Luz de Sol
by Galdor Ciryatan
Summary: Cuando un joven ya no quiere el precioso regalo de la vida y se dispone a marcharse de este mundo, un amable policía le salva de la locura que comete... Es sólo que el joven está entre sombras y necesita una luz AU,Yaoi .
1. Long Way Home

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

**Nota**.- La letra de la canción "Long way home" es propiedad de Offspring.

Nota:  
**-**Pensamientos y similares van entrecomillados y con las tres primeras palabras en cursiva.

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO 1.- **Long Way Home**

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

_I'm driving down a dusty road  
I've got nowhere to go  
No place that I can call my own  
On and on this road is burning…_

.-.-.-.

"_La verdad no _sé ni por qué escribo esto. Nadie lo va a leer, no soy famoso, no tengo familia ni amigos… Nadie. Y es por eso que tomé esta decisión. Como sea, a casi nadie le va a importar que yo no esté. Mejor terminar rápido para poder descansar al fin…"

Aquellas palabras eran escritas por un joven en un pequeño trozo de papel; lo dobló y lo dejó a un lado. El astro rey aún no mostraba su luz en ese lugar de la Tierra, pero las finas facciones del joven lograban distinguirse con claridad en esa tan desdichada mañana sin Sol. Se encontraba en la escalera para incendios de un edificio descuidado y abandonado. Se puso de pie y miró al callejón que iba a ser su último panorama del mundo… Daba asco…Tanto como su vida.

De entre los cubos de basura salían cucarachas y ratas, su nariz se inundaba del putrefacto olor de alimentos en descomposición; incluso alcanzaba a apreciar el cadáver de 'el mejor amigo del hombre', un animal atropellado, tal vez antes sí el gran compañero de juegos de un niño, pero ahora sus huesos rotos eran sólo el relleno de una bolsa de piel reseca.

"_No hay nada_ para mí aquí. Ya lo sé, sólo oscuridad. Y más me vale ser firme porque pronto voy a ser otro cuerpo inerte en este callejón."

El joven de aproximadamente 20 años, suspiró como forma de despedida hacía un mundo que no le había tratado bien. Tomó la cuerda que estaba atada a la escalera y la pasó por su cuello. De nueva cuenta, y como algo muy frecuente, se sintió desdichado. La áspera soga en su piel ni siquiera era propia, sino robada. Siempre vivió en condiciones precarias, nunca antes le importó porque ya estaba acostumbrado, pero ahora, ese era otro de tantos factores que acrecentaban sus ganas de no seguir viviendo.

Se colocó a la orilla de la escalera con la cuerda bien apretada a su cuello.

"_Si no me _rompo el cuello al menos moriré por falta de aire. Será desesperante, pero nada lo es más que continuar aquí."

Y lo hizo, tuvo la valía para arrojarse de la altura de tres pisos. Aunque esa no era la cuestión, no había problema en que la distancia entre tú y el piso fuera de más de seis metros, sino el hecho de que la cuerda, casualmente atada a tu cuello, midiera tan sólo dos y medio.

El joven no se rompió el cuello pues su impulso no era fuerte. Pero sus párpados se cerraron ocultando sus ojos de color y un grito que jamás se escuchó quiso salir de su garganta… Se comenzó a asfixiar de forma lenta y horriblemente dolorosa. Su corta vida pasó por su mente; imágenes de cada lección aprendida de la forma difícil, de cada problema y pelea, de cada golpe recibido y de cada borrachera… Aquellas visiones se enturbiaron y calló en un sueño profundo y relajante. Su alma sólo deseaba paz, y ese letargo era como estar en los brazos de la persona en quien más podía confiar.

_/ Luz de Sol… Miradas perdidas, miradas que se encuentran, miradas que no ven. Siempre habrá Sol para iluminar hasta al más desdichado. Que abran los ojos esos de las miradas perdidas para que se encuentren y puedan ver. Tendrán luz en este lóbrego camino si poseen la _capacidad de creer. /

Sus párpados tuvieron la reacción de abrirse al acabar su inconciencia, pero la luz clara y la blancura de lugar en donde estaba le lastimaron la vista. Volvió a ocultar sus hermosos ojos azul-verdes y centró su atención en los sonidos… Pero ninguno había. Un silencio y una quietud inmensos le rodeaban. Él sintió cómo yacía recostado sobre algo suave y mullido. Pero pronto vino una nueva sensación: un ardor y un ramalazo en su cuello, algo que sentía quemar su piel.

—Señorita, ¿es necesario que me quede más tiempo? Ya le dije a usted y al doctor todo lo que sé —. Una voz de la lejanía llegó hasta sus oídos de improvisto. Era un eco en medio de la nada.

—Estoy segura de que la policía no tarda en llegar. Ya los llamaron hace rato.

— Ya voy tarde al trabajo, señorita…— respondió un hombre.

Pero él era alguien con principios, no podía salvar a alguien y darle la espalda. Al menos esperaría a que el muchacho despertara.

Se sentó en una silla junto a la cama donde yacía un joven pelirrojo. Lo miró. Tendría unos 18 años, era de facciones finas y seguro su mente era una maraña. Para haber hecho eso tan desesperado…su vida no debía estar en orden. En su cuello se apreciaban marcas rojizas, sin embargo, lo peor eran las cicatrices emocionales. Lástima que su salvador no lo sabía y no lo podía consolar. Y es que verdaderamente, las marcas que la vida había hecho sobre ese muchacho eran muchas, pero otras tantas se las había puesto él mismo.

"_¿Dónde estoy? Quiero_ morirme de ya de una vez por todas" pensó el joven antes de hacer otro intento por abrir lo ojos. Esta vez la luz no le lastimó tanto. Vio paredes blancas y que una sábana azul celeste cubría su cuerpo; estaba en una habitación pequeña, la de un hospital.

La enfermera no estaba ya, esa mañana había mucho trabajo y tenía rato de haberse marchado; así que la única compañía que el pelirrojo tenía era la de un hombre a su lado.

— Ya despertaste— se alegró él.

"¬¬u _No, tengo un_ trastorno y abro los ojos mientras duermo" pensó el joven. — ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó alzando medio cuerpo de la cama.

— En un hospital. La ambulancia te trajo hace un rato— contestó el hombre en tono afable—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Steve…—. No hubo más. Ni segundo nombre ni apellido. Ni siquiera preguntó al hombre que le acompañaba cómo se llamaba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — dijo volviendo a recostarse.

— Eso yo esperaba que tú lo explicaras.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo guardó silencio. Su vista clavada en el techo indicaba que no iba a responder.

— Quiero irme a mi casa— soltó.

— La policía va a venir. Nos van a hacer unas preguntas.

Qué irónico… Ese mismo hombre era un oficial de la ley, ahora iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo por salvar a alguien y estar esperando a que otro policía llegara y lo interrogara, siendo que bien podrían ser compañeros de trabajo.

— No creas que soy enfermero— le dijo el hombre—, iba caminando a mi trabajo y te encontré… Te salvé la vida.

En su voz no había pedantería o presunción. Pero cuado salvas a alguien de morir ahorcado al menos esperas un 'gracias'. Contrastando, Steve se puso de costado dándole la espalda al policía. Éste sólo sonrió; le era umy común tratar con ese tipo de jóvenes: malcriados, groseros, apáticos, con complejos de 'nadie me entiende', 'nadie me quiere', 'odio a todo el mundo', 'el mundo me odia', y otros tantos.

El policía fue a llamar a la enfermera puesto que el muchacho no parecía tener ganas de conversar. Ella llegó rápidamente y empezó un chequeo de rutina: revisar el pulso, que las pupilas respondieran, reflejos normales…

"Quiero largarme ya" decía o murmuraba constantemente Steve, quien no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para hacer gestos, señas o caras de fastidio. Al mismo tiempo, el hombre que le salvó era interrogado por un oficial de policía que recién había llegado al hospital.

_/ El tiempo pasa y la gente olvida. No hay coincidencias… Si encuentras algo varias veces es porque no lo debes olvidar. Tenlo en tu pensamiento. No hay coincidencias. No olvides lo mismo dos veces. Razones sobran del por qué. /_

.-.

"_Es una bonita mañana aquí en el sur de Texas, la temperatura oscila en los 59 grados Fahrenheit. Se esperan nublados parciales para la tarde y…"_ La voz de un locutor de AM llenaba la habitación de uno de los barrios humildes de Texas; era un edificio de dos pisos. Ahí vivía gente que necesitaba un lugar barato para residir. Los departamentos eran pequeños y modestos pero limpios y ordenados… al menos la mayoría.

El hombre de pelo largo castaño que escuchaba el radio, y propietario del lugar, bajó el volumen del aparato de sonido cuando creyó oír los pasos ya identificados de uno de sus inquilinos; era un andar apresurado, propio de un joven. El casero, un español llamado Luis Sera, salió de su sala de estar hacia el pasillo principal del edificio. En el acto, un pelirrojo con rostro de enfado entró azotando la puerta.

— Burnside, me debes la renta de este mes.

— No tengo dinero— contestó indiferente y pasó al lado de Luis sin mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué carajos no estas en la escuela, Steve?

— ¡Por que no me da la gana! — gritó él subiendo las escaleras con pasos grandes.

— Vaya, ese chico está peor cada día— se dijo a sí mismo Luis.

Steve entró a su departamento, ni se molestó en cerrar con llave. Sólo se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama mientras escuchaba una canción en FM… 'Long way home' se titulaba…

.-.-.-.

…

_Like fragments of a broken mind  
I splinter by my own design  
This search is not a waste of time  
On and on this road keeps burning._

My hands are glued upon the wheel  
The road ahead is all I feel  
The only thing left that's real  
On and on I'll take this long way home…

.-.-.-.

La mente de Steve estaba inquieta. Nada en su vida valí la pena, mucho menos él mismo. Y aún así, Yahvé, Alá, Jehová, Cristo o quien fuese, le ponía trabas para que su deseo de morir se cumpliera. Ese policía no era el único que le había salvado…

La primera vez que se cortó las venas, un bombero lo encontró. Hubo un pequeño incendio en uno de los departamentos, nada pasó a mayores. Pero al llegar los bomberos sacaron a todos del edificio. Al entrar al departamento de Steve lo encontraron en el piso desangrándose…

La mancha nunca se quitó…

Pero ahora, el pelirrojo se ponía a pensar en todo eso. Tantos intentos de suicidio y ninguno le salía bien. No era posible que se diera un tiro, no tenía dinero para las balas, mucho menos para el arma. Sus opciones habían sido el desangramiento, las 'caídas libres', y, más reciente, la asfixia. Pero de una u otra forma solamente terminaba con magulladuras, desmayos o, en su defecto, en el hospital. ¿Sería que no lo estaba intentando con ganas? ¡Qué va! Seis intentos en tres años no estaban mal para un muchacho de su edad y de sus recursos.

Una vez le había dicho a Luis que le ayudara a terminar con su vida. El español le contestó histérico: "¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué estás demente! ¡Necesitas un psicólogo, Burnside!" Bien, esa no fue una buena idea desde ningún punto de vista. Además, desde ese entonces, Luis empezó a hacerle sugerencias sobre conseguirle ayuda. Steve siempre lo desoyó.

Sin embargo, el muchacho tal vez sí necesitaba ayuda... pero ayuda para cumplir su deseo de morir… Más tarde iría a algún bar a buscar problemas. Sí, esa era la solución. Cualquiera que tuviera un arma y fuera una persona irritable podía serle de gran ayuda al muchacho.

.-.-.-.

En una oscura noche para un joven, el alumbrado público iluminaba la ciudad, no así su triste corazón. Necesitaría de una luz en su vida para guiarle… Pero Steve no tenía prácticamente a nadie.

Con la mirada abajo y avanzando a trancos se dirigía a un bar poco frecuentado en una calle secundaria. No era ningún lugar de mala muerte, pero sus clientes no pecaban de abstinencia de alcohol. El muchacho esperaba que no le pusieran trabas a la entrada del lugar (pues era menor de edad). Con un poco de suerte lo verían mayor y no le pedirían identificación… Gran error.

Se formó detrás de dos chicas cuando llegó. Dos tipos altos y fornidos estaban en la puerta. De inmediato vieron a Steve muy aniñado y le negaron el pase.

— ¡Con una &..¿-/#$, déjenme entrar! — protestó el muchacho.

— Muéstrame una identificación— le dijo uno de los tipos.

Steve hizo caso omiso y quiso pasar por un lado de ellos. Uno de los tipos de le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó para atrás.

— ¡No me toques! — vociferó el jovencito.

— Lárgate con tu mami y dale espacio a los clientes que sí tienen edad para beber.

Al muchacho, aquel comentario le hizo enfurecer y entonces le propinó un puñetazo en la quijada a uno de los tipos. Genial, ya iba a obtener problemas. Uno de los sujetos, que era afroamericano (y lo digo así para que no me pase como a Chente), golpeó a Steve directo en el rostro. Le iba a quedar marca, si no era por lo menos que tenía la nariz rota, además de que le sangraba.

Pero la terquedad no lo dejó retroceder. De nueva cuanta quiso golpear al tipo, esta vez iba a ser en el estómago, pero él es cubrió del golpe. Entonces, ese hombre de poco menos de dos metros, hombros anchos, músculos desarrollados y piel oscura, tomó el delgado cuerpo de Steve por las ropas y lo arrastro varios metros lejos de la entrada del bar sólo para dejarlo caer entre las sombras y patearle en rostro y el pecho. El joven estaba adolorido y se retorcía mientras el otro regresaba a su lugar de trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero las mulas son mulas… Steve no se detendría hasta no tener la cara hinchada, los ojos morados y los huesos rotos o sacados de lugar. Se puso de pie con dificultad, aunque la adrenalina verdaderamente le era de mucha ayuda. Comenzó a caminar hacia el bar con todas las intenciones de de desquitar su ira y su dolor contra esos tipos, o terminar tan golpeado que un sueño eterno se lo llevara; lo que ocurriera primero. Y entonces…

.-.

Él nada más pasaba por ahí. Iba en su coche rumbo a su casa. Por simple casualidad pasó frente a un bar y a las afueras de éste divisó a un muchacho que ya conocía, al que le salvó la vida. Vio como ese pelirrojo se levantaba del piso y luego se acercaba al a entrada del bar a discutir con dos hombres. Comenzaron los empujones… El policía estacionó rápidamente su auto y después bajó de él. Caminó con pasos grandes hacia el local.

.-.

— ¡Ya lárgate de una vez! No queremos problemas con niños malcriados— hablaba el afroamericano.

— ¡Trata de obligarme! — le contestó Steve y se le echó encima.

Justo en ese momento, el policía llegó y sujetó a Steve para que no avanzara.

— ¡Suéltame! — prtestaba.

— Muchacho, cálmate… Steve, tranquilo— le decía el recién llegado agarrándolo por la cintura. Aún recordaba su nombre.

— Háganos el favor de llevarse a su sobrino de aquí— habló unos de los empleados del bar.

El rubio policía jaló a Steve hasta su auto que estaba aparcado muy cerca. El muchacho se quejaba y forcejeaba con el mayor, pero no con suficiente fuerza como para que lo soltaran. Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de su propia sangre y sentía el cuerpo agotado. Finalmente cedió y el policía lo metió en su auto. Encendió el motor y arrancó.

— Ten— el desconocido le tendió un pañuelo desechable para que se limpiara la cara—. Me llamo Leon— Ok, ya no era un extraño. Ambos sabían el nombre del otro y no era la primera vez que se veían.

Con cierto recelo, Steve tomó el pañuelo y se quitó la sangre del rostro.

— ¿Dónde vives? — preguntó Leon luego de un rato.

— No te importa.

— Pues entonces dónde te dejo.

— En el lugar que sea— contestó indiferente.

— Oh, ¿así que tampoco te importará si dejo a mitad del free way? — intentó bromear el policía.

— Genial, saltaré delante de un auto para que me arrolle.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Leon se dedicaba a conducir y Steve a mirar a la carretera.

— No sé cuál sea tu problema pero necesitas ayuda, hablar con alguien. ¿Puedo llevarte con tus padres a la casa de algún amigo? Seguro tu familia te puede ayudar.

Eso era echarle sal a la herida abierta. — No tengo a nadie— confesó tristemente Steve. Su mirada perdida y desconsolada hubiera podido poner melancólico a cualquiera.

— Pero yo estoy aquí ahora— dijo Leon para animarlo—, puedes hablar conmigo si tú quieres.

En un semáforo, el policía se detuvo a esperar la luz verde, entonces miró al pelirrojo. Él tenía la vista hacia el frente, pero Leon lo tomó del mentón y lo hizo voltear. El rubio le sonrió ampliamente, sin embargo, el muchacho no devolvió el gesto. El semáforo mostró luz verde y el policía arrancó.

— ¿Puedo…ir contigo...a tu casa? — preguntó Steve un poco apenado.

— Justo para allá iba.

— Bueno… Es que si llego a mi departamento a estas horas, Luis, mi casero, me va a ver así pero no quiero que me regañe.

— No hay problema, vivo solo. Puedes quedarte esta noche pero mañana debo ir a trabajar… Por cierto, ¿no necesitas ver a un doctor?

— Ya no me duele tanto.

.-.-.-.

¿Y si acaso Steve no estaba destinado a morir tan joven? ¿O por qué cuando cometía alguna estupidez alguien llegaba y lo salvaba? Debía de haber razón para tantas coincidencias. Steve jamás se había puesto a pensar en aquello. Tal vez era hora de reflexionar un poco… ¡Nah! Más tarde lo haría.

Llegaron a la casa de Leon. Era un lugar muy bonito en un barrio muy tranquilo y agradable. El patio frontal estaba muy cuidado y era amplio. La propiedad no tenía reja o cerca en la parte del frente, ninguna casa de la zona tenía. Leon estacionó el auto en la cochera y ambos entraron a la residencia. La casa del policía era de un solo piso pero grande y con un ático; además de ordenada, eso notó el pelirrojo al estar dentro.

— Hay un sofá amplio en la sala. ¿Estará bien para ti?

— Ajá, no hay problema… ¿Me puedes prestar tu teléfono? Necesito hablar con mi casero.

— Hay uno inalámbrico en la cocina.

El policía guió a Steve al susodicho lugar. El pelirrojo marcó y se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras esperaba a que le contestara.

—… _No me gusta la idea de que te quedes con un tío que acabas de conocer._

— Luis, no hay problema. Estaré bien, él parece de confianza, me dejó quedarme por esta noche.

— _¿Vendrás para mañana?_

— Eso creo… Sí, sí. Llegaré temprano.

— _No quiero que hagas tonterías ni digas estupideces. ¿Me entendiste?_

— ¿Por quién me tomas?

—… ¬¬ …

— Ok, no contestes… Luis, me portaré bien…

Al tiempo que el muchacho hablaba con su casero, Leon le observaba desde el interior de la cocina. Era un jovencito adorable (omitiendo su carácter, claro); tenía ojos azulverdes muy llamativos, cabello como para quedarte horas acariciándolo, facciones suaves, una complexión bastante aceptable y… ¿Por qué estaba el policía pensando en eso? ¿Por qué veía al muchacho de aquella forma? Leon se sintió muy extraño. Era mejor que dejara de mirarlo. Se giró y empezó a preparar algo para cenar. Nada para un gourmet, sólo para poder sentarse a la mesa y poder conversar con él.

Que ironías de la vida que al colgar Steve el teléfono, quien fue observado fue el rubio. El muchacho le miraba descaradamente recargado en el umbral de la puerta. Leon estaba de espaldas así que no lo notaba, pero toda su anatomía era vista, juzgada y vuelta a mirar. Steve tenía tendencias un tanto…raras desde hace algún tiempo. De vez en cuando se fijaba no solamente en las mujeres, sino también en los hombres.

Y ahora miraba Leon de pies a cabeza y por alguna razón se olvidaba de las minifaldas y las blusas escotadas para centrase en aquel hombre de la ley. Su cabello era cenizo, sus ojos verdes, espalda ancha, cadera estrecha y trasero espectacular.

— ¿Qué miras? — cuestionó Leon tratando de no sonar enojado al percatarse de la lasciva mirada del más joven.

— ¿Eh?... No, nada—. Pero Leon tenía algo más que debía haber saltado a la vista, algo dentro de él y que lo rodeaba, un don, una cosa que lo hacía especial y que le ayudaba a ser oportuno… Sin embargo, Steve no lo notaba todavía.

El policía trató de restarle importancia al asunto. Ambos se fueron al comedor como si nada hubiera pasado. No obstante, el muchacho continuaba viendo al rubio de vez en cuando. No desperdiciaba la oportunidad de apreciar un buen panorama cuando Leon le daba la espalda.

— ¿Dónde vives? — le preguntó el mayor por segunda ocasión del día.

Pero el muchacho no respondió, agachó la mirada y la clavó en su comida. El silencio se hizo presente. La verdad es que no le gustaba hablar de él ni de su vida. Le avergonzaba tener que decir que vivía en un lugar humilde donde por la noche se escuchaban patrullas, disparos y discusiones en la calle de en frente así como dentro del mismo edificio.

— Pero, ¿si tienes hogar' ¿O no? Hace rato dijiste que ibas a llamar a tu casero.

A Leon le preocupaba que Steve no tuviera un lugar fijo para vivir. Afortunadamente su preocupación no tenía razón de ser.

— Pues, sí, vivo solo en un departamento de renta…

— Steve, ¿no te gustaría hablar con alguien? Me refiero a tus problemas. Dices que vives solo, así que creo que te haría bien comentarlo, no te lo tienes que guardar todo.

—… ¿Dónde voy a dormir? Ya tengo sueño—. Vaya que el muchacho era evasivo.

Pero estaba bien, no había por qué presionar al chico. Lo dejaría dormir y descansar tranquilamente. Tal vez mañana ya tuviera ganas de hablar.

-.-

Cada uno se fue a acostar. Como el muchacho pelirrojo no traía más ropa que la que llevaba puesta, durmió algo freso; es decir, se despojó de su chaqueta, playera, pantalón y tenis y se acostó así.

Ahora sí se puso a reflexionar. Tenía muchas horas de ahí a que la madrugada llegara.

"_No sé. A_ _lo_ mejor ya no debería tratar de suicidarme. Quizá halla razones para que la vida me ponga a este tipo de gente en el camino. Leon parece buena persona, es muy amable, considerado y me sonríe muy seguido. De hecho, me gusta su sonrisa. Algo tiene. Pero, en fin, mañana me voy a ir y seguro no lo vuelvo a ver. Regresaré a mi departamento, luego veo con qué le pago a Luis. Tal vez debería disculparme con él por cómo le hablo… ¡Bah! Luis ya sabe que lo que digo cuando estoy enojado no es enserio."

Largo rato pasó Steve pensando en la gente que le rodeaba, _buenos_ y _malos_ (según los estándares). Tan absorto se encontraba que no notó cuando alguien se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Luego, una mano ajena se dirigió a su cabello. Suavemente comenzaron a acariciarle los rojizos mechones de pelo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el abdomen y el pecho desnudos. Se comenzó a incomodar al sentir unos dedos en su rostro tocando sus pómulos y su frente. Leon dijo que vivía solo, así que no podía ser otra persona más que él. Pero ¿qué debía hacer Steve? Si abría los ojos y encaraba a Leon, él se avergonzaría por descubierto y se marcharía. El pelirrojo no quería eso, le gustaban aquellas caricias. Jamás nadie le trataba con dulzura, no tenía a alguien que lo abrazara o que le hablara amablemente. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir afecto, pero como ser humano realmente lo necesitaba.

¿Y qué había de Luis? ¿Qué no era su amigo? Bueno, sí. Pero Luis era nada más que un español un poco tolerante, extrovertido, que trataba de ser justo y ver que Steve pagara la renta y fuera a la escuela.

Sin embargo, Leon era muy distinto. El policía era a la primera persona a la que no tenía que darle dinero para obtener caricias. La piel del pelirrojo se ponía como de gallina al advertir las manos de Leon en su cabello y en su rostro. Pero un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió cuando esas caricias cesaron. ¿Por qué se detenía? ¿Se iba ya, tan pronto?

Leon sólo estaba ahí por curiosidad, quería saber si el pelirrojo permanecía aún en la casa. Habiéndolo tratado un poco se daba cuenta de que era impulsivo, por lo que probablemente hubiera podido despertar e irse así sin más. Pero no. Continuaba en sofá de la sala con su cuerpo cubierto por una manta. Leon volvió a contemplarle en silencio. Se embeleso a causa de ese cabello rojizo y esas facciones de un inocente y tierno ángel.

"_Ojala fuera así_ de lindo y agradable tanto dormido como despierto… pero tiene mal carácter".

El rubio de ojos de color lo miró por vez última y se dispuso a marcharse. Steve sintió un fuerte impulso por abrir los ojos y pedirle que le acompañara, mas no lo hizo.

"_No te vallas_. Quédate, tócame, acaríciame. No tengo a nadie que me haga compañía en la vida. Quiero a alguien bueno y amable para que esté conmigo en mi camino y me guíe. No te vallas."

Pero todo se quedó en pensamientos y en un deseo de afecto y de calor. Sólo la luz de la calle que se colaba por la ventana permaneció junto a Steve en esa noche en la que casi no pudo conciliar el sueño.

.-.-.-.

En la madrugada, un extraño y penetrante gruñido asustó al pelirrojo. Era el sonido de algún animal. Pero, por Dios, estaba dentro de la casa. EL muchacho se levantó alarmado y miró a todas partes. Exactamente de detrás del sofá era de donde provenían los gruñidos. Entonces lo vio: un enorme perro-lobo de color blanco, ojos celestes y colmillos bastante bien desarrollados le estaba mirando. El animal ladró a Steve y continuó gruñendo. Al pobre chico casi le salta el corazón del pecho al ver y escuchar a tremendo perro-lobo. Se quedó pasmado e inmóvil causa del susto.

— No le tengas miedo— habló Leon desde la cocina—. _It _siempre gruñe cuando está en ayunas.

Al reconocer la voz del policía, el perro se dirigió a la cocina dejando de lado la presencia de Steve.

— ¿_It_? —pronunció el muchacho mecánicamente en voz alta.

— Así se llama el perro.

"_Qué nombre tan_ extraño para una mascota… Mejor dicho, qué mascota tan extraña. Es el perro más alto que he visto en mi vida, más que un San Bernardo. Y esos ojos…azul cielo, como los de los Husky pero… ¡¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando! Ya me debería marchar de aquí. Necesito ir a conseguir el dinero de Luis".

— Leon, ya me voy— le avisó el pelirrojo luego de vestirse rápido.

— Quédate a desayunar— sugirió el rubio mientras preparaba algo para comer—. Si quieres después te llevo a tu casa o a la escuela.

— Yo…ya no estoy yendo a la escuela.

— Steve, sé que debes tener problemas. Habla conmigo, te sentirás mejor si lo haces.

—… ¿Puedes dejarme en Cielo Vista Mall?

Bueno, si el muchacho no quería hablar, que así fuera. Leon le había permitido quedarse a dormir, le ofreció alimento y la posibilidad de desahogarse, y a pesar de todo él continuaba igual de renuente. Tampoco podía obligarlo a cambiar de actitud, a visitar a un psicólogo o a contarle todos sus problemas. Ni hablar. Steve ya estaba grandecito y, "árbol que crece torcido…"

.-.

Leon llevó al muchacho a un Mall. No volvió a insistirle nada, había hecho el intento y la intención es lo que cuenta.

Luego de eso se fue a su trabajo.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo anduvo deambulando por todas las tiendas. Buscaba gente de fuera, ingenuos, cualquiera que le sirviera de pichón. No era muy exigente, se conformaba con robar poco, lo que cubriera lo de la renta.

No se le dificultó mucho. Encontró a unas chicas bobas y despistadas. Se acercó con ellas y comenzó a decirles cosas tiernas, piropos. Ya tenía experiencia en ese trabajo. A una de ellas le quitó un monedero, y a otra, un anillo de plata.

Pero lo que no sabía Steve, es que cuando estaba con esas chicas, una persona le observaba. Alguien que lo conocía desde hacía algunos meses.

.-.-.-.

Steve entró al edificio donde vivía. Trató de no hacer ruido apara que Luis no notara su llegada y lo cuestionara. Afortunadamente no se lo encontró…a él, pero a otra persona sí.

— Steve, te vi esta mañana en Cielo Vista— habló la suave y hermosa voz de una mujer.

— Señorita, buenos días.

La mujer estaba de pie en las escaleras y recargada en la pared. A través de sus gafas oscuras miraba a Steve directo a los ojos. Ella era de las únicas personas con quienes el pelirrojo hablaba sinceramente (a veces); sin hacer demasiados gestos o decir muchas malas palabras.

— ¿Eran amigas tuyas esas chicas? Una de ellas era linda.

— On, no, señorita Ada. Sólo eran unas conocidas— mintió.

— No te metas en problemas. Si no tienes dinero, Luis te esperará.

Ada era una de esas mujeres inteligentes, perspicaces, centradas y que iba directo al punto. Entonces, uno la miraba, notaba sus cualidades y se preguntaba: ¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella, sofisticada y con tan buen gusto en un lugar barato y humilde?

La verdad es que Ada resaltaba de entre todos los inquilinos de Luis. Siempre era puntual con la renta, vestía impecable, todo el tiempo estaba arreglada y maquillada, nunca mostraba conductas inapropiadas, tenía modales… Eso y otras cosas más era Ada, pero lo que más saltaba a la atención: vivía sola y no usaba argolla de compromiso, ningún hombre la frecuentaba, además, era todo un enigma de persona; no podías adivinar lo que estaba pensando, su mente era muy profunda; y jamás hablaba de su pasado con nadie. De hecho, sólo entablaba conversación con Luis y con Steve.

— Lo tendré en mente.

Ada le dedicó una sonrisa al pelirrojo y se marchó. Mientras caminaba pensaba en él: "_Pobre. Algún día_ tendré que hablar con él y decirle lo que sé. Pero aún no es tiempo… Tal vez cuando madure un poco más."

Steve la moró alejarse. A pesar de que era una mujer tremendamente seductora, nunca le había causado atracción. Cierto, le caía algo bien; era del 'selecto grupo' de personas con que hablaba, y es que ella no lo regañaba, no lo presionaba ni le hacía muchas preguntas. Quizá por eso hasta podía considerarla una amiga. ¡Bha! No era para tanto.

Steve se dirigió al departamento de Luis. Pensó en tocar a la puerta pero quería evitarse un sermó.

"_Casí puedo escucharlo_: '¿Quién era ese tío con el que te qudaste? Ya te he dicho que no andes de puto.' Lo por del caso es que Luis ya sabe d emi tendencias…no naturales, sexualmente hablando. Hace unos mese traje aquí a un muchacho. Luis nos vio entrar a mi departamento. La verdad es que no pasó gran cosa, veníamos tomados y no llegamos a nada fuerte. Sólo nos estuvimos besando y tocando. Pero desde entonces Luis pone más cuidado acerca de con quién llego acompañado."

No. En definitiva no estaba dispuesto a recibir una charla de hombre a 'hombre' precisamente sobre sexualidad; ni siquiera sobre que no debía atrasarse con la renta o que no debía quedarse con extraños.

Steve giró la perilla de la puerta del departamento del español, para su fortuna, estaba abierta. Asomó la cabeza y mencionó el nombre del su casero… Nadie respondió. Perfecto, entraría y dejaría el dinero. Cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar.

— Luis— volvió a llamarle sólo para estar seguro… Nada. "_Perímetro limpio. Procederé."_

Dejó el dinero en una mesita de centro en la sala de Luis. Pero también tenía que dejarle una nota. Algo como: "Ahí está tu dinero. No me jodas y entrégame luego un recibo. Con afecto: Steve". Bien. Ese era un buen mensaje.

Se fue a la cocina y empezó a buscar en los cajones papel y pluma; pero sólo encontraba cubiertos y limpiadores.

Por azares del destino se le ocurrió abrir una puerta de la alacena. Y fue entonces que la encontró… Una magnifica, estupenda, apetitosa, sacrosanta y bendita botella de alcohol. Aún estaba nueva, nadie había olido su dulzón aroma. Al líquido fermentado y añejado pedía a gritos ahogados que alguien se deleitara con su sabor.

¿Y entonces por qué lo que es es lo que es? Por eso: por lo que es. Casi nada cambia en el fondo, la esencia sigue ahí… "Perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos", "Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos", "Árbol torcido su tronco nunca endereza", "Cría lobos y te morderán la mano"… Ahí está, es la naturaleza de cada cosa, algo a lo que estamos apegados sin siquiera saberlo.

"_Miro la botella_. Algo en mi interior no me permite dejar de observarla y desearla… Siempre me he metido en líos. ¿Es que nunca voy a cambiar?..."

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas finales**.- ¿Cambiará Steve? ¿Podrá él solo con todo esto? La respuesta puede ser muy obvia, no hay que pensar mucho para averiguarlo.

Bien, espero les halla gustado el primer capítulo de este fic. Si no…al menos recomiéndenselo a alguien. Acerca de los títulos, al principio van a ser nombres de canciones, en ocasiones ni siquiera pondré la letra, pero al fin y al cabo habrá una relación. Luego, a partir del quinto capitulo aproximadamente, empezarán mis títulos. Como sea, el próximo capítulo es muy corto, así que veré la posibilidad de subir juntos el 2 y el 3 o por lo menos con un par de días de espaciado solamente.

En fin, mis queridos lectores, deseo que le sigan la pisa a esta historia y me hagan notar sus impresiones. Quejas, congratulaciones o sugerencias, dejen review.

.-.

Se despide:

**Galdor C**iryatan.


	2. Hotel California

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

La canción "Hotel California" es propiedad de The Eagles. Sólo utilizo el nombre para dar título al capítulo de este fic. Gracias.

Que los disfrutes, mi querido lector…

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO 2.- **Hotel California**

.-.-.-.

"_Estamos llenos de_ círculos viciosos, hábitos que parecen más fuertes que nosotros. A veces nos metemos en algo que nos deja atrapados. Lo sé porque yo también tengo mis vicios… Y el alcohol…es uno de ellos…"

.-.

Leon no hubiese pensado que Steve fuese un joven tan apático, evasivo y miserable, esto último porque ni siquiera un _gracias_ le regaló. Realmente parecía encantador…de vista. Pero el muchachito tenía un carácter difícil.

"_Mejor ya no_ me preocupo por él" pensaba Leon, "Le ofrecí a Steve comprensión y ayuda pero la rechazó. Dios quiera y le vaya bien en la vida. Aunque con esa actitud, lo dudo."

Ya era tarde, aproximadamente las 6 PM. Leon miraba el televisor mientras esperaba a que llegar la pizza que había pedido. Normalmente no consumía comida rápida, pero era soltero y ese día no tenía ganas de cocinar.

_It_ entró a la sal, venía del patio de atrás. Leon lo miró directo a los ojos. El celeste brillante y el esmeralda grisáceo chocaron.

"_Algo hicist_e" pensó el policía. La mirada del perro denotaba un regocijo interior, propio del alguien que acaba de salirse con la suya. En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta. _It_ se relamió los bigotes.

— Si le hiciste algo al repartidor nos van a poner en la lista negra— el rubio se levantó y caminó a la puerta de entrada mientras aún hablaba— ¡Sería la tercera pizzería que nos suspende el servicio! _It_, te juro que si el repartidor me hace un solo comentario acerca de un perro-lobo, en esta casa nos haremos vegetarianos y…

Leon no pudo acabar de amenazar a su mascota. Al girar la perilla de la puerta principal, algo hizo que ésta se abriera de golpe. En el acto, alguien cayó de espaldas hacia el interior de la casa, una persona que había estado recargada en la puerta. Leon se sobresaltó pero alcanzó a atraparle en brazos. Le miró todavía sosteniéndolo, era un conocido.

— ¿Steve? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hola, Leon— la mirada del pelirrojo estaba más perdida que de costumbre y hablaba murmullos—. Yo… quería pasar a saludarte.

— Por Dios… Steve, no necesito hacerte la prueba del alcoholímetro para saber que estás ebrio… Ponte de pie, anda.

Con poca delicadeza, Leon le ayudó a Steve para que se levantara. El joven se tambaleaba de lo borracho que se iba, casi ni podía quedarse de pie. Leon le pasó un brazo por la cintura y prácticamente lo llevó arrastrando a la sala. El pelirrojo cabeceaba, se le doblaban las rodillas y sus zapatos topaban con cada mueble en su camino. Finalmente fue depositado (con un poco más de dulzura) en el sofá de la sala, el mismo en el que ya había dormido.

— Emborracharte hasta el tope no te va a solucionar nada— le reprendió el policía—. ¿Cuál es tu edad?

— Tengo veinte años y medio— respondió con el típico tono del ebrio altanero.

— ¿Dónde diablos conseguiste el alcohol?

— Alguien me lo vendió— mintió—. Y es perfectamente legal que yo pueda comprarlo.

— **¬¬**u Estás desvariando. La mayoría de edad es hasta los 21— murmuró imperceptiblemente el policía falto de ganas para ponerse a discutir con un muchachito alcoholizado.

Steve se tendió en el sofá cuan largo era su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos e ignoró a Leon. Estaba cansado, ebrio, sucio y divagaba, ya sólo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo.

— Ahora sí tengo que llevarlo a su casa con su familia— pensó en voz alta el rubio al verlo en tan humillante estado.

Steve abrió los ojos casi al instante y le dedicó una mirada un tanto de enfado un tanto de dolor. — ¿Sabes qué?... No tengo familia. Soy huérfano y estoy solo en este $#.!´¿& mundo… Así que no me insistas con esa fregadera… ¡Da lo mismo que esté allá solo en mi departamento!

— Muchacho…— Leon se arrodilló junto al sofá y le miró con expresión comprensiva— perdona, yo no sabía eso.

— Es obvio que no— dijo aún más dolido— ¿Sabes? Yo…yo…vine aquí porque…pensé que me haría bien la compañía de alguien como tú— Steve se sentó en el sofá, seguí algo mareado pero no necesitó ayuda—. Y es que yo…soy un asco de persona. No valgo nada, no tengo nada ni a nadie… Tú eres tan diferente de mí, creí que me sentiría mejor si pasaba tiempo contigo… No sé. Nadie me trata con amabilidad después de que se dan cuenta de mi carácter, pero tú…

Leon se sentó al lado del joven, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le hizo mirarle a los ojos. —Muchacho, entiende que estás muy tomado, trata de calmarte y descansar.

— Pero es verdad. Doy pena, mírame. Cuando empiezo a tomar no puedo detenerme… Soy un imbécil y aún así me salvaste la vida, y ni siquiera te lo agradecí.

Cuando Steve estaba ebrio le daba por hablar mucho. Generalmente se le soltaba la lengua acerca de él, su vida y las estupideces que cometía, caso contrario en su sobriedad. Debido a que todo eso era muy amargo, siempre terminaba llorando. Se ponía sentimental, no podía evitarlo.

Las lágrimas ya pugnaban por desbordarse sobre su rostro. De cuando en cuando sollozaba.

— Leon… Ya no quiero ser así… Pero no puedo cambiar, es muy difícil.

— No es verdad, sólo necesitas ayuda.

— Pues entonces quiero que tú me ayudes— soltó el joven.

"Desvaría", se repitió Leon.

— Ayúdame a cambiar, ya no quiero ser así.

El policía miraba al muchacho al borde del llanto y no podía cruelmente decirle que no. ¿Cómo le negaba la ayuda a alguien que quiere mejorar?

"_¿Cómo le negaba yo_ a un jovencito tan lindo mi apoyo?... De sus ojos azulados brotó una lágrima, recorrió su pómulo y terminó siendo enjugada por el dorso de mi mano."

"_Yo necesitaba una _luz en mi vida. Le pedí a Leon que me ayudara, y es que a pesar de mi estado, estaba consiente de que él podía ser esa luz; el que me guiara a salir de tantas sombras."

Steve se dejó vencer, mas no esta vez por el alcohol; permitió que el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaran de él. Lo último que alcanzó a decir fue el nombre del rubio en un suspiro. Luego, todo el peso de su cuerpo se recargó en el otro a su lado.

— Te prometo ayudarte— habló el rubio en voz baja. Rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo con sus fuertes brazos y lo atrajo aún más.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas finales**.- Tal vez aquellos que comprendan un poco la retórica de "Hotel California", hayan entendido mejor el por qué del título de este capítulo.

Sin más, mi adorado lector, hasta pronto.

Galdor C.


	3. The worst hangover ever

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

**Notas:** **-**La canción "The worst hangover ever" es propiedad de Offspring. Sólo utilizo el nombre para dar título a este capítulo. Gracias. Por cierto, busquen la letra, es tremendamente educativa.

**-** Al utilizar nombres de compañías o lugares existentes, no pretendo crear mala fama, desacreditar o calumniar a nadie. Sólo es un apoyo que utilizo para aportar un mayor realismo a la historia.

Que los disfrutes, mi querido lector…

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **3**.- **The worst hangover ever**

.-.-.-.

Leon Kennedy, hombre alto y fornido, separó lentamente sus párpados un hora más temprano de lo que comúnmente lo hacía, mostrándole así al mundo sus grisáceos ojos igual de atrayentes que su cuerpo.

Algo en su mente le había enturbiado el sueño. ¿Sería el hecho de tener en su hogar a un joven que casi no conocía? ¡Nah! No era eso. ¿Entonces era la preocupación por ayudarle? ¿O el temor de que en un estado de sobriedad, él no se dejara ayudar? Probabilidades habían muchas, de lo que Leon pensaba a los hechos, la distancia podría ser enorme… Eso era a lo que él temía… Le asustaba el no tener respuestas, soluciones u opciones para ayudar a Steve.

Ciertamente el muchacho era voluble, cambiante. Y eso resultaba en que con él, no se podían cubrir todas las posibilidades. Leon no podía fallarle, tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudarlo porque así se lo había prometido.

Él no era de los que no cumplían su palabra. Leon era honesto, servicial y considerado. No por nada había elegido ser policía. Su conciencia no le permitía abandonar a nadie a mitad del camino. Sentía una obligación con las personas porque la vida siempre fue buena con él… No, corrijo: no todo el tiempo, pero sí la gran mayoría. Por eso quería que la gente que lo rodeaba fuese feliz. Y si Steve iba a ser alguien con quien se topara a menudo en la calle o tocara a su puerta, deseaba que el muchacho lo viera y le saludara con una sonrisa en el rostro; quería que tuviera oportunidad para experimentar lo maravillosa que es la vida.

Aunque por más que Leon quisiera, ese día el pelirrojo no iba a tener en su cuerpo más que dolores y nauseas; todos ellos producto de la borrachera del día anterior y juntos en una insignificante y diminuta nimiedad…una cosita llamada _resaca_.

.-.

Leon se levantó de la cama y abrió las cortinas de su cuarto. El cielo todavía permanecía relativamente oscuro. Una tenue y agradable lobreguez cubría el oeste de Texas.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la sala de su casa. Sobre el mullido sofá yacía el cuerpo de un cansado joven; éste era arropado por una manta guinda que lo cubría de los pies a la cintura, se encontraba, además, de costado abrazándose el cuerpo. Su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía ojeras como de no haber dormido en tres días. Y aún así, Leon sonrió al mirarlo porque le parecía…lindo. Sí, así eran las cosas. Había que aceptarlas. El joven era cautivador; tenía algo en sus facciones, en todo su cuerpo, que lo hacía llamativo, interesante, atrayente tal vez. Porque no sólo eran sus ojos y Leon lo notó.

"_Son sus facciones_, sus labios, la personalidad rebelde que tiene, sus sonrisa sarcástica o sus gestos de enfado, sus lágrimas…sus saladas lágrimas. Y es que me hubiera gustado tanto quitarlas de su rostro con mi lengua, sentir su suave piel en mis labios, probarlo una y otra vez… Pero no hubiera sido justo, no en el estado en el que se encontraba… ¿Qué? ¿Qué si no me da pena confesar estas cosas? Tal vez un poco, pero no quiero negar que el niño posee su encanto. La verdad no hay que rechazarla. Aunque por el momento solamente es un poco de atracción y en realidad no me maravillaría la idea de llegar a más. No es nada serio ni quiero que lo sea. Y de cualquier forma ¿qué caso tendría extrañarlo? Sólo sería confundir al muchacho y yo no deseo eso. De momento mi prioridad es ayudarlo…

'Es muy notorio que Steve tiene problemas. Empezando con que es muy evasivo y terminando con que ayer llegó con varias copas de más. Y ahora que pienso en eso, ¿cómo diablos le habrá hecho para llegar hasta aquí? Venía cayéndose de borracho y nadie le acompañaba. Ciertamente no sé dónde vive, pero por más cerca que esté su casa, en ese estado no hubiera dado con mi dirección. Sólo que alguien le hubiera traído, un amigo o algo así. Pero ¿quién sería capaz de traerlo y luego dejarlo sin siquiera pedirme que lo cuidara? No es lógico. Y en todo caso: ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué lo traerían a mi casa o por que habrá Steve decidido venir? ¿así de solo está que acude con un desconocido?

'Bueno, para haber intentado suicidarse…debe sentirse muy desesperado."

.-.-.-.

El reloj marcaba las once de la 'mañana' con cuarenta y nueve minutos. Un suave _tic tac_ valsaba con los segundos. La luz del Astro Rey se colaba por las ventanas de una casa color ocre al norte de la ciudad. En la sala de aquella residencia, un muchacho comenzó a despertar. Sus ojos se abrían pesadamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y era un martirio despegar los parpados. Sin embargo, algo ya no lo dejaba dormir… Un maldito _tic_ con su muy desgraciado _tac_ le provocaban punzadas en la sien.

Todo estaba en calma y en paz. Pero el sonido del reloj lo despertó de forma lenta y torturante. Poco a poco el muchacho comenzó a sentir el dolor de cabeza, la boca seca, una sed tremenda, malestar en cada músculo de su cuerpo y la sensación de estar perdido.

Su cabello rojizo y enmarañado le cubría el rostro. De la forma más lenta, torpe y adolorida se llevó una mano a la cara. Se apartó los enredados mechones de su frente y abrió los ojos. La luz de aquel mediodía le lastimó las pupilas. Todo le parecía horrible. No podía mirar hacia ningún lado sin que la iluminación le hiciera cerrar los ojos, no lo toleraba; no podía mover parte alguna de su cuerpo porque le dolería

Y ese _tic tac_ continuaba.

Giró un poco la cabeza hacia donde creía que provenía el ruido. En el acto, sintió la horrenda punzada que esta vez también le mareó. En definitiva, ahora sí daba pena. La cruda realidad le golpeaba en cada uno de sus sentidos. La luz en sus azulverdes ojos le quemaba, el reloj con sus _tic tac_ martillaba en sus oídos y en su cabeza, su sentido del gusto estaba completamente deshecho, su equilibrio seguro era un asco, su propio olor a borracho le daba nauseas, y su tacto… Oh, su joven piel; la que anoche había sido tocada por Leon y en la que le enjugaron sus propias lágrimas… Steve ahora sentía que nadie tendría deseos de acariciar su piel. De hecho, él mismo no quería que nadie se le acercara ni que lo tocaran.

Se sentía terrible por la borrachera que se había puesto, no sólo por las consecuencias físicas que le estaba trayendo, sino por lo mal que se encontraba emocionalmente. A veces su conciencia le castigaba. Tal vez se sentiría pero si arrastraba a Leon a su vida, la cual no era muy esperanzadora o de calidad.

"_Estoy en un _pozo oscuro, siempre lo he estado. Desde niño no tuve a nadie, nunca conocí a ninguno de mis padres. Cada día de mi vida estuve solo y abandonado. Me sentaba en el suelo a llorar, y ese charco de lágrimas me fue sumiendo en el lodo. Como no tenía el valor para levantar la vista, no me di cuenta de que comencé a hundirme en un agujero que yo mismo estaba haciendo.

'Luego de percatarme hice intentos para salir, pero siempre terminaba agrandando el hueco. Las sombras aparecieron y se convirtieron en grandes muros. Ahora Leon está afuera de este pozo y se encuentra dispuesto a ayudarme. Pero tengo miedo de que si estira su brazo para tomar mi mano, la oscuridad lo dañe."

No puedes recuperar un anillo de oro de dentro de un tanque con pirañas y no llevarte unos buenos mordiscos o magulladuras. Leon sabía que todo conlleva un sacrificio, una pérdida o una ofrenda; nada en la vida es gratis, tenía eso bien en claro. Sin embargo, quería ayudar a un joven desesperado y no tenía que pensarlo dos veces. "Cada persona posee el derecho a ser feliz" se decía, "y yo no soy nadie para quitar ese privilegio. Al contrario, debo ayudar"

Ese era el buen policía, vecino ejemplar, hijo maravilloso y extraordinaria persona, Leon. Steve o cualquier otro ser humano podrían confiar su vida a ese rubio y él no les defraudaría con intención.

Pero el punto es que en ese momento, Steve no lo sabía, por eso se encontraba un tanto dubitativo. Aunque, bueno, el pelirrojo no tenía mucho tiempo para reflexionar objetivamente sobre Leon. Se sentí terrible y la cabeza le dolía como si todos los Cuervos de Baltimore le hubiesen tacleado…uno por uno.

-_ Tic tac…_ -

Ese sonido, ese maldito sonido que le irritaba cada fibra de su ser. Quería detenerlo, hacerlo cesar. Cada segundo en ese penoso estado era un tormento para su joven y adolorido cuerpo.

Además, su estómago se sentía extraño, revuelto. Tenía nauseas, pero si vomitaba no iba a ser la gran cosa; el día anterior no comió prácticamente nada.

"_Yo mismo me_ repugno. ¿Realmente voy a poder salir de esto? Estoy metido en tanta basura. Para colmo, mi ánimo no me da muchas esperanzas. Solo no voy a poder. Necesito ayuda, y mucha. Quiero que alguien como Leon me dé la mano"…

-_ Tic tac… Tic tac… _-

"¡Ya detengan ese ruido!... por favor… Me lastima, me duele escucharlo… Esto es todo un asco. Mi estado anímico por los suelos y mi condición física deja mucho que desear. Me gustaría tener aquí a alguien que me reanimara; a Leon con su hermosa sonrisa, a Ada con sus comentarios y miradas, hasta los regaños de Luis me harían sentir mejor… Pero, bueno, la lista ya no es más larga. Además, ni Luis ni la señorita Ada saben que estoy aquí. Sólo Leon, aunque, ¿Dónde está él?"

"En su trabajo", le hubiera respondido Natura, quien todo lo siente, sabe y ve.

.-.-.-. Más tarde en otro lugar .-.-.-.

Y así era una de las creaciones de la madre de todos, posaba sus múltiples brazos sobre el aire y le daba sombra a uno de sus hermanos. Era un precioso y tupido sauce llorón cuyas ramas yacían suspendidas en el espacio y cobijaban de los rayos solares a una criatura humana. Ésta se encontraba de pie junto al árbol esperando la llegada de otro hombre.

— Podré dejar las muletas en unos tres días— declaró alguien acercándose al que estaba a la sombra.

— Felicidades.

Ambos se alejaron del sauce. Uno de ellos caminaba más lento de lo acostumbrado para esperar al que usaba muletas. El susodicho incapacitado era un hombre como de uno ochenta de altura, de complexión resistente, cabello castaño oscuro y, un tanto obvio, una lesión en la pierna. La tenía vendada desde el tobillo hasta debajo de la rodilla. Habían sido gajes del oficio y nada más.

— Chris— habló el que caminaba por sus propios pies—, sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero, lo siento. No sé qué me pasó. Pude haberlo detenido y ahora tú estarías bien…

— Ya no te preocupes— le tranquilizó el de cabello castaño—. Estas cosas pasan.

— Aún así me siento con culpa. Fue un error mío, lo sé… Perdóname.

Chris suspiró. Sabía que por más veces que le dijera a su amigo que no había problema, él le diría otra vez: _perdón_. Se conocían desde niños y siempre fue así. Cuando Chris se caía y se raspaba las rodillas, cada cinco minutos él le preguntaba "¿Todavía te duele?". Chris contaba con un amigo considerado, responsable y leal en el cual apoyarse siempre que lo necesitara.

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

— No me imagino en muletas cruzando media ciudad a pie— fue la forma de asentir de Chris Redfield.

Los dos hombres que rondaban los 27 años de edad se subieron a un auto color plata. En la labor, Chris fue asistido por su amigo. Y para no hacerles el cuento largo y empezar con lo de "el cabello rubio, los ojos de color y la complexión envidiable" les diré que ese hombre considerado y amable era Leon Kennedy, el cual, por cierto, era propietario del vehiculo y persona que lo conducía; obvio, el estado d Chris no le permitía manejar un auto.

Leon dejó a su amigo de la infancia en su casa, donde vivía con su hermana Claire. De inmediato se retiró, tenía prisa por ver a Steve.

En el camino mientras manejaba marcó de su celular a la casa. Ocho veces timbró el teléfono y nadie contestó. Leon empezó a sopesar la probabilidad de que el pelirrojo se hubiese marchado.

"_No le puedo_ ayudar si no sé dónde está. ¿Qué rayos le sucede a ese muchacho? Inclusive le dejé una nota en la mesa de la sala diciendo que iba a trabajar, que volvería pronto, que había comida en el refrigerador y hasta que el perro estaba en el patio de afuera. Primero me dice que quiere ayuda y luego parece haberse largado de donde lo dejé."

Leon estaba solamente un poco equivocado. La verdad es que la nota no había sido leída por el joven debido a ciertos factores. Pero Steve si continuaba en la casa del rubio. El problema es que su estado no le permitió prestar atención a los detalles.

Es decir, cuando sientes tremendas ganas de devolver lo poco que traes en el estómago, no posas tu vista en hojitas de papel dobladas y firmadas sobre la mesita de noche, no señor; te levantas del sillón como Dios te da a entender y, cargando con todos tus dolores y nauseas, buscas el baño más próximo aunque sea a trompicones.

.-.-.-.

Leon estacionó su auto al frente de su residencia. Al entrar a ella azotó la puerta.

— ¡Steve!

La casa se encontraba vacía…al parecer. _It_ no estaba, tenía la mala costumbre de saltarse la cerca de atrás y pasear por el vecindario, causa de que ya hubiera visitado la perrera un par de veces. Pero Leon siempre iba por él.

Respecto al muchacho, Leon no lo encontró en la sala.

— Steve— le volvió a llamar.

Parecía haberse ido.

No por ser desconfiado, pero Leon miró de reojo la vitrina donde guardaba la vajilla de plata… Al menos los vasos y platos sí continuaban así.

El joven policía caminó por el pasillo hacia su recamara con la intención de ir a cambiarse de ropa. Pero antes de llegar notó que, en ese mismo pasillo, una puerta estaba abierta. Él tenía la costumbre de siempre cerrar las puertas, jamás olvidaba hacerlo.

Se aproximó y asomó la cabeza. Ahí dentro se hallaba una de las causas de sus pendientes…no, no eran los cubiertos de plata.

De rodillas en el piso y prácticamente con la cabeza dentro del retrete, Steve tosía tratando de sacar completamente de su estómago media hamburguesa con queso y un refresco de McDonalds que comió el día anterior. Leon lo miró en ese estado y se compadeció de él, al principio pensó en regañarlo por no contestar su llamada, pero no era el momento.

El joven se sostenía del escusado con sus adoloridos brazos y también se tambaleaba un poco a pesar de encontrarse de rodillas. Vomitó todo (lo poco que traía) y de nuevo comenzó a toser. Su joven y castigado cuerpo sufría de aquellos espasmos semi-voluntarios que le provocaban un dolor inmenso en sus músculos.

El cabello rubio del policía se meció a causa de su andar hacia el muchacho. Girando ligeramente la cabeza, Steve lo vio acercarse. Al principio no hubo palabras de por medio, pero Leon terminó también en el piso abrazando al joven. Sus fuertes y protectores brazos rodearon la cintura del pelirrojo y lo sostuvieron por la espalda.

Aquel gesto no pudo llegar en mejor momento. Steve se reconfortaba sintiendo las manos de Leon en su cuerpo y su abdomen en su espalda baja. Percibió también la cálida respiración del policía cercana a su cuello. Y sus palabras… Sus consideradas palabras y su voz eran una melodía que aliviaba su sufrimiento…presente o pasado.

— Siento mucho haberte dejado solo. Perdóname, Steve, en serio. Es que no conozco a alguien que hubiera podido quedarse a cuidarte. Lo único que hice fue dejarte una nota. ¿No la viste? Tenía escrito el número de mi celular y un par de cosas más… Bueno, ya no importa mucho. ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Cómo te sientes?

Steve no volvió a toser. Luego alzó la cabeza y respondió con un murmullo: — Me duele todo.

Tal cometario originó una afable risa, nada burlona, por parte de Leon. Al joven le alegró un tanto el sonido y volteó hacia el policía para encontrarse con su rostro. Mientras se miraban a los ojos y el rubio sonreía, éste acarició el torso del más joven. Lo abrazaba por la espalda y se encontraban muy cercanos. Leon dirigió una de sus manos hacia el cabello del otro y lo alisó.

Así sí se podía soportar una resaca, de esa forma, Steve podía aguantar cualquier cosa, con luz de Sol.

.-.-.-. Horas más tarde .-.-.-.

Recostado en el sofá de la sala (esto ya parecía habitual) y tomando un agua mineral es como se encontraba Steve. Se había dado un baño y llevaba puesta ropa de Leon. La playera le quedaba muy holgada y si se ponía de pie se le caerían los pantalones.

— Si estás cómodo puedes quedarte aquí unos días— le sugirió Leon de la forma más cortés.

El pelirrojo quería gritar y decirle que sí. Por su puesto que se moría de ganas por pasar tiempo con Leon y empaparse de luz y su optimismo. Sin embargo, la trágica y justa resaca no le permitía ser muy efusivo. Un simple _ajá_ y un leve movimiento de cabeza le tomaron la palabra al rubio.

Y de cualquier forma, Steve no tenía cara para volver con Luis. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Muy a su manera y con sus regaños, el español solía preocuparse por el pelirrojo. Pero él siempre fue renuente a los cuidados de su casero y ahora hasta le había robado.

Recién llegó a vivir al edificio, el muchacho le tenía mala idea a Luis. Lo tachaba de mujeriego, poco serio y nada confiable. Cuando comenzaron a tratarse, algunas de estas creencias fueron corroboradas, pero Steve también descubrió los puntos positivos de Luis.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué venía eso al caso? A menos que una de las cualidades del español fuese el perdón o la comprensión, no tenía objeto quebrarse la cabeza pensando en él. Mejor distrajo sus remordimientos centrándose en Leon. No hablando con él ni pensando en él, sino simplemente mirándolo. Y era entonces que el pelirrojo se percataba de que era en Leon en quien podía confiar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sencillo: ambos tenían una especie de don. Pero en Steve era más constante, él mismo estaba conciente de que lo poseía (aunque a veces no le agradara); pero _eso_ le hacía darse cuanta de algunas cosas. Una de ellas: que podía sentirse seguro y protegido al lado de Leon.

Con luz, con una guía, Steve podía lograr cosas estupendas. Ese fue su problema; en su vida nunca tuvo a nadie, desperdició sus virtudes, sus dones y cometió imprudencias. Solo y sin alguien que le orientara, no llegaría muy lejos. Fue un gran golpe de suerte haber encontrado a Leon.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

-_Galdor Ciryatan_ -


	4. Hotel California again

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

**Nota:** **-** Al utilizar nombres de compañías o lugares existentes, no pretendo crear mala fama, desacreditar o calumniar a nadie. Sólo es un apoyo que utilizo para aportar un mayor realismo a la historia.

**-** Por cierto, en este capitulo la historia empezará a cambiar un poco de dirección; ya no será tanto una trama enfocada en la pareja de Leon y Steve y en el pequeño mundo que los rodea; hay más cosas involucradas.

Que lo disfrutes, mi querido lector…

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **4**.- **Hotel California…again**

.-.-.-.

El crepúsculo cayó sobre el número 4371 de la avenida Alamo. En las tranquilas calles del vecindario, los niños jugaban mientras las sombras se convertían en densas manchas de tinta.

(_N. de A: He aquí una gran y contundente prueba de que esto es un AU. En Estados Unidos nadie sale a las calles en los barrios. Los niños son unos apáticos que no saben jugar, nunca salen a que les dé el aire y se crían sentados en una alfombra llena de ácaros frente a la TV viendo PBS kids y/o Nickelodion_).

En fin, pero en este curioso universo, los parvulitos sí se divertían sanamente y fuera de su hogar y sus risitas infantiles eran arrastradas por el fresco viento de la tarde.

Sin embargo, en la casa de un soltero esto era diferente. Sólo estaba la presencia de las sonrisas de él, ya que su acompañante no se encontraba muy bien física o anímicamente.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — le preguntó Leon.

El joven, postrado aún en el sofá, negó con la cabeza. La realidad es que en el transcurso del día sólo había ingerido líquidos (y algún medicamento para la cruda situación que le abordaba); cuestión que le provocaba preocupación al rubio policía. Él se acercó hasta Steve y se sentó a su lado.

— En serio, no tengo hambre— se adelantó el pelirrojo sabiendo que Leon le insistiría en que comiera.

— Puedo preparar lo que te apetezca o salir a comprarlo. No hay problema. Pero no quiero que te mueras de hambre aquí frente a mis ojos. No has comido nada en todo el día.

— Estoy bien— aseguró el joven de ojos azul-verdes elevando un poco el tono de voz. No quería sonar grosero, pero pensaba que Leon seguiría terco y deseaba hacerlo desistir, y es que tampoco él cedería. No quería comer y punto, pero no tenía mucha energía para discutir con Leon.

No obstante, el rubio tenía sus formas para persuadir jovencitos lindos extenuados e inmóviles sobre el sofá de su sala, y las utilizaría por el bien del muchacho.

Aprovechando la cercanía, el policía sólo tuvo que alargar su brazo para levantar el mentón del más joven y de esa forma hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran. Con disimulo, los dedos de Leon acariciaron la piel de Steve. Entonces, el rubio le sonrió de aquella manera que atraía todos los sentidos del pelirrojo. Su mano empezó a recorrerle el rostro lentamente; mimando su barbilla, su pómulo y su sien para llegar hasta su cabello. Esas hebras rojizas fueron tocadas de una forma dulce y que sosegaba todo ímpetu de Steve.

La vista del joven se perdía en los ojos de Leon. El rubio lo sabía. Notaba que Steve se 'aletargaba' cuando le sonreía, lo tocaba o lo miraba. Realmente le causaba cierta satisfacción interior el causar aquel efecto en el muchacho.

Claro que a Steve lo que más le agradaba era lo que las manos del rubio le hacían sentir. Era hermoso el sólo hecho de verlo a los ojos, y ahora percibía, además, sus caricias… Pero algo más… Leon comenzó a acercar poco a poco su rostro al de su acompañante. Ya no le sostenía la mirada, sus ojos estaban clavados en la boca de Steve. Se aproximó lentamente y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

En un pequeño arrebato de ansiedad y deseo, el pelirrojo alzó la cabeza y puso su mano sobre el pecho del policía; lo jaló suavemente hacia sí de la camisa. Sintió su aliento… Y algo le hizo querer desesperadamente eliminar la frustrante distancia. Pareció que así iba a ocurrir, pero Leon mató el romanticismo usando su boca para hablar: —Comerás algo y no me vas a discutir, ¿Ok?

" Ö.ó _De verdad, no_ puedo discutirle **¬¬**#. Esto es más frustrante aún, estoy anonadado. ¿¡Cómo se atreve a hacerme eso? ¡Me ha hecho sonrojarme y sentir como colegiala! ¡No es posible! Hasta me parece que se está riendo para sus adentros cuando se separa de mí. ¡Nadie me hace esto!"

Ciertamente, Leon sí se reía para su fueron interno; le había encantado ver el rubor en las mejillas de Steve, tanto que casi pensó que podría besarlo. Pero finalmente decidió sólo divertirse con las reacciones del joven. Pero Steve no iba a permitir que se burlaran a costa suya.

Por impulso y sin reflexionarlo, el pelirrojo aprisionó la camisa de Leon en sus manos y lo jaló con toda su fuerza (que no era mucha pero sí la suficiente para un buen acercamiento). El pecho del policía quedó sobre el de joven; sus corazones latieron al unísono como los de dos personas que están hechas la una para la otra. Los brazos de Steve rodearon el cuello del otro y lo atrajeron para dar paso a algo de lo que ninguno de los dos se arrepentiría de hacer.

Leon cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los del pelirrojo. Nadie de los dos fue renuente; de hecho, el policía ya había contemplado esa situación, y el pelirrojo ya la deseaba; no era una simple venganza por aquella finta, era una muestra de cariño que él necesitaba.

Sus labios se tocaron con avidez mientras las manos hacían caricias en el cuerpo ajeno. Los dedos de Leon recorrieron ansiosos el suave rostro y el cuello de Steve. El joven se sentía en un sueño. Nunca lo habían besado o tacado como en esos momentos: con ternura. Sus labios eran probados e inmediatamente etiquetados como dulces y deseables.

La boca del pelirrojo se abrió dando paso a la lengua de Leon. Éste, exploró con gran apetencia aquella parte de Steve y saboreó su saliva. Era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, pero no le importó, le gustaba hacerlo porque el joven era encantador. Así que no se detuvo pronto, se dio gusto con el muchacho y pasó su lengua por cada rincón de su boca y hasta por la comisura de sus dulces labios, terminando por lamer sus sonrojados pómulos.

Steve se abrazó fuerte al cuello del rubio al tiempo que él le besaba el rostro y acariciaba su cabello. La respiración agitada del pelirrojo se hizo presente y su aliento entrecortado rozó la piel de Leon.

Por largo rato, ambos permanecieron juntos y abrazándose.

Para Leon ya no era sólo atracción, el joven tenía algo especial que era digno de ser rescatado de una vida de sombras. Afortunadamente, ese _algo_ incluía al mismo Steve, y el policía estaría gustoso de ayudarlo y mostrarle lo que era el cariño.

En cuanto al pelirrojo… él descubrió una cosa que jamás pensó que encontraría, algo de lo que se alegraba de haber tropezado con él.

"_Lo sé, puedo_ estar seguro de que Leon es una gran luz. Esplende tanto que no hay sombra que lo pueda hacer caer. Tiene un don extraordinario y está dispuesto a ayudarme, lo sé, así es…no hay forma de que me equivoque en esto.

'Cuando me besó sentí su calor, su preocupación por mí, su radiante espíritu… Es alguien maravilloso que esplende de la forma más pura que yo jamás hubiese imaginado."

Era verdad, ambos tenían un don, un esplendor. Leon no se daba cuenta; pero el muchacho sí, incluso pudo sentirlo en aquel beso.

Tan vez se tenga el esplendor sin saberlo, pero al toparse con alguien como nosotros, inexorablemente nos daremos cuenta.

Así pasaría con este par. Natura se encargaría de que los que esplendían abrieran los ojos, las ventanas de su alma, y se ayudaran a levantarse del charco de inmundicia en que la humanidad comenzaba a hundirse.

_Dense la mano los últimos vástagos del esplendor. Levanten el mentón que en el cielo está el Sol. La Luna también brilla. No caminen a la desolación. Hay un lugar mejor, una orilla, un rincón del mudo para ustedes. Cosas grandes pasarán, pero, juntos, nada los puede dañar _

Era verdad que la humanidad se iba al fondo. Unos cuantos en grupo, otros que pensaban estarse hundiendo solos (como Steve) y algunos más que ni siquiera se daban por enterados.

De cualquier forma, una sombra densa estaba en todas partes queriendo cumplir sus egoístas propósitos; en los hogares, en las calles, en las farmacias, en los callejones, en las coladeras, en las personas y bajo la tierra…

Era algo contra lo que Natura no podía ni debía luchar sola, puesto que la amenaza era de esta tierra; algo que podía ser efímero y vano o tener repercusiones globales por décadas. Pero al fin y al cabo: _algo _ que atentaba contra la integridad de sus hijos, sus amados hijos…

.-.-.-. Ese mismo día en casa de Leon .-.-.-.

Eran cerca de las 8:30 PM. Los brazos del policía estrechaban el delgado cuerpo de Steve, quien yacía placidamente dormido sobre el pecho del otro. Se encontraban en la sala de la casa ignorando por completo lo que se cernía sobre ellos, sobre la ciudad, el país y el mundo.

El huérfano ya se había cambiado de ropa. Traía sus prendas de vestir propias, pero ahora lavadas, secas y planchadas; todo cortesía de Leon.

La oscuridad y la penumbra envolvían a la ciudad literal y figurativamente. Pero para ellos dos, en aquel momento de despreocupación, nada de eso existía. Solamente querían la compañía del otro y sentir su presencia. Porque, a pesar de estar en un profundo sueño, Steve notaba el calor de Leon envolviéndole y protegiéndolo.

_It_, que había estado en el pasillo de la casa, entró a la sala y miró a los dos hombres abrazados. Les dedicó una mirada que casi parecía acusatoria y pactada con los estándares sociales.

— No nos mires así— demandó el policía. De vez en cuando hablaba con _It_ (porque era su única compañía en el hogar), aunque la contestación más clara que podía recibir era un gruñido o un ladrido.

Y así fue en esa ocasión que el perro-lobo (apodo _cariñoso_ que le daba Leon), emitió un áspero gruñido acompañado de la misma mirada celeste que reprochaba. _It_ se retiró un tanto...asqueado, podría decirse, de las actitudes y tratos de su amo para con el pelirrojo. Era una mascota celosa.

Leon rió por la actitud casi humana del perro-lobo. Los regaños, reclamos, quejas y enojos estaban siempre presentes en la lupina mirada de _It_. Era más que un animal, pera Leon era prácticamente otra persona que pensaba y sentía como tal. Lo quería tanto como a su propia madre. Después de todo, Zahra Kennedy le dio la vida, y en una ocasión, _It_ le salvó de perderla…

.-.-.-.Flash back.-.-.-.

Corría el día último del mes de diciembre, horas más y éste acabaría. Eran las 6:33 PM. Un año nuevo se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

La nieve de un par de días se acumulaba en algunas aceras y en las copas de los pinos.

Un joven que desde hacía pocas semanas trabajaba como oficial de la ley, caminaba con dirección a la casa de su madre: Zahra. El viento golpeaba su espalda y la nieve se le pegaba al cabello. Pero era tan solo una ligera brisa de copos blancos, nada sobrenatural.

Caminaba sin prisas por el antiguo centro de la ciudad para ir a visitar a su madre. En casa de ella se hallaban algunos familiares dispuestos a celebrar la llegada de otro año. El quería estar ahí desde temprano para ayudar a preparar la cena.

Sus pasos le llevaron a transitar junto a un edificio de 5 pisos de altura. Era un banco o cosa parecida. Sus ventanas frontales eran adornadas por cientos de series de luces navideñas en blanco, azul y rojo simulando la bandera de Texas. Sin embargo, estaban apagadas. Desde el piso dos hasta el 4, una opaca bandera cubría los ventanales.

Pero no podía ser que aquellas luces estuvieran apagadas justo en ese día. Por supuesto que no. Los colores de Texas brillarían ese crepúsculo.

Leon alzó un poco la vista al pasar por la puerta principal del banco; vio a un hombre en un andamio revisando las conexiones de las series en un extremo del edificio. Sin embargo, el neófito policía, en ese momento, se encontró con algo en su marcha que le cerró el paso.

Frente a él había un enorme perro del color de la nieve, vaya, más bien parecía un lobo albino. El animal sin correa comenzó a gruñir horriblemente al rubio. Éste paró en seco y luego trató de pasar por un lado. Pero el perro-lobo se lo impidió.

El de los colmillos amenazadores y pelaje erizado se interponía obstinadamente en el andar de Leon. Le ladró y avanzó hacia él provocándole un ligero sobresalto. El joven mantuvo la calma de la mejor forma que pudo pero empezó a retroceder inconcientemente. El perro-lobo no dejaba de gruñir y mostrar sus blancos dientes.

Leon avanzó hacia sus espaldas cerca de tres metros. Finalmente y sin explicación lógica, el animal paró de amenazar al rubio con los gestos que le eran inherentes a su especie. El policía miró al hijo de Natura directo a los ojos… Se observaron mutuamente durante largo rato. No iba a ser la última vez que el albino desafiara la mirada de Leon.

Sin autos pasando por esa calle, sin palabras por parte del policía o gruñidos del perro-lobo, un ligero silencio (extraño para la ciudad) reinó unos segundos…hasta que un estrepitoso grito lo rompió.

El hombre subido en el andamio clamó por ayuda: una de las cuerdas de la tarima se había roto, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que sucediera lo mismo con la otra.

El andamio calló obedeciendo la ley de la gravedad, igualmente aquel hombre fue a estrellarse contra el duro y frío concreto. Las astillas, grandes y pequeñas, volaron por el aire. El cráneo del pobre desdichado se impactó contra la acera y se hizo pedazos. La sangre manchó la nieve de la calle Florida un día 31 de diciembre.

"_Yo pude haber_ estado ahí abajo caminando" pensó el joven policía sin quitar la vista del escarlata a pocos metros al frente suyo.

.-.-.-.Fin del Flash back.-.-.-.

— _It_, no te enojes. Aún te quiero— bromeó Leon viendo a su mascota alejarse. El perro-lobo gruñó y el policía rió de nueva cuenta.

Steve se acurrucó en el pecho de Leon, éste detuvo sus burlas hacia _It_ y abrazó de forma tierna pero fuerte ese joven cuerpo. Pero el muchacho estaba teniendo sueños intranquilos, agobiantes; un ligero gemido emergió de su garganta. El rubio lo reconfortó entre sus firmes brazos y le besó el cabello.

— Steve— murmuró cerca de su oído.

Sin embargo, no hubo contestación. El huérfano recuperó la quietud de un momento a otro y permaneció quieto sobre el pecho de Leon. O al menos eso aparentaba.

El teléfono sonó en ese instante. (Al rubio no le gustaban las llamadas tarde, les tenía mala idea desde la muerte de su padre). Pero aún así dejó el cuerpo de Steve sobre el sofá y se marchó con la intención de ir a contestar. Sin embargo, al dar el primer paso, creyó escuchar algo a sus espaldas: — Leon, no me dejes entre sombras. — Era la voz asustada y suplicante del pelirrojo.

Mas al voltear hacia el sofá no pudo enfocar otra cosa que no fueran los párpados de Steve cerrados sobre sus orbes azulverdes y sus dulces labios quietos. El joven ni siquiera abrió la boca, seguía inmóvil y con la respiración en un ritmo lento. Daba a impresión de que un reconfortante sueño lo anegaba. Hey, pero sólo era eso: impresión, una apariencia.

"_Qué extraño, estoy_ seguro de que lo escuché decir… ¡Nah! Fue mi imaginación. Steve duerme como bebé."

No obstante, las apariencias son engañosas; eso, Leon no lo consideró y salió de la habitación para contestar en el teléfono de la cocina.

Dejó solo al joven durante unos minutos… Únicamente un par minutos. Sólo mientras iba a ver quién llamaba… Pero cuando Leon regresó a la sala, Steve ya no estaba ahí. Lo buscó en toda la casa, en la calle, en el patio…mas no dio con él. Tristemente, cuando había tomado el teléfono, colgaron.

.-.

/.-.-.-. Steve's POV .-.-.-./

"_No sé a_ dónde me llevan mis pasos. Todo está negro como la noche sin Luna. No entiendo… No entiendo nada… Las lágrimas cubren mi rostro.

'Y es que…la oscuridad vuelve…siempre regresa. Mi reino no es tan grande como el de Carlos I de España. En mi reino, mi pedacito de mundo, el Sol sí se pone. Las sombras dan vuelta al globo y vienen para empujarme hacia dentro de mi lóbrego pozo.

'Es sólo que recaigo…recaigo y no lo puedo evitar, ya sea por mi culpa a por causa de otros. Pero estoy en un lugar del que no puedo escapar porque no encuentro la salida. Y si acaso llego a vislumbrarla, algo hay que me jala al fondo del pozo y me cubre los ojos…" Eso era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. La oscuridad me puso en los ojos una venda de sombras y me apartó del lado de Leon.

No sé bien cómo #$.¡!¨ pasó, pero recuerdo que era como si caminara sin rumbo. Todo estaba horriblemente confuso. A mi alrededor, las sombras se amontonaba. Me sentí perdido, y sin Leon a mi lado para que me guiara, las cosas no pintaban bien. Quería darme por vencido una vez más en mi vida porque creía que ésta ya no valía la pena… Era mentira. Sí valía, y mucho (aunque yo no lo supiera).

La lobreguez me sofocaba. Incluso en días con Sol todo era penumbra pues negros nubarrones cubrían mi cielo.

Mi rostro estaba húmedo debido al constante llanto. Sentí cómo las piernas me temblaran y pensaba que caería en cualquier segundo. "_Mi existencia es_ la más horrible del mundo. La vida es un asco" pensé fijándome sólo en el momento, en el "aquí y ahora".

Entonces caí de bruces… Deseé ya no levantarme jamás, permanecer sobre el rígido, helado y ensombrecido piso debajo de un halo de penumbra. Pero luego algo llamó mi atención y me hizo levantar la mirada hacia el vacío: era una sombra blanca, algo contrastante con el entorno pero que aún así era opaco. No era una luz, no iluminaba absolutamente nada. Aunque a final de cuentas, tampoco era una sombra más.

Logré distinguirla como una silueta, al parecer, de una persona. Casi creí que podría ser una mujer debido a su complexión. Sin embargo, ya no recuerdo más.

No supe qué fue lo siguiente que pasó, una fuerte inconciencia me hizo dormirme. Al despertar me encontraba todavía de rodillas en el piso, pero en un lugar diferente…mejor.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

La luz de un foco de 75 Watts iluminaba el cuerpo aún aletargado de Steve. El tenía la mirada clavada en el piso como si la grava fuese la 8° maravilla del mundo. Al frente suyo estaba una puerta principal hecha de madera.

Steve se encontraba de rodillas en el porche de una casa. Pero, ¿de quién era la casa? El muchacho lo supo al instante, lo recordaba bien.

Al percatarse intentó ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta para entrar, pero solamente consiguió arañar la madera. Se sentía tan débil, ni siquiera podía levantarse.

Empezó a sollozar pensando en la persona que tal vez estaría dentro de la casa. Sus cortas uñas rasguñaban la puerta y sus nudillos la golpeaban descargando la poca fuerza que conservaba.

— Leon… Leon, ayúdame— musitaba.

El joven agachó la mirada y suprimió cualquier intento por levantarse, abrir la puerta o hacerse escuchar para que le abrieran. Sólo se encorvó hacia delante y se echó a llorar. El nombre del policía rubio, aquel hombre tan amable, era lo único que resonaba en su mente.

.-.

Era cerca de las once de la noche. Leon ya no sabía qué hacer o dónde buscar. Estaba vuelto loco. Nadie en las calles vio pasar a ningún muchacho pelirrojo de tez blanca; sus vecinos no lo vieron salir de la casa. El joven era como el conejo del sombrero de un mago, sólo que ahora el conejo se había ocultado en lugar de salir.

Leon estaba tan desesperado. No tenía idea de a quién llamar o dónde más buscarlo.

Entonces decidió, únicamente por no dejar, salir al porche y ver hacia la calle. Sólo…sólo era una idea tonta, tal vez Steve ya estuviera de vuelta y a punto de tocar la puerta de entrada. Y al abrirla, Leon se llevó una gran sorpresa acompañada de una enorme decepción.

Encontró al joven de rodillas en el suelo, con la vista gacha y su cuerpo delgado tambaleándose.

"_¿Habrá vuelto a_ beber"? se preguntaba.

— ¡Steve, por Dios! ¡Me tenías con el Jesús en la boca! ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre marcharte así? — Leon se encontraba más que alterado gritándole al pelirrojo (que seguía sin erguir la mirada) — ¡Volviste a beber! ¡Casi estoy seguro! ¡¡Creí que querías mi apoyo pero no te puedo ayudar así! — Leon se inclinó y lo levantó bruscamente del piso. Aún no notaba las lágrimas en su hermoso rostro— Te estás cayendo de borracho, no puedes ni con tu propio peso… ¡Me preocupé mucho por ti! ¡¡NO ME VUELVAS A HACER ALGO ASÍ JAMÁS! ¡Nunca! ¿¡Me entendiste?

El pelirrojo se tragó las lágrimas para hacer caso a su orgullo de adolescente-maltratado-por-la-vida. En la medida de lo posible, no permitía que le gritaran, mucho menos si era injustamente.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano levantó la cabeza y un brazo… Abofeteó a Leon de una forma que le causaba más dolor a él mismo que al policía puesto que le tenía cariño. El rubio se asombró tanto que incluso soltó al joven; éste calló bajo el umbral de la casa. Era verdad: "no podía con su propio peso", (pero no porque estuviese borracho).

— No vuelvas jamás a gritarme, Leon— le exigió el muchacho entre amargos sollozos—. No sabes por lo que he pasado en mi vida. Y no quiero que te pases del lado de mis problemas — vociferó.

"_Divaga por causa_ del alcohol" se apresuró a juzgar el policía.

— ¡Entiende que no estoy borracho! — le gritó el pelirrojo. Se sentía enfadado y confundido.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron. En el rostro de Leon se apreciaba una marca rojiza producto de la cachetada; pero en el de Steve…había lágrimas. El policía suavizó su expresión al ver la cara del más joven cubierta de llanto.

— Steve… Cuánto lo siento… Pero, de verdad, me asusté mucho al no encontrarte— se excusó un Leon más sereno.

El muchacho lo miraba muy dolido. Se sintió tan lastimado cuando el rubio le gritó. De alguna forma se logró sentar en el piso (él solo) y se abrazó las piernas mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Leon se hincó a su lado y le sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo (que era bastante como para borrar sus regaños de la mente del joven.

— ¿Quieres entrar? Te prepararé algo de comer y luego nos iremos a dormir, ¿te parece bien? — Le enjugó las lágrimas de forma tierna al tiempo que le hablaba con dulzura.

Steve asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Todavía sollozaba, pero ahora más quedo. Con un poco de timidez, extendió sus brazos hacia Leon y él captó el mensaje.

El frágil cuerpo del joven fue cargado por el policía. Leon cerró la puerta y avanzó por el pasillo con el pelirrojo en brazos. El muchacho estaba algo sonrojado y escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

— Leon, quiero hablar contigo de muchas cosas— susurró casi en su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca del rubio y un calor sus mejillas, pero trató de restarle importancia.

— Como por ejemplo… — le incitó a hablar mientras lo depositaba en el sofá de la sala.

— Yo…no me salí de la casa hoy. No recuerdo bien qué pasó. Pero a veces me suceden cosas…extrañas.

— Sé sincero conmigo, ¿te drogas?

El muchacho hizo un esfuerzo sorprendentemente grande para no sentirse ofendido, pero con su carácter eso era algo muy difícil.

— Claro que no— vociferó molesto. No mentía, pero si le pidieron sinceridad debía agregar algo más: — Sólo bebo alcohol, hasta he fumado, pero…

— ¿De la legal? — inquirió el rubio.

"_Ojala dejaras de _ser tan suspicaz" pensó Steve.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que soy suspicaz?

— Hey, yo no he dicho nada.

— Te oí perfecto— dijo Leon.

"_Sólo lo pensé_" caviló intencionalmente el pelirrojo.

El rubio se quedó pasmado; era pura realidad inverosímil. Los suaves labios de Steve no se movieron y aún así, Leon le escuchó de forma clara.

"_También de esto_ quería hablarte" continuó el joven "Se llama esplendor. Yo sé que lo tengo desde pequeño. Pero hay gente que no se da cuenta o que no está segura. Y creo que tú eres uno de los que no se percatan. Puedes escucharme ahora, lo sé, y a veces yo también puedo hacerlo contigo. Por eso sé que esplendes. Y lo más maravilloso es que nunca me había relacionado con alguien que poseyera esta virtud, pero tuviste que ser tú el que me ayudara, el que me protegiera y se preocupara por mí, el único de entre tanta gente que esplende y que siente algo por mí."

Steve calló, no deseaba hablar de más y arruinar las cosas, aunque tal vez ya lo hubiese hecho.

El policía no podía creerlo, no se tragaba esos cuentos de gente que puede leer la mente humana. Le parecían cosas sacadas de una película de Stanley Kubrik o de un libro de Stephen King. Pero de cualquier forma, esto no lo estaba leyendo o viendo en la sala 2 del cine de la calle Copia, lo estaba viviendo y sintiendo.

"_No te asustes"_ — Por favor, Leon— le rogó Steve.

Sobre el sofá, el rubio se dejó caer.

— No…no… Es que es algo inverosímil…increíble. — Suspiró.

El pelirrojo se puso a su lado y lo abrazó tímidamente, casi con miedo de una mala respuesta. Pero fue correspondido de muy buena gana.

— Yo lo sé, pero… Hay cosas que sabes y no tienes idea de cómo, o adivinas lo que la gente piensa y siente, tal vez es suerte, o es que tienes el esplendor… Anda, piensa algo fuerte, veré si puedo atraparlo y te contesto de inmediato.

— Bien.

— Pon cuidado en que sean las palabras… A veces, las imágenes son muy confusas para mí. Me sofocan.

— Correcto…

El policía no encontraba la lógica de todo esto. Sin embargo, se soltó del abrazo del joven y lo observó a los ojos mientras buscaba un pensamiento para expresarlo en palabras claras en su mente.

"_Tienes una mirada_ con una gran beldad"

En el acto, Steve esbozó una sonrisa. "_Supongo que…gracias_ por el cumplido".

Luego de un rato, Leon expresó lo que más imperaba en su mente: — Esto es completamente una locura…pero creo que tienes razón.

_/ Ahora el esplendor de uno le abre los ojos al otro y viceversa. Ya no hay tanta oscuridad, ¿o sí? Sólo la sombra en la ciudad. Está a punto de erguirse amenazante, como la plaga, como el demonio. Protéjanse los que esplendan, son una de las pocas esperanzas. Natura cuida a sus hijos, pero los hermanos deben tenderse la mano. Hay un secreto bajo la tierra, en las entrañas de Natura, ¿quién lo sacará? Ya están rasgando la carne viva de su propia madre. Habrá odio, gente morirá por el egoísta. Bajo el piso se encuentra una peste maldita. /_

Doce treinta. Ya era media noche y ambos continuaban hablando (propiamente dicho).

— Soy huérfano y nunca conocí a mis padres. Me crié en un orfanato hasta los trece años. Aunque ya resultaba muy difícil por mi edad, alguien quiso adoptarme; era una mujer soltera que siempre deseó hijos. Me fui a vivir con ella a Phoenix pero en unos años las cosas se pusieron feas entre nosotros. Yo no la quería, siempre procuraba desobedecerla.

'Ella comenzó a beber mucho. Creo…que de ahí adquirí el hábito. A fin de cuentas resultó que yo me gané su odio. Entonces me mandó aquí con el pretexto de los estudios. Casi todas las semanas manda dinero para la renta y mis gastos, aunque últimamente no he sabido mucho de ella. De todas formas nunca nos tuvimos gran cariño, no era mi madre, no la consideré así.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— No quiero acordarme.

Seguían sentados en el sofá, uno junto al otro. El pelirrojo tenía la mirada triste y apagada, Leon le acarició la mejilla.

— Leon… ¿Puedo…quedarme contigo esta noche?... Dormir en tu cama.

¿A qué venía esa petición?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? — intentó bromear.

Pero no todas las cosas le salían bien a Kennedy. Como dicen por ahí: "Se le volteó la tortilla". Es decir (y traduciéndolo en este caso), en lugar de alegrar a Steve con su broma, lo que provocó fue entristecerlo.

— Yo… No quiero estar solo— contestó en voz baja. Lo que en realidad deseaba era la tibieza de las caricias de Leon, como aquellas que sintió la primera vez que durmió en su casa, en el sofá de la sala. Anhelaba el calor del rubio al despertar por la mañana, la sensación de que no estaba solo desde el primer segundo del día.

— Muchacho, no te dejaré solo. No pienses esas cosas— enmendó su error—. _Prometo_ quedarme a tu lado y cuidarte.

¿Cuidar de él a qué costo? El policía no se daba cuenta en qué se había involucrado. Pero aún cuando lo descubriera, no se arrepentiría de la promesa que acababa de hacer a Steve.

.-.

.-.-.-. Del otro lado de la ciudad .-.-.-.

En un hospital al sur de la mancha urbana donde vivía Leon, algo se tramaba…o terminaba. En el sótano del gran edificio se llevaba a cabo la culminación de un ruin trato.

Dos hombres, uno con bata blanca y el otro uniformado, conversaban. Cada quien traía un portafolio negro. Los intercambiaron.

— Todo sea en bien de la experimentación y de la ciencia— habló uno de ellos (no muy convencido) y luego suspiró.

El otro sonrió y se marchó para no volver jamás a esa ciudad. Lo que estaba por suceder no quería verlo más que en los noticieros de las nueve.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Nota**.- El concepto de "Esplendor" fue tomado de una de las extraordinarias obras de Stephen King: "The shining".

**Notas finales**.- Espero haber hecho esto de la forma más creíble posible. Es decir, gente que puede leer la mente ¿Cabe eso en una historia de romance dentro de una ciudad cubierta por una sombra misteriosa que no es precisamente de oscuridad?

En fin, a partir del próximo capitulo ya van a ser mis títulos. Creo que no hay más que agregar.

Hasta luego,

**Galdor C.**


	5. Despertando al infierno

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

**Nota:** **-** Al utilizar nombres de compañías o lugares existentes, no pretendo crear mala fama, desacreditar o calumniar a nadie. Sólo es un apoyo que utilizo para aportar un mayor realismo a la historia.

_Advertencia: Lemon_.- En el presente capítulo se narra de forma explícita (y con lujo de detalle, podría decirse) el momento en que dos personas del mismo sexo sostienen relaciones sexuales. Homofóbicos y personas que no sean partidarias del lemon, favor de abstenerse de esta lectura. Gracias.

Que lo disfrutes, mi querido lector…

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **5**.- **Despertando al Infierno**

.-.-.-.

Cercanas las dos y media de la madrugada, un hombre caminaba por las calles de El Paso. Llevaba jeans y una camiseta sin mangas; su cabello era considerablemente largo y su mirada penetrante; en todo un brazo tenía un tatuaje. Su nombre era Billy Coen.

Él era (por lo menos en esa etapa de su vida) el tipo de persona que sabía mucho pero que nadie le creería hasta que sucediera algo trágico.

Así era. Los secretos ajenos se le venían encima a él y a la ciudad. Sin embargo, no existían formas ni recursos para evitar la catástrofe.

Billy vagaba por las ensombrecidas calles secundarias de la ciudad. Evadía las arterias principales y se ocultaba de las patrullas de policía. Después de todo, no le convenía que lo vieran en público. Una vez trataron de silenciarlo y no sabía ya con certeza si alguien le era de confianza. Le imputaron cargos que no le eran propios, sembraron pistas y por poco hacen que termine en la cárcel o en la cámara de gases. Pero Billy era inteligente y habilidoso. Logró librarse del aprieto, aunque para ello tuvo que herir a un policía y huir cual rata.

Era prófugo. Lo buscaban en un par de estados de la unión americana. Por eso caminaba por los callejones. Si lo arrestaban no tendría ninguna forma de ayudar a quienes no sabían que estaban en peligro.

Buscaba las soluciones en su mente, pero no había muchas. Sus recursos eran muy limitados, empezando porque no tenía un lugar donde ocultarse o algún conocido en la ciudad, estaba solo. No podía acudir a las autoridades, lo encarcelarían; tampoco era factible ir a los mass media, el secreto que era de su dominio desencadenaría el pánico…o tal vez la gente no le creería.

Sí, eso era el problema. Nadie pensaba que lo que Billy conocía pudiese ser verdad. Ahí estaba el nudo: los únicos que le creían eran los que querían hacerlo callar.

.-.-.-.

.-. Avenida Alamo, #4371 .-.

Una hermosa mañana aún sin Sol en la residencia Kennedy. Pero, bueno, a Steve ya no le afectaba tanto; dormía junto a su luz y eso le daba una felicidad que en muchos años no sentía. No se creía más un desdichado o un infeliz. Tenía ganas de jugar a la vida porque estaba seguro de que ganaría, más todavía teniendo un amuleto como Leon.

Por su parte, el rubio se hallaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama; sin embargo, no dormía. Estaba boca arriba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y mirando al techo. Pero, de vez en cuando, sus ojos verdes se desviaban de la pintura pastel y del foco fluorescente para posarse en el joven acurrucado entre los cobertores. El pelirrojo le daba la espalda, estaba de costado y abrazándose el cuerpo.

Que por cierto, Steve poseía una figura fina y frágil, eso pensaba Leon. El rubio lo miraba y sentía deseos de abrazarlo, acariciarlo y reconfortarlo entre sus brazos. Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Cuál era el impedimento?

"_No tengo nada_ que perder, al contrario. Parece que el muchacho me quiere, además, está necesitado de cariño y bien lo merece. Pero lo más importante es que lo quiere de mí."

Un abrazo, una caricia en su cabello o en su rostro, un beso en la mejilla…era lo que el rubio pensaba (al principio) y en lo lindo que sería para Steve despertar de esa forma. Sin embargo, recordó unos detallitos de la noche anterior y empezó a darles vuelta una y otra vez… el pelirrojo no traía puesta ninguna playera o camiseta, se la había quitado en el baño dejando así su torso desnudo; solamente llevaba un short cuando se acostó junto a Leon.

Él se giró hacia el joven para quedar de frente a su espalda. Fingiendo demencia, comenzó a deslizar los cobertores para que el deseable cuerpo de Steve quedara al descubierto. Lentamente, Leon retiró las mantas hasta la cadera del joven. Fijó su vista en los hombros desnudos del pelirrojo, en su piel, en su espalda, en su cintura…

Una mano ansiosa por contacto fue a dar al cuerpo de Steve. En su letargo, el muchacho fue tocado y acariciado dulcemente; su piel era palpada por Leon con mucha avidez.

El fuerte y musculoso cuerpo del rubio se acercó al joven. El policía tenía los hombros notablemente más anchos que Steve, mientras que éste era de cintura estrecha… Detallito que llamó la atención de Kennedy.

Un poco indeciso, Leon llevó su mano hasta esa delicada cintura (aunque se quedó con ganas de ir más hacia abajo). Pegó su pecho a la espalda del joven y le besó el cuello. Pero aquel dulce cuerpo empezó a salir de su inconciencia.

.-.

.-. Steve's POV .-.

No eran ni las siete de la mañana cuando Leon me despertó; estaba oscuro y algo fresco. Pero lo que yo sentía era el calor de él en mi espalda. Murmuré su nombre y luego noté su aliento en mi cuello. Me estaba besando. ¡Vaya manera de despertar a alguien! Pero sin duda fue la mejor para mí, me hizo sentir la cercanía de otro ser humano y la impresión de su cariño.

Sin embargo, eso no era todo, también advertí una de sus manos peligrosamente cerca de mi cadera. Me sonrojé al instante y emití un pequeño gemido cuando Leon la acarició por sobre la tela de mis shorts. Él alcanzó a escucharme.

— Steve— musitó cerca de mi oído.

Me abrazó por la cintura. Su pecho, ancho y de músculos bien desarrollados, estaba en mi espalda. Su abdomen era rígido y marcado, a pesar de que llevaba una camiseta pude sentirlo; aunque, bueno, no fue lo único de él que sentí rígido. Más abajo, rozando a la altura de mi cadera descubrí algo que atrajo poderosamente mi atención… La sensación sobre mis glúteos de la erección de Leon me hizo contonearme de placer. Gemí una vez más mientras mi cadera se movía con lentitud y Leon me abrazaba más fuerte para juntar nuestros cuerpos.

Él susurró algo en mi oído: una proposición indecorosa…bastante indecorosa aún bajo el contexto. Me estaba provocando; temí (y al mismo tiempo ansié) que yo acabaría cediendo.

— Leon… Yo… — La emoción, lo excitado que me hacía sentir él y mis ganas de afecto no me dejaban hablar fluidamente para negarme, además, no quería hacerlo.

Giré mi rostro hacia Leon y en el acto él acercó sus labios a mis pómulos. Los besó y los lamió; sonrojados como estaban parecían atraerle más. Me tendí boca arriba mientras él permanecía de costado junto a mí. Su boca se dirigió a la mía y entonces lo abracé por el cuello.

Me besó con dulzura. Me besó con pasión. Me besó con deseo. Con amor. Sus labios me mostraron cariño, ternura y fuego a la vez. Para compensarlo, yo entreabrí mi boca y dejé paso a su lengua; la introdujo lentamente al tiempo que yo me aferraba a su cuello.

Una de sus tibias manos se posó sobre mi abdomen, acarició mi figura y estuvo jugueteando alrededor de mi ombligo. Pero jamás dejó de besarme, y cuando por fin lo hizo me miró directo a los ojos, apartó el cabello de mi frente y sonrió como sólo él. Nuestros alientos agitados se mezclaban, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en muchos años, espontánea y sinceramente, sonreí. Era una sonrisa de corazón, por la alegría y él optimismo que contagiaba Leon, y porque él me había regalado muchas.

"_Tiene una sonrisa _muy hermosa" pensó él, fuerte y claro (aunque inconcientemente). Y no tuve que esforzarme para escucharlo.

Aproximó su rostro y me besó en la frente. Cerré los ojos. Sus labios permanecieron sobre mi piel, inmóviles; no así sus inquietas manos. Una de ellas palpó mi pecho desnudo y frotó mis pezones; luego fue bajando…y bajando más. No se detuvo en mi abdomen, continuó su recorrido. Leon rozó mi vientre con sólo la yema de sus dedos. Luego, comenzó a introducir su mano dentro de mi short.

El calor en mis mejillas se manifestó más fuerte que antes. Me incomodé un poco por el contacto, sin embargo, no le impedí nada. Acarició mi cabello con sus labios, me miró a los ojos de nueva cuenta. Parecía querer aprobación. Yo estaba confundido; quería pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba que algo más fuerte ocurriera entre nosotros…

Terminé asintiendo con la cabeza u/u No me pude resistir a esas manos, esos ojos y esos labios.

Su mano se posó sobre mi sexo y yo me sentí morir de placer. Leon era bueno para acariciar, eso ni dudarlo. De forma lenta y aún así con avidez, sus manos me arrancaron gemidos quedos.

Pero era el pudor el que no me dejaba gritar presa del goce como hubiese querido. Sobrio no me sentía capaz. Por eso bebía con frecuencia, me ayudaba a olvidar algunas cosas cuando estaba acompañado. Sin embargo, no debía estar pensando en eso, no más. Tenía que centrarme en Leon.

Arqueé la espalda cuando su mano se aferró a mi miembro de forma suave pero posesiva. Moví la cadera esperando encontrar más satisfacción.

— Ahhh… Leon.

— Dime que quieres esto— me pidió sin soltarme—, que estás seguro de que lo deseas… No voy a hacerte nada que tú no quieras.

Me puse a pensar que si debía preguntar o confesar algo ése era el momento correcto.

— Leon, —Nuestras miradas se encontraron—, yo…nunca he estado con nadie.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Me daba pena decirlo, pero tenía que ser franco con él: — Soy virgen.

Listo, ya estaba dicho. Leon se sorprendió, tal vez no me creía, pero no lo culpo.

— ¿Es verdad? — preguntó.

Yo asentí con cierta vergüenza.

Era verdad. No había llevado a mujer alguna a la cama; y en mis experiencias con otros hombres no llegábamos muy lejos porque, generalmente, ellos eran menores que yo. Cierto, no lograba conseguir hombres mayores que se atrevieran a más.

Pero ahora tenía a Leon conmigo. Y él parecía dispuesto a hacerme sentir querido hasta el límite. Sonrió por mi confesión; le causaría gracia o le excitaría más saber que yo era virgen, no sé.

Me besó en el rostro y luego me miró con cariño y solemnidad.

— Nada malo te va a pasar conmigo. Te lo juro… Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte amor…

Se escuchaba muy prometedor y yo no era tan estúpido como para rechazar una oferta así.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

Steve suspiró y afirmó. Se besó con Leon como una forma de cerrar un pacto, una promesa.

El rubio tomó sus shorts y empezó a deslizarlos hacia abajo. El muchacho quedó en boxers; sintiose extraño, en una situación que le era ajena: las caricias, las muestras de amor… Pero al fin y al cabo se dejó querer.

Después de todo, estaría con Leon, en un camino iluminado y en algún punto tendría que aprender a amar. ¿Qué mejor que el hecho de que su luz le mostrara cómo?

Leon besó las piernas del joven; desde las rodillas hasta los tobillos lo saboreó. El pelirrojo se arqueaba de placer y respiraba como si fueran sus últimas bocanadas de aire. El rubio se deleitaba al escucharlo y sólo se detuvo para despojarse de su propia ropa.

Se separó del otro y se hincó sobre el colchón, se quitó la playera y después los pantalones. El muchacho retrocedió hasta el respaldo de la cama y se apoyó en él mientras se abrazaba las piernas. Observó a Leon, sus músculos, las perfectas líneas de si físico…

.-.

/.-. Leon's POV .-./

El muchacho estaba más que embelesado. No me quitaba la mirada de encima. Peor fue cuando comencé a quitarme la ropa interior… Ya no encontré los hermosos ojos azul-verdes de ese jovencito, sino una mirada ardiente y lasciva.

Antes de que yo me acercara a desnudarlo completamente para poder hacerlo mío, él mismo deslizó sus boxers azules por sus encantadores muslos. Pero con las piernas flexionadas no me dejaba verlo.

Me aproximé despacio y coloqué mis manos en sus rodillas al tiempo que él separaba las piernas. Me pidió, murmuró que fuera dulce con él, que no le lastimara. Y entonces me mostró su sexo. Se dispuso a entregarse, a regalarme su virginidad, a mí, a otro hombre tal y como él.

Quedó decidido en ese momento: Para mí ya no era capricho o simple atracción; no existían muros sociales que me hicieran desistir de tener a ese jovencito, pero no sólo en su cuerpo, también quería su mente y sus pensamientos puestos en mí. Deseaba estar con él y arrancar la oscuridad de su corazón.

Obviamente para mí era más que algo carnal. No era simple y vano sexo ocasional. Cuando acariciaba su piel, cuando miré su sexo por vez primera, al besarlo y tocarlo, sentí su corazón y a su aliento respirar mi nombre. No era menester preguntarle si él me correspondía, yo ya lo sabía bien. Steve era especial, yo también y nos merecíamos. Además, entre nosotros no hacía falta preguntar algunas cosas.

Me prometí a mí mismo que iba a guiar a ese muchacho y a cuidarlo en su camino, por todo lo especial que era en sí, y para mí.

Yo me encontraba sobre su joven y deseable cuerpo. Él gemía y se contoneaba debajo de mí. Nuestros pechos desnudos se frotaban a través de una fina capa de sudor.

— Hazme tuyo— musitó.

Era una frase trilladísima. ¿Tan desesperado estaba ya? Bueno, si el muchacho pedía atención yo no dudaría en entregársela toda.

Me jaló del cuello para besarme de forma impulsiva y sin ningún decoro. Inclusive me mordió el labio.

— Ya— exigió al separarnos. Su voz era suplicante pero tenía un deje de autoritarismo y dominación—. Hazlo ya.

Lo contemplé un instante. Con la mirada me pedía a gritos que lo llevara al límite de éxtasis como su la virginidad fuera la peste negra.

Con mi mano derecha recorrí su figura hasta llegar a su cadera. Le separé las piernas y acaricié sus muslos; eran suaves y torneados. Él gimió a causa de sentir mis dedos cercanos a su entrada. Sin intención de mi parte, pero lo hice sufrir con unos efímeros roces en sus zonas erógenas.

Steve gemía mi nombre (cada vez más fuerte). El placer se hacía presente en todo su cuerpo. La forma en cómo me abrazaba para atraernos, sus ojos cerrados, el subir y bajar de su pecho por los jadeos, su miembro erecto acariciando en mío, el rubor en sus mejillas y sus labios…dulces y entreabiertos, dejando escapar mi nombre entre cada respiración excitada y delirante…

Sin ningún lubricante, ni siquiera la propia saliva, mi dedo índice se abrió paso en el estrecho interior de Steve. Él se arqueó de excitación al sentirme invadir su intimidad.

— Más…más adentro— jadeó para apresurarme. Le di gusto.

Introduje mi dedo hasta lo más cálido y recóndito que pude. Lo moví con lentitud dilatando la entrada de Steve. Él se meció sensualmente y sin prisas para percibir y aumentar su satisfacción.

Ulteriormente, con cuidado de no lastimar su (ya no tan virgen) entrada, retiré mi índice y me dispuse a penetrarlo como era debido. Después de todo, también yo necesitaba atención.

Levanté al muchacho por la cintura con un brazo y él rodeó mí cadera con sus piernas. Nos acomodamos de tal forma que mi miembro se apoyaba en la entrada de Steve. Comencé a presionar con fuerza. Un ligero quejido brotó de la boca del muchacho cuando empecé a entrar.

— Si quieres que me detenga…dilo… Lo haré… No voy a lastimarte. — Yo también estaba agitado.

— No, no… Leon, no te detengas… No.

Él suspiró y me besó con pasión. Acariciaba mi pecho y gemía; no volvió a quejarse más mientras terminaba de penetrarlo. Menos todavía cuando empecé e embestirlo… Al principio fue un ritmo lento y delicioso, pero después, Steve se estremecía con cada acometida, gritaba mi nombre.

"Leon… Ahhh… ¡Leon!..." era lo que emergía de sus labios cuando no eran poseídos por mí.

Sus manos temblaban tanteando mi piel y de cuando en cuando su boca buscaba la mía. Lo besé en las mejillas y probé el salado sudor que bajaba desde su frente con lo dulce de su piel. Le arrebaté otro gemido al acariciar más abajo de su abdomen y mis oídos lo guardaron celosamente.

No pasó mucho para que me corriera dentro de lo estrecho y cálido de Steve. Él tardó más; y en ese tiempo continué besándolo y acariciando se sexo.

.-.

Acabamos exhaustos. El muchacho se recostó boca abajo abrazando la almohada; yo, que estaba como al principio—boca arriba—tenía una vista inmejorable de Steve, pero…

— Me duele, Leon— gimoteó él en voz baja.

Al principio pensé que era normal un poco de dolor; el muchacho era bastante, bastante estrecho. Sin embargo, cuando levanté medio cuerpo y miré su hermosa figura… Vi el escarlata. La cara interna de sus muslos se hallaba manchada de sangre. Me horroricé. Fue una reacción exagerada pero es lo que sentí sólo de pensar que lo había lastimado. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude hablarle.

— ¿Leon?

Steve giró su cabeza y me clavó la mirada. Yo no tenía palabras para explicarle. Él volteó para verse y se encontró con que sus piernas estaban ensangrentadas. Desde antes de mirar sólo para hacer la comprobación, el muchacho ya tenía una cara de sobresalto, parecía haberlo leído en mi mente, de hecho creo que así fue.

— Yo… Yo…no quise…— Traté de disculparme. "_Es mi culpa…_ Lo lastimé".

El rostro de Steve estaba pálido. Se sentía asustado de ver su propia sangre recorrerle la piel por culpa de la persona en que confió su primera vez y que le dijo que no lo iba a lastimar.

"_No es verdad. _No es culpa de Leon" alcancé a percibir "Estoy bien, no es nada… Sangre nada más. Él no tiene la culpa. Leon no tiene la culpa, no me lastimó. No es verdad. No…"

Sus pensamientos al borde de la histeria retumbaban en mi cabeza. El muchacho volvió a esconder la testa en la almohada y sus manos aferraban las sábanas de forma desesperada. Sentí lo que él mientras lo contemplaba sin saber qué decir.

La vergüenza, la pena, el miedo, la confusión, inclusive sentimientos de culpa. Su mente se enmarañaba más y más a cada segundo. Ahora que lo reflexiono, no me sorprende que haya intentado suicidarse. Si tenía problemas en su vida—y claro que los tenía—él se encargaba de llevarlos a un límite en que: _a)_ le valieran un reverendo cacahuate o _b) _le afectaran demasiado. Y esto dependía del contexto, ciertamente.

"_Esto es por_ mi culpa" pensé "Soy responsable de que él esté así. Lo hice sentir mal."

Culpa, culpable, responsable, responsabilidad… Palabras que yo cavilaba sin malas intenciones hacia Steve pero que hacían que al muchacho le temblaran las manos de angustia.

Cada vez más fuerte, él repetía lo mismo: "Leon no tiene la culpa".

Tomé una decisión de la que esperaba no arrepentirme: Increíblemente, por primera vez en toda mi vida, decidí no disculparme; porque si lo hacía, le haría daño a Steve. Echándome la culpa lo lastimaría más. Ese no era el momento para decir: "Perdón, no sufras, yo tuve la culpa". No.

Me empezó a doler la cabeza por tanto oír los pensamientos de Steve, peor porque estaba asustado y confundido. Así que de alguna forma lo debía tranquilizar si no deseaba que ambos sufriéramos un colapso nervioso.

Me puse sobre él abrazándolo por la detrás. Con delicadeza besé su espalda para atraer su atención.

— Shhhh… No es culpa de nadie— susurré en su oído—. No es nada grave. Pronto se te pasará y dejará de doler.

Estuve tan tentado a decir _perdón_, mas no lo hice. Me limité a reconfortarle con pequeñas caricias y un abrazo cálido.

Su cuerpo se relajó poco a poco bajo el mío. Lentamente sus manos fueron soltando las sábanas. Un rato después dio un suspiro y la tensión se disipó. Froté sus hombros y su espalda, de nueva cuenta mis labios se adueñaron de su piel con ternura.

Entonces me pidió que lo revisara para ver si seguía sangrando. Yo no sabía de esas cosas, no era enfermo ni nada por el estilo, hacía unos días me consideraba heterosexual y no tenía—ni deseaba tener—conocimiento sobre este tipo de tópicos. Sin embargo, no podía negarme a su petición. Y es que… ¡Rayos! Si le dije al muchacho que no era nada grave fue para hacerlo sentir mejor, para no asustarlo… Pero…

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

Leon era considerado. Finalmente terminó cediendo a la petición aunque con algo de duda. Tendría que revisar al muchacho y talvez entonces podría corroborar sus optimistas presagios de "No es nada grave".

Kennedy se separó de Steve y le pidió que abriera las piernas (proposición no indecorosa bajo el contexto determinado). El rubio tuvo miedo (más que el propio Steve) de descubrir que la sangre aún manaba; le daría un infarto si descubría que había lastimado considerablemente al pelirrojo.

Por fortuna. El joven iba a sobrevivir. Es decir, Leon ya casi lo veía desangrándose. A veces exageraba sus preocupaciones por lo demás. Más todavía porque se trataba de un jovencito que había sido muy desdichado anteriormente.

.-.

Steve recién conocía lo que era la luz, la alegría por la vida y la cálida compañía de otro. El policía no deseba que lo iluminado del camino le lastimara sus preciosos ojos azul-verdes y le hiciera volver a las sombras, al alcohol o a otro intento de suicidio. Leon tenía las mejores intenciones para que el muchacho gozara de la vida y del cariño, de lo maravilloso que es mirar la luz del Sol sin que te queme porque sabes que estás en un sendero recto…

.-.

Desgraciadamente, no todas las personas llevan caminos íntegros y decentes, hay algunas que avanzan a trompicones porque no encuentran dirección, u otras (que son las peores) pisotean a los demás creyendo que así están bien. Y por mala suerte o un hado caprichoso, a veces se salen con la suya. Muchas veces así ocurre.

Es que el interés económico puede más. El egoísmo es muy grande y lleva al ser humano a cometer actos despiadados y hasta antinaturales. El Paso, ciudad al oeste de Texas, sería un claro ejemplo de ello.

.-.-.-. 6:30 AM, Hospital Puesta de Sol .-.-.-.

El Puesta de So, era una de las clínicas de salud más grandes y prestigiosas de El Paso. Contaba con el equipo médico básico en perfectas condiciones, además de aparatos especializados que no eran fáciles de localizar en esa región del país. Muchas personas acudían ahí para realizarse estudios y análisis precisos y confiables.

Allende, el Puesta de Sol era una infraestructura envidiable. Su farmacia sólo surtía los medicamentos de laboratorios y compañías de renombre: Shering-Plough, Laboratorios Hormona, Roche, Umbrella, Genoma-lab…

Los doctores eran (en su gran mayoría) gente amable, con modales y tacto, bien estudiados, varios de ellos tenías más de una especialidad, otros más se graduaron de la carrera con honores…

En, el Puesta de Sol era un hospital que no le pedía nada a los demás. Sus doctores y enfermeras igual; les pagaban bien, tenían prestaciones, vacaciones pagadas y un empleo estable, ¿Acaso podrían pedir algo más? Alguien podría responder. "No. Viven bien." Pero el egoísta, el avaro, al que le preocupa sólo él; ése, tiene una respuesta diferente.

"Sí" respondió William Birkin un día al cerrar un trato. No tenía por qué engañarse, lo había hecho por interés propio. Sin embargo, ahora, tal vez la conciencia le remordía…un poco

William era doctor en el Puesta de Sol. Era de los mejores y llevaba mucho tiempo ahí. Pero la cuestión era que, a causa de su avaricia, hizo un pacto del que no podía salir. Estaba atrapado hasta el cuello. Con el paso de los meses se dio cuenta de que se hundía y que no existía forma de salir a flote. Cada que creía encontrar soluciones, simplemente era arrastrado hacia el fondo.

Tal vez sea más prudente comenzar por el principio: William era un gran médico y el mejor virólogo del sur de los Estados Unidos. Empezó un pequeño proyecto de investigación junto con un colega. Buscaban una cura para un problema medianamente común. Todo comenzó motivado por el bien de la humanidad.

Desgraciadamente, el colega de William murió. Era un hombre viejo y con algunos problemas de salud. Le dio un infarto cuando conducía para ir a recoger a su sobrina al aeropuerto.

William abandonó el proyecto. Nunca le había tenido mucha fe a la visión de su amigo.

Pasó el tiempo y una compañía lo contactó. Debido a su preparación, conocimientos y desempeño, William era la persona ideal para realizar cierto trabajo…ilícito, por cierto.

De alguna forma, esta compañía logró enterarse del proyecto del que Birkin había sido parte. Les interesó y le ofrecieron buena paga. William no tenía nada que perder. Aceptó.

Pero ahora se encontraba hundido en lago más grande de lo que se imaginaba. No podía salir. Muerte era el precio por el lujo de renunciar, y muerte era también su último pago si le despedían. Pensaba que debía continuar con el trabajo y al menos sacar la investigación a flote si es que no podía lograr lo mismo con él.

Y luego se había metido en otro sucio pacto la noche anterior. Todo por conseguir dinero y dar un último respiro antes de ahogarse.

.-.

William caminaba apresurado por el pasillo 5 del hospital. Llevaba corbata y traje. Era un hombre de complexión regular, rubio y con ojeras del tamaño del lago Michigan, producto de que las pasadas semanas trabajó mucho más de la cuenta.

Entró en su oficina y cerró la puerta con llave. El teléfono sobre el escritorio no dejaba de sonar, pero él no quería que le pasaran llamadas. Lo dejó timbrar hasta que por fin cesó.

Recargado en la puerta, William suspiró, cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. Llevaba más de cuatro horas con una migraña terrible.

"_Dios, esto no_ puede estarme pasando a mí. ¿Cómo voy a salir de esto sano y salvo?... ¿Podré hacerlo?"

William ya tenía contemplada una posible salida de sus problemas. Sin embargo, como bien podía representar un golpe de suerte, también existían posibilidades de que fuera lo contrario, y eran muy altas.

Se dirigió a la caja fuerte situada junto al librero de su oficina. La abrió. Dentro guardaba (en su mayoría) papeles confidenciales o de mucha importancia. Pero lo que sacó de la caja fue muy distinto: un maletín negro. Lo colocó sobre el escritorio y se sentó en su silla de piel… No tenía necesidad de abrirlo, sabía perfectamente lo que contenía: era sucio y deshonesto dinero en billetes de alta denominación. Era oro verde conseguido por un trato más puerco que los pisos de las salas de cine luego de una película infantil, era más que poco honrado; sin embargo, lo usaría y le sacaría el máximo provecho.

Recién lo había obtenido la noche anterior en un sucio acuerdo. Fue algo justo: maletín por maletín intercambiaron William y su socio. Con el que se había quedado el médico, contenía dinero. Pero ¿y el otro? A Birkin ya no le importaba. Así, esta ignorando algo de gran relevancia…

Pero a él sólo le preocupaba su dinero, su bendito dinero y tratar de salvaguardar su propia integridad. Es más, ya ni siquiera pensaba en su esposa Annette o en su hija Sherry. Ellas se habían ido a casa de La Abuela por tiempo indefinido (típico de las mujeres) porque William ya no les prestaba un gramo de atención. Ambas se encontraban totalmente ajenas a los problemas de William. Y era lo mejor.

.-.-.-. 8:24, calle Sicomoro, #1134 .-.-.-.

En el interior de un edificio de dos pisos, los inquilinos realizaban sus actividades cotidianas en perfecto y bendita ignorancia de lo que sucedería afuera. Las madres limpiaban las habitaciones y hacían las camas. Algunos hombres leían el periódico en busca de empleo para poder mantener a sus amadas familias.

Luis Sera, el casero del lugar, no tenía esos pendientes. Era soltero y sin compromisos; con que le pagaran la renta en tiempo y que los niños de enfrente no rompieran cristales, él era feliz. Lo único que podía inquietarlo un poco era cierto pelirrojo inquilino suyo.

"_Steve no ha_ llamado. ¿Qué carajo le habrá pasado? Lo digo con firmeza: ese chico está peor cada día… Solamente espero que se encuentre bien, o por lo menos que esté sobrio y en una sola pieza…"

- ¡¡CRASH! –

"… ¿Qué rayos fue eso?"

El sonido de cristales al quebrarse sobresaltó a Luis. Pero no, no eran los niños al hacerlo añicos con su balón de football, el español lo sabía. Y es que el crujir del vidrio se hizo acompañar de otros dos sonidos: el ruido de un auto al frenar y que dejó marcas en el pavimento, y un golpe seco, como el de un cuerpo que choca contra algo duro.

De inmediato, Luis recordó que la semana antepasada un camión había arrollado a un niño que jugaba a "Mamá, ¿puedo…?" con sus primos. Lucas (así se llamaba), olvidó decir "Mamá, ¿puedo…", y cuando alegremente regresaba corriendo para llegar al otro lado de la calle… Bueno, sencillamente, no llegó.

Sus primos de ocho y diez años lo presenciaron. Fue un shock tremendo para ellos; necesitaron terapia pero por las circunstancias económicas la familia no podía darse el lujo de pagar para que un loquero les dijera que Lucas estaba en un lugar más bonito. Los niños, Andrés y Mary, no volvieron al salir a la calle.

Y en esos precisos instantes, cuando escucharon aquel ruido seco (y mientras Luis pensaba en Steve), los niños cerraron las cortinas de su cuarto y también la puerta; para opacar el barullo que se forma ante un accidente en plena calle, encendieron la radio y la canción _Don´t worry, be happy_ de Bobby McFerrin les ayudó a ignorar los "¡Oh, por Dios!" que se generaban afuera.

Parecía algo infantil, lo era. Encerrarse en un cuarto para no saber de la muerte que toca a nuestra puerta. Sin embargo, por más aniñado que fuese cerrar la puerta y quedarse dentro, eso podría salvarles (al menos de momento) de lo que se encontraba allá tendido en el concreto.

Luis salió del edificio. Vio un auto Ford en medio de la calle. De él bajó un hombre rollizo, estaba pálido por el terror que sentía.

"_Acabo de atropellar_ a una persona" pensó invadido por el pánico "La maté".

Se equivocaba.

Al hombre le temblaban las rodillas. Se acercó con pasos indecisos hacia el cuerpo inmóvil que recién había arrollado.

Unos cuantos curiosos observaban desde la puerta de su edificio, o de la ventana de su departamento o de la acera (como Luis), pero no se acercaban a ofrecer ayuda. Sólo miraban horrorizados a la joven rubia tirada frente al Ford.

El español no fue seducido por el morbo, decidió regresar adentro y llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía. Pero la demás gente…ésa sí se quedó a observar.

En poco tiempo, en torno al cadáver se formó un pequeño círculo de unas siete u ocho personas. Los cristales rotos del Ford eran pisoteados por los mirones.

— Yo intenté frenar… — murmuró el dueño del vehiculo, que era el más próximo al 'cadáver'.

Estaba en lo correcto. Trató de frenar, mas ya tenía a esa chica a tres metros. Conducía con exceso de velocidad y el cuerpo de ella se estrelló contra el vidrio, obviamente el delantero, y al detenerse por completo la rubia calló por el costado resbalándose en el cofre.

Los ahí presentes comenzaron a acercarse al cuerpo. Lo enfermizo de sus mentes curiosas los obligaba a mirar más de cerca.

El responsable de aquello se arrodilló junto a la rubia. La chica estaba boca abajo y su ropa tenía fragmentos de vidrio. Pero una cosa MUY extraña y antinatural no saltaba aún a la vista…

Bien pues, haciendo un poco de análisis: Ella tenía el cuello en un ángulo poco verosímil, al parecer se lo había roto por el accidente; la había arrollado un auto a más del límite de velocidad, chocó contra un cristal y luego calló al concreto. Ahora bien, ¡¿Por qué diablos no sangraba!

No existía ningún charco granate sobre la calle. La rubia tenía magulladuras en todo el cuerpo (donde se podía ver): el cuello, los brazos y los tobillos. Algunas partes de su ropa estaban rasgadas y presentaba una gran herida en el brazo izquierdo. Pero, repito, ¡no sangraba como era debido!

El hombre robusto tomó su cabeza, iba a girarla para ver el rostro de la persona que besó el filoso cristal y el áspero concreto, sin embargo, paró en seco al escuchar que la rubia emitía un extraño sonido. No significaba algo alentador, era una especie de gemido lastimero que ponía el pelo de punta.

La rubia permanecía boca abajo pero el hombre a su lado se puso de pie en un salto. De nuevo, la chica expulsó de su garganta ese escalofriante sonido. Algunos de los que estaban más cerca retrocedieron un paso; lo que escuchaban no era normal. Ella se apoyó en sus codos de la forma más torpe posible; levantó la cabeza y un pedazo de su piel quedó sobre el pavimento.

Con el corazón latiéndoles en la garganta, los presentes observaron atónitos cómo la chica alzó el rostro… Los ojos de la rubia estaban desorbitados y sin vida, tenía sangre seca y ampollas en los labios, el fleco de su cabello parecía haber sido arrancado a tirones o mordiscos, y su rostro…carente de piel en la mejilla y en un párpado.

El hombre del auto Ford gritó un improperio. Claro, no fue el único en hacer exclamaciones altisonantes. Algunas fueron más fuertes y cargadas de sentimiento que las dichas poco después de ver a la chica recién atropellada.

— Por los clavos de Cristo… ¡Está viva! — dijo un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años. Pero él estaba más alejado y no miraba el rostro desfigurado de la rubia, sólo se percató de que levantó la cabeza y se acercó a ayudarla. La chica le daba la espalda y él no pudo ver de frente su rostro hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca…

El hombre se puso a su lado y luego se inclinó para tomarla del brazo.

"¡No!" querían gritar algunos, pero la impresión de ver a esa joven de rostro ensangrentado y medio muerto, no los dejaba.

— Por Dios— murmuró alguien.

Al advertir a una criatura viva muy próxima, la rubia se fue contra quien sólo deseaba (ingenuamente) 'ayudar'. El hombre gritó de dolor. Ella le había tomado del brazo con sus frías manos, después lo jaló hacia sí y lo mordió. Le clavó los dientes en la carne y la sangre brotó de la herida.

Los anonadados espectadores se preguntaban qué diablos sucedía. ¿Por qué la rubia atacó a ese hombre? ¿Por qué ella estaba así, con un rostro mutilado?

Los de estómago sensible y nervios de fideo cocido se cubrieron los ojos o desviaron la mirada y se llevaron una mano a la boca intentando no devolver el desayuno. Las mujeres dieron la espalda a la escena y se metieron en sus edificios, horrorizadas. Y ese hombre gritaba, incapaz de hacer que la rubia en el piso lo dejara en paz.

— ¡Quítenmela! ¡Por Cristo, ayúdenme! — vociferaba y veía su brazo sangrar. Forcejeaba con la chica para liberarse; pero casa vez que halaba el brazo, los dientes de la rubia le rasgaban la piel y carne vivas.

Un charco escarlata formose a los pies del hombre. Mientras el cielo se llenaba de nubes, la suela de sus zapatos se teñía con su propia sangre y un horror más inmenso le inundaba las pupilas…

La gente en las aceras corrió hacia sus casas al percatarse de _aquello_ que se aproximaba; los inquilinos cerraron las puertas de su edificio, de los departamentos y las habitaciones que eran su hogar; el dueño del Ford, aún robusto como era, desapareció en el acto. En diez segundos no quedaba nadie en la calle, excepto la rubia, el hombre que ella tacaba y _eso_.

Desde dentro de su edificio, Luis miraba a través de una ventana. Vio el charco de sangre y a la chica que mordía al otro tipo, escuchó sus gritos de auxilio y de dolor; sin embargo, allende, presenció otra cosa, la misma que hizo correr a sus vecinos dentro de sus hogares y que a él no le dio muchos alientos de salir.

El español fue a la entrada del edificio y cerró con seguro. No creyó que lo que estaba fuera en la calle llegase a ser amistoso. Regresó a la ventana, a su asiento de espectador en primera fila. Presenció _algo_ que atemorizaba y revolvía el estómago, pero era tan inverosímil que no podías dejar de mirar hasta descubrir que era una jugarreta, que te tomaban el pelo; lamentablemente, lo ocurrido ese día en la calle Sicomoro, frente al edificio de Luis, era totalmente real y el comienzo de un mal sueño al que la mayoría no iba a poder sobrevivir.

.-.-.-. 8:57 AM, norte de El Paso, avenida Alamo .-.-.-.

En la casa de un soltero guapo (y ya no tan disponible), cierto muchacho pelirrojo dotado con un gran esplendor intentaba hacer una llamada telefónica. Él llevaba cerca de cinco minutos pegado al teléfono cual siamés. Sin embargo, del otro lado de la línea no contestaban.

— Vulva a marcar en un rato— sugirió Leon Scott.

— No sé por qué no contesta. Es que Luis casi nunca sale del edificio.

El pelirrojo que tenía el teléfono entre sus manos, ostentaba una cara de preocupación.

— Marca más tarde— insistió el rubio.

Steve colgó el inalámbrico en su lugar y se recargó en la pared. Cruzó los brazos y mordiose el labio inferior.

"_Luis nunca sale,_ y si lo hace siempre recuerda poner la contestadota. Nada más timbró once veces y la última vez que marqué y… ¡Bah! Que se joda. La verdad es que yo quería pedirle disculpas, pero si no puedo ahora lo haré otro día. Siempre hay un mañana..."

Leon trataba de ignorar los pensamientos del pelirrojo, le parecía de mala educación escucharlos; pero con la concentración que el muchacho presentaba, era difícil no atrapar algunas frases perdidas. De todas formas, el rubio se esforzaba por no prestar atención. No estaba muy acostumbrado a este "esplendor". Cierto, a veces sabía lo que la gente pensaba, sentía o quería—por eso sus regalos de Navidad siempre eran los más apreciados—, pero jamás le llegaba de forma tan directa, es decir: en palabras. Y antes él pensaba que se trataba de suerte o de que adivinaba simplemente. No se creía tan especial. Después de todo, las cosas no siempre le salían bien.

Leon sacó la leche del refrigerador y la puso sobre la cocineta, frente a una ventana. Buscó en la alacena una taza y procedió a servirse café. Le agregó leche luego de endulzarlo con dos de azúcar. A su madre no le gustaba que bebiera café negro. Revolvió la azúcar y le dio un sorbo a la bebida. Estaba caliente. Hizo un gesto al escaldarse la lengua; después miró por la ventana mientras dejaba la taza de café en la cocineta. Se había comenzado a nublar.

— Parece que lloverá— predijo en voz baja. Su mirada grisácea se perdía en el vacío y en los nubarrones opacos al sur de la ciudad.

La voz del más joven llenó la habitación luego de unos instantes de silencio: — Volveré a marcar— anunció. En su voz se discernía preocupación y ansiedad.

Tomó el teléfono de su sitio en la pared y marcó el número de Luis.

-_ Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… __Bip…_ -

Al ver que, aparentemente, al casero del muchacho no contestaba, Leon se acercó a él. Le dio un trago a su café y volvió a quemarse, dejó la taza en la mesa de la cocina. Se plantó enfrente de Steve y lo miró. El joven estaba en silencio, era obvio que Luis no contestaba. Leon le miró con un poco de reproche intentando citar sus propias palabras: "Marca más tarde", pero en lugar de eso decidió ser más práctico.

Con delicadeza, quitó el teléfono de las manos de Steve y lo colgó. El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza con angustia.

— Steve, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con esta llamada?

— No sé, creo que le pasó algo a Luis. Él siempre contesta el te…

El rubio hizo acallar al muchacho y le invitó a sentarse.

— Steve, tal vez sientes culpa por lo que le hiciste a Luis. Es normal. Pero puedes llamarle en una hora, en veinte minutos si tú quieres. Pero no te pases toda la mañana pegado al teléfono.

Puesto que no le enseñaron modales, el pelirrojo tenía los codos sobre la mesa. Su mirada estaba algo perdida debido a que en su mente comenzó a tomar forma una especie de preocupación.

— No sé, no sé. Es que… Tengo un presentimiento.

— Los policías tenemos corazonadas todo el tiempo, muchacho. Pero, sean buenas o malas, a veces no se cumplen. No hagas tormentas en un vaso de agua; seguro tu casero está bien y hay alguna razón para que no halla contestado.

— Tú no entiendes, Leon. Es como un mal presentimiento, pero no es fuerte ni claro.

— Creo que lo que tienes se llama c-u-l-p-a— deletreó el policía.

— **¬¬** Pienso que no es eso.

Steve no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era la _culpa_. No muy a menudo la sentía, y si eso llegaba a pasar, intentaba ignorarla; no se ponía reflexionar en ese tipo de sensaciones.

No obstante, lo que en esos momentos albergaba su mente, como bien podía ser originado por la llamada _culpa_, también podría tratarse de algo como una revelación. Es decir, el muchacho esplendía, era factible que su don le tratara de decir algo; pero ¿qué?

— Steve, de verdad me alegra tanto que quieras llamar a Luis y disculparte, en serio, es muy buena esa actitud. Me enorgullece. Pero llámale en un rato más si ahora no contesta.

El joven asintió. Quizá Leon estaba en lo correcto y el presentimiento era infundado.

— Tú… ¿Te enorgulleces de mí, Leon? — No pudo evitar dudarlo. Le salió tan natural la pregunta. El policía contestó con un afable _sí_. — Gracias. Nunca me lo dijeron antes. La gente normalmente cree que no hay cosas positivas en mí.

Llegaban a tratarlo y se formaban ese pensamiento. Tal vez era verdad en un tiempo, tal vez lo era aún. Pero sea como fuera, Steve trató de devolverle una promesa a Leon: — Te prometo que cambiaré para bien. —Era sincero, realmente sincero, tal como su sonrisa de esa madrugada —. Dejaré de beber, lo juro, espero aprender a ser amable como tú y —por supuesto— me disculparé con Luis.

No hubo un detonante que desencadenara esa pequeña lista de promesas. Sólo Leon. Leon y su sinceridad, Leon y su amable persona, Leon y la luz que irradiaba. Pero con ese rubio, era suficiente para Steve. No necesitaba que el mundo lo motivara, no quería que el universo le enseñara lo que era el optimismo porque Kennedy ya se lo había mostrado, y era lo único que requería para entenderlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio.

— Qué bueno que pienses de esa forma. Y ya te he dicho que estaré contigo, así veré que todo eso se realice. Ahora sólo te falta una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

Leon adoptó un semblante de seriedad. Lo que diría era sólo por el bien de Steve, nada más por él: — Quiero que regreses a la escuela. Y no vamos a discutirlo. Es lo único que pido para dejarte vivir aquí conmigo. — Patrañas, lo dejaría vivir con él de cualquier forma. Lo quería, y mucho, por eso le pido que volviera a los estudios. Todo por su bien.

"Vivir aquí conmigo... Vivir aquí…" era lo que la cabecita de Steve repetía una y otra vez. Sería para 'siempre' como en los cuentos de hadas. No le parecía creíble, inclusive se mordió el labio. Le dolió y comprobó que no soñaba.

Al muchacho jamás le gustó estudiar. Por un tiempo llegó a pensar que era una rotunda y total pérdida de tiempo, energía y memoria. Pero ahora, Leon le ponía bien en claro su condición: si no hay escuela cinco veces a la semana, no hay Leon al despertar en la madrugada ni al apagar la luz en la noche. Y es que a Steve le fascinó la idea de vivir con él. Bueno, era lo que pasaría si regresaba a la escuela.

El huérfano había pensado que regresaría al edificio de Luis. Por eso al pedir disculpas podría retornar a su departamento con la conciencia tranquila. Sin embargo, Leon le estaba ofreciendo esa oportunidad inigualable de ser el primero den contemplarlo cada día.

— Lo haré— dijo el joven muy convencido.

Era un trato. Steve pasaría sus mañanas en un aburrido salón de clases donde no tenía un solo amigo, para poder estar con Leon durante la tarde y permanecer las noches en su cálida compañía.

Aún sentados, ambos se abrazaron girando el torso. El pelirrojo apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Leon, mientras que éste posaba sus manos en la cintura del muchacho, sin embargo, no las dejó quietas. No… Palpó su espalda baja, su fina cintura, el contorno de su cuerpo, y terminó queriendo iniciar algo que Steve no permitiría suceder tan fácil. ¿Saben? También podía hacerse el difícil de vez en cuando.

Leon le levantó la playera, lo que provocó en el pelirrojo una ligera risita.

— Déjame. Tengo cosquillas ahí— dijo Steve queriendo opacar su risa, lo cual no logró.

— Ah, ¿sí? En la madrugada no te quejabas — habló con sorna al tiempo que acariciaba los costados del más joven.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó, se mordió el labio y siguió sonriendo. Pero sus manos tomaron las del otro para obligarlo a cesar.

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes manos inquietas? — dijo Steve sosteniéndole la mirada al policía. Éste, no se dignó a contestar, simple y descaradamente se aproximó para besar al muchacho. Él no se lo permitió. Detuvo el rostro de Leon entre sus manos, quedando los labios de ambos a escasos centímetros.

Kennedy lo miró a los ojos de forma lasciva i pícara. Entonces comenzó a formar palabras en su mente: "_¿Y a ti _no te a han dicho que te ves hermoso con tus gestos de enfado, cuando te ruborizas o te muerdes el labio, cuando gimes y mueves la cadera o al hacer muecas de disgusto?"

En sus pensamientos, Leon parecía burlarse del muchacho, pero en realidad estaba acentuando aquellos rasgos que tanto le gustaban

— ¡Leon! ¡No creas que no puedo oír tus pensamientos! u/u— vociferó Steve en fingida molestia pues verdaderamente le agradaba lo que estaba en la mente del rubio. Al cual, por cierto, aturdió con sus indignados gritos.

— Esos… Esos son los gestos que me gustan— señaló Leon y dibujó una gran sonrisa en su cara como símbolo de victoria por haber visto al joven con la nariz arrugada y el entrecejo fruncido.

En el acto, el muchacho desvaneció el gesto, no así el inevitable sonrojo.

Olvidando un poco eso (y luego de reír un rato) Leon tomó a Steve de la mano y lo levantó de la silla.

— No hagas caso de eso, sólo bromeaba. Ven, vamos un rato a ver TV y luego quiero llevarte a comprar ropa.

— ¿Qué no vas a ir a trabajar? — preguntó el joven. Apenas esta notando ese detalle.

—Yo trabajé en Día de acción de gracias y en Año Nuevo. Así que temprano en la mañana hablé a la estación para recordárselo a un amigo ñ.ñ

— Oh.

Leon caminó junto al huérfano hasta llegar a la sala. Aún lo tomaba de la mano (esa era una sensación rara para el pelirrojo, se sentía…bien). Se sentaron uno junto al otro en el sofá, el que había sido cama de Steve en varias ocasiones. El muchacho ya casi le tenía un especial cariño al mueble por hacerles las veces de leal e inseparable amigo post-borrachera.

El televisor fue encendido en HBO; estaban pasando la película "Brokeback mountain". Qué irónico. Pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes le prestó mucha atención.

— Acaban de abrir un centro comercial sobre la Montana hace un par de semanas. ¿Quieres ir ahí? — consultó Leon. Recibió un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo.

A decir verdad, Steve no deseaba abusar de la gentileza de Leon. Hubiese preferido decirle que quería ir a su departamento a recoger su ropa; pero el joven no contaba con muchas mudas, además, se avergonzaría si el rubio lo llevaba y conocía el lugar en que vivía. Aparte, no estaría a gusto si veía a Luis a la cara antes de haberse disculpado.

.-.-.-.

Al mismo tiempo que Steve y Leon conversaban amenamente en la sala de estar; en el patio trasero de la casa un albino parecía dormitar.

_It_, la fiel mascota de Leon, reposaba sobre el pasto a la sombra de un naranjo. Con los párpados cerrados, la respiración lenta y los músculos relajados, daba la impresión de estar dormido. Pero para el ojo entrenado y experto en la mentalidad del perro-lobo, es decir, para Leon, no cabría duda de que _It_ estaba tan dormido como un gatito en medio de un terremoto.

El albino encontraba una delirante adicción en el uso de las apariencias. Le regocijaba jugar el papel de agradable mascota con los niños pequeños del vecindario y al segundo siguiente ser el celoso cuidador de la residencia Kennedy.

Lo mejor de todo era que cada persona lo creía sólo una actuación. Así, los niños de Diana y Robert, que vivían a dos casas, no conocían ni imaginaban el gruñido de _It_. Caso contrario: el hombre que hacía cuatro meses intentó saltarse la cerca de atrás para robar la casa, jamás pensó que aquella furiosa y erizaba bola de pelo blanco tuviera la capacidad para menear el rabo el plan amistoso.

Así era _It_: el guardián y el lobo, la mascota tumbada en el césped, el que salía solo de la casa para dar la vuelta, el leal cánido que no mordía y el fiero albino de espíritu insosegable.

Pero existía una persona, solamente una, que conocía todas las facetas de _It_: Era Leon, desde luego, pues él era especial.

En ese momento, la risa del rubio le llegó a las orejas. Provenía de dentro de la casa y seguro era ocasionada por ese pelirrojo. El perro-lobo sintió deseos de haber estado dormido en realidad y no escuchar aquello. Le daban celos, no quería entrar y encontrarlos abrazados y sonriéndose. Pero, bueno, si él así era feliz… Ni hablar.

.-.

_It _siempre procuraba cuidar de Leon; era su custodio, su guardián, su guarura, y lo más relevante: su amigo. Muy a su manera, con gruñidos y ladridos de reclamos, le tenía un gran afecto.

Y es que el rubio altruista a veces sólo veía por lo demás (como por ejemplo por Steve). ¿Quién se preocupaba por él, entonces: _It_. El lobo tenía una misión en su canina vida, su única meta y deseo respecto a Leon: protegerlo. Para eso estaba el albino, el guardián.

Otra risa se escuchó fuera de la casa, menos alegre y fuerte. _It_ dio un respingo al reconocerla como la voz de Steve. El perro-lobo abrió los ojos, alzó la cabeza y la sacudió, luego tomó otra posición para (ahora sí) intentar dormir.

Sin embargo, aunque las risas no volvieron escucharse, _It_ no concilió el sueño.

Un viento proveniente del sur llegó hasta él. Ya era extraño de por sí que corrientes de aire vinieran de esa dirección. Cuando sus pulmones quedaron plagados de aquel viento, pudo sentirlo… Corrigiendo: pudo oler _eso_.

El olfato de un perro normal no hubiese detectado el aroma, menos aún un ser humano, pero tampoco un lobo. Sólo _It_, porque _It_ es más que eso.

Como azotado por un fuete, el albino se levantó del pasto. Sus músculos se tensaron y su nariz corroboró con asco que el olor percibido era real. Gruñó a la nada de forma áspera y mirando al vacío. Su olfato le revelaba el aroma nauseabundo de una peste que invadía un lugar lejano pero que amenazaba con extenderse. Era sangre seca y piel hecha jirones, inmundicia, el olor de la demencia y de una inhumana pesadilla, una plaga arrasadora de cordura y vidas…

Cual flecha, _It_ corrió para salir del patio. Con una facilidad increíble saltó la cerca de madera de 1.70 mts. Era un perro alto y con mucha vitalidad, no tuvo problemas. Al caer del otro lado emprendió una carrera por el callejón de la cuadra. Esquivando botes de basura y a un Terranova callejero, llegó hasta la avenida. Siguió su desesperada marcha sin aflojar el paso.

¿A dónde iba? A donde sentía que Natura, su madre, le llamaba: al sur de la ciudad porque ahí fue donde todo tuvo inicio. Y en su carrera, un solo pensamiento resonaba en su mente: "Ada, Ada… Encontrar a Ada".

.-.-.-. 4:33 PM, residencia Kennedy .-.-.-.

Un rubio y un pelirrojo atravesaban la puerta de madera que era la entrada principal de una casa marcada con el 4371. Ambos cargaban bolsas provenientes de distintas tiendas: C&A, Sears, Hot Topic, Old Navy, Skechers, etc.

— Gracias. No tenías que hacer todo esto por mí— agradeció Steve de forma sincera.

Éste le sonrió y contestó: — No hay problema. Me gustó estar contigo y olvidarme un poco del trabajo.

Habían ido al centro comercial, ahí pasaron horas enteras, también comieron mariscos y pasearon un rato. Lo que más le maravilló a Steve fue estar en un Mall para comprar y no para robar.

En compañía de Leon hasta se sentís diferente, más…feliz. Y aunque ir de compras no era la gran afición de ninguno de los dos (puesto que eran 'hombres'), ambos se divirtieron en la compañía del otro. Tanto así que Steve se olvidó de su preocupación por Luis.

Entraron a la cocina y dejaron las bolsas sobre la mesa. Steve se sentó en la silla de madera color claro y revisó lo que Leon le había comprado, quería escoger algo casual para ponerse. En tanto, el rubio salió al patio. Buscaba a _It_ pues le consiguió un collar en la tienda de mascotas.

Curiosamente, todas las pecheras, collares y correas que Leon se atrevía a ponerle al perro-lobo, terminaban inexplicablemente mordisqueadas e inservibles. De alguna forma, _It_ lograba quitárselas y las mordía hasta echarlas a perder, luego las llevaba a la sala y las ponía sobre la alfombra para coronar con laureles su victoria sobre las ataduras del hombre. Al verlas, Leon se percataba de que estaba gastando una fortuna en ese albino. Pero siempre terminaba comprando otra correa. Después de todo, una mascota no debía andar suelta…pero, ¿podía?

Para _It_ no existían barreras. Él sí podía. Y Leon lo expresó en una frase al salir al patio y no encontrar al perro-lobo: — Rayos… Se saltó la cerca otra vez.

.-.

Entretanto, Steve continuaba rebuscando las bolsas tratando de dar con algo que le gustó desde el momento de verlo en el aparador. Al fin lo halló y lo sacó para quitarle las etiquetas y probárselo. Era ropa de marca, algo que jamás en su vida tuvo oportunidad de usar o mucho menos comprar. Pero ahora todo era cortesía de Leon.

Y es que la vida de Steve estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados. Del alcohol, la melancolía y los intentos de suicidio, el rubio lo hizo brincar a un prado color de rosa. Le mostró al huérfano cariño y amor, apoyo incondicional y comprensión. A cambio de eso, lo único que el pelirrojo podía ofrecerle era cumplir su promesa de cambiar para bien, y lo haría.

El alto y fornido rubio regresó a la cocina luego de no encontrar a _It_. Desde el umbral de la puerta observó al muchacho que miraba su ropa nueva.

— ¿Te la quieres poner? — preguntó Leon.

Steve asintió sosteniendo en sus brazos las prendas.

Siete minutos y medio más tarde, él salió del baño y realmente parecía otro muchacho, uno más decente y bien portado.

Calzaba sus pies con unos tenis Skechers negros sin cintas, llevaba pantalones de mesilla a la justa medida de su cuerpo, una playera azul oscuro con las palabras "Old Navy" en el pecho de color blanco, también una chaqueta de mezclilla y en sus muñecas un par de muñequeras que nunca desamparaba.

Leon lo escaneó de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar silbar. A veces olvidaba lo que le decía su madre cuando era más joven: "…y no le chifles a la damas bonitas, es de muy mala educación". Pero Steve no era una dama bonita, era simplemente un muchacho muy lindo. Así que Leon no disimuló el pícaro silbido. Sin embargo, se indignó por el gesto. Sintiose como muñeco de aparador y un tanto agraviado; se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara de ofensa. Acto que provocó la sonrisa del rubio; después de todo, esos gestos de superficial enfado le encantaban en Steve. Pero lo más maravilloso era que Leon poseía el don de desvanecerlos y sosegar al joven.

— No te enfades. Es que te ve muy bien— confesó el policía tomando el mentón del más joven y mirándolo a los ojos.

Steve suspiró. No podía enfadarse con Leon, no después del trato que le daba desinteresadamente.

— Ok, no me enojo. Pero no me chifles así que me siento como una cualquiera u/u ¡Y no los soy!

Leon rió por el comentario. Varias veces había intentado (sin éxito) arrancarle una sonrisa al otro y ahora era él quien le traía alegría.

Los brazos de aquel amable y cariñoso policía de 25 años rodearon el cuerpo del pelirrojo para estrecharlo contra su pecho. Algo renuente, pues no estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos, pero el jovencito se permitió el abrazo.

Los labios del mayor buscaron automáticamente los de su acompañante y los saborearon una y otra vez. Steve cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la pasión del momento, por los fuertes labios de Leon y pos sus labios.

El rubio empujó al muchacho y lo dejó contra la pared del pasillo sin dejar de besarlo. Acariciaba su silueta y sus abdómenes se frotaban.

Tal vez algo en el interior de Leon fue removido al ver a Steve vestido tan bien, o su gesto de enojo por el silbido aunado al comentario de que se sentía como una cualquiera; aunque para el rubio la realidad era todo los contrario: consideraba al joven alguien único.

Volviendo al punto: Cierto que Leon actuó por impulso al poseer lo labios del otro, pero a veces (muy pocas), se le iban los escrúpulos y el control. Y por eso estaba besando a Steve de forma desesperada.

Un gemido quedo brotó de la boca del huérfano cuando su cuello comenzó a ser recorrido por la carnosa lengua del policía. Su piel quedó húmeda y deseosa de más, mientras, su cuerpo era aprisionado contra la pared y unas manos empezaron a recorrerle los muslos.

A Steve le llegaron unas sensaciones que jamás había tenido antes. Le faltaba el aire y en su cabeza aparecían imágenes muy sugerentes. Era Leon, quien estaba recordando la madrugada de ese mismo día e, involuntariamente, le transmitía lo que pensaba a Steve.

La memoria del rubio era muy buena. Él revivía con gran exactitud aquellos momentos íntimos, recordaba los detalles del cuerpo de Steve: sus piernas torneadas y firmes, lo precioso y estrecho de su entrada, la sangre en sus muslos…y su sabor al quitarla de la piel del joven con la lengua.

¿Qué podía decirse? En ese momento Leon no fue capaz de resistirse a lamerle las piernas.

Pero ahora, al tener a Steve 'entre la espada y la pared', recordar esa madrugada simplemente le hacía perder la razón.

/.-. Steve's POV .-./

Me sofocaba… Leon usaba su ventajosa posición y sus caricias para darme placer, pero yo estaba tan agitado que casi no podía respirar… Era demasiado.

Me tenía aplastado contra el papel tapiz de color amarillo claro sin posibilidades de moverme. Sus manos recorrían mis muslos una y otra vez. Pero lo más delirante eran las imágenes en su cabeza, las cuales yo también veía y sentía. Era confuso… Las imágenes siempre son confusas.

A pesar de la sensación de ahogo, de lo difícil que era discernir entre las caricias presentes y los recuerdos de la madrugada, del dolor de cabeza que empecé a tener y de lo confuso de momento, me sentí complacido; porque de una forma u otra, encontré gran satisfacción en esos bruscos cariños.

Para mi mala suerte, Leon se dio cuenta del grado de su arrebato. Se separó de mí súbitamente dejándome agarrar aire a jadeos y recargado en la pared.

— Lo siento… No sé qué me pasó— se disculpó exaltado y con la respiración agitada—. No quise lastimarte…

Lo único que hice fue quedarme en mi posición, tratar de recuperar el aire de una vez por todas y seguir sintiendo en mi rostro el calor de Leon provocó. En tanto, él se apoyó en la pared contraria con su antebrazo; me daba la espalda y parecía intentar calmar su respiración.

— Disculpa. No entendió por qué pensé en esas cosas— volvió a pedir perdón.

— Está bien— respondí al fin y ya más calmado. Me alejé de Leon caminando por el pasillo y sin mirarlo le dije: — No hay problema. Después de todo…me gustó— confesé con un deje lascivo.

Giré un poco la cabeza y lo miré de reojo. En su cara se veía algo de sorpresa, pero luego apareció también el esbozo de una sonrisa con tintes de lujuria. Mientras volví a poner la vista el frente y seguí avanzando por el pasillo, escuché las pisadas de Leon venir hacia mí. Al girar de nuevo y verlo me mordí el labio para tratar de provocarlo. Pero eso salió sobrando pues Leon no necesitaba que lo provocara…más.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

El policía avanzó a trancos para dar alcance al muchacho, sin embargo, éste ni siquiera se detuvo, al contrario; corrió. Steve lo había puesto más o menos en claro: No era una cualquiera. Y como en su vida no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse el difícil, ahora era el momento.

El muchacho corrió y entró en la sala perseguido por un Leon al que parecía divertirle juego. Steve le estaba demostrando que no todo el tiempo se le iba a entregar en charola de plata, pero el rubio disfrutaba del reto. Lástima que no duró mucho.

Cerca del sofá, los brazos del policía pudieron alcanzar la cintura del menor; lo rodearon y Leon lo tumbó en el mueble.

— No es justo, Leon, tú pesas más que yo— se quejó el huérfano pues, de un momento a otro, el rubio ya estaba sobre él.´

Las manos de Leon tomaron su rostro y sus ojos le contemplaron en silencio. Después de un rato, la frente, las sienes y el cabello del pelirrojo fueron besados con dulzura.

— Leon, ¿eres feliz conmigo aquí? — soltó el más joven. él ya sabía la respuesta, su esplendor se la mostró, pero tenía que escucharla de la voz de Kennedy.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, los labios de Leon se abrieron para pronunciar lo obvio con una solemnidad y convicción envidiables: —No tienes idea de cuán feliz me haces.

Era la afable verdad que endulzaba los oídos del pelirrojo y que aún así no le empalagaba en lo más mínimo.

Tal vez lo que Leon sentía era el sentimiento más puro y noble de todos: el amor. Porque: quien te ama no te quita la libertad, te respeta y te acepta pero aún así te ayuda a cambiar para ser mejor, te cuida, protege y da seguridad, quien te ama procura conocer tus virtudes y se responsabiliza por ti porque desea tu bienestar. El amor es altruista, tal como lo era Leon Scott para con todo y todos, pero hacia el pelirrojo, ese pensar y actuar en su bien era más especial.

Sería por el esplendor de ambos, pero el hecho era que el rubio sentía un lazo hacia el joven, deseos de tenerlo a su lado y cuidarlo. ¿Era amor acaso?

El amor mueve las cosas, y en este caso estaba poniendo a Steve al lado de Leon y bajo la luz del Sol.

.-. 6:07 PM .-.

Leon preparaba la cena, Steve veía la TV del recibidor e _It_… _It_ no había regresado, ni regresaría jamás a esa casa; no podría aunque quisiera. Y era debido a que todos estaban en el borde de un abismo cuyas fauces amenazaban con tragárselos. Pero la oscuridad y la bruma eran tan densas que no podían percatarse del peligro.

Y fue en esa tarde fresca, mientras Leon picaba cebolla, que el teléfono sonó en la residencia Kennedy.

Afuera, las nubes cubrían el cielo.

Los teléfonos de la cocina, la sala y el pasillo timbraron una…dos…tres…cuatro veces. Tiempo suficiente para que el rubio se enjuagara las manos y luego contestara. "¿Hola?" dijo al descolgar.

Desde su bien conocido y ahora apreciado lugar en el sofá, con los pies sobre el mismo y el control remoto en la mano derecha, Steve pudo escuchar cada timbrazo y hasta el saludo de Leon cuando contestó.

El muchacho se quedó petrificado desde el primer _ring_; en el segundo, el control de la TV resbaló de su mano, rebotó en el sofá y luego calló el piso; Leon no lo había escuchado pues estaba lavándose las manos y el ruido del agua opacó el del aparato al chocar contra el suelo. La tercera vez que sonó el teléfono, Steve sintió un impulso de levantarse y correr a contestar, pero también la sensación de que su cuerpo no le respondía y una frustración tremenda al no poderse mover. Al oír el cuarto timbrazo y la voz de Leon decir _¿Hola?_, un escalofrío lo recorrió de los pies a la nuca; seguido a eso, una punzada en la sien acompañada del peor y más atemorizante presentimiento que hubiese tenido alguna vez en sus casi 21 años de existencia.

/.-. Leon's POV .-./

En realidad no era tan tarde, pero nadie acostumbraba llamarme a esas horas. Generalmente, mi madre hablaba a las 2 ó 3 de la tarde par (según ella) charlar con su hijo favorito. Por supuesto yo no tenía hermanos. Pero de todas formas agradecía el adjetivo.

Recuerdo que siempre me dieron mala espinas las llamadas tarde. El día que mi padre murió me avisaron cerca de las 9 PM. Dos días después, fue sepultado en un cementerio al oeste de la ciudad. Casi toda la familia asistió; pero los que no pudieron, al menos llamaban. El teléfono sonó bastantes veces aún una semana después de la muerte de papá.

Para ese entonces yo ya trabajaba y la gente que llamaba solía hacerlo por la tarde. A las 7, a las 6:30, a las 8… Y siempre que recibía el pésame terminaba triste y recordando a mi padre. Cuando me acostaba, la última imagen en mi cabeza era la de papá vestido con su uniforme, con los ojos cerrados y recostado en un ataúd mientras el llanto de mi madre se hacía escuchar.

No sé por qué evoqué esos recuerdos al oír sonar el teléfono aquel día nublado. Y al contestar, por un momento me sentí feliz de escuchar la voz de un buen amigo.

— _¿Leon?_ — Era Chris. Le note un tono entre emoción, susto, sorpresa y alivio— _Escucha, estoy en la estación de policía y_…

Pensé en felicitarlo por haber vuelto al trabajo, pero él mismo se interrumpió, así, en seco, dejó de hablar sin motivo aparente.

Entonces escuché su respiración del otro lado de la línea; jadeaba com si estuviera muy cansado.

— ¿Está todo bien, Chris? — Le pregunté preocupado.

— _Por Dios, no, no lo está_—murmuró; y de pronto su voz pareció avivarse de nuevo— _Tienes que tener mucho cuidado. Desde hace horas se empezaron a recibir llamadas de sucesos…extraños. Algo raro está sucediendo. La gente dice que hay 'cosas' que salieron del alcantarillado_ — su voz se escuchaba cada vez más agitada.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?

— _Leon… Hay algo que está matando a las personas, que las devora…_

Asesinos seriales, caníbales, homicidas, cultos satánicos, histeria colectiva… ¿¡A qué se refería Chris?

—… _Cada vez son más_— prosiguió— _son una plaga que está creciendo. Leon, vete de la ciudad._

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué plaga?

— _¡No tenemos idea de qué son! ¡Nunca habíamos…! _— Otra vez se interrumpió.

— ¿Chris?

No me respondió; y en el silencio de la línea, como un eco deforme y distante, escuché el sonido de un disparo y el grito de una mujer. Reconocí la voz, era de alguien que trabajaba en la estación, una chica muy bonita llamada Jill.

— _¡Chris!_ —había gritado ella.

De nuevo otro disparo.

- _¡¡Bang¡¡_ -

Y luego el sonido de un golpe muy fuerte, como si Chris soltara el teléfono y éste hubiese golpeado algo con la bocina al caer. Yo continué escuchando. Hubo dos disparos más, tal vez tres.

— _¿¡Cómo es posible que pudieran entrar?_ — oí en la lejanía de kilómetros de cables telefónicos.

Por unos instantes permanecí inmóvil. Yo era incapaz de asimilar lo que sucedía. Y a fin de cuentas: ¿Qué diablos había que entender? Chris no me explicó prácticamente nada; yo estaba en blanco. Entonces el teléfono se cortó. Me quedé pasmado, atónito. ¿Qué pasaba en la estación de policía mientras yo seguía en la cocina de mi casa? ¿Qué cosa, plaga o lo que fuera, había logrado entrar? ¿¡¡Qué¡¡!

Tenía un par de opciones: _a)_ Podía hacer caso ciegamente a mi amigo de la infancia, mi compañero de juegos y mi cómplice e irme de la ciudad sin decir ni _pio_ y dejarlo enfrentarse a esa tal plaga. _b)_ Tenía la posibilidad de intentar ayudar, de ir al sur hacia la estación y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Si una maldita plaga devoradora de gente asechaba, era mi problema; después de todo, yo era policía y esa era mi ciudad, mis amigos, mis compañeros y…

— Por Dios, mi madre…

El inalámbrico se resbaló de mis manos y calló haciéndose pedazos (ya no hacen esas cosas como antes). Acababa de recordar a mi mamá; ella vivía en el sur de ciudad, digamos a unas 14 o 12 cuadras de la estación. Tenía que llamarla de inmediato para asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Ni siquiera me molesté en recoger el teléfono roto. Salí de la cocina, crucé el pasillo y entré en la sala. Ahí estaba Steve, pero yo ni lo miré, pasé de largo y tomé el teléfono que se hallaba en la pared opuesta del televisor, es decir, a espaldas del muchacho. Marqué el número de mi mamá y esperé pacientemente a que contestara…mas no lo hacía, ni lo hizo nunca. Timbró más de diez veces has que la contestadota entró automáticamente. Escuché la dulce voz de mi mamá decir: "Por el momento no me encuentro pero déjame un mensaje después del tono".

- _Beep_ -

Fue la última vez que la escuché.

Colgué el teléfono de golpe, enfadado.

— ¡Mierda!

¿Qué podía hacer yo? No iría a quedarme en mi casa como un niño asustado, no. Debía ir a ayudar a Chris o a mi madre, pero algo debía hacer.

Cerré el puño con fuerza hasta que comenzaron a solerme las articulaciones. Bien, esto el que haría: lo primero era salir de la casa, tomar el auto y conducir. ¿A la casa de mi madre o a la comisaría? Aún no estaba seguro.

— Steve, voy a salir— le informé. Yo buscaba (casi frenéticamente) las llaves del auto y el celular. Al encontrarlos me los eché en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta—. Regreso en… No sé cuánto tarde. Quédate aquí.

En ese momento el muchacho se estremeció como si despertara de un mal sueño

— ¿Eh?

— Voy a salir.

Lo miré desde la puerta de la sala y al no recibir comentarios de su parte me dispuse a marcharme. Antes de salir de la casa él me dio alcance.

— Llévame contigo— dijo.

No era una pregunta, mucho menos petición, era, categóricamente, una _orden_.

— Quédate aquí…y cierra la puerta cuando yo me valla.

Steve frunció el entrecejo. — Iré contigo.

Una cosa quedaba MUY clara: que de todo el corral, Steve era la mula más terca.

Le di la espalda y abrí la puerta. Puse un pie fuera, ¡quería irme ya, tenía prisa mas no me atrevía a cerrarle la puerta en el rostro el ese muchacho.

—Leon, prometiste quedarte a mi lado, estar conmigo.

— Sí, pero no me refería a pasar cada segundo del día juntos.

Me puse a pensar… También prometí cuidarlo, y el lugar de donde Chris llamó no parecía muy seguro.

"_Tengo un mal_ presentimiento… Uno muy malo" pensó Steve "y me siento mejor si te tengo junto a mí".

Puso una cara que… ¡Dios, no podía decirle que no. Esos ojos, esa mirada sincera del joven que no tuvo infancia. Además, realmente se veía preocupado.

Tuve que flaquear, y eso me avergüenza. Pero necesitaba irme ya, saber qué pasaba, averiguarlo yo mismo. Lo dejé acompañarme sin saber que a donde nos dirigíamos, el infierno se estaba desatando.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ….

.-.-.-.

Agradecimiento.- A todos lo que me dejan reviews, gracias. Hasta a mi hermana que sólo necesitaba un incentivo. ¡Ya sé que no eres hipócrita! Señora mía, su hermano siempre la va a querer, pero la va a querer más si le deja comentarios XD

Hasta luego, mis queridos lectores,

_Galdor C._

----------

"_Un escritor en un hombre que ha enseñado a su mente a portarse mal" _SK


	6. Cruzando el umbral

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

**Nota:** **-** Al utilizar nombres de compañías o lugares existentes, no pretendo crear mala fama, desacreditar o calumniar a nadie. Sólo es un apoyo que utilizo para aportar un mayor realismo a la historia.

Dedicatoria.- Con mucho afecto para Alexander, que disfrutes el POV que hay en este capítulo.

Que lo disfrutes, mi querido lector…

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **6**.- **Cruzando el Umbral**

Una noche oscura como cualquiera, nubes grises en el cielo cual lirios en un estanque, sombras por doquier anegando corazones y dos hijos de Natura que sabían más de lo que debieran. Hembra y macho eran. Hablaban sin palabras en medio de la oscuridad; ésta, era difícil de quebrar.

Ellos dos estaban en un callizo fuera de la vista de lo que asechaba en las calles; sus cuerpos inmóviles al abrigo de la penumbra.

Él de frente a ella, se miraban a los ojos a pesar de la enorme diferencia de estaturas. La mujer se recargó en la pared de la callejuela; sintió sus espalda enfriarse al contacto del muro. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro muy ceñido, tenía una figura esbelta y parecía alguien delicada; pero la apariencia distaba considerablemente de la realidad. Tenía un carácter fuerte, era decidida y centrada, le gustaba luchar hasta el final por lo que quería, no se rendía, no sabía dar excusas, pero vaya que mentía como una profesional entrenada.

Sin embargo, con su acompañante podía ser sincera, él la escucharía y no habría reproches o reclamos, tal vez sólo miradas acusatorias, miradas de "te lo dije"; pero ninguna tendría el mínimo de de enfado o decepción.

Él medía (si mucho) un metro de altura; su piel desnuda no era cubierta más que por su pelaje esponjado y níveo, tenía ojos azules, bigotes y nariz azabache, patas largas y dedos provistos de garras gruesas y de una mullida almohadilla de pelo que lo aislaba del frío. Tenía también un nombre muy singular, _extraño_ dirían algunos; _It_ se llamaba. Un hijo de Natura casi como cualquier otro…casi.

La mujer frente a él dejó de observarlo y miró hacia un extremo del callejón, a la calle. Empezó a caminar. _It _la siguió, avanzó a su lado como un fiel perro, y la parte del lobo rozaba su costado con las piernas de la mujer; si ella apuraba el paso, el lobo también. "No te alejes de mí" intentaba decir el albino con su conducta. Sin embargo, acaso ella respondería "Se cuidarme sola".

Sin embargo, no cruzaron palabras ni gruñidos. Avanzaron hasta la calle; ella moviendo las caderas en un contoneo sensual y automático, y el perro-lobo con su rabo inmóvil. Silencio… Salvo los tacones altos de la mujer en su elegante andar y las uñas de _It_ raspando del concreto (pues a veces arrastraba una pata; no era ninguna herida, sino un mal hábito para hacer ruido y anunciar su cercana presencia).

/.-. _It'_s POV .-./

Había humedad en el aire. Llovería. Cercana estaba la hora en que la plaga nos atacaría, con fuerza, sin escrúpulos, con su mente colectiva y corrompida por muerte, sin perdón, no habría prisioneros, tenía una única meta: nuestra destrucción… _Envidia_… _Temor_.

_Tiempo_… No nos sobraba. Era menester tenerlo pero así también lo era imposible. Rachas de viento hacían chocar las nubes; un estruendo y nos acercábamos al infierno. Segundo a segundo, el averno se erguía.

En ese momento Ada y yo nos hacíamos compañía. Avanzábamos lentamente hacia una calle pisoteada por un brote de la insulsa plaga. Sangre derramada en el pavimento, carne pútrida esparcida y el silencio posterior a la masacre. Un silencio con el cual, nuestra madre se lamentaba por sus hijos caídos.

Las nubes chocaron de nuevo y un estruendo llenó el cielo. _Furia_… Natura lloró por sus hijos, las lágrimas del cielo cayeron sobre nosotros. La madre de todos sollozaba de rabia…de horror. Sus hijos masacrados, corrompidos, habrían de ser vengados.

Un rayo partió el cielo y la calle se iluminó. Vimos con claridad los cadáveres. Pero no habría problema, pronto se levantarían, era a lo que el virus les inducía. Arrancaba el alma en un rictus, en un espasmo, en un grito. Morían. Sin embargo, la carne, aun descomponiéndose, se alzaba desafiante retando a Natura. Milenios de tradición se echaban a la basura, incinerados sin emoción humana.

El alma es llamada y acude con nuestra madre, entonces el cuerpo debe perecer. Siempre había sido así. Y luego arribó la plaga para cambiarlo. Con capricho condenaba las almas que infectaba.

Natura aborrece a los que de obedientes no pecan. Por eso habría que deshacerse de la plaga.

Fácil no sería. Con ayuda y tiempo. Mas sólo de uno de disponíamos. _Ayuda_.

Ada y yo pasamos muy cerca de un cadáver… Lo miré… Asco. Sus ojos en blanco, un pómulo arrancado, ropa desgarrada; la traición a la naturaleza, la blasfemia hecha carne.

Llovía y la sangre corrió por la calle. El pelo de mis patas se empapó de un escarlata transparente.

De nuevo caminamos cerca de un cuerpo inerte. Le faltaba un brazo, era manco. Mas cuando se levantara, no le dolería, no lloraría por su miembro arrancado, lo único existente en su mente tergiversada iba a ser el deseo de matar, de acabar con lo vivo.

Nosotros no lo compadecíamos, no, a nadie; ni a ellos ni a nosotros. Nuestra meta era su exterminio. Cómo lograrlo era el problema, pero ya lo resolveríamos.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

_It_ y Ada avanzaban con cuidado por la calle poblada de gente muerta. Ninguna se levantaba o movía…aún. Pero seguro que dentro de unas horas, las cosas serían diferentes.

El perro-lobo miraba con desprecio a los cadáveres. Los consideraba un insulto a la naturaleza y a sus leyes, igualmente a la plaga que corría por sus venas y que pronto los pondría de pie. Le inspiraba tanto repudio y asco; no sólo su olor nauseabundo, el de un cuerpo que está descomponiéndose; sino también el hecho… el simplísimo factor de mirarlos tendidos en el pavimento y tener la certeza de que podría —e iban— a revivir sin un alma en cualquier instante y comenzar a asesinar vivos. Ellos ya no eran hijos de Natura, eran traidores a sus normas, esclavos de una mente grupal que los impulsaba a matar.

Ada tenía una percepción un tanto distinta. Mientras que el determinante de _It_ eran sus buenas experiencias con los vivos (específicamente con Leon) y el amor, respeto y lealtad que profesaba a Natura; Ada era movida por algo más personal. Ella no estaba contenta con lo que ocurría en la ciudad, de eso nada; quería terminar rápida y eficientemente su trabajo. Pero lo que la movía un poco más hacia el camino de la eficacia era un interés propio. Algo relacionado con Steve y lo que ella sabía que no lo había dicho.

Muy aparte de esto, ella sentía un poco de…incertidumbre (hey, era humana). Pudiera ser miedo, malos presentimientos abordándola. Recuerdos… Esa mañana en su departamento, cuando escuchó el auto frenar y, rato después, abrió la cortina; la calle estaba vacía…exceptuando los muertos vivos que caminaban en ella, claro está. Por eso la gente había corrido a sus hogares, por eso ella había tomado su Browning Hi-Power y salido dispuesta (y convencida) de que había que ponerle fin a la plaga que se había liberado. Pero de cualquier forma ella no necesitaba ningún apoyo emocional. Era una mujer fuerte, no requería de ayuda en el terreno de lo sentimental para poder salir con bien de esa empresa. Cumpliría con sus deberes y no habría queja alguna. 

Y es que como quiera que fuese, aunque hubiera pedido apapacho, en ese momento no tenía a nadie que se lo proporcionara. La mayoría de los gruñidos de _It_ no animaban. Ada conocía solamente la cara fría del perro-lobo, aquella parte que no meneaba la cola ni pegaba saltitos al verle; el territorio del lobo, el rostro mayormente lupino de _It_.

Así mismo, el de ojos celestes jamás reconfortaría a Ada aunque ella se lo pidiera (cosa que resultaba más difícil que mezclar agua y aceite). No. Eran compañeros de trabajo. No eran extraños, pero tampoco los mejores amigos. Punto. Además, _It_ tenía más humanos en y por los cuales pensar y orar.

Nítido ejemplo: Leon S. Aquel rubio que le dio un nombre al albino siendo que no lo tenía ni necesitaba, ese hombre que lo alimentó con leche tibia en los crudos inviernos a pesar de que _It_ tenía instinto de cazador, aquél que le decía _te quiero_ ignorando el hecho de que en el perro-lobo no era menester el cariño. Pero de alguna forma _It_ empezó a disfrutar del aprecio de Leon, luego a compartirlo y después a necesitarlo. Kennedy ya era parte de su vida y no quería que la plaga corrompiera su bondadoso corazón. Se lo debía por tantos años que los cuido sin necesitarlo.

Por Leon y por la gran lealtad a Natura, sería tajante sin sentir pena por la plaga ni por el virus del que surgía.

.-.-.-. 6:21 PM, en una carretera .-.-.-.

Un auto color plata con placas del estado de Texas circulaba en medio de un tránsito espantoso. De cuando en cuando se topaba con algún embotellamiento. La gente hacía sonar las bocinas y gritaba enfurecida al conductor de adelante para recordarle su diez de mayo.

Leon ya estaba harto; deseaba salir de tráfico e ir a la estación o a la casa de su madre, estar en cualquier parte menos ahí.

En la mente de Steve, los malos presentimientos echaban raíces y se convertían en un nido de ponzoña. Desgraciadamente, esas sensaciones se le transmitían al rubio…

¿Qué sucedía? El freeway estaba hecho un asco. En los 15 minutos que Leon llevaba conduciendo, habían visto más de 6 choques. De acuerdo, siempre se suscitaba algún accidente, ¡pero esto era El Paso, Texas! ¡No ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua!

Allende, otras cosas raras pasaban. La gente parecía querer salir de la ciudad. El tráfico era demasiado para no tratarse de un 'hora pico'; muchos de lo autos eran familiares que cargaban equipaje a pesar de que no se trataba de época vacacional, mamá y papá con sus hijitos (inclusive la mascota) se hallaban en medio del congestionamiento vial mientras el claxon se hacía escuchar.

"… _Leon, vete de la ciudad…_"le había dicho Chris.

Cuando el rubio intentó sintonizar una emisora de radio local (para aminorar el ruido del exterior más que por cualquier otra cosa), se dio cuenta de que todas estaban fuera del aire. Ok, había relámpagos, pero no era para tanto.

Lo más extraño era referente a los choques. De los 7 u 8 que vieron (tal vez ocasionados por el tráfico o el exceso de velocidad), única y exclusivamente se encontraron con un oficial de tránsito en el tercero; en lo demás no había autoridad alguna. Nadie salvo la gente que iba de paso. Y aquel único hombre uniformado (el del tercer accidente) trataba, al parecer, de comunicarse por radio para pedir apoyo pues el choque fue bastante aparatoso.

Al observar el primer accidente, siete minutos luego de haber salido de la casa, Leon tomó su celular. Tenía la intención de ser un buen ciudadano y avisar a las autoridades correspondientes. Qué tonto. Nadie contestó en la oficina de tránsito, la cual, por cierto, formaba parte de la estación de policía al sur de la mancha urbana.

Leon estaba muy preocupado, Steve igual. Lo que deseaba el pelirrojo era que su acompañante mantuviera sus promesas; éste a su vez, anhelaba ver a su madre y abrazarla o escuchar de nuevo la voz de Chris. Así que no tenía tiempo de detenerse y hacer las veces de oficial de tránsito. Ultimadamente, no era su jurisdicción…

Cuando (por obra del Espíritu Santo quizá) lograron salir del embotellamiento y avanzar por el freeway a una velocidad decente, Steve se estremeció.

— Leon…cuidado el frente— "_Alguien v_…" El muchacho no tuvo tiempo de decir o pensar más.

El policía mantuvo su vista en el asfalto. Sintió tentación de mirar a Steve cuando le dijo esas cosas sin sentido, pero no cedió.

Conducía por el carril derecho (se preparaba a salir de freeway para continuar por una vialidad secundaria, seguramente con menos tráfico) y entonces _ese hombre _prácticamente se lanzó delante del auto…

.-.-.-.

Fred era un hombre desaliñado hasta el extremo más vulgar y repugnante. Vestía de harapos y portaba una barba de meses enteros. En su brazo derecho se presentaba una enorme herida sangrante mientras que en su mano izquierda sostenía una botella de mezcal. Corría como animal asustado por un tiroteo. Además, gritaba y aseveraba cosas sin sentido.

El punto es, que de _x_ o _y_ manera, llegó al freeway, mas no detuvo ahí su enloquecida carrera…

.-.

Un asustado y medio borracho vagabundo (a juzgar por los gritos que daba, su vestimenta y el mezcal en la mano) entró al freeway y corrió frente a los autos cual demente.

Leon lo vio demasiado cerca, pero él era un hombre joven, sobrio y con reflejos muy buenos. Logró esquivarlo por un pelo. El auto rozó su costado derecho con la valla de contención; saltaron chispas y la pintura plateada se arruinó. Steve no tenía puesto el cinturón y se golpeó la cabeza contra el cristal; nada grave.

— ¡Todos vamos morir! ¡¡A morir! — pregonaba Fred entretanto lo autos intentaba eludirle.

Milagrosamente pudo llegar a la mitad de la autopista sin ser arrollado. Se paró sobre la barrera de concreto que dividía los carriles de distinto sentido. Alzó el brazo ensangrentado y continuó gritando.

— ¡Nos van a comer vivos! ¡Salieron del desagüe y me atacaron! ¡Moriremos! ¡El fin se acerca!

Fred sí estaba un poco borracho, pero no exageraba demasiado.

.-.

"_Dios mío, ¿qué_ está pasando?". La respiración de Leon era agitada y su corazón latía apresurado. Él y Steve tenían miedo a _eso_ que desconocían. "Jesús… Ojala y Chris esté bien".

El auto avanzó por una salida y aceleró para escapar del tráfico.

Steve tenía una pequeña herida sangrante cerca de su sien derecha. Se limpió el líquido que manaba de la hemorragia con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? —preguntó el rubio con un tono de preocupación moderada.

— Sólo…fue un golpe. Se me hará un chichón, es todo.

Leon buscó su celular, marcó a la estación de policía y…nada. Nadie contestó. Igual así en la casa de Zahra Kennedy. Luego se dedico a conducir, no dijo más. Tampoco el pelirrojo.

Se asustaron tanto al ver al idiota de Fred correr frente al auto. Leon lo esquivó por una nada. Todavía tenían el corazón agitado y algunos músculos tensos, más aún Steve. Y es que al contemplar fugazmente a Fred, una vaga asociación de ideas surcó por la mente del joven. Se vio a sí mismo en ese hombre con el brazo desgarrado, vestido de andrajos y sucio. Un típico ebrio sin oficio ni beneficio.

Le dio un escalofrío y sacudió la cabeza para alejar la imagen de su mente. Ahora estaba con Leon, ¡era lo relevante, los _hubiera_ no debían tener importancia.

Un largo silencio se produjo. Había malos presentimientos en el aire, algunos…acertados. En la emisora que sintonizó Leon (varios kilómetros atrás) se podía oír a The Cranberries:

-_…But you see? it's not me,  
It's not my family  
In your head, in your  
head they are fighting  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head  
In your head  
they are cryin'  
In your head  
In your head…_-

Vagamente, Leon recordó el nombre de la melodía. Una extraña sensación de frío le acalambró el hombro derecho por inciertos segundos, luego desapareció son dejar rastro.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — habló el muchacho para quebrantar el silencio… el horrible silencio entre ambos con fondo musical patrocinado por The Cranberries.

Para Leon esa pregunta daba en el clavo, pero era como remover las raíces de un árbol aún vivo y echarles ácido.

— Yo…

¿Su madre? ¿O su amigo de la infancia? Tenía que sopesar a ambos y tomar una dedición. No podía simplemente seguir conduciendo hacia el sur.

En su pensamiento ya se habían formado sencillos e inconcientes votos mentales. Pros y contras. No pudo comunicarse con ninguno después de la llamada de Chris así que todo se reducía a lo que había en su cabeza.

Y es que esa llamada… Oh, Dios. En definitiva algo malo ocurría.

"_¿Qué debo hacer?_ Chris se escuchaba tan alterado…y los disparos que oí no me levantan el ánimo. ¿Qué _cosa_ entró en la estación?"

Una voz, es probable que fuese su conciencia o similar, le decía que tomara la situación con calma y objetividad. Leon no iba a partirse en dos. Tenía que fijarse prioridades…

**Zahra Kennedy**.- Siempre le inculcó valores y buenos modales. Punto a su favor.

No pasaba un solo día en que no le dijera a su hijo frases como: "No le pegues a las niñas", "Pórtate bien con los maestros", "No te ensucies la ropa", "Termínate las verduras"… y cuando creció un poco: "Sé caballeroso", "Siéntate derecho", "No seas grosero con las mujeres", "No vengas muy tarde a casa"… Punto en contra. Leon conocía de memoria esas frases (la mayoría innecesarias).

Zahra jamás lo manipulaba ni le daba instrucciones precisas y detalladas de cómo llevar su vida. Pro; Leon era libre de tomar elecciones que sólo a él le afectaban directamente.

Pero aquí hay un gran punto negativo: La madre del rubio jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la profesión elegida por él. Ok, la respetaba, pero al principio intentó persuadirlo de una y mil formas para que eligiera una carrera más segura. El esposo de Zahra, también policía, murió en un tiroteo y no deseaba lo mismo para su único hijo.

Ella insistió tanto, de todas las formas sanas y cuerdas posibles, pero era insistencia desde cualquier ángulo. Finalmente sólo le restó darle la bendición a su hijo, desearle lo mejor y besarle la frente.

Sin embargo, ultimadamente, ella era su madre y eso le daba muchos _pros_.

**Chris Redfield**.- Mejor amigo de la infancia, compañero de juegos y confidente de travesuras. Era incondicional. Varios puntos a favor. Compartía con Leon algunas inquietudes, como el deseo de ser policía. Su amistad había sido muy duradera. Más _pros _para Redfield.

Cuando Chris se encontraba de mal humor era como _It_ en ayunas: te gruñía y sentías miedo de que te fuera a morder si te le acercabas. Además, en ciertas ocasiones le daba por ponerse autoritario y repartir órdenes sin aceptar _peros_. Puntos en contra.

Finalmente: Chris era buena persona (la mayoría del tiempo), cuidaba de su hermana porque era casi el único familiar que tenía; era también un excelente policía, ésa era la profesión que disfrutaba, la que ponía el pan en su mesa y pagaba los estudios de Claire. Ciertamente, no era Mister Simpatía, mucha gente no toleraba su forma de ser; tampoco presentaba un carácter afable las 24 horas…

— ¿Leon?.. ¿A dónde vamos? — dijo Steve otra vez.

"_Mi madre…o_ mi amigo… ¿Quién?"

Zahra era una mujer vieja, vivió su vida con plenitud. Pero era una madre cariñosa y buena, una gran persona.

A Chris todavía se le podía considerar joven; tenía aspiraciones y metas a cumplir y una hermana por la cual ver.

— Iremos a…la estación de policía.

Le dolió tanto pronunciar esas palabras; su corazón se oprimió y se le cerró la garganta sólo de pensarlas. No se perdonaría jamás por la decisión que acababa de tomar, fuese por el bien de Chris o no, era egoísta de todas formas.

Leon se aclaró la garganta. No fue una decisión fácil. Pero es que al recordar la voz alterada de Chris y el grito de Jill, algo en su interior le removía los peores presentimientos.

— Iremos a la estación de policía— repitió Leon en un murmullo sin poder creer que era su propia voz la que lo decía.

Las dos decisiones posibles eran egoístas y había tenido que escoger la menos insensible pero más ingrata. Darle la espalda a su madre… ¿Cómo iba a sentirse si a ella le sucedía algo malo?

Un largo suspiro lleno de culpa salió de su boca. Siguió conduciendo dedicadamente para distraerse de sus remordimientos. Su mirada se puso triste y por un instante sitió ganas de sollozar. Pero de dio cuenta de que sería una tontería hacerlo. Probablemente Zahra ni siquiera estuviera en la ciudad, quizá hubiese salido a visitar a alguna amiga de Ciudad Juárez…

"_Ya es muy_ tarde como para que esté en Juárez"

…o tal vez estuviera en Las Cruces con su prima Liliana…

"Me hubiera avisado"

Ni siquiera Leon podía ser optimista en ese momento del día.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Steve.

El muchacho notó lo ausente de Leon y sus ojos entristecidos y le tocó el hombro.

— No es nada. —le sonrió de la forma más convincente y el pelirrojo pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

No obstante, ambos sabían que las cosas no marchaban en orden. Una sensación inevitable de miedo e incertidumbre se apoderó de ellos y el silencio entre ambos regresó.

En la radio pasaban una canción de Elefante titulada "Ángel".

— No estés triste— le pidió Steve. Era algo obvio que con su esplendor no podían guardarse secretos—. Seguro tu madre estará bien.

Las palabras del pelirrojo sonaban tan huecas, tan faltas de credibilidad. Él nunca daba consejos, no servía para reparar el ánimo de los demás ni alegrarlos con sus palabras. Y era sencillamente porque a él nadie le aconsejó alguna vez. Pero en esta ocasión sintió que era necesario decirle algo positivo a Leon. No quería que esa sonrisa que le maravillaba fuera a marchitarse.

El policía suspiró. No le convencían las palabras de Steve mas apreciaba la intención.

— Te creo. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora.

Y entonces sí hubo una sonrisa afable marca Kennedy, la cual se contagió un poco al joven.

-_…Me colgué de tu mirada,  
Me quedé con tu sonrisa,  
Si te vas, no existe nada si te vas,  
Y ahora sé, sólo sé,  
Te cruzaste en mi camino  
Me encontré el paraíso y me quedé_…-

Por la calle en la que transitaban había una de tantas gasolineras Texaco con su respectiva tienda de frituras, cervezas, dulces, cafés y ridículos souvenir del estado.

Cuando Leon y Steve pasaban por ahí, se escuchó un grito que parecía provenir de la trastienda. Luego, un hombre salió corriendo por la puerta delantera del establecimiento, le siguió otro. Ambos gritaban cosas incomprensibles y el pánico se reflejaba en su rostro.

Antes que nada, Leon pensó como policía: Detenerse en la gasolinera y ver qué pasaba. Pero después recordó a Chris, y si ya había tomado su decisión, tendría que ser firme.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar en la ciudad y afectando a la población. La estación de policía _parecía_ un lugar apto para averiguar qué y al mismo tiempo estar a salvo… Qué iluso.

.-.-.-. En uno de tantos lóbregos callejones… .-.-.-.

Billy Coen se encontraba sentado detrás de un bote de basura. No había salido de ahí en todo el día y ya le dolía la espalda. Allende, soportó durante horas el olor de la callejuela infestada de ratas y basura—era un barrio pobre y descuidado—. Y ahora que llovía, el hedor se intensificaba. Estaba hastiado.

Las nubes eran grises y el aire denso. Gruesas y frías gotas de lluvia se precipitan sobre ese y otros puntos de la ciudad. Billy se puso de pie mientras el agua iba empapando su cabello y su ropa. Tenía una expresión dura y severa, pero en realidad su alma estaba llena de preocupación.

Hacía rato que todo estaba muy silencioso. Pero Coen escuchó el murmullo de pasos presurosos y luego un grito desgarró el aire.

La voz de un niño llamaba a su madre y clamaba por ayuda. Se oyó el sonido de ropa al desgarrarse y un quejido lastimero por parte del peque. Pero otro gemido también se escuchó, uno carente de sensibilidad y lleno de una mortecina demencia.

Billy salió del callejón donde se ocultaba. Se mojó las botas en los charcos, mas nada de eso le importó. No concedió relevancia al hecho de su calzado húmedo o de que alguien pudiera verlo. Billy Coen, sin tener el esplendor, una _ouija_ o una bola de cristal, supo que _eso _que amenazaba la ciudad ya había despertado. La oscuridad salió de sus agujeros cobijando entre sus garras a criaturas inhumanas y monstruosas.

Otro alarido afloró de los pulmones del parvulito al tiempo que el llanto empapaba su rostro y se fundía con la lluvia.

Ya estando en la calle, Billy pudo ver al niño. Éste se hallaba tendido en la acera (cerca de otro callejón). Alguien lo jalaba hacia adentro.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Ahhhhh!... ¡Auxilio! — imploraba el infante.

En plena calle no había otras personas; sólo Billy, el niño y su agresor. El pequeño Andrew vio al hombre vestido de jeans y le gritó rogando ayuda. Coen no se la iba a negar, en definitiva no. Así que ni siquiera dudó en sacar la M1911 que tenía y aproximarse hacia Andy. El arma era robada, traía una cantidad nada penosa de tiros y Billy una buena puntería.

Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba al niño e iba descubriendo cómo era el atacante, una sensación de repulsión le llenaba los pulmones, la vista y la mente. Hasta el más diestro tirador perdería un poco de temple y puntería al ver _aquello_.

— ¡Ayúdeme! — gritó Andy.

Hacia adentro del callejón, alguien arrastraba al chico. Era un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro, espalda ancha, robusto más bien, vestía pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Esa era la parte normal y verosímil de la descripción, la que no hacía perder el juicio no la compostura, la parte viva; porque en realidad—y ésta es la parte inverosímil— es que el hombre ya no era un ser humano, su alma se desprendió del cuerpo con un grito aterrador desde hacía horas. Lo que estaba ahí, atacando a Andrew, era un muerto en busca de compañía. No representaba más que un cuerpo hueco, la envoltura de lo que alguna vez fue vida.

Pero además de eso, y aunque no tenía mucho tiempo de muerto, era como una tela raída. Estaba pálido, descolorido, tenía un hombro fuera de lugar, astillas del cúbito le salían por el brazo, sus ojos eran un par de huevos escalfados; había sangre seca en su cabello, en su ropa y en sus zapatos; pero fresca en sus uñas y en sus dientes.

Ése que alguna vez tuvo alma y voluntad, ahora arrancaba jirones de piel de la pierna de Andy y le clavaba las uñas de su mano 'sana'. La sangre del niño empapaba la boca del otro pues lo estaba mordiendo.

Andy continuaba gritando y llorando; gimoteaba mientras veía con rostro suplicante a Billy. Éste se acercó lo suficiente para un disparo 'seguro'. De su M1911, una bala fue disparada y atravesó la caja torácica de aquel ser inhumano. Luego otra…y otra.

Una sustancia espesa de color granate le salió por el pecho y la espalda. Un gemido quejumbroso fue la única protesta. Entonces, Andy fue dejado en paz, pero Billy no.

El muerto sin conciencia soltó al muchacho de su agarre y empezó a arrastrarse por la acera. Sus ojos desorbitados mostraban sólo muerte y una demencia ciega de razón y causas. Coen los miró y sintió un odio como jamás en su vida llegó a imaginar. El cuerpo que se arrastraba fue (en un tiempo) una persona, un ser humano con dignidad y derechos, con sentimientos. Sin embargo, por causa de un virus que se hallaba en su organismo, ahora se arrastraba como una sabandija y por su cuerpo corría la sangre de un niño inocente.

Billy se plantó en el piso dispuesto a no moverse; entretanto el caníbal se aproximaba y gemía. Coen sostuvo su M1911 entre sus manos por unos instantes y luego apuntó. El muerto estaba ya a escasos metros; sus piernas rotas y sus rodillas dislocadas—además de los otros miembros de su cuerpo— eran arrastradas por la fuerza de un único brazo en 'buenas condiciones'.

El prófugo jaló del gatillo de su arma y la bala perforó el cuello del hombre; luego, una munición más fue a dar en su hombro derecho (el dislocado), lo destrozó y por poco desprende el brazo. Éste quedó sujeto a unas hilachas de carne blanda y pútrida.

Pero aún así, el caníbal no dejó de avanzar hacia Coen. Mientras se arrastraba iba dejando una mancha de sangre que después de diluía son el agua de la lluvia. Billy disparó de nueva cuenta y la bala dio en el blanco cráneo del hombre de pantalones vaqueros. Su masa encefálica quedó regada en la calle, incluso alcanzó las botas de Billy, pero después fue barrida por la lluvia y arrastrada a las coladeras.

Coen guardó su arma. El hombre de los vaqueros no se movía más; su cabeza era una mezcla de huesos astillados, sesos y sangre. Entonces Billy hizo una nota mental: La próxima vez que se encontrara con una de esas cosas y quisiera exterminarla, la primera bala iría directo la cabeza.

Se dirigió hacia el peque. Andy estaba tendido de costado en el bordillo. La herida de su pierna sangraba; Dios, casi parecía que le llegaba al hueso. Un amargo llanto brotaba de sus ojos y un triste gimoteo de su garganta. Billy lo contemplo con lástima. Para Andy ya era tarde…

Haciendo memoria, Coen recordó lo que sabía del virus—el cual seguro ya estaba en el organismo de Andrew— y toda esperanza se disipó…

El niño todavía estaba vivo, y pese a que el virus sólo actuaba en células muertas eso no representaba ningún impedimento. Gracias a una mutación, también tenía la enorme cualidad de matar y/o destruir el tejido vivo. Así, el virus primero consumiría la existencia de Andy. Le quitaría la vida, lo asesinaría desde dentro de forma progresiva y lenta. Dolería, es cierto. Bien pudieran pasar horas de una angustiosa agonía sólo para que más tarde Andy despertara en un cuerpo hueco, sin alma.

"_Pobre chico, para_ él ya es muy tarde. Morirá y luego, cuando al fin despierte, habrá dejado de ser una persona. Será…será un maldito monstruo…un zombie."

Vaya que no podía existir palabra más adecuada: Zombie, el cadáver que camina, muerto viviente, un cuerpo en estado de descomposición que ataca a lo vivo… Blasfemia contra Natura.

Billy siguió mirando al niño. Tal vez se desangraría, pero… "no habría problema". Despertaría. Iba a levantarse y a insultar a la naturaleza como todo lo que el virus infectaba. Claro, pero primero estaría la agonía y la muerte lenta. Andy iba a sufrir, de una forma u otra…

.-.

Eutanasia. La 'buena muerte'. "Evitar el dolor y el sufrimiento innecesario mediante un procedimiento asistido" se define.

Poco a poco la respiración de Andy se hacía más lenta, su pulso bajaba se ritmo y los ojos se le cerraban. Era como un niño a punto de tomar una siesta; pero en lugar de estar relajado sobre un mullido colchón, se hallaba tendido en la acera y con la pierna desgarrada mientras un dolor punzante y agudo le subía hasta las sienes.

Billy sabía que a su M1911 aún le quedaba una bala. ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo correcto?... Por supuesto que sí, era un hombre con un gran sentido de la justicia. Pero, entonces, ¿qué era lo correcto?

Coen no lo sabía, pero si jalaba del gatillo no sólo acabaría con el sufrimiento de Andy, sino que también salvaría el alma del chico. Sin embargo, ¿qué sería de su propia alma? ¿Natura le perdonaría el asesinato de uno de sus hijos pequeños? Pese a que fuera por piedad, tal vez no.

¿Qué se podía hacer? ¿Cómo llevar a cabo lo correcto? Más importante: ¿Cómo identificarlo?

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo con su fulgor azulado y la sangre de Andy se volvió violácea por unos segundos. La cara del niño era como de papel: pálida. Sus cabellos se le pegaban al rostro. Inspiraba lástima…pena.

_¿Qué era lo correcto?_

Morir era el destino inmediato de Andy. Que Billy supiera, no existía ningún antirretroviral para ese virus. Y aunque sí hubiera cura, ¿dónde la conseguiría a tiempo?

…_Morirá…_

¿Jalaría del gatillo para evitarle la agonía a Andy?

…_Será un zombie…_

¿Cuál alma debía salvarse? ¿La de Billy Coen o la de Andrew Richardson?

…_Inevitablemente morirá._

Pero hasta la sombra es piadosa. En el lóbrego y retorcido fondo de su mente tiene una forma curiosa de demostrar caridad. Por supuesto, ese 'regalito' tiene un precio…

Antes de que pudiera llegar a tomar una decisión y definir qué era lo correcto, Billy escuchó un débil gemido a sus espaldas. Un sonido muerto, como el ocaso de una vida. Se giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda a Andy.

— Oh, oh…— No daba crédito a lo que vio, no quería creerlo.

En medio del sonido de otro relámpago y debajo de la lluvia, una multitud de personas caminaba hacia Billy. Decenas de pares de ojos carentes de vida miraban al prófugo y sus sonrisas muertas y torcidas se burlaban de él.

Estaban a unos doscientos metros, quizá menos, y Billy podía verlos, observar sus ropas ensangrentadas y sus miembros lacerados, cómo cojeaban, cómo las cotillas se les salían por el abdomen y por los costados, podía ver la muerte cara a cara y saber que ambos no se simpatizaban…

¿Así era la piedad de la sombra? ¿Así demostraba caridad, enviando a una horda de zombies hacia Billy? Ciertamente…sí.

La sombra no era toda piedad, pero sabía dar oportunidades. Además, en el proceso en que la persona intentaba tomarlas desesperadamente, ella se divertía mucho. En su mente llena de concepciones y paradigmas abstractos, encontraba gracioso ser espectadora de las luchas de los vivos para salir a flote de sus problemas.

Fue por eso, y no por coincidencia, que aquellos zombies aparecieran justo cuando Billy observaba el desfallecido cuerpo de Andrew.

El prófugo cargó su arma y miró hacia el otro extremo de la calle; ahí no parecía haber zombies, sería un escape seguro. Pero Billy no se iría sin dar pelea, además, no quería dejar ahí al pobre y moribundo niño a merced de esas cosas.

¡Qué situación tan más entretenida! Al menos eso pensaba la oscuridad.

Un trueno más inundó el cielo y Natura lloró amargamente. Le dolía hasta el fondo ver cómo sus hijos sufrían. Poco a poco la lluvia arreció, se volvió más fría e implacable. Sin embargo, a esos zombies no les asustaba; desconocían a la madre Naturaleza, la habían olvidado. Para ellos sólo existía la oscuridad, sombras hórridas y lamentos; y lo que no era lóbrego…lo atacaban. Odiaban (y envidiaban) a la luz y a lo vivo, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Los zombies, hijos de un virus que degeneró en plaga, sólo conservaban unos pocos instintos—tergiversados, por cierto—: Como por ejemplo el constante deseo de matar y contaminar, de arrastrar más personas al mal y tener su compañía eterna… Y en ese momento querían a Billy; deseaban que dejara de estar vivo y que no respirara nunca más.

Por supuesto, Coen no los esperaría sentado en una mecedora y tejiendo chambritas. No. Él tenía un arma, sabía usarla y desea apuntar y disparar. No acabaría con todos los zombies, pero era una excelente manera de liberar furia contenida.

Inconcientemente, Billy también deseaba disparar y mirar a esos engendros despedazarse sólo para distraer su atención de Andy. Así, olvidando un poco al muchacho, recobraría el temple y le sería posible pensar en una forma de acabar con la plaga. Si antes había intentado, ahora debería redoblar esfuerzos pues el virus ya estaba libre… Muy pronto encontraría la solución…

Un disparo muy certero impactó a un zombie en la rodilla. Sus huesos, ablandados por efectos de virus, se quebraron y fue entonces que calló. Un par de muertos tropezaron con el cuerpo de su hermano.

Billy cargó la pistola y disparó de nuevo. Derribó a otros tres. Las balas iban dirigidas a las piernas para hacerlos caer sobre otros de los caníbales o simplemente tumbarlos, ya que al estar en el suelo se arrastraba y manoteaban para aferrarse de cualquier cosa y avanzar, aunque fueran los pies de sus propios camaradas. ¿Quién se reía ahora, eh?

No había tiempo. Billy gastó sólo un cargador para entretener a los zombies—y sacar su ira—y resolvió que lo mejor era marcharse antes de que aparecieran más. Lamentaba tanto darle la espalda a Andy, dejarlo agonizando… Pero ¿sería capaz de abandonarlo así? No podía. Antes debía hacer 'lo correcto'.

Billy no titubearía. Llevaría a cabo lo más correcto que se le ocurría; iba a ser rápido, sin perder el tiempo en un minuto de silencio o en rezar el Padre Nuestro, y no habría remordimientos.

Alzó el brazo a una altura en la que la M1911 tenía su objetivo en la cabeza de Andrew…

"_Es por su_ bien…"

El callejón estaba ensombrecido al igual que la mirada del niño…

"…Así no sufrirá tanto…"

El agua corría por el pavimento y algunos zombies se arrastraban en ella…

"…No puedo llevarlo conmigo…"

Lo muertos vivientes avanzaban hacia Billy gimiendo y tropezando unos con otros…

"…Él ya está perdido."

— ¡Pero tu alma y la suya NO! — protestó Natura en un grito disfrazado de trueno.

Entonces el relámpago iluminó lo que había al fondo del callejón un segundo antes de que Coen disparara a Andy. El zombie de una mujer había estado ahí todo el tiempo, entre las sombras, detrás de un cubo de basura.

Ella se precipitó hacia Billy. Era una joven de veintitantos años, rubia y de tez clara. Quizá fue muy guapa en vida. Pero ahora, su suéter naranja desgarrado y sus botas ensangrentadas le daban un aire de "Hey, tú, no te me acerques. Eres repulsiva". Tenía también los nudillos llenos de rasguños y los brazos tapizados de heridas que no sangraban. Lo normal, simplemente lo normal en un zombie.

Al verla, Billy levantó más el arma y le disparó. Destrozó su clavícula y la hizo tambalearse mas no rendirse. Ella continuó avanzando a trancos y sus gemidos espectrales resonaban por sobre la lluvia. Una nueva bala le perforó el cuello y una especie de pus escarlata empezó a manar.

Pero ni el asco persistente le fastidió la puntería a Billy tal como debiera. En el tercer disparo, la munición besó el pómulo de la chica. Su quijada formó una graciosa mueca al tiempo que el cuerpo caía junto a Andy.

Probablemente ese hubiera podido ser el fin. "Billy disparó a Andy, le salvó el alma y se alejó corriendo". Pero no. Porque para cuando la rubia calló, otro zombie ya venía hacia Coen. Igualmente salió del fondo del callejón ya que en éste se encontraba una coladera bastante grande como para que los muertos-vivos del alcantarillados salieran reptando.

- ¡Bang! ¡Bang! –

Uno caía y otro ya se estaba arrastrando hacia la luz del relámpago.

Billy retrocedió, se alejó del callejón, de la boca del lobo. Entretanto, los zombies de la calle, inclusive los cojos, se acercaban peligrosamente.

¡No era momento de quedarse y actuar como héroe! ¡Era hora de salvar el pellejo! Coen sólo era un ser humano, tenía limitaciones, bardas y muros demasiado altos para ser brincados.

Corrió… Igual que el día en que hirió a un policía para no ser encarcelado injustamente, así corrió. Huyó como una rata ahora que todavía tenía piernas (porque si se quedaba sabía que los zombies se las devorarían). ¿Qué era más costeable: quedarse y ser comido solamente por causa de un niño moribundo o irse con la esperanza de que podría hacer algo más por la ciudad?

De esa forma dos almas se salvaron: La de Billy por no jalar del gatillo y la de Andy porque no llegó a 'revivir' en la sombra. Los zombies lo notaron todavía tibio, aún con un poco de vida y entonces esa horda de seres de ultratumba los hizo jirones como a una tela raída. El cuerpo de Andy quedó tal desecho que ni el virus pudo despertarlo de la muerte.

Así era la caridad de la sombra, así era su piedad.

Y Billy, Leon, Steve, Ada, _It_ y otros la iban a enfrentar porque ya estaban metidos en ese infierno, cruzaron el umbral y al estar dentro Cerberus cierra la puerta a tus espaldas.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

Galdor C.


	7. Encuentros

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

**Notas:** **-** Al utilizar nombres de compañías o lugares existentes, no pretendo crear mala fama, desacreditar o calumniar a nadie. Sólo es un apoyo que utilizo para aportar un mayor realismo a la historia.

**- **Si por casualidad se han dado una vuelta por mi _profile_, sabrán un poquito de las razones por las cuales he tardado en actualizar. Y a todo ello, pido una disculpa, dicho sea de paso que espero no vuelva a ocurrir.

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **7**.- **Encuentros**

La Luna no brillaba y el Sol era ocultado por los imponentes nubarrones. Quien estuviera en El Paso podría asegurar que la ciudad se había convertido en un pozo oscuro. Pero en realidad se trataba de un infierno materializado en donde los zombies abundaban como ratas en un granero. Lo curioso de este averno radicaba en dos puntos:

_a)_ Ahí, nada ardía; no existía una gran pira en donde los condenados se chamuscaran por la eternidad. En realidad ni siquiera había alguna pequeña hoguera que liberara el atractivo fulgor del fuego. Todo era un infierno frío lleno de mentes congeladas.

_b)_ Para colmo de males, este averno no era exclusivo de los muertos. Muchos vivos deambulaban sin saber que cadáveres caníbales asechaban desde la penumbra.

Cierto que había algunas excepciones: Billy Coen estaba dotado de suficiente información como para deducir que sus pies se hallaban tocando el suelo por el que el maligno transitaba. Lamentablemente, Steve y Leon no contaban con suficientes datos. Tal vez sólo presentimientos, pero nada concreto.

.-.-.-.

Con los parabrisas accionados, los faros delanteros encendidos y la radio emitiendo "The Noose" de Offspring, un auto plateado se comía el pavimento.

El tráfico se había despejado y no se veían peatones. El resplandor blanco de las luces led del vehículo era atravesado por la lluvia. Steve y Leon se encontraban en silencio y los malos presentimientos les asaltaban. El rubio pensaba en su madre y se lamentaba. En cada cruce sentía deseos de girar el volante e ir a casa de Zahra, pero luego aparecía la voz de Chris diciéndole que las cosas no estaban bien, que se marchara de la ciudad, y después oía el grito de Jill y los disparos. Entonces aceleraba y continuaba conduciendo a la estación.

"_Sé firme_" le dijo una voz en su cabeza que no era más que la propia.

.-.-.-.

_Well our souls are all mistaken in the same misguided way  
We all end up forsaken, we're just choosing our own way  
The future now incinerates before our very eyes  
And leaves us with emptiness of no more tries_

Well our visions of glory have spiraled down the drain  
The best of our intentions come crashing down in flames   
The depths of our despair we are unable to contain  
It's shallow living…

.-.-.-.

Entretanto, Steve se hallaba absorto en ideas confusas y poco alentadoras. Miraba a través de la ventanilla, al vacío y a lo negro de la noche, más allá de donde el alumbrado público tenía su reino, y al mismo tiempo…no miraba. Sus ojos eran dos ventanas con Soles azul-verdes. Pero su pensamiento… Su pensamiento estaba en otro lugar, se había ido del mundo.

La melodía de "The Noose" lo llevó lejos, a un lugar en su propia mente del que no despertaría por propia voluntad porque ahí se sentía bien, porque estaba a salvo.

Steve no era un hombre de pensamiento profundo, mas cuando su esplendor quería mostrarle algo serio, el muchacho rompía algunas conexiones con la realidad. Su don usaba algo para jalarlo y él se dejaba arrastrar (conciente o inconcientemente).

.-.-.-.

_The noose is falling  
And all my friends are crawling  
The noose is falling  
And enemies are rising_…

.-.-.-.

Algo muy malo sucedía, la ciudad no estaba en orden, era lo único de lo que el muchacho se sentía seguro. Pero lo demás era confuso.

Algo…algo en la letra de la canción, en esa melodía que lo arrastraba.

.-.-.-.

_The noose is falling  
And all my friends are crawling  
The noose is falling  
And enemies are rising_…

.-.-.-.

El muchacho le daba vueltas y vueltas a las cosas en su cabeza, pero nunca terminaban de tomar forma. Una masa de sentimientos, sensaciones, pensamientos, presentimientos y confusión le anegaban. Aunado a eso estaban las preocupaciones de Leon, que saltaban de cuando en cuando a la cabecita de Steve como peces de un estanque a otro. Solamente que el pelirrojo no lo notaba—a decir verdad, tampoco Leon— y para él eran estrellas fugaces venidas de sabía Dios dónde para sumarse a esa masa de confusión.

Lo que sentía uno, al otro le afectaba. Y no era nada más por el esplendor sino también por el sentimiento que se profesaban. Por ello, Steve se encontraba tan abstraído: eran sus problemas y los de Leon. Pese a que el muchacho estaba en Babilonia, las preocupaciones del rubio con respecto a su madre y a Chris le llegaban cada cuando.

.-.-.-.

_The noose is falling  
And all my friends are crawling  
The noose is falling  
And enemies are rising… _

.-.-.-.

El policía despegó su vista del camino, un segundo, para apagar la radio. No le gustaba la letra de la canción, tampoco el grupo. De esa forma sacó al pelirrojo de su semiinconsciencia, del espacio en que se mente (aunque confundida) se sentía a salvo porque sabía que el lugar le atañía.

Steve se estremeció un poco, un escalofrío le recorrió. Entonces Leon volteó a mirarlo.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza para acabar de salir de su 'trance'.

— No. Ya estoy bien.

Leon sonrió tanto como el contexto le permitía, le palmeó el muslo a Steve y devolvió su vista al camino. El joven se arrellanó en su asiento y se abrazó el cuerpo como solía hacer. Su mente seguía siendo una maraña, pero al menos sus pies ya se encontraban en la tierra.

.-.-.-. Cerca de ahí .-.-.-.

La temperatura bajó en el ambiente como en los cadáveres. Ya no era uno de esos días soleados y ya no eran aquellos cuerpos recién caídos de los que salía sangre tibia.

La plaga de zombies había pasado por esa zona residencial y se había marchado. En ese momento, las hermosas casas de dos pisos con tejas rojizas y preciosos patios, eran habitadas por muertos.

Algunos ventanales estaban rotos, otros: manchados de sangre. En los jardines traseros, en los porches, en las cocinas, en los recibidores…los cadáveres abundaban. Todo era muerte, fría y roja.

Los cuerpos se descomponían a gran velocidad. El virus destruía todo tejido vivo y luego lo manipulaba, lo infectaba para 'revivirlo'; usaba el cuerpo para moverse y encontrar nuevos huéspedes, extendiendo así la plaga.

Sin embargo, en esta zona residencial el proceso aún estaba a medias. Sólo restaba que los cadáveres de irguieran en zombies puesto que todavía eran tapetes decorativos impregnados de tintura carmesí.

Fue así que la sombra dio a luz a una hija... Ella se levantó del charco de sangre que antaño circulaba por su cuerpo. Sus torpes manos se apoyaron en el papel tapiz azulado y lo mancharon de rojo.

Afuera llovía y relampagueaba. La luz de las descargas eléctricas le indujo una sensación parecida al miedo.

Empezó a caminar y casi tropieza con un cuerpo… Antes fue su marido y ahora era un hermano durmiendo en su placenta de oscuridad.

Ella era la primera en levantarse desde que la plaga llegó y es fue de esa zona. El buen Hugh todavía yacía en el piso con medio rostro irreconocible y con los dedos de su mano derecha a un par de metros de su cuerpo. La que en vida fue su esposa, rodeó el cuerpo para dirigirse afuera, donde llovía y el mundo era más grande que una habitación, donde Hugh no estorbaba en tu camino y donde había _cosas_ que podías atacar a fin de perder la raquítica humanidad que quedaba en tu cerebro.

Ella se llamó Ana durante toda su vida; cocinaba mal, sabía coser, era estéril, estudió para médico general y tenía una hermana en Tennessee de nombre Silvia. Llegó la plaga, rompió las ventanas y la infectó entre gemidos y mordidas y de Ana sólo quedó una mente congelada. No más guisos quemados, no más cortinas hechas por ella misma, no más intentos infructuosos de tener hijos con Hugh, no más libros que contenían nombres impronunciables de medicamentos, no más llamadas a Tennessee… No Más Ana.

Cuando su hermanita menor fuera informada, literalmente: enloquecería.

Eso era lo que la plaga daba; pregonaba un mensaje sin palabras, lleno de muerte, cuerpos corrompidos y almas rechazadas por la madre de todos…

.-.-.-.

— Vamos a estar bien… ¿Verdad, Leon? — le preguntó Steve…

El muchacho era arcilla que se podía moldear. El rubio decidiría cómo. Según su respuesta a la pregunta habría una de dos reacciones conocidas: _a)_ "Me vale un cacahuate". _b) _"Que asco de vida. Me quiero suicidar".

Era drástico y los extremos son muy malos. Así que habría que escoger —no "lo mejor" — sino "lo menos peor".

— Creo que con fe saldremos de esto con bien.

No había que hacer preguntas innecesarias. Ambos tenían bien identificado que "las cosas no estaban bien".

—Ojala— murmuró el muchacho.

— Ya sabes que yo te cuido. —Leon sonrió. No estuvo muy seguro de cómo había resultado eso del cacahuate y el suicidio, pero al pasar un rato y no escucharle a Steve ningún pensamiento histérico, dedujo que el cacahuate se impuso. Y, por el momento, el cacahuate era lo menos dañino para el chico…

.-.

Afuera: el reinado de lluvia gobernaba con puño de hierro; adentro del auto: un monarca más amable dominaba esa ligera atmósfera… _Silencio_… Hubo silencio entre el joven y el rubio. Pero no era incómodo o pesado. Se trataba de la sensación de que ya no había por qué decir más. Los ánimos de Leon fueron la última palabra y así estaba bien para el pelirrojo.

Ya faltaban poco kilómetros para llegar a la estación de policía.

Pasaban por una zona residencial muy bonita. De ésas en que las calles no tienen baches, las casas son muy ostentosas, las chimeneas se encienden en Navidad y la gente sale en las madrugadas a correr acompañada por su pastor Alemán, su Beagle o su Golden retriever. Mas ya todo eso era diferente, afectado por la plaga: Autos a mitad de la calle o sobre el bordillo, ventanas quebradas, puertas abiertas en plena lluvia y cuerpos tirados en la oscuridad. No se tenía que contar con un coeficiente intelectual de 121 para poder notar esos detalles que de por sí saltaban a la vista.

Leon abrió la boca como un niño asombrado, quería decir algo pero no encontraba comentarios prudentes.

— ¿Qué &'!-"\¡? pasó aquí? —habló Steve, pausado y claramente (y robándole las palabras a Leon).

Eran los únicos—seres vivos— en el lugar; por lo demás, sólo agua y sombra.

Mientras pasaban por la zona, Leon no redujo la velocidad. Steve estaba adherido a la ventana del auto mirando que no había nadie más, que las cases tenías las luces apagadas, las puertas abiertas y agitándose por el viento, las ventanas rotas… El muchacho dirigió su vista a la acera; en un punto de ella creyó ver una mancha color granate que se disolvía con la lluvia, pero el auto pasó de largo y la mancha desapareció de su vista.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? ¿Dónde está la gente?

El mal presentimiento del pelirrojo se acrecentó. A medida que avanzaban, los destrozos en las casas se hacían todavía más notorios. Los maceteros de las entradas estaban rotos como si alguien los hubiera volcado al apoyarse en ellos, los tapetes que rezaban "Welcome" o "Bienvenidos" se hallaban a mitad de los jardines, los arbustos con forma de venado o ridículo pollito se habían transformado en el bosquejo de un animal deforme y en grandes garras cubiertas de hojas que se alzaban al cielo en una plegaria muda. Los patios estaban pisoteados y las verjas presentaban tablas rotas y puertas forzadas.

En medio de la calle, como un guardián, un Jaguar aguardaba. Sus luces delanteras estaban encendidas tal como sus parabrisas, sus puertas abiertas permitían que la lluvia mojara los asientos y el vidrio delantero se encontraba cuarteado; una gran telaraña se extendía a través del cristal.

Al pasar el auto plateado junto al Jaguar, Leon miró en su interior. Estaba vació. Steve continuaba observando las casas y en la ventana de alguna de ellas le preció ver una mano. Tal vez lo imaginó… Quizá…sí estuviera ahí…

Probablemente era la mano de un chica llamada Jo, probablemente ella tenía diez y nueve años; es posible que los zombies le hubieran arrancado parte de un brazo o la hubieran arrinconado contra la ventana junto a la cual solía sentarse a leer... Quizás…

Uno nunca sabe...

Solamente cinco cuadras más y estarían en la estación de policía, donde habías armas, rejas, muros gruesos de concreto sólido… Sólo cinco cuadras y Leon podría ver a Chris…

Pero _ella _'decidió' morir a mitad de la calle; su cuerpo inerte estaba doscientos metros más adelante del Jaguar, pero si no hubiera estado ahí, si no les hubiera quitado tiempo, si no…

Leon bajó la velocidad. Vio un cuerpo en plena calle y pisó el pedal del freno. Porque una cosa era ignorar el grito que se escuchó en la trastienda de una gasolinera, y otra muy diferente era pasar las ruedas de tu coche sobre un cuerpo tendido en el concreto y hacer como que no pasó nada.

El automóvil se detuvo a pocos metros de lo que parecía ser el cadáver de una mujer.

— Quédate en el auto— ordenó el rubio a Steve, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta. La lluvia le pegó de lleno en el rostro y pronto lo empapó. Salió del auto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El alumbrado público, los relámpagos ocasionales y el propio coche de Leon con sus luces delanteras, iluminaban el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Se hallaba boca arriba con los párpados cerrados.

Leon se acercó con cautela, pero de pronto sintió que una mano asía la suya. Unos dedos fríos y mojados aprisionaron posesivamente los del rubio. Luego, de un tirón, quisieron jalarlo hacia atrás…

— ¿Está muerta? — preguntó Steve aferrando la mano de Leon y escondiéndose detrás de él como si la mujer fuera a levantarse para atacarlos.

— Dije que te quedaras en el coche— reprendió serenamente—. Vas a mojarte.

— ¿Está muerta? — repitió el pelirrojo. A decir verdad, no había tenido el 'placer' de apreciar tan de cerca el cadáver de una persona. Le resultaba un tanto sorprendente, impresionante. Sería el ambiente repleto de oscuridad en ese lugar del mundo y los relámpagos, casas que parecían ser habitadas por monstruos y malignos, lo que asustaba a Steve; o tal vez el ligero y superficial recuerdo de las innumerables veces que deseó estar muerto.

"_Uno nunca sabe._"

El cabello de Leon se empapó y daba un aspecto más oscuro. En la chaqueta del pelirrojo, las gotas de agua pintaban círculos y óvalos que se desvanecerían al secarse la prenda.

La mujer tendida frente a ellos tenía la lluvia corriéndole por el rostro, parecía llorar. Elle tendría acaso unos treinta años y una linda casa en el vecindario. Vestía blusa roja y pantalón negro.

Leon se arrodilló junto al cuerpo y chequeó el pulso. Muerta. No había pulso qué revisar. Steve permaneció de pie junto al rubio sin quitar los ojos del cadáver.

— ¿Por qué habrá muerto?

— No lo sé— respondió Leon. Comenzó a buscar heridas o golpes, pero no las presentaba. Entonces contempló la posibilidad de un infarto, de un derrama cerebral, un paro respiratorio… Pero después, toda especulación se vino abajo y el cuerpo de la mujer pasó a segundo término.

Escucharon a sus espaldas el clásico y representativo gemido lastimero marca zombie. Era Ana. Ella había salido de su casa, fue escupida de la oscuridad para ir a atormentar a Leon y a Steve con su asquerosa presencia. Ana tenía la mirada gacha y caminaba lentamente junto al auto de Leon. El rubio se puso de pie.

— ¿Puede decirnos qué pasó aquí? — preguntó ingenuamente y dio un paso adelante.

Ana no se veía tan diferente de una persona normal—es decir: viva—, exceptuando los gemidos y el andar torpe. La sangre de su ropa se había lavado con la lluvia.

— No… No creo que ella pueda responder— habló el pelirrojo. Tomó a Leon de la mano para que no caminara más.

— ¿Qué?

¿Cómo le explicaba al rubio que Ana ya no tenía mente, que era un cuerpo hueco?

Para su comodidad, Steve no tuvo que romperse la cabeza pensando que cómo decírselo pues la misma Ana lo hizo.

Ella se apoyaba en el costado del auto del policía y se aproximaba paso a paso con su caminar lento. Alzó la cabeza y los miró con sus ojos fríos y casi inexpresivos. El cabello se le pegaba a la cara cual algas a un cadáver en el fondo del mar. Además, no tenía piel ni carne en el mentón; su mandíbula, sus dientes estaban expuestos en una hórrida mueca que únicamente inspiraba terror.

Leon y Steve retrocedieron sorteando el cuerpo en el pavimento. El policía se puso frente al muchacho para protegerlo. Ana los seguía y les dedicaba su gesto de muerte.

Por su parte, Natura no cesaba en su amargo llanto, pero su paciencia se agotaba. La madre Naturaleza no toleraba que molestaran a sus amados hijos que eran especiales; eso la llenaba de cólera y de una ira que se negaba a almacenar.

Un rayo se precipitó sobre la tierra y en un estruendoso ruido partió en pedazos un cubo de basura que se hallaba a mitad de un jardín. 57 metros más calle arriba y hubiera destruido el auto de Leon y alcanzado a Ana.

Steve tuvo un escalofrío al ver tan de cerca un rayo. Atrapó el brazo del rubio y lo jaló hacia atrás.

— Leon, quiero irme— musitó.

Un nuevo relámpago acarició la tierra y la cerca de madera de un patio trasero empezó a arder. Era la casa de Ana, muy cerca de donde estaban Leon y compañía. El ligero viento arrastró las cálidas llamas en un santiamén. El patio, la casa y el propio Hugh serían convertidos en cenizas… otro trueno prendió fuego a un pequeño y descuidado pino a veintinueve metros de los únicos seres vivos de la calle. Las llamas abrazaron los postes del alumbrado público, las fachadas de las casas, las cercas y los jardines inundados de abono, insecticidas y demás químicos… el fuego no menguaba como debiera a causa de la lluvia, sino que se extendía a las espaldas de Ana y consumía lo que una vez fue su casa.

El fulgor de los relámpagos y de las llamaradas provocaba un incierto miedo en Ana. Su fría y oscurecida mente irracional temía—o respetaba—al poder de Natura hasta cierto y frágil punto. Ella provocaba que las casas y los cuerpos muertos dentro de ellas se hicieran carbón y que las llamas se elevaran al cielo como jirones de las alas del Fénix.

Leon apartó su vista de Ana y del colorido fondo en rubí, miró hacia atrás. La calle estaba un poco empinada, pero él sabía que la estación se hallaba a no más de seis cuadras cuesta arriba. Sólo tenían que llegar a la estación porque ese era el lugar más seguro que podría haber.

Los relámpagos caían sobre las casas, el fuego se extendía implacable y Ana no dejaba de mirarlos y de extender sus manos de dedos encorvados como garras hacia ellos.

Extrañamente, los pararrayos más próximos parecían de ornato. Los truenos destruían las casas, los coches y los jardines a espaldas de Ana como si algo ahí les atrajera. Y luego empezó lo peor…

De las casas envueltas en llamas, los muertos vivientes comenzaron a salir. Se levantaron de su sueño y caminaron—algunos a trompicones— hacia la calle. Leon y Steve vieron los zombies encaminarse hacia ellos. Todos eran criaturas incompletas, con cabellos arrancados, rostros mutilados, brazos llenos de heridas, o (en algunos casos) ni siquiera tenían brazos. El rubio y el huérfano retrocedieron sin dudar.

— Corre—habló Leon luego de meditarlo un poco.

— ¿Qué?... ¿A dónde?

Ana se interponía entre ellos y el auto del policía, y de todas formas la estación de policía no estaba tan lejos.

Los zombies se acercaban peligrosamente saliendo de sus hogares que se quemaban, y al otro lado de la calle, rumbo a la estación, el panorama se veía más seguro (y sin incendios)

Leon creyó que si el mundo se había vuelto loco y los psicópatas-caníbales de medio turno ahora lo eran de tiempo completo, la jefatura de policía parecería un lugar bonito y reconfortante. Podían pedir ayuda desde ahí, ver a Chris, resguardarse del aterrorizante clima y de los muertos…

"_Oh, Jesús Santo_. ¿Cómo estará Chris ahora?"

— Muchacho, vamos, no falta mucho para llegar a la estación.

Leon jaló al pelirrojo de la chaqueta y echó a correr.

Calle arriba se acababa el vecindario, luego había una avenida muy amplia, un parque y la estación de policía junto a la de bomberos. Sería sencillo llegar hasta ahí corriendo con la motivación de que detrás de ti viene una horda de muertos vivientes. Más que sencillo.

El pelirrojo iba ligeramente atrás de Leon. Éste, miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando por sobre su hombro para ver al muchacho y (de paso) a los zombies. Finalmente, tomó a Steve de la mano y lo jaló para apresurarlo.

A sus espaldas, los relámpagos no amainaban y el vecindario se había convertido en una fábrica de cenizas, mientras que al frente sólo se hallaba la lluvia y los nubarrones sobre el mundo.

El trote de ambos jóvenes los llevó al final del vecindario en donde el límite de éste se trataba de una ancha calle poblada de coches inmóviles. Los autos estaban detenidos a mitad de la calle como si algo hubiese obligado a los conductores a bajar, aunque realmente algunos de ellos seguían tras el volante…

Al acercarse más a la avenida y a los coches, Steve distinguió a una persona dentro de una camioneta verde aceituna; estaba exánime, pálido, con la frente sobre el volante. El muchacho se siguió de largo ignorando el cuerpo, pero no tenía idea de cómo había muerto ni alcanzó a ver que la puerta de su lado se hallaba abierta y que los intestinos del tipo estaban regados en el asiento y en los pedales.

Siguieron corriendo y su marcha los hizo poner los pies sobre el asfalto de la avenida que los separaba del parque, y ése a su vez, de Chris. Ambos pasaron frente a un convertible color rojo (aún tomados de la mano y con Leon al frente). Los charcos les empapaban los zapatos y la lluvia escurría por sus rostros. Caminaron sorteando los autos hasta un punto en que tuvieron que subir por el cofre de uno para poder continuar avanzando.

Leon alzó al pelirrojo y así él quedó de pie en el cofre. El auto había chocado al frente con una furgoneta y detrás de él se hallaban varios autos en fila (estrellados también).

El muchacho se preparaba para saltar al otro laso cuando un gruñido lo sobresaltó… Resbaló hacia delante… A punto de caer del cofre vio hacia abajo, de donde creyó escuchar el sonido… Miró directo a los ojos de un zombie que tenía la pierna atrapada bajo el neumático del auto. El muerto viviente levantaba sus brazos hacia Steve y gruñía. El joven creyó que se le acababa el mundo; por unos instantes sintió su cuerpo cayendo en el aire directo a los brazos del zombie. Ya se veía a sí mismo siendo atacado por esa abominación sin mente.

Los ojos de Steve, sus orbes llenas de estrellas turquesas y verdes, se abrieron desmesuradamente por el horror a esa criatura deforme y ensangrentada.

La mano izquierda del zombie alcanzó a atrapar la chaqueta del muchacho en plena caída de éste. Aquellos dedos con las falanges de fuera y la carne en descomposición se aferraron a la mezclilla de la prenda como una serpiente a un conejo.

Steve abrió la boca para gritar y entonces sintió los brazos del rubio abrazándolo por la cintura y jalándolo hacia tras. Leon le sacó el aire al pelirrojo, lo cual no le permitió gritar, pero prácticamente le salvó la vida por segunda vez.

Los dedos del zombie se quedaron con un puñado de nada y él mismo de obtuvo cuatro dedos rotos.

Fueron tres segundos…no más que eso y el huérfano ya se sentía en las garras de un ser de ultratumba.; pero salió el Sol. Un ribete del Astro Rey dio luz en un momento de oscuridad.

Steve quedó abrazado por el rubio durante un rato mientras recuperaba el aire. A menos de un metro y bajo la llanta del auto, el zombie permanecía gruñendo y gimiendo y manoteando a su opresora de hule negro. Los sonidos que alcanzaban a salir de su garganta eran el coro de un infierno vivo.

Un relámpago calle abajo recordó a los jóvenes con estruendo y resplandor que no era de detenerse a ser hipnotizados por los gemidos indescifrables de un zombie. Leon acarició las mejillas del muchacho y le subió los ánimos sólo con su voz franca y agradable.

— Tenemos que seguir. _Ellos_ se aproximan.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza y contempló el paisaje de casas incineradas y sombras siniestras de miradas bajas que caminaban hacia ellos. Muy en su interior (y sin darse cuenta), un regocijo se produjo. _Ése_ era el tipo de casas que envidiaba, _ésa_ era la ropa que él no podía comprar, _ése_ era el tipo de gente que lo despreciaba; era, simplemente, el estatus social al que no sólo no pertenecía, sino el que lo rechazaba y al cual envidiaba…o envidió en un tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza antes de que el regocijo se exteriorizara en una sonrisa y una mirada de alegría puesta en los hogares quemados. Tenía que ser una buena persona; le prometió a Leon que mejoraría, y no importando el contexto, la promesa no se anulaba.

Cruzaron ese tramo de su travesía por otro lado y cuidando si lo que pisaban no se trataba, por casualidad, de algún muerto-vivo. Se hallaron entonces en un parque con columpios, bancos, viejos nogales y —por sobre todas las demás cosas— charcos. Pero ya no podían estar más empapados sin ahogarse. Lo único posible era que se llenaran de lodo hasta las rodillas y la suela de sus zapatos adquiriera una decorativa capa de césped.

Más o menos así le pasó a Steve. Corriendo para atravesar el parque, pisó un charco y resbaló. No era su día de suerte (exceptuando la mañana y la madrugada del mismo). Cayó boca abajo pero alcanzó a meter las manos (hecho que no le resultó tan benéfico). Se lastimó la mano derecha, se dobló el dedo meñique y el anular. Más tarde le dolería. Además, su tobillo (con el que resbaló) también resultó con alguna pequeña lesión. Se le iba a hinchar y por supuesto también dolería.

Leon lo ayudó a poderse de pie… Corrigiendo: lo _puso_ de pie. Lo alzó sosteniéndolo del a chaqueta y lo hizo caminar.

— ¡Ánimo! Falta poco.

Steve tenía césped en la ropa y en el cabello, y el cabello lo tenía enmarañado, escurriendo y sobre el rostro. Corría de la mano de Leon casi al mismo ritmo que él a pesar de que se lastimaba el tobillo al apoyarlo.

— ¡Chris! — gritó el rubio con fuerza al salir del parque y llegar al estacionamiento frontal de la jefatura. El edificio parecía desprovisto de energía eléctrica al igual que el de al lado. Ninguna luz se hallaba encendida, ni de adentro ni de afuera.

— ¡¡CHRIS! — volvió a gritar Leon. Él y el pelirrojo corrieron hasta los escalones de la entrada y los subieron trotando. El mayor de los dos golpeó las grandes puertas de madera de roble, barnizadas y abrillantadas. Estaban cerradas al parecer, no se movían ni un centímetro, aunque en realidad habían sido atrancadas desde adentro para que la plaga de zombies no entrara.

— ¡Chris! ¡Chris, abre la puerta! ¡Soy Leon!... ¡¡Chris!

El rubio continuaba empujando inútilmente las puertas y vociferando el nombre de su amigo… Y luego por su cabeza pasó la posibilidad de que Chris ya no pudiera escuchar…ni mirar…ni hablar…ni sentir…ni nada propio de un vivo.

"_No, no ¡Chris_ es una persona fuerte! Tiene que estar vivo. No pudo haberse dejado acabar por esto".

Steve se tumbó en los escalones de concreto a recuperar el aliento ya que la carrera lo había dejado más que agitado. La lluvia barría los restos de césped de la ropa, las manos y el cabello del chico.

Él no conocía a Chris, pero ahí sentado pensó en 'buscarlo'…mentalmente. Se concentró…se concentró más y…inevitable Nada. No podía captar la presencia de una mente desconocida. Aunado a eso estaba el clima totalmente perjudicial para una concentración digna de ser llamada así.

— Steve, ayúdame. Creo que la puerta está atorada.

¿Sería una de esas corazonadas policíacas? ¿O tal vez puro esplendor? De cualquier forma, el pelirrojo se levantó de los escalones y acudió al llamado del rubio. Ciertamente, no era el joven más fuerte del mundo, ni siquiera de Texas, pero igual y ayudaría. Ambos empujaron la puerta del lado derecho al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo procuraba sostenerse sólo en su pie sano. Entre ambos jóvenes lograron hacer un resquicio de no más de dos centímetros. Pero a fin de cuentas, ¡ya era un avance!

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No lo hagas! — gritó una voz proveniente de arriba de sus cabezas— ¡No entres ahí! — vociferó histéricamente— ¡No¡ ¡No, Leon!

— ¡deténganse! — les gritó al mismo tiempo otra voz, la de una mujer.

Los jóvenes al final de los escalones miraron hacia arriba. Los gritos tenían origen en el piso más alto de la estación. Ahí, dos personas asomaban la mirada por una ventana: un hombre de veintinueve años y una mujer como de veintidós o veinticuatro.

— ¡_Chriiiis_! — exclamó el rubio, lleno de alegría al verlo sacar la cabeza por la venta del tercer piso— Me tenías muriéndome de preocupación. ¡Casi creí que no te volvería a ver vivo! — _Franqueza_, uno de esos buenos ingredientes en su relación de años.

— Así tendrás la conciencia, Kennedy— bromeó Chris con una gran sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la mujer a su lado y pedirle que le alcanzara una cuerda —. Tenemos que subirlos.

Ella asintió.

— Chris, ¿qué pasa en la ciudad? ¿Qué es todo _esto_?

— Ehhh… Te lo explico luego… Ahora, suban. No _deben_ entrar a la estación por ahí.

Aquella mujer, compañera de Chris, regresó con un par de sogas. Leon no entendía, menos aún Steve. Pero cuando les arrojaron las cuerdas, no dudaron en tomarlas.

"_Voy a querer_ una muy buena explicación" pensó el rubio sujetando la cuerda y asiéndose de ella con fuerza.

— ¿Puedes solo? — le preguntó a Steve. El muchacho hacía un nudo en la soga para aferrarse a ella; asintió.

/.-. Steve's POV.-./

Me dolían los dedos de la mano derecha, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer un estúpido nudo y sostenerme mientras me subían. Y a todo eso: ¿por qué iban a subirnos para entrar por la ventana de un tercer piso? Es decir, la puerta ya empezaba a ceder, ¿qué había del otro lado de ella? ¿Por qué estaba bloqueada? ¿Por causa de esas personas de cabeza literalmente hueca?

El hombre de cabello oscuro comenzó a subir a Leon. Él enredó el brazo en la soga y se sostuvo mejor. Me miró mientras sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y hasta el segundo metro de su ascenso. Seguro no le parecía que lo subieran primero a él que a mí.

Pero al fin estuve listo; agarré la cuerda con toda la fuerza de mi mano izquierda (y la mitad de la derecha) y grité que me subieran. La que lo hizo fue una mujer joven, guapa (no más que Leon) y de cabello corto que al parecer vestía como policía (hasta donde yo alcancé a ver).

Unos instantes, sólo un segundo antes de separarme de tierra firme, por el rabillo del ojo logré ver algo moviéndose en el parque… Eran esas horribles criaturas de rostros torcidos y deformes y cerebros de pollo congelado. No sé, pero creí que nos habían alcanzado muy rápido. Tal vez cuando intenté buscar al amigo de Leon, Chris, me fui de la realidad más tiempo de lo que pensé. O quizás, Leon y yo estuvimos empujando la puerta más de lo contemplado. El punto era que esos engendros ya estaban demasiado cerca. Algunos caminaban más deprisa que otros y en un minuto ya se hallaban casi a cien metros de mí.

Esa chica me subía poco a poco y sostenía la cuerda con firmeza. Leon iba más arriba que yo. Nada más podía verle la enlodada suela de sus zapatos y un par de puntos de su anatomía que yo valoraba mucho. Así que si ignoraba a los muertos-vivos y miraba hacia arriba, no podía quejarme del panorama, era una vista magnifica…

Y no sé entonces por qué me abordaron muchos recuerdos malos. Creo que fue por las cosas que había visto en las últimas horas: aquel tipo que se metió corriendo en el freeway; también las elegantes casas acogidas por el calor del fuego y esa gente rica cuyo paso por este mundo se había congelado en una muerte en vida. Los peor eran las sensaciones que pugnaban por surgir en mí a partir de esas imágenes. Pero lo que colmó el vaso fueron recuerdos de días atrás.

Esa mujer no me había subido ni dos metros y medio cuando el pasado llegó a mí y de un tirón me hizo caer. Estando todavía aferrado a la cuerda, recordé el día en que conocí a Leon; reviví el momento en que pasé una soga por mi cuello y me dejé caer porque la vida no tenía sentido. Con perfecta claridad me invadió esa sensación que siempre me acompañaba en mis intentos de suicidio, aquella convicción de que la existencia no era para mí.

Sentí vértigo y miré hacia abajo. Las piernas me temblaron, todo se nubló y algo oprimía mi pecho. Los gemidos de los muertos-vivos, cada vez más cercanos, no ayudaban en nada.

Solté la soga… Fui demasiado valiente; sí, "valiente". No tuve suficiente miedo como para temer a la corta caída y así aferrarme a la cuerda como a mi propia vida. Fue igual que hacía días. Ya una vez había tenido el valor de saltar con una soga rodeando mi cuello con la esperanza de terminar mi vacío.

Leon miró hacia abajo y gritó mi nombre al escuchar el golpe de mi mal aterrizaje. Poco después él ya estaba dentro del edificio gritándome que tomara la cuerda otra vez. Pero para mí, ése era uno de los momentos en que mi mente se iba a la Luna.

No sé en qué momento me puse de pie y me apoyé en los escalones de la entrada (cerca de los cuales caí). La lluvia en mi rostro, el dolor en mi mano y en el tobillo y un relámpago fueron la causa de que volviera a poner los pies en la tierra (figurativamente).

— ¡Eh, chico! ¡Toma la cuerda! — me gritaba esa mujer.

— ¡Steve, sube! — Era Leon. "_Se acercan, ¡sube_ ya!"

Miré hacia un lado. Esas cosas mutiladas caminaban adentrándose en el estacionamiento. Se me acercaban gimiendo y manoteando a la lluvia. Por un momento, toda la valentía en mí se desvaneció.

Sopesé la posibilidad de tomar la cuerda que esa mujer arrojó. ¿Lo haría? ¿El susto que me provocaban los muertos que caminan sería suficiente para mantenerme aferrado a una soga mientras me subían a una altura de tres pisos? ¿O a lo que le tenía miedo en realidad era a la cuerda? ¿Temía que los recuerdos me asaltaran? ¿Que el ayer traicionero regresara?

De ser así (y si hubiera hecho el intento de que me subieran), el pasado me hubiera jalado hacia abajo de nueva cuenta y, para cuando cayera, los muertos ya estarían esperándome. No deseaba estar sujeto a una frágil y mojada cuerda, mirar abajo y encontrar la cara de un zombie perverso que me recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Levanté el mentón y le dediqué una mirada a Leon.

— Perdón—murmuré. No puede tomar la cuerda, de verdad que no pude. Me aterraba la idea de no lograrlo, de ir a caer en la boca del lobo.

"_¿Qué haces?_" pensó Leon.

"_Te veré pronto_".

Leon no se libraría de mí. De alguna forma llegaría hasta él; y de preferencia sería alguna en la que no tuviera que afrontar el pánico a la altura y al pasado.

Me eché a correr con la tonta creencia de que entrar en la estación y llegar al tercer piso sería sencillo. En parte no estaba tan errado, pero realmente iba a sufrir para cuando volviera a ver a Leon.

Entre la estación de policía y la de bomberos se hallaba un estrecho callejón de unos veinticinco metros de largo por metro y medio de ancho. Troté dentro de él mientras escuchaba a los zombies a mi espalda.

Las altas paredes de la jefatura y de la estación de bomberos eran dos muros de ladrillo con propiedades claustrofóbicas. Para mi escasa fortuna, sólo el vértigo me afectaba.

A pesar del tobillo dolorido, corrí casi hasta el final de la callejuela. Ahí había una reja de alambre que hacía las veces de puerta hacia la parte trasera de la jefatura; sin embargo, tenía un gran candado. Si quería pasar al otro lado debía escalar dos metros de reja y luego saltar. Pero no lo hice…gracias al oportuno descubrimiento de una pequeña ventana que estaba cercana al piso. Era mejor entrar al edificio de una vez por todas. Como pude, me arrastré en el suelo y entré; la ventana—abierta, por cierto—daba a una especie de sótano o cosa parecida.

Todo ahí dentro estaba oscuro y húmedo. No podía ver más allá de tres metros, pero al menos no había zombies…de momento. Me quedé de pie, de espaldas a la ventana, y tratando de que mi vista se acostumbrara a la falta de luz. Bajo mis tenis había una sensación, algo crujiente y ruidoso y frágil. Agaché la mirada para saber qué era. Vi unos destellos, algo brillante que reflejaba la luz de los relámpagos que se colaba valla Dios a saber cómo hasta el sótano. Pero luego escuché a los zombies de afuera aproximarse y me olvidé de eso. Me di vuelta para cerrar la ventana. Qué gran sorpresa me llevé al darme cuenta de que estaba rota y que lo que mis pies hacían crujir era el vidrio hecho añicos.

Inmediatamente me entró pánico… Me sentí desesperado como un niño perdido en la oscuridad.

Un zombie cayó de bruces en el callejón y asomó su mano por la ventana. Me asusté el verlo y retrocedí a trompicones. Para variar, caí golpeándome la espalda. Me levanté lo más rápido que el tobillo adolorido permitió y busqué una forma de salir de ahí.

Era tan insoportable no lograr ver una sola, maldita y puta puerta. Tropecé con todo en mi camino e hice un escándalo al buscarla. Finalmente topé con una sólida pared de concreto. Tanteé en ella con mi mano izquierda.

El zombie ya se estaba escurriendo por la ventana y detrás de él venían otros más, dispuestos a hacerme… Bueno, no sabía con exactitud qué hacían ellos, pero apostaba mi esplendor a que no era nada agradable.

Luego de avanzar un par de metros a tientas, mi mano tocó algo frío y resbaladizo. Aunque quizás esas sensaciones eran por tener los dedos empapados de lluvia. De todas formas, se sintió glorioso el percibir que era la perilla de una puerta. La giré suavemente; mientras lo hacía, un gran peso abandonó mis hombros.

El zombie cayó de boca dentro de la habitación y los vidrios crujieron. Salí de ahí tan rápido como si el mismo Leon estuviera del otro lado de la puerta. La azoté y me recargué en ella. Respiré profundo y permanecí quieto en la oscuridad. En la habitación, cruzando la puerta, se escuchaban los gemidos de los zombies y sus torpes cuerpos golpeando el piso al caer por la ventana.

Y luego mi inocencia y mi ingenuidad se disiparon en un segundo. La seguridad que había tenido se desmoronó y, en el proceso, rasgó mis oídos en un agudo grito… Lo escuché proveniente de mi izquierda, de entre la oscuridad. Era como los quejidos de un animal al que le van arrancando la piel.

El solo sonido atrajo mi mirada y entonces descubrí un par de ojos amarillos que me miraban desde el fondo del corredor. Eran hipnóticos y a la vez aterradores…

Oscuridad y muerte.

Qué día tan malo, qué pésima suerte. Me dolía el tobillo y también la mano derecha, tenían un chichón en la cabeza, estaba todo mojado, empecé a temblar de frío y miedo y una criatura desconocida me asechaba desde las sombras. Qué día…

La bestia de ojos ámbares brillantes se movió hacia mí. Me aterroricé aún más. Sólo atiné a abrazarme el cuerpo y a pestañear deseando que el fulgor amarillo fuera una alucinación transitoria; que se fuera, que no me atormentara. Pero hubo otro escalofriante chillido que resonó en el corredor y me demostró que todo era real y, por más que quisiera negarlo, que había caído en la boca del lobo. No sería fácil volver a ver a Leon.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

.-.

Chris discutía con su amigo de la infancia.

— ¡Estás loco! — No era pregunta, sino afirmación— ¡No vas a bajar por esa ventana! ¡El muchacho está perdido, déjalo!

A lo que Leon le respondió: — Iré por él. No voy a abandonarlo.

El rubio abrió una venta que Chris había cerrado; tenía la intención de bajar importándole un comino los zombies presentes en el estacionamiento que deambulaban rumbo al callejón de al lado de la jefatura. Se gachó para tomar la cuerda que yacía en el piso, cerca de la ventana.

— ¡Si tocas esa soga te juro que haré lo mejor para tu bien! —vociferó Chris.

Leon lo ignoró completamente y sus dedos tocaron la aspereza de la fibra.

"_Yo se lo_ advertí. Esto es por su bien" pensó Redfield.

Lo siguiente que el rubio sintió fue un golpe en la nuca y luego la luz se apagó para él. Cayó inconciente sobre el piso.

La mujer ahí presente observó a Chris con incredulidad y reproche.

— Fue por su bien— se justificó—. No le iba a permitir hacerles compañía a los caníbales.

Redfield dejó sobre el piso el pequeño extintor de incendios que traía entre las manos y después levantó el cuerpo de Leon. No por noquearlo lo dejaría inconciente en el suelo helado; le tenía un poco de consideración.

.-.-.-. A unos kilómetros de ahí .-.-.-.

Ada, simplemente Ada, sin apellido ni segundo nombre. Venía del hebreo y significaba "belleza". Era un nombre sencillo, bonito y que le venía como anillo al dedo. Si bien ella no se quejaba, tampoco le importaba mucho. De momento, lo más relevante en su vida era una misión a cumplir, la cual compartía con su compañero de albino pelaje.

Ambos se habían vuelto inseparables desde varias horas atrás. Ella necesitaba de la aguda percepción de _It_, y el perro-lobo requería de las ventajas inherentes a estar en compañía de un bípedo con manos de cinco dedos… Sin mencionar el hecho de que Ada contaba con un arma de fuego.

Ella y el albino se hallaban sobre la caja de una Ford Lobo (a _It_ le había maravillado ese detalle), color gris oscuro, con asientos de piel, quemacocos… Nada austera. La camioneta estaba aparcada en la esquina de un cruce entre dos amplias calles. Otros vehículos, algunos estrellados, estaban aquí y allá obstruyendo partes del camino.

— Lo encontraremos— habló Ada—. Lo encontraremos y entonces habrá forma de acabar con esto. No vamos a fallar. — Ella no se dirigía a _It_. Prácticamente no se hablaban. Era dos compañeros silenciosos, pero Ada estaba pensando en voz alta.

_It_ miraba a los alrededores y olfateaba, sin embargo, no podía encontrar lo que buscaba.

— ¿Nada aún? — preguntó Ada.

EL albino gruñó. "No me presiones" significaba el gesto. Alzó el hocico en el aire y respiró. Humedad… Se estaba mojando y nada conseguía.

Ada bajó de la camioneta y se recargó en ella. Cruzó los brazos y suspiró. Su entallado vestido negro tenía lentejuelas del mismo tono en el borde inferior y en el escote (el cual era lo suficientemente provocativo para que hasta _It_ lo mirara a ratos…por simple curiosidad, claro está). La implacable lluvia recorría las curvas de su cuerpo y el agua hacía el vestido se adhiriera a su piel. Los pezones se le notaban por sobre la tela al igual que lo diminuto de sus bragas no era ningún secreto. Llevaba zapatos altos de color negro y un brazalete en su delgado tobillo; la alhaja era de plata y brillaba como la Luna. Por lo demás, no portaba otras joyas, ni siquiera arracadas.

Sólo su propio cuerpo tenía el privilegio de adornarla, sólo sus torneadas piernas, sólo sus delicadas y a la vez fuertes manos, sólo sus pechos firmes y erguidos, sólo su delgada cintura, su mirada, sus labios, su cabello… Todo en ella era hermoso, exquisito y atrayente. Todo en Ada era belleza.

_It_ gruñó y bajo de la camioneta en un salto. El pelo de su cuello y su lomo se erizaron desafiando el peso extra del agua. Su nariz captó el inconfundible hedor de carne podrida y sus orejas el sonido de pies que se arrastraban. Ni la lluvia, el viento o los relámpagos nublaban los sentidos de ese vástago de Natura, porque la favorable realidad era que la Naturaleza estaba de su lado.

A cierta distancia, un zombie se encaminaba hacia Ada e _It_. La mujer lo miró con desprecio y luego…lo ignoró.

—Vamos a otra parte— pronunció. Lo que ambos buscaban y requerían para alcanzar su objetivo, no lo encontrarían ahí. Además, ya les había 'caído tierra'.

Ada, con su andar elegante, caminó a la puerta de la camioneta (la del lado del conductor, obviamente); la abrió y en el instante _It_ hizo acto de presencia. Se coló dentro del vehículo un segundo antes que la mujer, vaya, casi le pasó por entre las piernas. Ella hizo caso omiso. Subió al auto, cerró la puerta y encendió el motor.

No hay que preguntar la forma en que consiguió esa Ford Lobo y sus llaves. Ada también tenía habilidades de ladrona que seguro sus hijos heredarían pues casi las llevaba en los genes.

Puso en marcha el auto y, sorteando los que se hallaban a mitad de la calle, se alejó del ignorado zombie.

_It_ se resbalaba en los asientos de piel; pero sacaba las garras, mantenía el orgullo y el porte, tensaba los músculos y hacía un extraordinario esfuerzo por no caer cada que Ada pisaba el freno o el acelerador. La mujer tal vez era una de las llamadas "cafres del volante"…o quizá lo hacía con intención; el punto era que los cambios de velocidad le resultaban muy abruptos al albino. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer del asiento y resignarse al piso del auto. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme. No sería bueno para su autoestima si Ada le hacía burla. Porque el perro-lobo sabía que así podría ocurrir, aunque la burla fuera totalmente mental y ella no la exteriorizara.

Entre ellos dos existía una invisible rivalidad bípedo versus cuadrúpedo: _It_ corría más rápido, saltaba más alto y la capa de pelo en sus patas lo hacía sigiloso. Por su parte, Ada podía bajar escalera verticales, tenía las manos libres para usar herramientas y…y…y podía usar zapatos de tacón alto. Vaya, ¡qué buenos eran par aplastar la cabeza de los zombies!

No obstante, nada de eso se mencionaba entre ambos así como otras cosas no eran discutidas. Sólo…lo sabían. Era algo parecido a la relación de Leon y Steve (aclarando que Ada no practicaba la zoofilia).

.-.-.-. Estación de policía .-.-.-.

¿Qué sucede cuando te entra pánico? ¿Qué ocurre si estás aterrado hasta el límite porque una criatura morfa te asecha desde su nido de sombras y sangre? ¿Gritas? ¿Corres? ¿Te paralizas? ¿Qué haces contra algo desconocido, algo que en vez de gemir, chilla; que tiene ojos brillantes en lugar de un par de huevos cocidos? ¿Cómo afrontas lo que aún oculto en la sombra parece aterrador y peligroso? Es decir: ¿Realmente lo afrontas? ¿Es posible hacer eso cuando el miedo es una garra fría y tétrica que recorre tu espina para ponerte el pelo de punta?

Puedes gritar, pero de nada sirve. Sólo enfadarías a la criatura. Puedes correr, pero, ¿a dónde? Puedes armarte de valor y afrontarlo o dejar que el pánico te congele e inmovilice; igual te despedazaría con sus garras y colmillos. No puedes pedir ayuda, sólo estás tú y _eso_, nadie más, ni Dios ni el Demonio están involucrados en un infierno en vida; no es territorio ni de uno ni de otro. Estás tú: desarmado, con frío y dolor; y está esa criatura de ojos ámbar y garras afiladas. ¿Qué hacer? Se trata de un laberinto sin salida: corre al frente y te estrellarás en un muro; retrocede y serás despedazado sin piedad.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer Steve?

El muchacho tragó saliva y se abrazó más fuerte. La criatura—muerta-viva, cabe aclarar—chilló horriblemente lastimando los oídos de Steve. Sus cuerpo de agazapó en la oscuridad, preparándose a saltar.

El pelirrojo lamentó tanto haberse separado y luego se reprochó por ello. ¿Dónde había quedado el muchacho valiente, el que ahora disfrutaba de la vida? ¿O es que iba a dejarse caer en su pozo oscuro con tanta facilidad?

"_Por una vez_ en tu vida, lucha. Pelea por seguir adelante, sólo una vez, sólo por Leon" se decía a sí mismo. "¿Puedo hacerlo? Yo…lo haré. Voy a demostrar que puedo".

La criatura se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo en un salto ágil y certero. Los ámbares brillantes y el fulgor de los mismos se alzaron en el aire y en el descenso no se apartaron de Steve. Él no le quitó la mirada de encima, nunca; y en los segundos que contempló esa sombra deforme elevarse y precipitarse sobre él, se dio cuenta, por la agilidad, de que _eso_ no estaba tan muerto como un zombie. No era lento, de piel blanda y huesos frágiles, de tejidos insensibles y carcomidos por la plaga. Si acaso algo de su vida no le había abandonado al infectarse, era la fuerza, parte de su vitalidad. Y entonces, Steve supo qué hacer…

.-.-.-. A unos kilómetros de ahí .-.-.-.

_It_ ya se había cansado y se vio obligado a conformarse con el piso de la camioneta. En compensación, Ada ya no conducía como cafre. Una victoria para los bípedos; pero ya habría oportunidades de revancha.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo— habló ella—. Si _él_ sale de la ciudad, será más difícil hacer nuestro trabajo. Tenemos que encontrarlo aquí y pronto.

Los relámpagos habían cesado y ahora sólo llovía. Ada estaba conduciendo por una vialidad secundaria en la que prácticamente no había coches que estorbaran. El perro-lobo emitió un ladrido sereno y levantó las orejas, se puso alerta y atento. Ada bajó la ventanilla del lado del albino y el susodicho asomó la testa; aspiró la humedad en el aire y percibió en ella algo diferente. Olía a la fresca lluvia, a los asientos de piel del auto y a Ada con su sutil aroma, sin embargo, también olía a muerte, demencia, vida y mucha, mucha desesperación.

.-.-.-.

Billy corría por una estrecha calle. Sus botas salpicaban en los charcos y la M1911 no se apartaba de su mano derecha. Respiraba exclusivamente con jadeos y sentía que la criatura que lo perseguía les estaba pisando los talones. Casi podía oír sobre su hombro los gruñidos de aquella cosa. Quería correr más rápido o tener un arma más potente. Era exasperante, y ya comenzaba a cansarse de tanto ajetreo. El corazón le latía con fuerza y su garganta estaba reseca y áspera.

No había sido buena idea haber ido a esa ciudad, ahora estaba seguro. Tener detrás suyo a una criatura rabiosa infectada por el virus lo comprobaba.

Billy llegó a la intersección con una calle más amplia, dobló a la derecha, continuó corriendo y…

Se escuchó un estruendo, no obstante, no se trataba de ningún relámpago o similar. Había sido el disparo de un arma de fuego…

.-.

Ada vio, a unos 25 metros, un hombre que corría y detrás de él una criatura cuadrúpeda apareció. Ella bajó de la camioneta al instante siendo acompañada por una Browning High-Power.

-¡Bang!... ¡Bang!¡Bang!-

Con tres tiros seguros y certeros destrozó las patas delanteras del muerto viviente y éste calló en la acera arrastrándose y retorciéndose en su agonía indolora. Billy ya le había disparado antes, le había arrancado una oreja de un balazo y también parte de la mandíbula, pero esa cosa era muy rápida y el prófugo debió correr para salvar su pellejo. No obstante, ahora podía vengarse…

Billy no agradeció a su salvadora, no continuó corriendo, no; lo primero que hizo al saber que la criatura había perdido gran parte de su movilidad, fue encaminarse hacia ella, tomar con firmeza su M1911, apuntar a la cabeza del zombie y jalar del gatillo. Billy era de los que pensaban que la ira y la furia no debían guardarse, lo mejor era liberarlas, dejarlas ir. Todavía respiraba agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba, sin embargo, al ver el cráneo del muerto despedazarse con la bala…con _su _bala, se sintió más tranquilo.

— Eso no era necesario— comentó Ada caminando en dirección a Billy. _It_ la seguía muy de cerca —. No desperdicies munición.

— ¿Es una orden o un concejo?

— ¿Te has vuelto grosero por tanto huir de los muertos?

Ella se detuvo a un metro de Billy; el perro-lobo permaneció al l ado de su compañera, escoltándola.

Los dos humanos de miraron en silencio. Considerando la enorme rapidez con que la plaga se propagaba, ya resultaba anormal ver a otro ser vivo. Más aún para Ada, quien buscaba una aguja en un pajar y ahora acababa de encontrarla. De entre tantos muertos y aberraciones de había topado con…

— Billy Coen es mi nombre— se presentó intentando mostrar un poco de caballerosidad y temple.

—Ada. — Simplemente Ada.

— Gracias por lo de hace rato. — Él tendió la mano para estrechar la de ella.

Fue como si un puma maullara en la orejas de _It_ y él tuviera que soportarlo. El albino echó las orejas hacia atrás y su pelo se erizó; los músculos se le tensaron como alambres. Al responder Ada al saludo del prófugo, _It_ desvió la mirada. Era celoso de Leon, de su plato de comida y hasta de Ada. No tenía remedio.

Las presentaciones fueron en exceso escuetas. Ada y Coen pugnaban por algo y no tenían tiempo para sentarse a tomar café y charlar.

— Estoy buscando a alguien— dijo Billy.

La mujer pensó irónicamente que ella era quien le había estado buscando a él.

— Es doctor… Se llama William Birkin— explicó él.

Ada sonrió para su fuero interno. Por su parte, _It_ gruñó y se asqueó al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Por qué lo buscas?

— ¿Lo conoces acaso?

— Y ¿qué si así fuera? — No era así.

Billy estaba hartándose de no obtener información concisa del primer ser humano con el que tenía oportunidad de conversar desde hacía horas.

— Escucha, necesito encontrarlo. Ese hombre es culpable de muchas de las cosas que están sucediendo en la ciudad.

Ada lo sabía. No necesitaba conocer a William para saberlo y tampoco que Billy se lo dijera.

— ¿Qué tanto entiendes de lo que pasa _aquí_? — dijo ella.

Ese jueguito de preguntas no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte…

— ¿Qué sabes tú?

… Era tiempo de ponerle fin, de no responder a una pregunta con otra. Ada ya se había divertido lo suficiente con los gestos de disgusto que Billy ponía al escuchar los _qué_ saliendo de los labios de ella. Las preliminares se habían acabado…

— Sé dónde puedes encontrar a Birkin…y te ayudaré. — "Me ayudarás" es lo que en realidad quería decir ella. No faltaba mucho para que el trabajo de _It_ y de la asiática humana se cumpliera. Billy les ayudaría…aunque no se diera cuenta de ello.

Las lágrimas de Natura depauperaron en el resto de esa noche. Ya no generaba ira porque sabía que las cosas empezarían a mejorar gradualmente.

.-.-.-. Estación de policía, primer piso .-.-.-.

Nada es fácil en la vida. Ni siquiera lo es darse por vencido. Tomar la decisión de dejarse caer, pese a lo que muchos crean, no es sencillo. Duele, cuesta. Si lo hacemos concientemente, cada segundo en el que nuestras rodillas se aproximan al piso y nuestra cara al lodo, es doloroso. Al perder se sufre aunque lo hayamos elegido.

Pero, ¿qué eligió Steve?... Él tomó una decisión que le costó mucho de asimilar, todavía más que llevar a cabo. Eligió luchar. De todos los caminos, escogió el más difícil. No corrió para que lo alcanzaran y le destrozaran los tobillos y las piernas, no se quedó inmóvil esperando a que le sacaran las entrañas, no gritó sólo para que después le comieran la cabeza de un bocado… Peleó, MUY a su manera, y casi podría considerarse que obtuvo una victoria temporal…

.-.

En los pasillos del primer piso de la estación, un pelirrojo hacía su mejor esfuerzo por sobrevivir. Lo peor ya había pasado, ahora solamente huía de los vestigios de la criatura que amenazó con devorarle.

Steve corría tropezando con lo que la oscuridad no le dejaba ver. Inclusive creyó haber pisado el cadáver de alguien en más de una ocasión, por supuesto, no estaba seguro pues siguió de largo. Su brazo derecho colgaba como si se le hubiera adormecido y no pudiera levantarlo. La manga de su chaqueta —desgarrada— estaba húmeda, llena de sangre. Así mismo, de su muslo brotaba un líquido granate que le empapaba hasta el tobillo.

Cada zancada le dolía en todo el cuerpo como si le arrojaran botellas rotas. Era un infierno, pero no se dejaría caer porque, efectivamente, lo peor ya había pasado. Sólo tenía que avanzar más, cargar con su dolor hasta hallar una escalera, un elevador…lo que fuera que lo llevara al tercer piso de la desgraciada jefatura.

Steve cayó boca abajo en un ancho pasillo. No vio con qué, pero le pareció un mueble volcado. Su cuerpo golpeó el piso con un ruido seco y el tobillo y el muslo se le lastimaron en una horrenda punzada. La herida de su brazo se abrió más y la sangre manó de ella para dejar en el piso una mancha que jamás sería borrada por humano alguno. El muchacho se apoyó en el antebrazo izquierdo con las más firmes intenciones de levantarse. Alzó medio cuerpo dificultosamente y quedó sobre sus rodillas. Gimió de angustia al sentir el desgarrón en la piel de su muslo.

A sus espaldas escuchó el chillido de la criatura de ojos amarillos. No estaba muerta, claro que no…solamente había perdido los estribos; con lo que el muchacho le hizo, la dejó por completo enfurecida y desquiciada. Chilló otra vez, más cerca. Hacía rato ya no berreaba, Steve hasta llegó a considerarla muerta (pero no por eso dejó de correr). Sin embargo, de nuevo volvía a gritar y a perseguir al joven.

Él no miró atrás para no encontrar ese fulgor amarillo. Se levantó como pudo, entre quejidos y sollozos, y continuó andando. Se valía de la pared para sostenerse cuando el dolor en la pierna era demasiado. Pero la criatura se estaba acercando… Steve oía sus garras golpear los muros y las puertas. Tenía que correr, no detenerse y, sobre todo, dar con una escalera.

"_¿Leon, dónde estás?_... Lamento haberte dejado por capricho, porque eso fue: capricho, miedo a una soga… Pero te prometo que podré sobrellevar esto. Te demostrare cuánto me importas y que te quiero. Voy a salir de esto sólo por ti…porque quiero volver a verte"…

A veces corremos para huir de los peligros, de lo que tememos, de lo que desconocemos. Sabemos que dejamos atrás todo eso que nos asusta, pero, ¿y si no sabemos hacia dónde estamos corriendo?... No perdemos. Encontramos cosas todavía más atemorizantes.

Por eso necesitamos guías, directrices, anhelos, motivaciones, orientación…algo a qué aferrarnos y que creemos sólido. Para Steve, todo eso figuraba en una persona, lo único bueno de toda su vida: Leon.

.-.-.-. Piso tres de la estación .-.-.-.

— Oh, rayos… Mi cabeza— Leon despertaba de la inconciencia y refunfuñaba mientras se tocaba la nuca, le dolía. Se encontraba recostado sobre una banca y tenía algo relativamente mullido bajo la cabeza. Se levantó con languidez y se frotó los ojos. Chris apareció entonces — ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está Steve? — preguntó.

— ¿Quién?... Ah, el pelirrojo… Él…— Su tono era dubitativo.

Leon comenzó a hacer memoria. El muchacho jamás logró subir al tercer piso.

— ¿¡Dejaste a Steve allá abajo en el estacionamiento! — Se levantó de golpe del banco.

¿Para qué lo preguntaba, era obvia la respuesta.

— Cálmate, Kennedy. No podía dejarte bajar. Se los comerían a ambos. Hice lo mejor para ti.

El rubio se dejó caer en la banca y Chris se sentó a su lado.

— Esto no puede ser— habló Leon más para él mismo que para su amigo—. Steve tiene que estar bien… ¡Hay que buscarlo!

— Oye, tranquilo. Tú no te mueves de aquí…y si lo haces me estás obligando a noquearte otra vez. — Sí que era cortante.

Leon recordó el golpe en su nuca antes de que 'las luces se apagaran'.

— ¡Chris! ¿Con qué me golpeaste?

¿Sería prudente decir la verdad?... Redfield dejó que su comportamiento respondiera a la pregunta de Leon. Desvió la mirada hacia un pequeño tanque rojo que reposaba al lado de la banca.

"¡¿Me golpeaste con un extintor de incendios!" pensó decirle el rubio, pero entonces notó que en un extremo del asiento yacía la chaqueta de Chris, doblada a forma de cojín, y en la cual su cabeza había descansado durante el noqueo. Era un buen amigo. Ignoró completamente a Steve y eso no lo hacía la mejor persona del mundo, pero era, a fin de cuentas, un gran amigo. Leon suspiró.

— Mira, aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí, Chris, gracias. Y me da mucha alegría haberte encontrado aún…pues...

— ¿Vivo?

— Exacto... Pero tengo que ir a buscar a Steve. No lo puedo dejar.

— ¿Quién es ese tal _Steve_? ¿Eh? ¿Algún primo lejano?... Yo no lo conocía hasta hace 20 minutos.

¿Cómo iba a responder Leon: "Es mi novio", "Es un amigo con derechos", "Lo conocí hace unos días. Por cierto, ya vive conmigo". No podía decirle que eran familiares. Chris conocía de cabo a rabo a la familia Kennedy: desde "la tía Zahra" (como le llamaba de pequeño a la madre de Leon), pasando por todas las tías cincuentonas que fumaban como chacuacos y que jalaban de los cachetes del rubio hasta dejárselos enrojecidos, hasta el mismísimo _It_.

— Él es…

Mentir no es bueno, no obstante, a veces resulta menester para guardar las apariencias y la credibilidad. Sin embargo, de cualquier forma, Leon no tuvo que mentir. No fue honesto ni respondió a la pregunta de Chris pero tampoco faltó a la verdad. Sencillamente, no contestó la pregunta.

Los disparos de un Tommy gun se habían hecho escuchar y las miradas de Chris y Leon se desviaron hacia una ventana próxima. Ahí, una mujer con uniforme de policía yacía de pie y portaba en sus delgados brazos una ametralladora; se hallaba apuntando en dirección al exterior del edificio a través de la ventana abierta, disparaba a los zombies que osaban acercarse demasiado a la estación.

Sólo se trataba de una medida preventiva, no quería esos muertos-vivos demasiado cerca de las entradas que conducían al edificio donde se refugiaban ella, Chris y Leon. Era una lástima que de ahí no alcanzara a ver el callejón, porque de esa forma tal vez se hubiera percatado de la pequeña ventana por donde algunos zombies ya habían entrado.

Aunque de cualquiera manera, los muertos humanos no eran tan peligrosos como otras criaturas, pero tampoco era buena una sobrepoblación de zombies dentro del edificio, ¿verdad?

Las miradas curiosas de dos hombres que llevaban más de dos décadas de amistad, pesaron sobre la mujer que portaba la ametralladora Thompson. Ella las sintió y giró hacia Chris y Leon.

— Perdón— se disculpó la mujer como si fuera pecado haberlos distraído de su conversación — ¿Ya estás mejor, Leon? Chris te golpeó con…

— Lo sé, lo sé— interrumpió el rubio al tiempo que se frotaba la nuca.

La mujer cerró la ventana y se encaminó hacia él; no desamparó su Tommy gun. Ella llevaba el tobillo derecho vendado por debajo del pantalón, no obstante, se trataba únicamente de una herida superficial; ni siquiera cojeaba. Después de todo, era policía; un rasponcito no se le comparaba al balazo que hacía dos años y medio había recibido en el abdomen.

Ella se llamaba Jill, no había mucho para comentar respecto a su vida. Encajaba perfectamente en el perfil de una persona soltera con estilo de vida promedio. No era huérfana, sus ancianos padres residían en Austin, no esplendía ni mucho menos, su único vicio era la sacrosanta cafeína; vivía en una casa pequeña de una sola planta, de color azulado y con un jardín repleto de obeliscos; la mayor parte de su familia estaba en Texas y de cuando en cuando su hermana o sus padres iban a visitarla.

Jill era una persona normal, alguien promedio que había estado justo donde el infierno eligió erguirse y que sobrevivió a la sacudida inicial sólo porque alguien la tomó de la mano…

.-.-.-. Flash back .-.-.-.

Serían las seis de la tarde, tal vez las seis tres, y la estación de policía estaba hecha un caos. La gran parte de los oficiales corrían de aquí para allá como hormigas en pleno aguacero cuando la entrada del hormiguero ha sido bloqueada. Los teléfonos aportaban más tensión con sus inquietantes e infinitos _ringggg_… Eran las llamadas de la gente que no se rendiría hasta entregar un mensaje: "¿Sí? ¿Bueno?… Qué bien que al fin me atienda, oficial. Pues con la novedad de que una persona está rondando mi casa. Lleva ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre, se tambalea de forma graciosa, tiene los ojos en blanco y la quijada fuera de lugar… Oh, por cierto, mató a mi perro a mordidas. Ahora está golpeando torpemente la ventana de la cocina. ¿Podrían enviar una patrulla, por favor?"

En esencia, todas la llamadas telefónicas que recibió la estación durante la tarde de ese día eran hechas porque: _a)_ Un hombre muy sospechoso ronda mi casa, o _b)_ Un(os) caníbal(es) se devoraron a mi familia. Pero a las 6 PM, ninguna de las llamadas era contestada porque muchos "hombres sospechosos" y muchos "caníbales" merodeaban las afueras de la jefatura.

Los oficiales se hallaban en la primera planta del edificio bloqueando las entradas y ventanas. Lo primordial era asegurarse de que los muertos vivientes no pudieran penetrar en la estación, y dado que no volaban ni practicaban el salto con garrocha, el primer piso era como la ciudad de Constantinopla.

Todos se habían concentrado en la primer planta; ese fue su error, porque cuando las criaturas de ojos amarillos entraron por la parte trasera del edificio e invadieron el piso, la masacre comenzó.

Los de ojos ámbar no eran como los zombies, no se limitaban a acabar con la vida sino que destrozaban y hacían añicos todo lo que se moviera…inclusive a sus propios hermanos.

A las seis de la tarde con cuatro minutos, Chris se encontraba al teléfono; hablaba a gritos y su mirada nerviosa se desviaba del teléfono a las ventanas, a los oficiales que corrían por los pasillos, a los muros, al arma en su mano y finalmente regresaban al teléfono. Le había dicho a Leon que se fuera de la ciudad, era peligros estar ahí, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de explicarle, sólo de advertirle. Y luego, de entre tantas personas que Chris pudo haber visto, de entre tanto oficiales que iban y venían, su mirada se encontró con la de Jill Valentine. No se habían visto en todo el día, y cuando lo hicieron, los ojos ámbar y las grandes garras montadas sobre un cuerpo repulsivamente musculoso y ágil, irrumpieron en el edificio con una extraña cautela y un silencio frío y muerto que antecedía a los chillidos ensordecedores.

— ¡Chris! —gritó Jill al percatarse de que una inhumana criatura observaba a Redfield desde la base de una escalera cercana. Pero ella no fue la única en notar al monstruo agazapado que asechaba en silencio, el propio Chris se dio cuenta al igual que algunos oficiales que estaban ahí.

En cuestión de segundos, un par de disparos ya habían asestado en el cuerpo del engendro; uno de ellos pertenecía al arma de Chris (quien ya había soltado el teléfono), pero sólo lograron aturdirlo mientras las personas se preguntaban histéricamente cómo una de esas cosas había logrado entrar.

Para colmo de males, la electricidad de todo el edificio se esfumó como espantada por el mismo infierno. El resplandor amarillo brillaba en medio de la oscuridad y un chillido atravesó las fauces del ser y se filtró en los oídos de Chris, Jill y compañía. Los disparos de armas de fuego llovieron sobre la criatura que pronto habría de esparcir el pánico en todo hombre y mujer vivos en el edificio…

Es que ella no era fácil de aniquila. Las pistolas no tenían un efecto contundente…se requería de armas más grandes. Eso, Jill no lo analizó rápido; la mujer continuó disparándole con una Glock aún cuando la bestia masacraba el cuerpo del un hombre sobre el cual se había lanzado. Pero, gracias a Dios, Chris Redfield se hallaba ahí, había visto a Jill, no le temía al hecho de ceder terreno y, más importante, se le habían acabado las balas más rápidamente que a cualquier otro.

Al verse sin munición, Chris fue abordado por la atinada idea de que una escopeta no saldría sobrando. Corrió hacia Jill y la llamó por su nombre; ella estaba poniéndole un nuevo cargador a su arma pero desvió la mirada hacía Chris.

Él no pidió opiniones ni dio avisos, simplemente tomó la mano de Jill y haló como si de una niña se tratase. Ella no protestó, no se quejó no renegó, le siguió con obediencia en medio de la oscuridad dándole la espalda a la criatura, caminó cerca de él por los pasillos y subió escaleras a su lado, dejó atrás a gente que de todas formas habría de morir y llegó al tercer piso de la estación jalada por la certeza de Chris de que las armas ahí guardadas derribarían a esas cosas monstruosas en un abrir y cerrar ojos… Ambos atravesaron pasillos y escaleras porque Chris quería mayor poder de destrucción y sabía dónde encontrarlo. Pero finalmente terminarían encerrados en una habitación llena de armas pero aislados de cualquier cosa que tuviera garras.

Jill se había salvado junto a Chris sólo porque él pensó que cada uno podría cargar un par de rifles de vuelta al primer piso, sólo porque sus miradas se habían encontrado casualmente, sólo porque él la tomó de la mano…

.-.-.-. Fin del Flash back .-.-.-.

—…Cuando llegamos a este lugar, _algo_ venía siguiéndonos— explicaba Jill a Leon—, no lo habíamos visto. Al entrar cerramos la puerta pero la embistió, la dobló tanto que se atoró. Chris y yo nos quedamos atrapados. Al poco tiempo _ella_ se fue… Se cansó de no conseguir nada, creo.

— Pero…las puertas son de metal— objetó Leon.

— La embistió y la dobló— remarcó Chris y señaló una sombra deforme en un extremo de la habitación… La puerta, doblada y llena de arañazos en el otro lado.

Leon suspiró. Jill estaba sentada a su lado en el banco de madera. Chris se fallaba de pie, recargado en la pared junto a una ventana; de vez en cuando miraba a través de ella apreciaba el débil fulgor anaranjado del otro lado del parque, ahí donde las casas habían sido reducidas a fuego y brazas sosegadas por la lluvia, y luego se preguntaba cómo era que tantos rayos hubieran caído en un espacio relativamente pequeño.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — dijo Leon. No esperaba que alguien le respondiera, no esperaba que una idea brillante apareciera; simplemente se trataba de una pregunta arrojada al vacío, una forma de desahogo…una de tantas que hay…

.-.-.-.

La ira también es una manera de desahogarse, pero cuando ésta está impulsada por la locura, toda base sólida y todo propósito del desahogo se, se anulan, desaparecen.

Para el cazador, para el que asecha y que de un momento a otro se convierte en el atacado, la razón se disipa. Sus propósitos se retuercen y se hacen pedazos por la falta de sustento.

Las presas no atacan, no desafían al cazador sino que huyen. ¿Y qué pasa cuando este principio es quebrantado?... El pequeño mundo del cazador se desbarata y al perder su papel o importancia en él, la cordura se le va de las garras; se pierde en sí mismo por no tener un lugar y la ira brota de su oscuro corazón. La falta de lógica le conduce a la demencia y a una desesperada lucha por recuperar su lugar y su mundo.

Steve no lo sabía ni sospechaba, no llegó a entenderlo, lo único de lo que tenía conocimiento era que una bestia grotesca le perseguía, gritando y chillando, por la soledad de los pasillos de la estación. El muchacho tropezó (por quinta ocasión) pero de nuevo se levantó al igual que otras veces. Las heridas de su cuerpo sangraban y el dolor se hacía presente en cada respiro, en cada paso, en cada sollozo. Sus manos tantearon una de las ensombrecidas paredes en busca de una puerta, de algo que pusiera, al menos, cinco centímetros de madera entre él y su persecutor…y lo encontró.

Como en un _dejavú_, la mano de Steve tocó algo frío, metálico: un pomo, _el_ pomo de una puerta. Lo giró con dicha y esperanzas renovadas, cruzó al otro lado y cerró la puerta, poniendo así una delgada línea para separarle de uno ojos amarillos. Faltaba poco, y era una de las cosas que el pelirrojo ignoraba, pero, cuando caminara diez pasos hacia el frente y luego doblara a la derecha, encontraría una bendita escalera…

Cuando la criatura perdió el rastro de Steve al pie de una puerta, su desesperación creció y el chillido inherente a ella brotó con claridad. Empezó a golpear la puerta con su hombro deforme y desproporcionado y también a arañarla. Sin embargo, lo que el muchacho le había hecho con anterioridad, resurgió y acarreó consigo las últimas y fatales consecuencias para la bestia. No la volvió más loca ni desesperada, no, no era posible. Ella ya estaba en el límite de este mundo, con sus garras sobre el margen al cual su deseo de destrozar a Steve la habían llevado.

Y en la tercera embestida contra la puerta, su sangre hirvió de rabia, la cólera hacia su 'presa' le anegó y…

- Puff –

… Todo en blanco… Demasiada ira, demasiada incomprensión.

¿Por qué el cazador no podía atrapara a la presa? Y en primer lugar: ¿Por qué la presa lo había atacado? ¿Cómo es que le había hecho perder su lugar en el mundo y sentir tan enloquecidamente furioso?

Su cuerpo se deslizó por la puerta hasta llegar al piso, donde permaneció convulsionándose por tiempo incierto, y al final, esos espasmos se redujeron a un imperceptible tic en su hombro mientras de sus ojos y de sus absurdos orificios nasales brotaba sangre espesa.

Quién hubiera pensado que un muchacho de 20 años era capaz de provocar la reacción que mató a esa fiera criatura. Claro está que Steve no era un simple jovencito, era alguien con un esplendor latente, una persona que en su momento se encontró aterrada por un par de ojos ámbar y que sólo anhelaba volver a ver a esa persona especial que le removía los mejores sentimientos.

.-.-.-.

Desde su posición —encerrado con Chris y Jill y sentado en un banco de madera—, Leon escuchó (o creyó escuchar) un grito, un chillido que venía desde ese mismo edificio, un sonido agudo que atravesaba las paredes deformándose en un eco bizarro y sin sentido.

Ya antes había tenido la impresión de haberlo escuchado: pero fuera por su propia voz o la de sus acompañantes, por los disparos de la Tommy gun o la 'débil' potencia con que el chillido alcanzaba a llegar., no le tomó importancia. Quizá se debía a su falta de atención más que nada; estaba demasiado centrado en la plática con Jill. Ella le explicaba lo que sucedió en la estación, cómo habían terminado ahí y lo ocurrido ulteriormente.

Así pues, Leon tenía entendido que esa habitación contaba con armas y municiones. También había un par de radios, bastante inútiles (por cierto). Las únicas señales recibidas eran extrañas grabaciones que rezaban una y otra vez mensajes aún más raros, desconcertantes. Pregonaban que todo estaba bien… Absurdo.

Chris le había dicho a Jill que apagara el radio, de todas formas nadie respondía a sus transmisiones y cada vez había más estática.

A su vez, Leon les informó del caos que había en las arterias principales de la ciudad. Jill corroboró eso con su testimonio de las innumerables llamadas al departamento, precisamente, del maldito caos.

— ¿Qué hay de la gente que había aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás oficiales? — preguntó Leon.

— Nosotros… Chris y yo creemos que pueden estar muertos…todos—respondió ella con congoja y tristeza—. No lo sabemos pero no hemos escuchado gritos y disparos desde hace mucho y…

La realidad y el presente le cerraron la boca a Jill cuando el eco de un chillido espantoso penetró en la habitación.

— ¿Lo escucharon? — dijo Chris; reconocía ese chillido.

— Cre… Creo que sí… ¿Qué fue? — Leon sólo _creía_ haberlo oído, y aún así le resultaba un sonido grotesco.

El silencio posterior llenó el lugar y el chillido jamás volvió. Lo que sí se presentó fue algo en Leon, una corazonada repentina, como una aguja que atraviesa una tela de forma improvista…que no duele, que es natural, pero que separa las fibras y hasta las rasga. El rubio se puso en pie parsimoniosamente, avanzó hacia la puerta de metal con la misma calma y su cabeza comenzó a hacer conjeturas.

— ¿A dónde vas? — indagó Chris, extrañado.

Leon se humedeció los labios…— No estoy dispuesto a dejar solo a Steve o en la compañía de la cosa que halla chillado así.

Redfield tuvo el impulso de preguntar por qué tanto interés en el pelirrojo, ¿quién era? Sin embargo, curiosamente, terminó por no hacerlo y su mente _quiso_ encontrar una explicación más sencilla y lógica… Steve era un ser humano, un joven a penas. Merecía vivir. Punto.

— Si Steve entró en el edificio— y así lo pensaba Leon—, hay que abrir esta puerta y encontrarlo. Lo buscaré… Lo buscaré yo solo, no importa.

Chris no era un hombre tan sensato, pero sabía que dejar salir a Leon —desarmado y sin alguien que le cuidara la espalda—, era una estupidez. También pensaba que él y Jill ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo ahí encerrados. Le importaba ella, no quería abrir la puerta y que un monstruo sádico la rebanara en cachos…pero eso era mejor que verla morir de inanición. Al monstruo le podía volar la cabeza de un disparo… A la inanición, no.

— Saldremos de aquí entonces— Chris lanzó un suspiro—. Toma tu arma, Jill, y trae una para Leon… Nos vamos de aquí.

Se tienen amistades y se tienen amigos; unas son sencillas y otras son sinceras. Chris Redfield encajaba dentro de la categoría de Amigo, no sólo porque _sabía_ serlo, sino por que lo _era_.

"_Las cosas que_ tengo que hacer por Leon" pensaba Chris mientras sostenía entre sus manos una barra de mental e intentaba forzar una puerta.

.-.-.-.

No son fieles únicamente los amigos, también hay otros que conocen la lealtad. ¿Quién es el mejor amigo del hombre?... No, no es el automóvil, tampoco el condón…

El diccionario le define como "mamífero doméstico carnicero de la familia de los cánidos", algunas madres de familia se refieren a ellos como "bola de pelos", "come-zapatos", "mugroso"… Términos que utilizan (generalmente) cuando están disgustadas; pero cuando están enfadadas…incluso los combinan: "¡Saca a esa mugrosa bola de pelos de la casa antes de que se coma otra vez los zapatos de tu padre!".

Hay una enorme variedad de apodos y definiciones para este cánido doméstico, y hay gran diversidad de ellos; en razas, colores, tamaños…

No obstante, cierto albino de ojos azules no podía ser categorizado aunque lo analizaran con lupa. Lo observaban exteriormente y pensabas en una extraña cruza perro-lobo; pero veías en sus ojos y descubrías algo humano, casi místico, una mirada siempre cambiante, dinámica. Más desconcertante todavía sería el hecho de poder ver en su interior, contemplar esa mezcla de almas: la lupina y la de la mascota. Dejaba sin palabras, no existía en el universo adjetivo capaz de calificar ese fuero interno tan engañoso… Era sólo _eso_, sólo lo que podías mirar sin comprender. Era _eso_…sin definición ni categoría, sin estrato… era únicamente lo que los ojos de tu alma alcanzaban a vislumbrar, porque si acaso alguien te llegara a preguntar "¿Qué ves?", no podrías más que seguir observando y luego responder: "_Eso_".

.-.

_It_ ya le había sido fiel a Natura, cumplió con estar cerca de Ada y ayudarle a encontrar al humano Billy. Ahora le correspondía a ella que la empresa cumpliera su prepósito; si ambos volvían a verse, no era relevante, pero tampoco improbable.

El albino camina rumbo a donde sus sentidos le hacían mover las patas. Buscaba a una persona, buscaba reanudar la misión de proteger a quien siempre debió cuidar: Leon. No porque ya estaba en paz con Natura significaba que se marcharía de la maldita ciudad y olvidaría al rubio. Aún tenía un deber con él; cuestión de lealtad.

La ligera llovizna le mantenía empapado y frío, sin embargo, _It_ no le temía a los elementos. Ellos era brazos de Natura no le dañarían. Un ligero resfriado canino, quizá, sería la única consecuencia. Lo cual era una nimiedad comparadas con el riesgo de ser mordido y descuartizado por los zombies.

Por ellos, el perro-lobo avanzaba con cautela anticipando el peligro de los muertos vivientes. Eso se lo dejaba su olfato, su bien entrenado y agudo olfato que encontraba el olor de los zombies a una distancia muy aceptable tomando en cuenta el clima. Por supuesto que de vez en cuando tenía encuentros demasiado cercanos con los muertos; gajes del oficio. Pero valía la pena, porque terminaría al lado de Leon. Lo vería, sabría que estaba sano y en una pieza y todo sería mejor, todo iba a mejorar.

En la oscuridad, los ojos de _It_ brillaban desafiantes. Caminaba con clama, sin prisa. Avanzaba por calles anchas, grandes avenidas donde resultara difícil encajonarlo. No arrastraba la pata, iba en silencio con sus sentidos alertas.

"_Todo mejorará_".

¡Al demonio! ¡Se había repetido eso las últimas tres cuadras! ¿Por qué? _It_ no era emperador del optimismo. ¿Se trataba de un presagio, negación, ironías de la vida, falsa esperanza? ¿Era algo subconsciente? ¿Qué era?

"_Todo mejorará_".

¿Certidumbre, incertidumbre, ingenuidad, seguridad, la punta de iceberg?

"_Todo mejorará_".

"_¡Deja de decirlo!_"

"Pero así será".

"No predices el futuro, solo es lo que quieres que pase".

"Lo que queremos… Es lo que ambos queremos".

"Ya lo sé. Ahora entonces calla".

"Todo mejorará".

"¡Basta!"

"No hará daño repetirlo".

"¡Es un truco!… Un truco de perros; como repetir un acto, una posición".

"¿No me creerás?"

Lo malo de jugar varios papeles en la vida es que puedes terminar interpretando más de uno a la vez.

No tiene nada de malo —o loco— hablar contigo mismo, hacer un soliloquio; el problema no es hacerte preguntas…si no respondértelas.

La mente de _It_ guardó silencio. El perro y el lobo habían discutido mas no peleado. La situación le estaba afectando de más y casi rió al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de responder su propia pregunta. Ya era hora de reanudar la convivencia con personas que le hicieran plática. Demasiado tiempo con Ada y con zombies lo habían orillado a iniciar una absurda conversación con su propia persona.

Continuó su marcha hacia Leon y olvidó casi toda su charla. Y aún así, le quedó incrustada una duda bajo la piel: ¿En realidad todo mejoraría?

.-.-.-. Estación de policía .-.-.-.

Recargado contra la puerta y respirando de forma agitada, Leon le daba vueltas a la misma cuestión: Encontrar a Steve. Tomó la barra de metal que yacía a su lado para volver a probar suerte y ver si podía abrir completamente la puerta.

— Ya déjala… Está atorada. Es más fácil que piques el suelo para liberarla a que la abras así— le dijo Chris, cansado igualmente de haber echo tantos intentos infructuosos.

— La voy a abrir. Ya verás— respondió el rubio, tajante, fastidiado.

Jill sólo los observaba (hasta donde la oscuridad permitía).

La puerta en cuestión no era la octava maravilla del mundo, no se trataba de una caja fuerte o de la puerta de una bóveda, tampoco era de un grosor exagerado o de un material indestructible — no era _adamantium_ no mucho menos—, pero, a fin de cuentas, era metal y Leon sólo era un ser humano con una barra de acero en sus manos.

Entre él y Chris habían logrado abrir un pequeño resquicio; pero la maldita criatura que dobló la estúpida puerta se las había arreglado para trabarla formidablemente. Leon estaba ya molesto; había logrado entrar en el corazón de un joven remilgoso con un gran historial en intentos de suicidio pero no conseguía destrabar una puerta para, simplemente, hacer lo que la gallina del chiste: cruzar al otro lado.

— Ya descansa un poco— le dijo Jill.

/.-. Leon's POV .-./

No pararía hasta dar con ese muchacho. Por Dios, ¡había prometido cuidarlo! Era mi deber asegurarme de que se encontrara bien y ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si no sabía dónde estaba?

Yo no tenía idea de si el esplendor podía ayudarme o no, no sabía cómo usarlo y no sentía a Steve cerca —aunque tal vez se debiera a mi sosegada desesperación—; iba aflorando en mí poco a poco, lentamente. Al principio la canalicé contra la puerta, pero ésta se negaba a ceder; y cuando Jill me sugirió con amabilidad que debería descansar, no entiendo por qué me enfadé tanto…

— ¡No voy a descansar! ¡No puedo! Tengo que encontrar a Steve.

Quizá mi tono de voz se elevó demasiado; era la frustración de no estar con el muchacho. Me parece que Jill se sintió algo herida con mis gritos, la ofendí y de eso me arrepiento. Sin embargo, no me dijo nada, se quedó en silencio y fue Chris quien salió en su defensa.

— Kennedy, basta. ¿Por qué te obsesiona ese chico? No tenemos ni la seguridad de que esté vivo.

— ¡_Tiene_ que estarlo!… Y lo encontraré.

— ¡No puedes no abrir la puerta!

Solté la barra de metal y encaré a Chris.

— Tú no estás entendiendo… ¡Steve significa mucho para mí! Necesito verlo, saber cómo está.

Es probable que hubiese hablado de más. Inclusive Chris me dirigió una mirada…'rara'. No obstante, eso no era lo grave; ¡estaba discutiendo con mi amigo, con alguien por quien me preocupaba. Si ese era el caso de haber ido ahí, mejor que me marchara a buscar a mi madre.

Y es que era tan desesperante no saber de ella ni de Steve. Sí, me alegraba por Chris y Jill pero no me sentía bien sin ese muchacho melindroso, lo quería demasiado.

— Perdón. Perdónenme ambos. — Me recargué en una pared cercana y me deslicé hasta el piso—. Es sólo que estoy muy preocupado por Steve.

Chris se sentó a mi lado, no me esperaba eso…y tampoco que se mostrara comprensivo.

— No hay problema… ¿Crees que yo no pienso en Claire? ¿Eh? No la he visto, no pude comunicarme con ella y no sé dónde estaba cuando todo esto comenzó. Pero al menos puedo tener un poco de fe en ella y en su suerte; ella tiene mucha suerte, es muy afortunada. ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo por ese pelirrojo…por Steve, confiar en su suerte?... Seguro, ¿no?

No tengo la certeza total, pero…Chris lo que quería era tranquilizarme más que nada; no era cuestión de darme esperanza. Sin embrago, en esos tiempos de caos, cualquier apoyo emocional era bien recibido.

— Por supuesto… Gracias y…discúlpenme.

— No hay cuidado— dijo Jill. Para mi fortuna, ella no era rencorosa.

Y de nuevo el dilema; abrir la puerta.

Yo quería creer en la palabra de Steve. "Te veré pronto" me había dicho, e igual y podía conseguirlo sin ayuda, pero yo no me disponía a esperar de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Abrimos esa puerta o no?

Él suspiró y sonrió. Lo escuché por el silencio de la noche y estoy casi seguro de que vi esa sonrisa de forma inexplicable a través de la oscuridad.

Me puse de pie y luego le di la mano para ayudarle a levantarse —acto innecesario, pero cuando nuestras palmas se estrecharon sentí como si nunca hubiéramos discutido o elevado la voz al otro.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

Había algo que Jill admiraba de esos dos: su amistad. Chris a veces podía ser autoritario —mandón— y gritarle a la gente; ella creía que seguro ya se lo había hecho a Leon, suposición sentada sobre que llevaban tiempo de conocerse (y porque acababa de escucharlo); pero como quiera que fuese, su amistad era envidiablemente fuerte. Años enteros de convivencia dejaban sepultada la pequeña discusión de hacía unos minutos. Inclusive eran capaces de sosegar la curiosidad de Chris por indagar más sobre Steve. Quién era el pelirrojo no resultaba relevante ahora.

— ¡Vamos! Sí podemos abrir esta puta puerta. ¡Con fuerza, Leon!

Ya la habían separado unos centímetros más. ¿Cuánto más esfuerzo se requería para otros 15 o 20? La verdad es que no necesitaban abrir la puerta de par en par, sino solamente lo indispensable para que un cuerpo humano promedio pudiera pasar al otro lado.

Chris y Leon hacían palanca al mismo tiempo ayudándose de la barra de metal. Lo habían intentado antes y estaban algo adoloridos de los brazos mas igualmente ponían todo su esfuerzo.

.-.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, veintiocho punto setenta y cinco maravillosos centímetros de distancia entre la puerta y su umbral les tenían a los tres con gran alegría (y cansancio), inclusive a Jill quien también cooperó. Al principio, como buenos caballeros, Leon y Chris se habían negado a que ella ayudara; pero al final Jill insistió y el agotamiento de ellos no les permitía seguir sosteniendo el quédate-sentada-Nosotros-arreglamos-esto.

Cada uno de ellos tomó sus armas (escogidas con antelación) de considerable poder destructivo —léase "para volarle la cabeza a los zombies de un disparo" — y, sobre todo, muchas municiones; no iban a derribar a los zombies pegándoles con la culata del un rifle.

Se preparaban para salir. El plan era sencillo: localizar a Steve, preferentemente, vivo y dentro del edificio. Ya estando todos reunidos seguirían a lo siguiente: _a)_ Salir de la ciudad, _b)_ pedir ayuda o _c)_ buscar a otras personas. Chris y su mejor amigo se iban a inclinar por la opción _c_, aún no se olvidaban de la "la tía Zahra" ni de "la pequeña Claire".

— Diría que las damas primero— habló Chris—, pero bajo la situación…no puedo.

— Está bien. — Jill le sonrió—. Ve tú primero.

Chris Redfield, hombre de veintinueve años, soltero y sin compromisos, valiente y decidido, se dispuso a atravesar el umbral de la puerta para ir en busca de un muchacho que le resultaba todo un desconocido, y lo hacía sólo por su amigo de la infancia, su amigo de la adolescencia y su amigo de siempre.

"_Las cosas que_ tengo que hacer por ti" pensó sin reproche ni afán de quejarse.

Luego, asomó la cabeza hacia afuera de la habitación, a un pasillo pequeño y oscuro con muchas puertas cerradas: de oficinas, de un baño, de armarios de limpieza… su pie izquierdo salió y se posicionó en territorio desconocido. Estuvo a punto de sacar todo el cuerpo cuando…

— ¿Qué fue eso?... ¿Escucharon?

— Creo que te estás imaginando cosas— opinó Jill—. No oí nada.

Quizás ella tenía razón; el pasillo estaba solo…aparentemente. No había ojos amarillos asechando, todo estaba lóbrego y silencioso. Pero… ¿acaso las sombras se mueven?...

Chris siguió observando desde el umbral y de pronto le pareció ver una figura que se movía lentamente.

— Hay algo ahí— murmuró. Leon y Jill estaban a sus espaldas.

Realmente había _algo_ ahí. Caminaba con torpeza arrastrando los pies en la oscuridad. Sus ojos tristes e idos acosaban el piso y de su garganta emanaban lamentos y quejas desconsolantes.

"_Un zombie_" pensó Chris a juzgar por el movimiento lánguido de esa sombra.

Tomó la Glock que llevaba consigo. Un disparo certero, sólo eso y tendrían el camino despejado. Apuntó… El arma estaba helada, su cañón salía del cuarto, hacia el pasillo, y la mira se posicionaba sobre lo que daba la impresión de ser la cabeza del presunto zombie.

Chris contuvo la respiración, así igual Leon. El rubio quería escuchar ese _algo_ del pasillo…y lo hizo. En primer lugar pensó en los muertos-vivos justo como había hecho Chris. Los zapatos arrastrándose parsimoniosamente y el típico gemido. Oyó todo son una extraña claridad que se hacía más nítida a cada segundo… El gemido era quedo, incierto y…casi humano. Tenía esa cualidad de quejumbroso que al rubio le parecía tan familiar… Demasiado par su gusto. Y es que no era un gemido cualquiera… ¡era un sollozo!... El llanto de una persona. ¡No se trataba de un zombie!

El dedo índice de Chris comenzó a presionar levemente el gatillo del arma… Iba a disparar.

— ¡Alto! — gritó Leon— ¡Es Steve! — De alguna forma lo sabía. Reconocía sus sollozos, tal vez…o su presencia.

Chris no dudó en bajar el arma ante el grito de su amigo. Confianza ciega. Acto seguido: el rubio olvidó todos sus modales, condescendencia, enseñanzas de su madre, consideración, para con las personas a su lado y se apresuró a salir. Le dio un empujón a Chris sin darse cuenta, pero no importaba porque él le perdonaría. Lo que Leon deseaba era salir de ahí, ver a Steve a los ojos y abrazarlo.

Leon Kennedy atravesó la oscuridad en dirección a la silueta tambaleante de un muchacho que le aceleraba el pulso. No tenía que comprobar que en realidad era Steve, mas al estar lo suficientemente cerca le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada al sentir el cálido contacto de otro ser humano; no sonreía, tenía lágrimas en las mejillas, su cuerpo, su rostro y su alma estaban heridos, y aún así sus ojos brillaban y tuvo la fuerza para pecar de soberbia…

— ¿Ya ves? — dijo con un hilo de voz—… Te dije que te vería pronto…— "_Lo logre… Llegué _hasta aquí…yo solo… Por ti".

Steve cerró los ojos y la última imagen que contempló antes de caer en un reconfortante letargo, fue la cara de Leon. El rubio lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió la humedad de las lágrimas del muchacho y la cálida sangre que de su cuerpo manaba.

¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Tanto drama por un poco de vértigo. Más inverosímil todavía: la manera en que un joven se había negado a perder la vida con tal de volver a ver a alguien. A partir de ahí, Leon tendría que darle más crédito al pelirrojo… Se lo merecía, había encontrado algo a qué sostenerse decididamente. Era un logro, y uno muy grande.

Leon le besaría la frente, buscarían la manera de atender sus heridas y permanecerían ahí esa noche, terminando así el primero de sus días en el averno; no sin antes recibir inesperadamente el arribo de un lobo albino…

Lo típico…

Mañana sería otro día igual de largo, cansado y agobiante.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Notas finales**.- Cortito el capítulo, ¿no? Espero sus reviews con ansias y de paso recomienden esta historia para quien guste del yaoi. Después de todo, es un AU, considero que no tiene que saberse mucho de RE para encontrarle el hilo a la historia, y siempre es bueno el incentivo de sus comentarios, mis amados lectores. Motívenme con sus reviews, la historia llegará a su fin en unos capítulos (no demasiado pocos, creo, 'uno nunca sabe', pero ya contemplé cómo acabará).

En este capítulo no quise meterme mucho en la descripción del llamado monstruo de ojos amarillos —o de la _cosa_ que venía persiguiendo a Billy—, pero les voy a compensar. Los próximos dos capítulos se llamarán "Entes" y "Entes II", donde voy a ahondar más en la descripción de cada bicho que se cruce en el camino de Leon y compañía, además de tratar algunos temas/entes más abstractos. Ejemplifíquese, el amor.

Bueno, pero ya no les adelanto más.

Hasta la próxima, mis adorados lectores.

**G. Ciryatan.**


	8. Entes

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

**Nota:** **-** Al utilizar nombres de compañías o lugares existentes, no pretendo crear mala fama, desacreditar o calumniar a nadie. Sólo es un apoyo que utilizo para aportar un mayor realismo a la historia.

_Advertencia: Lemon_.- En el presente capítulo se narra de forma explícita el momento en que dos personas del mismo sexo sostienen relaciones sexuales. Si no eres partidario de lo anterior, estás en tu derecho de abstenerte de leer. Gracias.

Perdón si el lemon resulta algo meloso o romántico, pero esas cosas pasan cuando uno escribe mientras escucha "La Playa" o "Adiós" en lugar de "Narcisista por excelencia" o "Gotta get away".

Que lo disfrutes, mi amado lector.

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **8**.- **Entes**

.-.

**Amor.- "Preocupación activa por la vida y el crecimiento de lo que amamos".**

**Erich Fromm**

No es ninguna sorpresa que la noche pasara pesada a la percepción de los presentes en la estación de policía. Algunos tuvieron pesadillas y sueños intranquilos, otros durmieron como bebés al lado de la persona por quien se preocupaban y veían, y otros, simplemente, no pudieron conservar el sueño por periodos más largos a tres horas. Pero como quiera que fuese, un día nuevo había arribado. Las pesadillas de un letargo quedaron atrás para dar paso a las que _debían_ sentirse en carne propia.

_It_ tuvo la dicha y privilegio de despertar acurrucado al lado de Leon y ser abordado por la convicción de que —hasta ahora— estaba haciendo bien su trabajo de salvaguardar la integridad del rubio porque el solo hecho de verle con vida, ya era demasiado bueno; más aún saber que la plaga no le había tocado uno de sus teñidos cabellos. Por eso suspiró, se alegró profundamente como un niño que ha conservado celosamente, en buen estado, su juguete favorito.

Cuando Leon despertó, le palmeó el lomo y después se levantó del suelo en donde había dormido. _It_ se disponía a seguirlo…pero entonces el rubio se dirigió hacia Steve y lo cargó en brazos sin interrumpir su sueño. El albino decidió que no quería presenciar de cerca algo así, no deseaba aspirar el olor de la sangre del pelirrojo ni ver cómo Leon le trataba con cariño.

/.-.Leon's POV.-./

A falta de luz, caminaba cuidadosamente con Steve en brazos y un rifle al hombro. El muchacho estaba adormilado. Ya eran como las seis de la mañana.

Habíamos decidido permanecer en la estación al menos por esa noche puesto que no era buena idea movilizarnos con Steve en el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba. Tenía muchas heridas y a penas podía caminar cuando lo encontramos… Cuando él nos encontró. Era de admirar. Pudo haberse desangrado pero sólo desplomó hasta que estuvo en mis brazos. Entonces se durmió. Esa noche vendamos sus heridas —las cuales tardaron mucho para dejar de sangrar— y Chris y Jill exploraron parte del tercer piso; parecía vacío.

Ahora, yo iba rumbo a una habitación contigua; ahí, Chris había encontrado gasas el día anterior. Steve se acurrucaba en mi pecho y a mí me pesaba un poco tener que despertarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo para cambiar sus vendas y tal vez entonces le preguntaría qué le había pasado.

Al llegar a la habitación, deposité al muchacho en un sofá, no sin antes tropezar con un par de cosas en la oscuridad. El cuarto era pequeño, como de tres por tres, había un escritorio, un par de repisas, una planta de plástico, el ya mencionado sofá y uno diplomas en la pared frente a la entrada.

Me recordaba a la oficina de algún psicólogo mediocre —a juzgar principalmente por el sofá mullido, cómodo y espacioso—, aunque, a ciencia cierta, no lo sabía.

Rebusqué a tientas los cajones del escritorio y los estantes hasta dar con un botiquín y, casualmente y por fortuna, con una lámpara en miniatura que tenía baterías.

Inconcientemente iluminé el puerpo de Steve y permanecí mirándole largo rato… Hasta Narciso lo envidiaría… Y es que el muchacho, por más desaliñado (y dormido), no perdía ese toque encantador. Esplendía; física y parapsicológicamente. No era humano, sólo era un ángel que había perdido el camino hasta el cielo en algún momento de su vida. Y lo más triste es que quizás no fuese culpa suya; si al menos hubiera tenido una madre y un padre, una familia y un verdadero hogar, tal vez no hubiera terminado herido en la estación y en compañía de gente que, al igual que él, estábamos perdidos, desconcertados y asustados. Steve no tenía la culpa, nadie de nosotros. Pero estábamos ahí y era por… ¿Por qué?

— Estaba predestinado… Tal vez es el destino lo que no trajo aquí… La suerte— murmuró Steve. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y eran apenas unas rendijas detrás de los párpados.

— No digas eso. — Dejé la lámpara encendida en el escritorio, su luz hacía que la silueta de Steve se proyectara en la pared a falta de un respaldo alto en el sofá. Me acerqué al muchacho y le tomé el rostro entre mis manos—. No lo pienses siquiera… El destino como tal no existe. Es la excusa perfecta para los perdedores y fracasados.

Sus ojos evadieron mi mirada y un sollozo afloró de sus labios. Estaba molesto, turbado, triste por dentro; cansado, adolorido y vulnerable…

No podía decirle que las cosas _estarían_ bien porque ya _habían_ salido muy mal. Lo abracé con dulzura y le pedí que se quedara a mi lado, le prometí que en tanto eso fuera así yo lo protegería.

— Lamento haberme apartado… Debí quedarme contigo y no me habría pasado esto. — Se miró el pantalón desgarrado en el muslo y la venda bajo él. Una lágrima, una estrella fugaz, calló sobre su regazo—. Casi…casi muero.

De alguna manera yo me sentía culpable por ello. Todas sus heridas pesaban sobre mi conciencia. Naturalmente, y como era lo correcto, yo deseba disculparme y compensarlo (si era posible); pero Steve no me permitió.

— Olvídalo. No hace falta— "_Estas cosas no_ son tu responsabilidad. Me has dado mucho para que te culpe de ellas".

Más en el futuro, con la convivencia y el paso de los días, yo me enteraría de que Steve, muy a menudo, había buscado culpar a los demás por caer en lo que él llamaba "un pozo oscuro". En aquel momento, en la oficina y mientras la lámpara dibujaba nuestras siluetas en la pared, yo no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que significaba que Steve no me culpara… Sencillamente, no me percataba de lo mucho que él me quería.

— En parte sí soy culp…— Pero yo debía asumir responsabilidad por el muchacho; al menos dejarlo desahogarse y compartir parte de la carga de habernos separado; sí, porque ambos nos alejamos el uno del otro. Era cuestión de dos. Sin embargo, antes de terminar la última palabra, Steve me interrumpió hoscamente.

— ¡No, Leon! — vociferó a tal grado que sus heridas fueron surcadas por un agudo, irritante y efímero dolor; lo sé, puedo apostar mi placa; yo lo sentí también.

Sentados uno junto al otro, nos miramos. Puse mis manos suavemente en sus hombros y, en un gesto casi gatuno, su mejilla buscó el contacto de mi piel.

— Puedo cargar con esto— le dije. No protestó. Se mantuvo atento y sintiendo la tibieza del dorso de mi mano—. Estás bien si me quieres atribuirme la responsabilidad a mí… Lo merezco. Sólo quiero disculparme…

Todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando una furiosa y encaprichada oleada de negaciones mentales me acometió sin tregua.

Steve cerró sus ojos y su rostro se tensó; ostentó un gesto que se me antojaba entre el berrinche de un niño y el enojo de alguien que tiene el esplendor y sabe cómo usarlo para atormentar.

"_¡No, entiéndelo! ¡No!_ ¡No! ¡Nunca jamás! ¡No lo mereces! ¡No tú, Leon! ¡No…!" repetía él en su cabeza.

¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionadamente empecinado en no culparme? ¿Por qué no quería aceptar algo que era verdad, si no es que verdad a medias? ¡¿Por qué no me dejaba, de una vez por todas, echarme la culpa?!

"_Porque está mal_" siseó débilmente una vocecilla desde el interior de mi cabeza, "Porque llevas toda la vida haciéndolo y porque no todo lo malo que le ocurre a la gente que te rodea ha de ser culpa tuya". Era un eco quedo y distante, un sonido nuevo y nada familiar, distinto a toda voz que yo hubiese escuchado.

Pero, ¿decía la verdad? ¿Tenía algo de malo martirizarme por cosas que yo no provocaba pero que, a fin de cuentas, me atañían? ¿Era malo querer cargar la cruz de otros?

Hasta ese momento en mi vida, a mis veinticinco años, no me había detenido a analizarlo meticulosamente. Y si es que por alguna razón, la respuesta a esas preguntas fuese un _sí_, Steve se encontraba ahí para hacérmelo ver. El muchacho era tan terco que no leería mi Carta de Aceptación de Culpabilidad Agena, menos aún aceptar las disculpas. Y ¿por qué? ¿Porque el solo hecho de redactar la Carta estaba mal? ¿Porque cargar su cruz era incorrecto?

— ¿Por qué? — murmuré sin darme cuenta, mi voz se escuchó (a mi parecer) demasiado llena de introspección como para haberme dirigido a Steve.

Sin embargo, él la escuchó al igual que desde hacía rato oía mi pensamiento, la analizó y la tomó como propia decidido a contestarla. La respuesta no era difícil, sino tan sencillamente honesta que uno podría rebuscar frases y dichos y terminar tergiversando su esencia. Era algo difícil de encontrar y fácil de expresar una vez que se hallara.

La voz —pastosa en aquel momento— de Steve, me llegó a los oídos en un susurro lejano mas comprensible… Una palabra; sólo en una palabra dio contestación a mi _por qué_.

— A…Amor…— Todo grito mental había cesado en el muchacho. Calló.

Su mejilla continuaba sobre mi piel. Sus ojos húmedos y sus irises coloridos, brillantes, me miraban…me explicaban sin palabras y sin pensamientos lo que podía lograr el amor, lo obstinado que le hacía ser ese sentimiento y pasión de entrega mutua.

Antes no lo hubiera pensado, pero sí estaba mal que yo quisiera cargar la cruz de Steve. Y no era cosa de egoísmo o individualismo; porque el amor tiene, en gran medida, una ración de reciprocidad. Yo ayudaba a Steve con sus penas y él me ayudaba con las mías. Así funcionaban las cosas en una relación. Pero, ¿cómo iban a existir actos recíprocos entre nosotros si sólo yo cargaba el peso de ambos? Porque, siendo sincero, yo jamás le hubiera dejado al muchacho arrastrar mi cruz. Era eso lo que había que cambiar; tenía que darme espacio para llorar en el hombro de quien lo hacía en el mío. Si no, algún día acabaría por desmoronarme.

Sin embargo, de momento, Steve no estaba para consolar. Por eso no me permitía echarme la culpa. Él no podía sostener mis cargas y no dejaría que yo llevara las suyas hasta que todo se arreglara en el mundo. Steve quería de verdad una relación recíproca. Sin duda, era un gran signo de amor y cambio positivo.

— Por amor— gimió en medio de un sollozo. Sus ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas y su rostro afligido me mostraba la expresión de alguien que no sabe si lo que ha dicho está bien—. Es porque te amo…— "_…por lo que_ ahora no te regalo mis culpas y dolores".

En definitiva…era un ángel descarriado.

Yo ya sabía qué decir, él ya sabía lo que escucharía de mis labios, pero _tenía_ que decirse... 'La frase' era el cliché barato de todas las telenovelas cursis habidas y por haber, había sido dicha y oída por miles de personas en miles de idiomas a través de los años; construida, remodelada y adornada con palabrerías…

Pero ni Steve ni yo necesitábamos todo eso, sino simplemente el franco y casi espontáneo _te amo_, nada más. Sin melodía, sin adornos, en prosa, sin dobles intenciones ni egoísmo, dicho de corazón y no por 'cumplir'… Verdadero.

El muchacho no se echó a llorar ni mucho menos —ya tenía el rostro húmedo, de hecho—, sino que esbozó una de esas tímidas sonrisas que eran, como quiera que fuese, un gesto de alegría. Lo valoré. En aquel lugar, muestras de felicidad venidas de alguien como Steve, no tenían precio.

Me abrazó por el cuello buscándolo calor y ocultar, de una vez por todas, sus lágrimas. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura sin afán de atraerlo a causa de sus heridas. Sin embargo, fue él mismo quien unió su pecho al mío, respiró en mi cuello y pidió ser reconfortado mientras sus manos tanteaban mis hombros y sus labios y sus lágrimas acariciaban la piel bajo mi lóbulo.

Me recosté en el sofá y le permití a Steve permanecer sobre mí en un momento de silencio y oscuridad done sólo existíamos él y yo…

.-.

Mis brazos aún lo rodeaban, mi mirada se perdía en el ensombrecido techo y me pregunté si nos merecíamos aquello, si podíamos darnos el lujo de un instante de paz y soledad.

Mi mente racional dijo que sí, que aún era temprano y nadie tenía derecho a negarnos un pequeño placer mundano como lo era aquél. La conciencia dictaba aun _tal vez_ por creer que no le hacíamos daño a nadie. Pero el contexto gritaba _¡No!_ por… bueno, por el contexto en sí.

"_Pequeños actos de_ entrega mutua…de momento" espetó la vocecilla de mi mente. No entendí a qué se refería; deseché el comentario.

¿Era un lujo que no amáramos en silencio? Y de ser así, ¿podíamos pagarlo?

— Esto no tiene nada de malo— murmuró Steve y me sugerí a mí mismo dejar de pensar con tanta concentración.

"_Pequeños actos de _entrega mutua" volvió a decir la voz.

El muchacho dibujaba círculos invisibles con su índice sobre mi pecho. Me provocaba un cosquilleo suave y regular y una sensación de adormecimiento acompañada de olvido…olvido del resto del mundo, de todo lo malo, desfavorable y de toda abominación existente en El Paso… Me encantaba.

"_Pequeños actos de_ entrega". Ya no me resultó un misterio el significado de esas palabras. Hablaban, a mi parecer, de ser recíproco. Ninguno de ambos tenía la fuerza o podía cargar el mundo del otro en sus hombros, no estábamos en condiciones; pero podíamos _ayudarnos a_ _estar mejor_.

Y ¿qué era lo que quería Steve, qué buscaba, qué necesitaba?

Sencillo…

Sus piernas estaban a mis costados, su abdomen sobre el mío y su rostro e mi cuello. ¿Qué podría querer?

Sus labios apenas me rozaban. El aire que exhalaba me ponía la carne de gallina y ese leve vaivén de su pecho al respirar era…insinuante. ¿Qué buscaba?

Pero entonces comencé a poner atención a su pensamiento… Divagaba, ciertamente así era, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba ido. Pensaba en mí mientras su cuerpo me tocaba; en mis labios, en mi pecho, en mi abdomen y en otras partes de mí que me resulta apenante rememorar.

— ¿De verdad lo necesitas? — pregunté. Él levantó la vista y me miró ruborizado.

— Quiero sentirme más vivo. — Me hablaba sobre sexo—. Quiero tu calor. — Su tono era…suplicante—. Quiero sentirte en mí.

Imploraba… Tomó mi mano y la dirigió a su cintura. Siguió sosteniéndome la mirada y pronunció un quedo _por favor_ que rozaba lo sumisamente erótico. Me humedecí los labios y le besé la frente y las mejillas entretanto mis manos se escabullían dentro de su ropa. Me había olvidado de la conciencia, la moral, el sentido común y la noción del mundo fuera de la habitación; todo al mimo tiempo en un evento extraordinariamente raro en mi vida. Únicamente existía aquella vocecilla…

"_Actos de entrega_".

Steve me besó el cuello, lo mordió. Eso dejaría marca. Le arañé la espalda baja sólo por reacción al dolor y él emitió un gemido muy pronunciado. Arqueó la espalda y yo retiré mis uñas de su suave piel de inmediato.

— Lo siento…— susurré. No contestó nada, parecía muy absorto en la tarea de mecer su cadera sobre mí. Y vaya que lo hacía bien. Muy a pesar de su cuerpo herido, de su tobillo hinchado y su muslo marcado por un rasguño de proporciones impresionantes, ese Adonis remilgoso y recientemente desvirgado —por mí, cabe mencionar— tenía el poder de despertar mi imaginación sólo al contonearse un poco y lamerme el cuello con dedicación.

De alguna forma logré quitarme a Steve de encima y dejarlo en el sillón, todo a fin de 'ayudarle a sentirse mejor'. Él se quejó argumentando que le gustaba estar arriba; le había encontrado el gusto, creo yo, y la técnica a excitarme con sus movimientos lentos y sensuales. Pero lo acallé con par de caricias y una mirada de complicidad que él desconocía.

Le abrí las piernas con infinito cuidado para no lastimarlo, no sin antes apagar la luz para darnos un poco más de intimidad. Ahora, no sólo el techo era una masa de negrura sino toda la habitación y nuestros cuerpos mismos.

A tientas, le quité la camiseta al muchacho con cuidado…y los tenis…y el pantalón y… De un momento a otro, toda su ropa se esfumó y me arrodillé frente a él. Estaba desnudo, vulnerable y pidiendo cariño con pequeños gemidos y movimientos de cadera. Me pedía que lo tocara.

Besé sus torneadas piernas en cada centímetro libre de vendas. Mis manos recorrían parte de sus muslos con la imperturbable avidez de ir más arriba, de encontrar y palpar lugares más cálidos… Y lo hice.

Acaricié su cadera y su vientre evadiendo su miembro que pugnaba por despertar. Pero finalmente lo haría y opté por presenciar en primera fila.

— Ya no quiero…seguir— soltó Steve—. Esto no es jus…justo para ti. — Jadeaba.

Pero mi moral se había desaparecido.

— Esto no se trata de justicia… Lo hago por amor.

Sin darle más tiempo a quejas o protestas, mis labios fueron a dar hasta su vientre y mi mentó reposó sobre el escaso y rizado vello de su entrepierna mientras le besé la piel con lentitud y empecé a bajar. Él separó más las piernas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que gemía mi nombre (aún con cordura).

Su entrepierna era cálida y su miembro comenzó a endurecerse con mi tibio aliento tan cerca. Lo rocé con mis labios, con la yema de mis dedos, con la punta de la lengua…

Todo nuestro pequeño mundo fue perfecto durante ese momento. La levedad de la atmósfera, los imperceptibles rayos de luz, mensajeros silenciosos del alba, que se colaban por la pequeña ventana, la oscuridad apaciguada que contribuía al erotismo y _su_ cuerpo desnudo ante mí.

Durante minutos, vivimos algo magnífico en medio del infierno y nos ayudamos a 'estar mejor', a sentirnos bien. El muchacho tenía todo el calor que podría pedir y yo le estaba dando a mi conciencia y a mis nervios algo que a ciencia cierta no conocían ni valoraban: un receso.

Mi boca tomó posesión de los muslos de Steve; le tuve especial consideración a su ingle y a la cara interna de ese par de secciones de su anatomía que mis manos enloquecen por tocar. Para entonces, su miembro ya se encontraba en un estado muy aceptable y pedía atenciones que yo le proporcioné con mis labios mientras lo veía erguirse más y más al contacto de mi piel.

Ese sabor suyo, tan embriagante y a la vez escueto, ambiguo, acarició mi lengua y se apropió de ella con celos bien correspondidos. Recorrí su sexo de arriba abajo llenándolo de mi saliva y buscando no perder su sensación en mi boca, deseoso de hacerla más fuerte e inolvidable.

Las manos de Steve presionaron mi nuca, restregando así mi rostro contra su entrepierna mientras él gemía, pedía más, tironeaba de mis cabellos con aspereza y yo me llenaba de su aroma. Le froté las caderas tal como mis mejillas lo hacían en sus muslos y mis labios en su miembro.

Él gimió mi nombre, no en un acto premeditado sino porque era lo único que se venía a la mente.

Y cuando lo pronunció una vez más, con un grito ronco, un espasmo en el vientre y la voz desgarrándosele, mis labios se separaron sobre su sexo y mi boca lo acogió con ímpetu. El muchacho gritó más fuerte al sentir mis dientes rozando su delicada piel, tensa, tersa, rozada; arqueó su espalda y apretó los dientes. Deliraba el éxtasis sólo al llenarme y al tener mi lengua adherida a su miembro erecto. Pero no era el único; yo también sentía todo aquello: la sensación cálida y húmeda, la curiosa desaparición de la pena y el recato y la percepción de que éramos uno, porque, realmente, _lo éramos_.

Las mismas oleadas de placer nos embargaban por igual así como idéntico sentimiento… Amor. Y no había frustración por una posición que favoreciera, no existía culpa o quejas, demandas, sólo lo que quisiéramos entregar y el otro necesitara… El cuerpo, el calor, la mente, el olvido y, claro está, el esplendor, que era el que bien a bien nos hacía sentir exactamente lo que el otro.

Steve se tensó cuando mis labios casi llegaron hasta la base de su miembro y regresaron en el acto succionando suavemente. Yo formaba en mi cabeza la imagen de su rostro ruborizado, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus ojos entornados nublados por visiones que no estaban fuera de contexto.

Mi boca charlaba amenamente con su miembro, de cerca; era una plática agradable y muy, muy placentera. Para siempre se quedó un recuerdo grabado en mí: la delicada y sutil sensación de cómo Steve llenaba perfectamente mi boca y mi mente, la cual no aparaba, sino que formaba parte _dé_.

"¿_Seguiremos juntos siempre?_" preguntó.

A pesar de no saber con seguridad la respuesta, me aventuré a decirle mis deseos como si fueran la más pura verdad al mismo tiempo que su sexo se deslizaba hacia fuera y hacia dentro de mis labios:

"_No te voy_ a dejar solo. Nos quedaremos juntos hasta que la luz del Sol se acabe. Es una promesa…"

Sus uñas se clavaron en el sofá cuando un gemido previo al clímax se le atoró en la garganta.

"… Y ¿te digo otra cosa?... Si continuamos juntos, todo mejorará."

No dejaría que nada lo dañara, como fuera, iba a cuidarlo y amarlo. Saldríamos sanos y salvos de todo aquello y gastaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas en ser felices, en _hacernos_ felices. Era lo que queríamos, ¿o no? La compañía del otro para sentirnos bien, completos…

"_Ya lo creo_". En el rostro de Steve no sólo se formó una sonrisa, no sólo se curvaron sus labios y se abultaron sus sonrojadas mejillas; no. también emergió de su garganta algo indescriptiblemente sencillo y hermoso… Su risa, despreocupada, alegre, efímera, mejor que cualquier_ te amo_ de telenovela, y que fue cortaba bruscamente por el vivaz éxtasis que no azotó a ambos sin dejarnos una sola fibra intacta.

Su semen plagó mi lengua, mi paladar… Lo tragué gustoso al tiempo que fluía a borbotones y no me detuve a pensar en la necesidad básica del aire; el orgasmo era mucho más fuerte y dominante. Nos unió por completo y acrecentó el lazo que ya existía entre nosotros…el amor.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

.-. Cerca de ahí.-.

_It_ dio un respingo causa de sentir un escalofrío que le royó hasta la médula. Su mente celosa le abordó con una sola idea y se le erizó el pelo. Agitó la cabeza como en un mal sueño interrumpido por la vigilia y se asqueó al no poder concebir en su mente más que una única palabra… "Steve".

"_Te dije que_ todo mejoraría" se burló una de sus tantas caras "…para ellos dos".

.-.-.-.

"**Una yema sangrienta. Un agujero quemado extendiéndose por una sábana. Una rosa enfurecida amenazando con florecer." May Swenson.**

Todas las heridas de Steve eran acaparadas por una homogénea y punzante combinación de dolores diversos y atormentantes. Lo que sentía el muchacho era muy similar a la resaca: la noche anterior lo habías disfrutado, pero ahora el cuerpo te pasaba la factura.

No obstante, a Steve le quedaba algo bueno para atesorar en su corazón, algo por lo que el dolor presente perdía un poco de relevancia; y no era el orgasmo, no; se trataba del calor de Leon que aún permanecía bordeando su boca, sus heridas, su cuello y toda fibra sensible. Esa calidez lo hacía sentirse mejor; le daba la seguridad de que, aunque no era un pesadilla en donde se encontraba, al menos no estaba solo porque el calor del rubio era demasiado hermoso como para ser parte de un mal sueño. Toda la realidad podría tornarse en un pozo oscuro, pero Steve tenía algo cálido a qué aferrarse; las sombras carcomerían el mundo y el huérfano tomaría la mano del rubio y sabría que aún podría salir adelante porque, juntos, sí podían.

Leon cambió los vendajes del pelirrojo con gran mimo; tuvo mucho cuidado con su tobillo hinchado, cosa que de nada sirvió, pues éste ya dolía y punzaba. No obstante, los cariños no pasaron inadvertidos, Steve los reconoció y estuvo muy agradecido por la gran consideración del policía.

El Sol despuntó y las nubes esparcidas en el cielo cambiaron gradualmente disfrutando una vida color de rosa, color lila y azul clara con tintes de blancura. Las lágrimas de Natura yacían en toda la ciudad, mas ella tenía ya el rostro enjugado. No había generado ira desde la noche anterior; sus amados hijos se hallaban en una paz y tranquilidad relativas. No había razón para llorar por ellos, ningún brazo de la plaga les había tocado durante la noche y madrugada. Natura estaba tranquila, neutral, a la expectativa, pero alerta. Mas uno de sus hijos…

.-.

Chris Redfield no podía concebir el hecho de que en ese infierno frío tuviera cabida la tranquilidad. Él era un poco más inquieto, con todo y su gran perseverancia a veces le daba por desesperarse ligeramente. Y es que no era bueno para aguardar; la expectativa no iba con su persona. Leon lo sabía, por eso no se sorprendió al entrar a la habitación y verse abordado por una pregunta que rayaba los filosos bordes de la histeria…

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? — habló Chris—. Estaba por ir a buscarte.

— Cambiaba las vendas de Steve— le respondió. Por su cabeza cruzó el impulso de disculparse, ya era inherente a él, pero lo ignoró.

"Porque está mal" había siseado la vocecilla, y aquel recuerdo disipó sus ganas de pedir perdón (al menos de momento).

Leon no llevaba en brazos a Steve, pero aún así, su mano derecha le sujetaba la cintura al pelirrojo con afán y persistencia entre lo común, la costumbre y lo sobreprotector. Sin embargo, era simplemente un pequeño acto de aprecio, tan constante y profundo como el latido de un corazón, uno de esos finos hilos de seda que unían a ambos… Nada más que pequeños actos de entrega.

— ¿Cómo estás ahora?... Esperamos una muy buena explicación de lo que sucedió— dijo de paso, Chris a Steve.

— Oh, vamos, no lo mortifiques. Habrá ya mucho tiempo para que nos cuente después.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio. Ni siquiera contestó a la pregunta de Redfield; y es que ¿cómo iba a estar? Acababa de proclamarle su amor a Leon, de dejarse desnudar y arrastrar de nuevo por el deseo del calor, de sentir cómo su sangre pugnaba por brotarle de las heridas mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para cruzar el umbral, de salir de su mundo de fantasía en donde sólo él y Leon existían… ¿Cómo rayos iba a estar ahora?... Era manchas de grafito en una pared blanca; un rascacielos construido en medio de una ruina Maya… Era dolor y sangre, calidez y amor…

Contraste.

¿Cómo podía sentirse?: Obstinado en aferrarse a lo bueno pero siendo carcomido por la oscuridad latente.

— ¿Dónde está Jill? — preguntó Leon con naturalidad. Chris hizo una seña, apuntó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la antes mencionada.

Jill no era más que un bulto de sombras y matices acurrucados donde un archivero y la pared hacían esquina. La Tommy gun era abrazada por ella y la chaqueta de Chris (antes usada por Leon) le cubría los hombros.

La mujer no se había apartado de su arma tal como Chris de ella, de Jill. Y es que ambos habían pasado la noche a escasos centímetros. Pero él le tenía tanto aprecio y respeto que sólo pudo darle una prenda para aminorar el frío, no un abrazo, no su hombro para dormir (por más que lo hubieran deseado); se respetaban. Lo del día anterior —haberla tomado de la mano— había sido un impulso; no solían tratarse así.

— Aún duerme— murmuró Chris nostálgicamente, deseoso de tener la capacidad para concebir el sueño de manera tan plácida en una situación como la que les abordaba. Lo cual era doblemente raro en ella, pues era adicta a la cafeína.

Redfield observó atentamente a Jill, notó esa belleza sumamente sencilla que la caracterizaba.

Steve permaneció de pie al lado de Leon, éste le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ambos reconocieron sin duda esa mirada que ostentaba Chris al ver a Jill, ese mirar que todo el que está o ha estado enamorado puede identificar.

— ¡Ejem! — Leon se aclaró la garganta. En el acto, Chris desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, lejos de la mujer y de los otros dos, no pudiendo percatarse así de dónde estaba el brazo de Leon.

— Bueno, y… ¿qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó el de cabello castaño (en parte para cambiar el tema).

Steve suspiró y se soltó del brazo del rubio. Iba a tardar un poco de tiempo decidir qué harían. Cojeando, se dirigió hasta un rincón del cuarto para sentarse en una silla de madera que ahí reposaba, justo junto a una ventana. El huérfano miró al exterior, por sobre el parque, por sobre las casas, por sobre el mundo, y observó el alba nacer mientras el día iba carcomiendo la noche y el reinado del Sol se extendía.

Era un mundo de contrastes, de luz y oscuridad, muerte y vida, sombras, sueños, abismos y esperanzas, desilusiones y suerte…pero ahora, con todo y sus contrastes, se aferraba a él a través de una cuerda de seda y espinos.

.-. Más tarde, ese mismo día .-.

El plan trazado era sencillo, aunque bien y podía resultar de la manera más pésima. Como dice la ley de Murphy: "Si algo puede ir mal, irá mal". Sin embargo, ellos no reparaban en eso, se centraban en su plan, que más que cualquier otra cosa, era una ruta.

Estaban en la estación, de ahí pretendían ir a la casa de Zahra; Leon rogaba por encontrar a su madre con vida. Si en el camino hallaban una forma de comunicarse con Claire, perfecto, le pedirían que fuera a casa de la tía Zahra para reunirse ahí.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que ningún celular de El Paso tenía señal, que todos los teléfonos ('curiosamente') no funcionaban y que en muchas zonas no había ni siquiera energía eléctrica. Cuando lo descubrieran, optarían por ir de la casa de la madre de Leon a la residencia de Chris.

.-.

Bien pues, Zahra, viuda de Kennedy, vivía relativamente cerca de la jefatura. Los dos hombres, el joven, la mujer y el perro-lobo —curioso grupo— irían caminando. Entre todo el desorden de la estación (muebles volcados, cadáveres y algún zombie ocasional) no habían podido encontrar la llave de alguna de las patrullas.

Jill, principalmente, fue la que insistió más en salir del edificio cuanto antes. No era tanto el olor a sangre, el hedor a muerte o el tener que mirar el rostro de un zombie al abrir una puerta; no eran los cuerpos deformes y de manos gigantescas terminadas en garras que encontraban a ratos, desangrados o decapitados por sus propios congéneres, ni el nostálgico recuerdo de la estación ordenada y a la vez llena de barullo, de ires y venires; no era el relato de Steve, quedo, parsimonioso, omitiendo detalles, pero que a veces lo llevaba al borde del llanto mientras rememoraba la noche anterior, contando casi todo lo que vivió; no era eso. Sino el ver un montón de carne desollada y huesos y reconocer en ellos las pertenencias de tal o cual compañero lo que había orillado a Jill a rogarle a Chris para que salieran de ahí, que no importaba caminar, pero que no quería seguir viendo aquella barbarie.

Como fuera, los tres policías acertaron en salir del edificio. Dejaron atrás las paredes manchadas de sangre y muchos demonios se quedaron a ser compañeros de ese arte macabro.

Era un día nuevo, la luz del alba les recibió suspendida sobre el parque en una visión turbia: cadáveres de zombies acribillados en el estacionamiento y los alrededores cortesía de la Tommy gun de Jill, el silencio de las aves inexistentes, el parque repleto del rocío y bañado por la luz matinal… y una rosa encolerizada, envuelta en pétalos de sangre, con espinas como agujas…

.-.

Ella no poseía un nombre, sólo existía, sin relevancia, en el mundo. Nunca dio frutos espléndidos ni flores brillantes. Únicamente estaba ahí, con sus hojas oscuras y opacas, sus botones mediocres, sus raíces podridas y sus tallos blandos, ocupando un espacio que no se esforzaba por agradecer.

Natura quiere flores frescas, hojas anchas que den sombra a sus otros hijos, troncos fuertes y macizos, semilla buena y raíces profundas que se acerquen al corazón de la Tierra; pero _ella_, nada de eso daba, nada tenía. Era deshonra, y una de las tantas almas rechazada.

La madre Naturaleza retiró de _ella_ sus dones; el frío la azotó, el viento dobló sus ramas, el Sol quemó sus hojas y las plagas la atacaron. El virus que se liberó en El Paso infectó su podrido interior con una facilidad escabrosa, la hizo crecer a punta de veneno y llenó todas sus células. Pero las cosas no acabaron ahí, el virus mutó junto a la clorofila y un monstruo sin fauces ni ojos nació.

Y antes era un simple rosal…

.-.

Había que reconocer que el parque se veía raro, pero la sangre y los cuerpos acaparaban la atención. Aunque había _algo ahí_. Una de esas cosas imperceptibles que uno no ve hasta que se tropieza con ellas. Pero ellos no lo notaron, no vieron ese _algo_, así como nadie nunca había visto aquel pequeño rosal que no daba flores, al que siempre se le caían los botones, mas que ahora se hallaba hecho de una esencia tergiversada y asesina.

Así pues, en completa ignorancia, se adentraron en el parque; Steve cojeando, apoyado en Leon, Chris todavía preguntándose cómo había llegado _It_ hasta ahí, Jill ya un tanto ansiosa por la falta de cafeína en sus sistema y cinco sombras tras de ellos…las propias, obviamente.

Ninguno de ellos tenía que ser un genio, sólo tener un tanto de sentido común, para detenerse a admirar lo que le cortó el paso a Leon y estar seguro de que era muy sensato tener un poco de precaución…

Una aguja…delgadísima. Una espina, más bien, como tela de araña en la punta, que en la ausencia de luz resultaría imposible de ver, pero que con el Sol despuntando refulgía engalanada por el rocío.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó Steve al lado del rubio y alargó el brazo con el deseo de palparla.

— No la toques— le atajó Leon.

— Pero no sabemos qué es. — La mano del joven permaneció suspendida en el aire, debatiéndose entre satisfacer la curiosidad u obedecer al policía.

— Por eso mismo… Déjala— pidió amablemente.

— Ya vámonos. Hay que avanzar— habló Chris sin apartar aún la mirada de la fina estaca parda que atravesaba el césped y se elevaba más allá de los maravillosos setenta centímetros de altura.

Y así, sin más, continuaron caminando y la aguja fue ignorada tal como el rosal, quien enfureció para sus adentros al tiempo que sus propias toxinas y venenos le anegaban.

_It_ miraba al horizonte, se distraía del hedor generalizado y de la escena en que Leon tenía su cuerpo demasiado cercano al pelirrojo; veía el amanecer, a la única mujer que recién levantada se veía esplendorosa, a Natura despertando; casi escuchaba su bostezo, sin embargo, pese a toda aquella belleza que llenaba su distracción, sintió el vívido aguijonazo que le pinchó la mano; porque al principio creyó que eso había sido: un aguijón. Gimió quedo, agudo y totalmente de improvisto.

La reacción de Leon fue similar: se giró rápidamente, pensando que quizás Chris había pisado a _It_ —a veces lo hacía para fastidiar cuando lo veía ir y venir de la sala al patio como si fuera una persona de negocios agobiada por su trabajo— pero no tenía sentido que lo hubiera hecho. Estaban en medio de un parque, sobre el césped, en una ciudad de muertos, ¿por qué rayos iba querer Chris fastidiar a _It_?

Y luego apareció _ella_…de nuevo, para despejar todas sus dudas.

Jill asió con fuerza su ametralladora Thompson… Quería su cafeína… y miró al piso con una incredulidad evidente. Los demás se detuvieron en seco, imitando el acto de la joven.

"_¿Qué puede ser?_" pensó Leon.

"_Un… No tengo_ idea".

Entre el límite de la estupefacción y haber en enmudecido, los 5 contemplaron cómo una aguja oscura se erguía frente a sus ojos, creciendo perezosamente centímetro a centímetro.

"_Te has espinado_" dijo el lobo "Pon cuidado al pisar".

Y curiosamente, como habiendo atajado inconcientemente un atisbo de lo dicho por _It_, Leon murmuró: — Hay que ver bien por dónde caminamos.

Pero nadie repondiole. Todos estaban embelesados en lo que bien pudiera ser una línea en una hoja de papel. Reaccionaron hasta que la espina dejó de crecer —a los cuarenta y siete punto cinco centímetros— y se mantuvo recta perforando el suelo y el aire.

_It_, con una expresión un tanto nerviosa, paseó la vista por los alrededores, y aunque no encontró más espinas hizo una nota mental: "No sentarse en el césped del parque".

Chris reanudó la marcha con gran rapidez, apurado en llegar cuando antes a uno de los tantos caminitos estrechos de cemento que serpenteaban en el parque. Un milímetro detrás de él iba _It_, preocupado por su carencia de calzado. Luego, un Steve apoyado en los hombros de un rubio y una chica linda, y que les susurró un débil_ gracias_ al estar sobre el concreto.

Listo. Ya no habría problemas. Las agujas no perforarían el cemento, ¿cierto?

Bien pues, a andar. Y así lo hicieron, con un poco de apuro, prisa inevitable. Pero por más rápido que hubiesen caminado, no hubieran podido escapar a lo inevitable, a lo que ya estaba ahí, bajo el césped, aguardando.

De la nada, sin causa aparente, un par de agujas emergieron de entre el pasto elevándose a los lados de la senda de concreto. A éstas les siguieron otras más, siempre bordeando el camino, creciendo a tamaños de cuidado. Chris y compañía las miraban preguntándose qué eran y por qué crecían ahí. ¿Serían peligrosas?

"_Claro que son_ peligrosas" se dijo _It_ "No son de Natura, eso es seguro, tanto como que no tienen buenas intenciones."

Y de un momento a otro, los cinco se hallaron trotando un camino en cuyos costados crecían agujas.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí— habló Chris, nervioso, viendo que los flanqueaban espinas puntiagudas como cabellos.

_It_ miró atrás… La mayoría seguía creciendo, haciendo parecer la senda un camino tortuoso y caótico.

Un metro… ¡Espinas de un metro! ¿Cómo era posible? A la izquierda, a la derecha; filosas como nada ahí, creciendo arrebatadamente.

El perro-lobo gruñó. Sentía que les estaban acorralando…y no le gustaba en absoluto. No tenía claustrofobia ni nada parecido, pero esa sensación de la pérdida de libertad, de verse limitado en el movimiento, le hacía rabiar. Estaban en un laberinto, un camino conducido, y la desesperación les incitó a trotar cada vez más rápido.

La cadera de Steve se rozaba con la de Leon, quien le servía de apoyo al caminar. Y del hombro izquierdo del rubio, colgaba un rifle. Por su parte, Jill sostenía su arma entre sus manos, tal como Chris.

— Esto no me está gustando— pronunció Chris con los ojos entornados mirando agujas a izquierda y derecha; astabanderas de una furia antinatural —. Hay que irnos de aquí aprisa.

Steve se estaba poniendo nervioso. Por centímetros, las espinas le rozarían el brazo. Quería dejar de sufrir, que pararan de torturarlos a él y a Leon; por eso continuaba andando pesadamente: por la esperanza de salir de ahí junto al rubio.

Una de las espinas, medio inclinada maliciosamente, alanzó a tocarle el dorso de la mano al pelirrojo. Un simple roce, pero un rasguño rojizo se abrió en la piel del joven. Éste de adhirió a Leon de improvisto en un acto reflejo demasiado brusco; la presión y el miedo le traían como gata en celo. Además, un pequeño grito le salió involuntariamente de la boca.

Jill se sobresaltó. Los nervios tampoco la perdonaban. Se giró hacia atrás en el acto, sujetando la ametralladora con fuerza, para ver por qué había gritado el pelirrojo. Entonces, su propia arma le fue infiel…

El cañón de la Tommy gun golpeó contra una de las agujas, y tal fue la velocidad con que lo hizo…que la quebró. Partió la insignificante varita en dos partes, una de las cuales cayó al césped. Nadie lo hubiera notado...de no ser por…

— Sangra…— Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al pelirrojo al ver que de la espina brotaba algo escarlata. Su mano arañada señaló la aguja y el embelesamiento por ello no se hizo esperar.

Todos los vieron. No era una ilusión. Casi parecía que de verdad era sangre lo que salía del tallo; rojiza, un tanto transparente, gota a gota.

Y como todo tiene un inicio y un fin, como suele haber parteaguas, ese fue el momento en el que el día comenzó a ponerse feo.

Silencio mortecino.

_Ella_ enfureció… La habían lastimado, sangraba veneno —inocuo, realmente, que sólo la lastimaba más a _ella_ misma—; las toxinas salían de su espina herida.

-Clink- había dicho la aguja al ser decapitada.

— Santa Madre de Dios…— murmuró Jill; sus ojos desorbitados acosaron algo deforme y opaco detrás de un nogal, una masa verdusca que se tambaleaba a la sombra del árbol.

¿Estaba creciendo?… Porque daba esa sensación.

Era la Luz del Sol… Iba a florecer, y lo haría espectacularmente…para bien o para mal.

Al notar el pequeño rosalito mutado, Chris supo que el pánico era muy sensato.

— Hay que largarnos. — Y jaló suavemente el brazo de Jill.

No importaba qué era eso o el por qué de las espinas, sino alejárseles.

Esta vez, fue _It_ quien echó a andar primero. Por más extraño que fuese, lideró la marcha, o mejor dicho: le siguieron sin rezongar. No era precisamente guía de excursionismo en veredas bordeadas por cercos de espinas, pero tenía instinto para correr sin perderse. Y es que el perro-lobo sabía uno de los tantos defectos e infortunios del hombre: que si le entraba pánico, aún sin estar perdido terminaba estándolo; y que si ya lo estaba, la confusión de correr a 'algún lugar' le daba dolor de cabeza, o en el más común de los casos: caía, literalmente.

¿Por qué el hombre se tropezaba en los momentos cruciales? ¿Por qué no se iba de boca mientras caminaba de la sala a la cocina? ¿Por qué, eh? ¿Es que no podía mantener el temple en momentos de alta presión?

¡Ah! pero en cambio: ¿Cuándo se ha sabido de un lobo que tropiece a mitad de una cacería? ¡Nunca! Tal vez un perro doméstico sí sufra de esas suertes (_N. de A: A mi perro se le atraviesan las paredes y las banquetas_); pero un lobo…no. La próxima vez que _It_ viera a Ada (si es que eso pasaba) se lo mencionaría.

Y metro a metro se alejaban de la masa deforme que aumentaba de tamaño, se acercaban al fin del parque. Mientras tanto las agujas surgías estrepitosamente a los lados de la estrecha senda, cada vez más grandes, naciendo con más violencia y odio.

"_Nos van a _empalar" pensó Chris, imaginando al ser atravesado su cuerpo por decenas de agujas pardas de metro y fracción, no más grandes en su base que una moneda de veinte pesos mexicanos.

Cuando casi acabaron de cruzar el parque, todo se les antojó estúpidamente mejor. Las espinas no perforaban el asfalto de la avenida, genial, reconfortante, pero Steve no se alegró mucho. Su cuerpo lastimado fue recorrido por un escalofrío tan fuerte que le hizo encorvarse y aflojar la marcha. Vio algo…no existente aún, pero su pensamiento lo captó antes de que ocurriera. Tal vez, quizás, algo parapsicológico, propio de él, fue lo que le abordó en medio del escalofrío.

Steve se tensó un milímetro antes de bajar la banqueta hacia la avenida, opuso resistencia a seguir caminando, acto que de inmediato captó la atención del rubio.

"_¿Qué pasa?_"

El joven no pudo responder a gritos como hubiera deseado por la gravedad de la situación, sino que tuvo que hacerlo por medio del pensamiento: "_¡Abajo! ¡Diles que _se agachen!"

Leon no dudaba de su palabra, pero el sonido que a continuación escuchó sus espaldas, le hizo traducir la petición de Steve en:

— ¡Al suelo!

Los humanos creyeron oír un sonido muy similar a estallidos y en menos de un parpadeo la avenida y su asfalto húmedo les palpaban el pecho y las palmas.

En cambio, _It_ escuchó tal cual lo que era: furia. El albino permaneció escondido tras el neumático de un auto, aguardando a que todo pasara. Jill se arrastró debajo de una camioneta, junto a Chris. Mientras que Leon y el huérfano quedaron boca abajo, al lado de la banqueta; la mitad del cuerpo de Steve se hallaba bajo el policía y sus manos se aferraban, habiéndose buscado antes a tientas en medio del clamor de algo que se despedazaba…

Vidrios rotos, de las estaciones, de los autos que eran alcanzados… Hojas atravesadas que producían un peculiar crujido, astillas de treinta centímetros que se hacían añicos al chocar contra las bancas, árboles cuyas ramas eran atravesadas por _aquello_…y toda la ira contenida, antes imposible de dejar ir, estaba siendo liberada.

¿Por qué a Natura no le gusta almacenar enojo? Porque la furia se añeja, se fermenta, y cuando al fin llega el inevitable momento de exteriorizarla, pasan cosas malas.

Y al fin el rosal dio flor… Era inexorable. Su metro y medio de alto, sus escamas verdosas y purulentas, sus hojas ralas, sus espinas secas y todo su ser se abrieron para dejar nacer lo que había en su interior: una rosa roja empapada en sangre, maldad y enojo.

Pétalos escarlatas y agujas astilladas de dos cuartas nacieron ese día intempestivamente. Y los pétalos se esponjaron por el odio… Y las agujas volaron en toda dirección…atravesando la corteza de los árboles, yendo a caer al pasto o al asfalto.

Una espina le rasgó la ropa a Leon sin llegarle a la piel (de la espalda), otras más reventaron los neumáticos de varios autos o quebraron las ventanas de los edificios cercanos. Las que chocaban en los costados de los vehículos se despedazaban ahí mismo al causar una abolladura.

Leon aferró con mayor fuerza la mano de Steve cuando algo resonó cerca de ellos, a metal y a madera, y añicos de una espina les llovieron encima.

No obstante, todo acabó. Fue efímero, gracias a Dios.

Los humanos y el mismo _It_ se levantaron del suelo muy consternados, llenos de temor rezagado. Las extremidades les temblaban como flan a los dos más jóvenes. Pero, ¡hey! ya había terminado. Como vino se fue.

No tuvieron deseos de mirar atrás, no tenían por qué hacerlo y no lo hicieron. Siguieron con su tormentoso día, ávidos de encontrar algo bueno, agradable y reconfortante en medio de ese mal sueño.

.-.-.-.

**Desiderium raíz latina.- "Aspiración de algo que no se tiene".**

Todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano y debía hacer, Ada ya lo había llevado a cabo. Ahora dependía de Billy terminar el trabajo. La influencia de la mujer en él se había dado perfectamente, casi de forma natural. Así, cada quien estaba cumpliendo su papel, colocando los engranes en esa sencilla maquinación con la que Natura se defendería del virus y lo erradicaría.

No obstante, Ada no saltaba de alegría. Si bien estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, algo aún le faltaba, algo personal… A ultimadas fechas, _eso_ le venía remordiendo la conciencia más que en las décadas pasadas. Siempre lo había sobrellevado, convencida de que nunca hizo nada malo. Pero ahora, deseaba poder reparar algo qua antes no consideró un error.

"_Qué tontería. No_ soy una mala persona".

No obstante, hasta la gente buena comete equivocaciones y a veces hay que enmendarlas.

"¿Quiero hacerlo?" Es decir, ¿y aun podía? Tantos años habían pasado. ¿No era muy tarde?...

Pero el remordimiento no iba con ella, así que dejó aquello de lado. Caminó despreocupadamente como si no se encontrara en el averno, avanzó en silencio observando los colores del amanecer, y cuando retiró su vista de las nubes, las caras de dos agradables conocidos le miraron. Uno de ellos estaba pálido y desconcertado, mientras que el otro ostentaba una indiferencia monumental.

.-.

— ¿Ada? — murmuró Steve. Creyó reconocerla a lo lejos, caminando entre los autos de la avenida.

— ¿La conoces? — le preguntó Leon. El rubio lo cargaba en su espalda desde hacía una cuadra.

Steve asintió.

Casi todos se sorprendieron —a excepción de _It_—. ¡Un ser humano! Increíble. No esperaban con mucha fe volver a ver gente viva en esas calles, por eso la incredulidad.

El alivio y la alegría les llenaros de súbito, así como a Ada las preguntas.

La mujer les contó una historia tergiversada, respondió amablemente las preguntas omitiendo detalles o agregándoos; todo por protegerse a ella misma y a su credibilidad.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Luis? — dijo Steve, ansioso de saber que estaba bien.

— No lo sé— le mintió como la profesional que era en faltas a la verdad—. Ayer temprano salí del departamento y con todo lo que está pasando no pude volver.

Mentirosa… Los ojos del pelirrojo se desilusionaron.

A diferencia de las demás gente, Ada no era un libro abierto, se trataba de una de las pocas personas que eran 'inmunes' al esplendor de Steve, así que él no desnudó su mentira.

No obstante, a Ada no le terminaba de gustar la idea de no decirle la verdad específicamente a él, al huérfano. Ella sabía que Steve era distinto; en su percepción, se le notaba a leguas.

.-.

¿Y si se desea algo que no se tiene? ¿Qué se hace con el deseo reprimido si no es tan fácil darle rienda suelta? ¿Cómo sacaba Ada se su pecho aquellos que tenía atrapado? ¿Cómo, si la espontaneidad y la sinceridad no le iban?

Irremediablemente, tenía que guardar silencio obedeciendo a su naturaleza callada y continuar una marcha en medio del infierno, mientras en su interior se acumulaba más y más deseo, el anhelo de decir algo que tal vez ni alguien como ella estaba preparada para dejar salir aunque le lastimara tenerlo dentro.

.-.-.-.

"**Es tan importante olvidar un agravio como lo es recordar un favor." H. Jackson Brown Jr.**

Una media decena de zombies, cuerpos destrozados, autos volcados en mitad de las calles y ni un alma en tal desolación, era lo que habían visto en 27 minutos de caminata. Y he aquí la frase del millón: lo regular, sólo lo regular.

Ada callada, _It_ arrastrando la mano, Leon cargando a Steve durante tramos; Chris junto a Jill, permaneciendo cerca de ella para cuidarla aunque no lo necesitara; y Natura en paz, ansiosa de que El Padre Tiempo fuera piadoso y corriera deprisa para que la extinción de la plaga llegara pronto, pero en paz, al fin y al cabo.

.-.

Y la existencia de los hombres no es fácil. Tienen que someterse a dilemas porque la vida así lo dicta. Chris lo hizo en más de una ocasión, pero nunca olvidaría cómo sus paradigmas errados se transformaron radicalmente por enfrentar uno de esos dilemas.

Resulta pues que Redfield caminaba al frente junto con Jill, cuando la vida decidió colocar al dilema como a una puta: en una esquina… Doblando a la izquierda en la susodicha, Chris se encontró con un rostro que varias veces había visto en sueños, una persona de carne y hueso, viva, y se abalanzó en su contra con ira.

— ¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡De entre tantas personas tenías que estar vivo tú! — le gritó tirándolo al suelo con la Tommy gun en el pecho— ¡Tú! ¡¿Por qué sólo tú?! — Chris le puso la mira de la ametralladora en el cuello— ¡Deberías estar muerto! — Pero antes de que pudiera disparar, el asombro del otro se transformó en un puño ágil que le golpeó el pómulo.

Chris se tambaleó maldiciendo y el hombre al que había embestido trató de arrebatarle el arma. Ambos forcejearon como viejos rivales a muerte ante la atónita mirada de los demás. Redfield gritaba cosas llenas de resentimiento y el único que mejor entendía los _por qué_ era Leon.

Ada e _It_ tuvieron que ser la voz de la razón. El perro-lobo se arrojó contra el hombre que peleaba con Chris para proteger a éste, mientras que Ada sujetó al hermano de Claire por los brazos para defender a Billy. Sí, a Billy, el dizque delincuente que había tenido que convertirse en prófugo por huir después de herir a un policía, quien casualmente resultaba ser Chris.

— ¡Suéltame! — demandaba el hombre del 'proteger y servir'— ¡Le voy a destrozar la cara!

— ¡Déjame en paz! — le gritó con el mismo tono Billy, después de quitarse a _It_ de encima—. Lo que te hice no fe personal.

Y es que Coen también lo recordaba —inclusive a Leon, quien había estado presente ese día—. No le disparaba a alguien y olvidaba su rostro con rapidez.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — le preguntó Leon con un deje de antipatía.

Cualquiera hubiese creído que Billy habría huido lejos de El Paso.

El prófugo miró un instante a Ada, recordando su trato, sabiendo que habían acordado callar muchas cosas. Pero no por eso, mentiría.

— Estoy atrapado aquí igual que tú, pero sé cosas que ustedes no.

"_Les va a_ contar" pensó Ada "Ojala cuide bien lo que dirá".

— Suéltame ya, mujer— dijo Chris—, puedo esperar a que cuente su historia para llenarlo de balas.

Y los relatos no se hicieron esperar, acompañaron su peregrinaje largo rato, haciendo más ameno el tour por el averno.

Chris contó lo suyo a Steve y Ada luego de las presentaciones en las que ella fingió no conocer a Coen y viceversa.

Redfield les habló de que un hombre acusado de varios delitos le había arrebatado el arma en un acto inverosímil, le había herido y después huyó. Era Billy, quien a su vez explicó lo que le correspondía: que era inocente, que alguien le había querido hacer callar porque sabía cosas que tal vez ni siquiera le interesaban, pero que mucha gente deseaba que no se supieran.

Y he aquí que el relato tornose interesante: Billy les habló de la causa de toda esa catástrofe, que no era nada más que un simple virus caprichoso que gustaba de jugar con los no-vivos, pero que igual infectaba a los cuerpos muertos que a los que no lo estaban. El virus se había liberado en El Paso, acto preparado con antelación por una persona, cosa que Billy ya sabía mas no pudo evitar. La conciencia le pesaba…

El virus en cuestión era transmisible vía sanguínea, mataba todo el tejido vivo al intoxicar el cuerpo para luego culminar con el conocido efecto del muerto-andante.

Algunos de los que escuchaban a Billy no le hubieran dado crédito de no ser porque ya habían sido testigos de aquella aberración. En el estacionamiento de la jefatura, Jill había visto que un cuerpo aparentemente muerto se movía y que, más tarde, se levantaba y caminaba arrastrando los pies mientras de su costado se le escapaban los intestinos. Le habían dado escalofríos como para romper cristales.

— ¿Se puede curar?

Coen meneó la cabeza, dubitativo: —No lo sé.

Él nunca había sabido absolutamente nada sobre una cura, suponía que tal no existía, pero de nada le servía ser negativo y responder simple y llanamente _No_. El ameno pero intranquilo _quizá_, era mejor.

.-.

Y ¿qué es la información? Es dinero, es tiempo aventajado, es poder, es anticipación, es conocimiento…es un regalo que muchos prefieren guardar; pero éste se llena de polillas, que lo rodean, lo dejan como tela raída. ¿Qué se hace con ese regalo?: lo das, se lo obsequias a alguien antes de que se devalúe.

La información es un regalo que Billy decidió compartir sin pensarlo dos veces. Era también un favor, uno que despejaba muchos _como's?_ y _por qué's?_.

Y aunque Coen se guardó algunas cosas personales, como de dónde lo sabía, no dejó de quitarles problemas de sus hombros, no fue egoísta y les dio un regalo que casi nadie más podría —o estaría dispuesto— a dar.

.-.

Y es así como son los demonios de los hombres, no todos tienen muñones o cuernos en la frente, ni colmillos en sus fauces, ni miradas de ojos asesinos. No todos los monstruos son materiales, no todos los dilemas se les presentan en forma de una bestia; hay demonios que no se ven, pero se sienten; hay regalos que no se pueden tocar, pero que se agradecen.

Chris dejó atrás un paradigma incorrecto sobre Billy, ya no sentía tantos deseos de rellenarlos con plomo; y Leon adquirió una nueva perspectiva de lo que significaba "responsabilidad", que no es precisamente "hacerte cargo de todo".

¿Por qué los hombres sufren tanto? ¿Por qué se equivocan?... ¿Es por las acciones de otros? Tal vez también por las propias. ¿Cómo pueden algunos sobrevivir a duras penas en su mundo y luego tener que enfrentar el infierno? ¿A quién se le va a dificultar más salir de la pesadilla?

Que sigan con su camino, que sigan con sus dilemas, es parte de la vida.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Galdor**


	9. Entes II

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

**Nota:** **-** Al utilizar nombres de compañías o lugares existentes, no pretendo crear mala fama, desacreditar o calumniar a nadie. Sólo es un apoyo que utilizo para aportar un mayor realismo a la historia.

Espero que se entienda que el mercado que se menciona en una parte de la narración, es uno de los conocidos "flea market".

Que lo disfrutes, mi amado lector.

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **9**.- **Entes II**

**.-.**

"**El hombre puede soportar las desgracias que son accidentales y vienen de fuera. Pero sufrir por propias culpas, ésa es la pesadilla de la vida". Oscar Wilde.**

En su avance, Ada y Billy se apartaron unos metros de los demás; esto para que la mujer pudiera preguntar en santa confidencialidad qué había pasado con el pequeño asunto de William Birkin. Ella no esperaba estúpida e ingenuamente una respuesta como: "De maravilla, todo arreglado", no, de ninguna forma se atrevía a hacer conjeturas tan radicales sobre un tema así de delicado; pero tampoco esperaba la contestación de Coen…

— Mal.

¿Qué significaba eso?

— Explícate.

Billy comenzó a hablar quedo, para que los demás no escucharan: — Sí logré dar con Birkin, pero las cosas se me fueron de las manos y en el último momento él pudo escapar.

Una persona más expresiva que Ada hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo, pero ella permaneció seria y sin inmutarse.

— Lo venía siguiendo; no puede estar lejos de aquí, va hacia el este. Tienes que venir conmigo, entre ambos lo atraparemos más fácil.

— No puedo— sentenció Ada—. No puedo desaparecerme así como así contigo. Nos buscarían. ¿Crees que estas personas nos darían por muertos y ya?

— No los conoces, ¿cómo lo sabes? — le retó Billy.

— Conozco a dos de ellos…y tal vez uno no quiera dejarme atrás. — Ada se tornó reflexiva por un instante. ¿De verdad creía lo que había dicho o era otra de sus mentiras? —. Como sea, me voy a quedar con ellos, son…cuestiones personales que tengo que arreglar. Tú tienes que encontrar a Birkin y no puedo ayudarte más de lo que he hecho ya.

Coen bufó. ¿Por qué dejaba que una mujer así le diera órdenes? Peor aún: ¿Por qué consideraba seriamente el hecho de acatarlas?

Ada por su parte se quedó con una espina: Esto significaba una falla.

"_Natura me va_ a regañar".

Pero hizo caso omiso. Billy haría su parte, tenía que hacerla.

Y los engaños continuaron, y la marcha no paró. _It_ no miraba a Ada, y ella veía a Coen como un extraño cualquiera lo haría. Las mentiras se entrelazaban por debajo de las relaciones que nacían, mientras otras ya existentes refortalecían.

.-.

Él ya no caminaba a trancos… Cojeaba, de hecho. Pero tenía un bastión y su corazón no estaba cobijado por sombras. Curiosamente, su mente y su pequeño mundo habían mejorado antes de que la ciudad entera se convirtiera en escenario de una catástrofe.

"_¿Podemos descansar cinco_ minutos?... Me duelen las piernas" pidió él.

"_Más tarde. No_ llevamos mucho caminando, pero si quieres te cargo por una cuadras" le respondió Leon al pelirrojo.

Él no iba a oponerse, le gustaba respirar en el cuello de Kennedy, tenerlo cerca y sentirlo, pero tampoco le dejaría llevarlo todo el trayecto hasta la casa de la tal Zahra. Debía tener consideración.

"_Sólo unas cuadras_" pensó el huérfano al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Leon tal como sus piernas a su cadera.

"_Estoy bien. Eres_ tú quien casi no puede caminar".

"No soy un inválido. Vamos, Leon, me siento mejor que esta mañana…" Steve le rozó el cuello con sus labios por pura inercia "…gracias a ti".

Leon suspiró en silencio, convencido, ingenuamente, de que nadie había notado ese pequeño 'beso'. Sin embargo, Natura tiene ojos en todo lugar, que vigilan atentamente a sus hijos; y de forma más especial a los que esplenden…

.-.

Steve se había adormecido mientras Leon lo cargaba en su espalda. Durante varios minutos permaneció en el territorio de Morfeo hasta que un disparo lo sobresaltó…

Los zombies iban a ser el pan de cada día; y las balas, el entremés. Redfield disparó 2 veces antes de poder derribar a un muerto-vivo que se hallaba en la acera de enfrente. Coen hizo lo propio con uno que le acompañaba.

"_¿Dónde estamos?_" fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al huérfano cuando lo despertaron los estruendos.

"_Shhh_". Leon no podía contestarle que seguían atrapados en la ciudad…la realidad se encargaría de hacerlo.

El pelirrojo, con los párpados entreabiertos, vislumbró los cuerpos ensangrentados de los zombies que caían al otro lado de la calle, sobre el respectivo bordillo; y para su desgracia, creía conocer a uno de ellos.

Probablemente era causa de su imaginación o de haber despertado hacía algunos segundos, pero el zombie que Coen había derribado le parecía demasiado familiar. Tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes, tal vez en algún bar…quizá en un centro comercial…o en su propio barrio, inclusive, ¿por qué no?

Entonces reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba…y le hirió. Baches en las calles, edificios de uno o dos pisos, pequeños departamentos de renta, coches viejos sobre el bordillo (inclusive reconoció éste último), un hidrante grafiteado, casas humildes… Steve había caminado por esa calle en muchas ocasiones —sobrio o tomado— pero la conocía bien; y el 'hombre' al que Billy le destrozó el cráneo con un balazo, vivía ahí.

— Bájame— vociferó Steve a Leon.

— ¿Qué?... ¡Espera!

Sin embargo, el joven no aguardó, puso los pies en la tierra —sentido literal— y avanzó por la calle solitaria con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. ¡Era su barrio! ¡Y más delante estaba el edificio en el que antes vivía, el lugar en el que intentó cortarse las venas por vez primera, donde había conocido a Ada y a Luis!... Su hogar por bastante tiempo…

— ¡No vallas! — le dijo Ada, se adelantó caminando a trancos y le tomó del brazo—. Aguarda.— Ella sabía que no encontraría nada bueno, sin embargo, él era terco.

El huérfano se soltó de su agarre, de un tirón, acompañado de una ligera punzada en sus heridas.

— Vuelve acá— exigió Redfield al ver que se alejaba del grupo y echó a andar tras él junto a los demás.

Había una camioneta Ford a mitad de la calle y algunos cuerpos inertes. Steve no le prestó atención a nada, sólo quería entrar y encontrar a Luis sano y salvo.

"_Al diablo. ¿Por qué_ no se quedó dormido otras cinco cuadras?" pensó Ada y de nuevo le dio alcance para jalarlo de la chaqueta con poca delicadeza.

— ¡Déjame! — Steve forcejó.

— ¡No hallarás nada ahí!

La mujer lo obligó a girarse, pero en el acto, el tobillo adolorido del pelirrojo flaqueó y él fue a dar al suelo. Quedó tendido boca arriba sobre la banqueta. Ada lo miró a los ojos… El muchacho tenía el alma desgarrada y enmendada, la mirada triste y al mismo tiempo esperanzada; sin embargo, no podía permitirle entrar al edificio y averiguar la verdad, se derrumbaría.

— No queda nada, ¿entiendes? No podrás rescatar de ahí absolutamente nada. ¿Crees que Luis estará en la sala viendo el televisor cuando entres?... Deja a los muertos en paz.

— ¡Dijiste que no sabías qué había pasado con él! — La estaba tuteando— ¡Que no estuviste aquí cuando estas cosas empezaron a suceder! — Y muy a pesar de que lo que la mujer decía podía ser pura lógica y conclusión, él estaba enojado…

Solamente Steve y Ada entendían el motivo de la discusión. Los demás, se limitaban a mirar.

— ¡No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer! — le gritó el pelirrojo, lleno de rabia, porque la mujer tal vez tenía razón… ¿"Tal vez"?

Los cuchicheos entre Jill y Chris pasaron inadvertidos; Coen e _It_ guardaron silencio; y Leon dirigió una mirada recelosa a Ada. El policía hizo un ademán para ayudar al pelirrojo a levantarse, mas éste, con el corazón herido y los ojos tristes, se negó.

— Puedo solo— farfulló.

— ¿Por qué le ha hecho eso? — se dirigió el rubio a Ada, a modo de reclamo.

Ella no respondió; no lo había tirado a propósito, ¿verdad? Cruzose de brazos, con la Browning H P en la mano derecha y se recargó en la fachado del edificio frente al cual estaban.

— Él vivía aquí— llevó su mirada hasta el huérfano recién puesto de pie— y yo también. Pero no vale la pena quedarse a ver cadáveres. ¿Entiendes, muchacho?

"¡Luis no está muerto!" quería gritar el pelirrojo, mas no tenía la certeza; era sólo enojo con la factible realidad.

— ¡Al carajo! ¡No me importa lo que tú digas!

El joven le estaba perdiendo el respeto increíblemente rápido. Empezó a caminar a trancos, como antes solía hacer, en dirección a lo que había sido su casa. El resultado de su acción no importaba —eso pensaba—, sino llevarla a cabo, cruzar la puerta y darle la razón a Ada o cerrarle la boca; tener una respuesta, no darle la espalda a Luis o, en su defecto, al cadáver de Luis; no pasar de largo. Era cuestión de principios y de terquedad inherente.

"_¿Por qué tiene_ que ser tan obstinado? ¿Por qué no entiende que no encontrará a Luis?"

¡Pero el muchacho tal vez sí lo sabía y lo entendía perfectamente! Sin embargo, "Hasta no ver…", y lo haría aunque eso le lastimara de golpe porque la duda corroe lentamente.

— Steve— Leon le llamó tratando de ser comprensivo… "_Tal vez no_ es buena idea que entres ahí".

No obstante, el joven no se detuvo y el rubio comenzó a seguirlo.

— Déjalo, no sabe entender razones— habló Ada. "_Le gusta la_ mala vida".

.-.

No era un mal día realmente: el Sol brillaba y la calle estaba en paz (dentro de lo que cabe decir). Pero para el edificio eran tiempos nefastos, no se comparaban a las goteras de la época lluviosa, no, era mucho peor. Sus paredes se hallaban ensangrentadas y una oscuridad siniestra intoxicaba sus rincones; las puertas (trasera y delantera) y algunas ventanas habían sido violadas. Y aunque en su interior no albergaba nada particularmente exótico —sin perder de vista el contexto—, sí tenía algo que a un pelirrojo le interesaba.

La puerta de enfrente del edificio se abrió de golpe como a veces hacía uno de sus ex-inquilinos. La casa, llena de sangre y perdición, recibió a alguien conocido, quien caminó sin parsimonia por la alfombra barata. Era un pelirrojo, antes residía ahí (como ya se ha dicho), pero ahora irrumpía buscando algo que no le sería grato encontrar. Él exploró las entrañas entristecidas del lugar, dolido en su mente y en su cuerpo, mientras el edificio sólido pero viejo permanecía mirándolo en su calidad de inerte, sin hacer nada porque… Bueno, obviamente porque era un simple edificio.

.-.

_Y si los hombres quieren ver desgracias, que se miren a los ojos los unos a los otros; que busquen un espejo y encontrarán la melancolía de sus almas. Porque para sentir la tristeza no se necesita más que abrazarse el cuerpo._

.-.

Leon cruzó el umbral apenas 8 segundos después que el huérfano, pero para cuando dio con él…ya estaba contra una pared, sentado en el piso y totalmente impactado. No era un zombie lo que había causado la reacción, de ninguna manera…

— ¿Steve? — Leon tomó el rifle que traía al hombro cuando vio la cara del muchacho: estaba pálido, con los labios entreabiertos y una mirada ausente.

Lo encontró sentado al lado del marco de una puerta, dentro de una habitación pequeña. El rubio se aventuró a entrar ahí esperando encontrar que el motivo del apabullamiento del joven fuese un monstruo. Pero no…

La mirada ida de Steve se perdía en un collage de sangre, papel tapiz, sesos y sombras. Nunca jamás le había impactado tanto ver una persona muerta, porque a ésta la conocía bien. Conocía la camisa que llevaba el cuerpo, conocía los zapatos, por Dios, ¡reconocía hasta los cabellos ensangrentados que adornaban el cráneo!

— Luis…— murmuró el pelirrojo sin quitar la mirada del arma que reposaba en el piso a unos metros, la cual era el único objeto que no había visto antes.

Lógico… Luis nunca le contó que guardaba un arma en su habitación. ¿Qué loco le diría eso a un suicida?

Steve rodeose el cuerpo con los brazos. No podía preguntarse por qué Luis había escogido la puerta falsa, él entendía la curiosa avidez de ponerse un arma en la boca y simplemente disparar. Entendía… Pero no le gustaba.

— ¿Por qué? — musitó con un nudo en la garganta.

Al instante, las respuestas lo sepultaron: desesperación, ira, impotencia, tristeza, anhelo, nostalgia, fastidio, objetividad, deseo, amargura, desesperanza, visión, cansancio… Todo lo que una vez él mismo sintió.

Leon se santiguó al ver la escena: un pobre cristiano que decidió acabar con su vida antes de que los zombies lo hicieran…. Sencillo de entender.

— Vámonos— pidió el policía, con calma—. No hay por qué quedarse aquí.

— Y nunca pude disculparme— habló Steve. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos mientras Leon lo levantaba del suelo.

— Vamos.

El rubio le acarició el cabello y lo abrazó, pero Steve permaneció sin corresponder al gesto.

Al final, ¿quién se había suicidado primero? ¿Quién logró acabar con su vida en un momento sombrío?

Y otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla; salada, sola. Entonces se abrazó a Leon porque definitivamente era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

.-.

"**Yo cuido de estas puertas, pero sólo tengo una cabeza. ¿Me ayudas?" Cerberus. GC**

No parecía novedad que Steve viera los cuerpos inertes o los zombies en las calles y no se sintiera impactado. Había perdido la sensación de la sorpresa en el edificio, había olvidado echársela al bolsillo luego de ver a Luis.

Y ahora apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de Leon mientras éste lo cargaba en su espalda. El joven tenía tiempo sin decir siquiera _pío_, estaba callado y con los ojos fijos en la nada, ni siquiera pensaba en ideas claras. Sólo…estaba lleno de pura tristeza, embargado por el dolor emocional.

"_Steve, di algo._ Por favor".

"…" Nada. Ni Leon podía sacarlo de su congoja con facilidad. Y lo más preocupante era que no lloraba, no se enojaba, no gritaba… Simplemente se hallaba ahí, pero no estaba. Debería haberse desquitado con Ada, enfadado consigo mismo o cualquier reacción similar, pero no, permaneció…estático, por así decirlo.

.-.

A _él_ sólo le importaba Leon, nadie más, ni Steve, ni Ada o Billy. Únicamente tenía ojos para el rubio, oídos y nariz, todo dispuesto a lo que él necesitara. Era _It_, su fiel guardián, el albino siempre dispuesto a seguirlo aunque tuvieran que caminar al fin del mundo.

Era incansable, era valiente, directo, mentiroso, dedicado… Mas hasta ese momento en El Paso, realmente no había conocido el verdadero infierno; solamente había corrido, olido sangre, caminado junto a cuerpos en descomposición y avanzado gran trecho del camino sin encarar el averno. Pero ahora…

Todas las cosas que _It_ despreciaba tuvieron que ponérsele en el camino; no era sólo el hedor de la carne o lo insulso de su 'vida', era una combinación de eso y más: fauces, miradas asesinas y hambre tan atroz que casi parecería irrisoria, mas para nada lo era.

Resultó pues que el andar los condujo hasta una reja de metal en la parte posterior de un pequeño mercado. Había una puerta; si entraban por ahí y cruzaban el callejón donde los camiones abastecían la mercancía, suponiendo que no hubiera zombies, se ahorrarían unos 10 o 13 minutos. El tiempo era valioso, no les convenía desperdiciarlo.

A 13 metros de la puerta —abierta, por cierto— _It_ comenzó a arrastrar la pata derecha. Sus uñas se raspaban contra el pavimento en una melodía desafinada que precedía a su ser. Y aún así, eso no le privó de escuchar _aquel_ gruñido; lento, totalmente gutural, áspero y que no era el propio, sino de un extraño. Y de dónde venía, era la incógnita, ¿quién lo producía y dónde estaba? El perro-lobo respondió al sonido con un gesto igual, alertando de esa forma a los humanos que acompañaba.

— Hay algo— tradujo Leon luego del gruñido de _It_, y se detuvo en seco. Ahora no llevaba a Steve en la espalda, quien lo hacía era Chris.

El albino se adelantó unos pasos hacia la puerta. Cautela; sigilo. Estuvo atento a cualquier sonido o movimiento y por fin lo halló… Astro.

Un gran Danés que antes se encontraba en la flor de la vida, 25 años perrunos, salió al encuentro de los extraños desde detrás de unas cajas de fruta donde había estado devorando con ímpetu el cuerpo de una zombie; sin embargo, nada era mejor que la carne viva para controlar el hambre.

Del hocico le colgaba un trozo de zombie, por así decirlo; sus patas largas superaban a las de _It_ así como la magnitud de las mandíbulas; tenía el pelaje gris, corto y cubierto de un velo de sangre, no obstante, su hocico blanco resaltaba adornado por su nariz azabache. El rabo, pequeño, colgaba como el péndulo de un reloj muerto: inmóvil; y sus orejas, antes graciosas, enmarcaban su cara con gesto de voracidad.

Astro era un perro-zombie considerablemente integro; conservaba casi toda su piel y no le faltaba un solo diente; no tenía huesos rotos, al contrario, los de él se habían mantenido sólidos a pesar del virus; y su estómago estaba medio lleno —al parecer suyo, medio vacío.

_It _se erizó ante tal abominación, mientras Astro se relamía los cachetes y la nariz con gesto hambriento.

El Gran Danés se posicionó con paso presuroso en el umbral de la puerta, dispuesto a desgarrar y masacrar la piel de aquel que se atreviera a intentar cruzar.

Los humanos, quietos y en silencio, se aseguraron de tener bien sujeto el gatillo del arma que portaban; a su vez, el perro-lobo asomó los blancos colmillos que portaba día y noche.

Astro se había portado mal y nadie quería a un perro bándalo. ¿Qué hacer?… Coen alzó la M1911 cuando Astro se encaminó de nuevo hacia ellos, pero antes de poder dispararle el zombie empezó a correr como poseso. En cada zancada avanzaba trechos con los que un chihuahueño no podía darse el lujo siquiera de soñar. Su pecho se acercaba y se alejaba del suelo con el ritmo propio de un perro sano, sin embargo, su corazón no latía y sus ojos no miraban lo que había frente a ellos, únicamente sentía hambre y sed como percepciones totalmente básicas y austeras.

El albino no pudo contener su rabia y echó a correr hacia Astro. Estaba actuando como un ser irracional, pero ya se lo reprocharía o lo justificaría después.

— ¡_It_! — le gritó Leon.

Al escuchar el nombre de la mascota, Billy habló respecto a ella así: —Si alguno de los dos muerde al otro, _It_ quedará infectado. — El prófugo bajó su arma viendo que ambos cánidos estaba próximos a encararse.

Al contrario, Ada apuntó a Astro antes de que el albino le cortara el paso, mas Leon la detuvo antes de disparar. No conocía la puntería de la mujer.

Entretanto, _It_ estaba absorto en su mundo, aislado de lo demás. El aire mecía su pelaje y se colaba entre sus fauces resecándole los dientes. Su mirada celeste chocaba con los ojos de Astro traspasando las fronteras del idioma en una frase mutua: "Muerte al recién llegado".

Estando a metro y medio de lo que ahora era su presa, Astro se impulsó con una fuerza capaz de romperle los huesos a cualquiera; le habría desfigurado el rostro a _It_ con facilidad. Sin embargo, él fue inteligente; no se lanzó contra Astro intentando arrancarle un cacho en pleno vuelo, para nada tenía deseos de probar esa carne y quedarse a cuidar la puerta por el resto de la eternidad. Frenó con toda su energía e incluso se lastimó sus —como las llamaba Ada— "escuálidas patitas". Quedó de lado y con la cabeza gacha. Astro se golpeó contra su ancho lomo y le arrancó una parte de su esponjado pelaje en lugar de una oreja o la nariz, como hubiese deseado.

_It_ se tambaleó con el impacto y le pudo mucho haber perdido unos cabellos, pero se incorporó en el acto, sin una sola herida sangrante.

En un segundo, Astro volvió a echársele encima. Quería sacarle los ojos, arrancarle la piel para masticarla, quería devorar al albino o convertirlo en un hermano suyo, lo que ocurriera primero. El punto era desquitarse con él y calmar el hambre con los humanos o viceversa.

_It_ respingó cuando por poco Astro le alcanza a morder el rabo… Nadie, absolutamente nadie tocaba su amada y bien cuidada colita. Chris podía pisarle las patas o hacerle tropezar, pero su esponjada colita era punto y aparte. No la tenía larga y sedosa para que un callejero cualquiera viniera a babeársela. No, era para que Leon sonriera al verla pues le recordaba al péndulo de un reloj que su madre tenía desde hacía años…

Era un reloj cucú exageradamente viejo pero que aún funcionaba. El péndulo no era más que la cola de un quetzal tan despintado que cualquiera juraría que era un armiño en pleno invierno. Leon se reía de la antigüedad del reloj y el apego de su madre para con él…

_It_ se volvió contra el Gran Danés en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo empujó con todo el cuerpo; lo tiró al piso metiéndole el pie —vaya, la pata—, acto que bien había aprendido de Chris. Un empujón y la pata correcta en el lugar adecuado hicieron las presentaciones entre Astro y el concreto; el perro grisáceo golpeose el hocico, ralo de pelo, contra el piso con gran fuerza y su piel se abrió dando paso a una sangre gelatinosa y oscura. Las patas se le doblaron y, aún así, no chilló… Gruñó por el hambre y la rabia de haber encontrado _eso_ en su camino, _eso_ blanco y vivo… _It_.

El perro-lobo esquivó la mordida que Astro le lanzó al incorporarse y por un pelo casi le salpica de sangre, pero el albino era ágil, tenía una complexión fuerte pero estilizada y hasta grácil; no le constó burlar el ataque del zombie.

No obstante, esquivando las mordidas no podría darle muerte; ni siquiera confiaba en la puntería de Leon para asestar un tiro en la frente de Astro en plena pelea. Además, quería acabar con esto de la forma rudimentaria, sin armas humanas y con la ayuda de los brazos de Natura, y apuntarse un punto en su eterna e infantil competencia con Ada y arrancarle de tajo la existencia a Astro. Era un dos por uno, tenía que aprovechar.

_It_ echó a andar hacia el mercado, bosquejando y sintiendo cercana a su mente la imagen de cómo se vería Astro en el infierno.

— ¡_It_! — le gritó con insistencia el rubio— ¡_Iiiiit_!...

Pero el lobo había jalado a su fiel perro a su mundo, lo había arrastrado entre el coraje y el instinto al tiempo que el Gran Danés les perseguía. No pensaba a conciencia en los humanos que acompañaba, mas estaba alejando al zombie de ellos y acercándolo a su fin… Miento, no he de decir eso; sino que al contrario, sí pensaba en alguien, y aunque no se le podía definir con una raza —la humana— ni con un nombre —Leon— en la cabeza de _It_, ahí estaba la sensación de querer proteger algo. Era _eso_ lo que doblaba el odio hacia Astro, lo que lo incrementaba a niveles peligrosos mas controlados; era _eso_ inherente a _It_, el sentirse guardián, el proteger y cuidar.

El albino corrió como poseso hasta adentrarse en el oscurecido mercado —no había corriente eléctrica—, y una vez ahí, se perdió entre los pasillos; sus patas largas y gráciles lo desaparecieron de la vista de Astro. No obstante, el Gran Danés no iba a dar por terminado su asunto… Lo buscó para asecharlo, recorrió el merado con cautela atacando a los zombies ocasionales que aún permanecían ahí, devorando cachos de su putrefacta carne para aplacar el hambre hasta que encontrara al albino. Porque cuando lo hiciera, ensalivaría toda su perfecta piel y le arrancaría la lengua para engullirla completa, le privaría del algún miembro o de un par de costillas, de una oreja o… ¿Quién necesita labios cuando se es perro-zombie y no perro-lobo? ¿Por qué no darle a _It_ un amoroso beso que le dejara al descubierto la mandíbula? Y si Astro llegara a sentirse generoso y se saciara con mutilarle, quizás el albino terminaría haciéndole compañía, ¿por qué no?

Cuando volvieron a encararse, Astro no cambió su expresión; por otro lado, _It_ se veía más…confiado. Estaba al fondo de un corredor, a cien metros; se sentó en sus cuartos traseros a esperar la carrera de Astro, la cual no tardó en suscitarse.

Al estar a treinta metros, _It_ se puso de pie con parsimonia y empezó a caminar hacia su derecha seguro de que lo que había encontrado haría que Astro dijera _Hasta nunca_. Avanzó perezosamente, como si no quisiera llegar nunca a ningún lugar, arrastrando la pata, y el sonido de sus uñas se fundía con la encolerizada marcha del Gran Danés hacia él.

Astro jadeaba al mismo tiempo que corría, alargaba las zancadas cuanto podía en el pasillo desierto. Sin siquiera notarlo, pasó junto a un local de historietas, una tienda de mascotas y un establecimiento donde se vendían toda clase de adornos para el hogar, cachivaches, vaya… Daredevil, The Avengers, Spawn, Wolverina, plumas, carnaza, collares, pelo, croquetas, cuadros, relojes, flores, velas, fruteros…estaban regados en el pasillo, a los pies de Astro; mas a él no le importaban, no les prestó atención. Era _It_, un bocado de su carne o nada… Pero Astro tuvo que aceptar de mala gana la nada.

Corría el último trecho que le separaba del albino cuando un par de hijas de Natura le salieron al encuentro. Voraces como él, sacrificadas, todas unas mártires consumadas que recibirían su recompensa. Se fueron contra el Gran Danés aprisionando pronto sus patas con sus musculosos cuerpos y sus fauces, rodeándolo en un abrazo de escamas y quitándole el aire.

Astro se sobresaltó tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar, únicamente atinó al instinto de lanzar mordidas contra eso que le aprisionaba y que no reconocía.

Y ¿qué se vende en las tiendas de mascotas, mi querido Astro? Sencillo: alimento para las susodichas; pero también se venden aves, cachorros y pececitos. Las emplumadas de esa tienda en particular, habían huido volando (algunas, las que pudieron); los cachorritos, Astro los había comido, tiempo atrás, para calmar el hambre al igual que a los peces y el agua misma de sus peceras… Entonces, ¿qué faltaba? ¿Qué otros animales había en el mercado, mi querido Astro?, piensa…

Y es que a veces se vendían animales más exóticos: monos, serpientes, escorpiones, tarántulas o, como es el caso que le abordaba al Gran Danés, boas… Hijas de Natura aún, sin infectarse porque habían estado ocultas, y que trituraban los huesos de Astro después de haberlo aprisionado de improvisto, de haber salido de entre la basura del pasillo.

El perro gemía de dolor y gruñía por la rabia que le provocaba _It_. Las boas lo apretaban más y más mientras el albino se alejaba en calma a la búsqueda de Leon… Lo encontraría, el rubio se alegraría de verlo y Astro quedaría atrás en la memoria…

Una de las imponentes damas, vestida de escamas blancas y amarillas, fue atajada por el hocico de Astro cuando éste se retorcía y la piel de ella se manchó de rojo. Pero pronto, el cánido dejó de moverse y abandonó la poca e infame vida que le quedaba. Así, las hijas de Natura quedaron en soledad habiendo prestado una gran ayuda a _It_, pero ambas quedaron infectadas y, en un acto suicida, engulleron con gran gusto y gula un último alimento: el cuerpo de la otra. La madre Naturaleza recibió sus almas con los brazos abiertos. Se habían sacrificado por uno de sus hermanos y eso les valía la gloria de la eternidad porque ellas era simplemente hijas de Natura, pero _It_ era uno de sus hijos más especiales, y cualquiera que cuidara del albino ya tenía un cachito de cielo asegurado.

De esa forma, un Cancerbero abstracto nació en un pasillo del mercado, en medio de las paredes manchadas de sangre y sobre hojas de historietas como La Saga de Dark Phoenix o Venom: Tres cabezas, fauces y colas de serpiente. Un Cancerbero mitad Astro, mitad de escamas, que cuidaría por siempre el mercado en su inerte condición de no-vivo.

.-.

"**Me pareció que contra mí venía,  
con la cabeza erguida y hambre fiera,  
y hasta temerle parecía el aire".  
Divina Comedia, Dante Alighieri.**

Steve al menos caminaba solo, la melancolía y la profunda culpa ya no se lo impedían; iba a la derecha de Leon —e _It_ a su izquierda.

No obstante, el huérfano pelirrojo continuaba en silencio y con la mirada baja. Nunca podría disculparse con Luis, no podría decirle _gracias_ por lo que había hecho por él. No podía. Se abrazó a sí mismo deseando no haber sido tan estúpido con Luis porque ahora ya no podía remediar nada.

"_Soy un imbécil_".

Se mordió el labio; ¿qué más podía hacer que sentirse culpable y desdichado? No iba a poner una sonrisa idiota y continuar con su vida, de eso nada. Pero si se dejaba arrastrar por la tristeza sin ponerle un límite acabaría de nuevo en su pozo oscuro.

Los extremos son malos. La sombra espesa no te deja ver así como una luz enceguecedora te hace cerrar los ojos. ¿Cuál es el equilibrio? ¿Cómo puedes vivir el duelo sin que éste se convierta en agonía y sufrimiento? ¿Cómo continúas con tu vida sin prescindir de la memoria de esa persona que se ha marchado?

— "Busca ayuda, muchacho, la necesitas. Estás mal de la cabeza" — le había dicho en alguna ocasión su casero.

— "Bah, ¿tú qué sabes?".

Había sabido tomar una decisión drástica, eso ni dudarlo.

"_¿Necesito ayuda?_" balbuceó el pelirrojo en su mente.

"_Sabes que estoy_ aquí contigo" le respondió el rubio, siempre incondicional. Una parte de él creyó tristemente que el joven no le respondería, que permanecería serio y sumido en sus tormentos. No obstante, Steve sí le contestó esta vez. ¿Para qué era todo ese amor que sentía por Leon? ¿Acaso para que lo guardara y que éste se fuera transformando en indiferencia?

Lo quería, amaba a Leon y lo deseaba con arrebato. Entonces pues, ¿por qué se estaban 'dando un tiempo'? Y es que llevaban bastante trecho sin cruzar palabra. ¿Por qué no atreverse a vivir?

"_Quiero estar vivo_" soltó el pelirrojo.

"_¿Pero qué dices?_ ¡Lo estás!".

"No me siento así…más que cuando estoy a tu lado".

"Me tienes aquí. No me pidas más, lo único que puedo darte es a mí mismo".

Steve le miró a los ojos con mesura, por unos segundos solamente.

"Leon, desde que te conocí siempre has sido bueno conmigo. Nunca podré pagártelo".

"Con que me ames basta".

"Y es lo que pienso hacer…".

¿Por qué tanto rodeo?... Porque a los enamorados, aunque ya lo sepan, les gusta oír que los aman y que son el Sol de sus días.

"…Te amo…".

Hízose la luz… Iban a vivir, ¡realmente a vivir! Sobretodo el joven huérfano.

Steve ya no pronunció más, al igual que Leon, pero no porque estuviese desmoronándose por dentro, no… Estaba en paz. Si las cosas tienen remedio, ¿por qué preocuparnos?; y si no lo tienen, ¿por qué preocuparnos?

.-.

El tour se estaba poniendo algo pesado: sin descanso, sin comida y con zombies. A medida que avanzaban eran más los que hallaban; alta densidad de población, diría yo.

Steve tenía hambre y Jill quería un café… Santo Cielo, mataría a cien vivos por obtener un café…, por eso optaron por tomar un diminuto receso mientras entraban a un Wal-Mart y buscaban comida.

Encontraron pocos zombies arrastrándose en el piso de la entrada y en el estacionamiento, pero nada más que humanos muertos y lentos. Ni un perro guardián ni rosales mutados, de eso nada.

Por suerte, la tienda contaba con energía eléctrica y no tuvieron que hacer una entrada espectacular rompiendo vidrios; de hecho, algunos de estos ya estaban rotos, muy probablemente por la multitud enloquecida que hubiese querido entrar ahí a refugiarse o, en su defecto, al contrario, salir de ahí, cualquiera que hubiese sido el caso.

Recorrían un pasillo entre carritos llenos de mandado y frutas aplastadas en el piso cuando _It_ respingó y empezó a oler algo… Ladró… No era el vinagre de la botella rota cerca de ellos, la Coca-Cola con cebolla, las Donitas Bimbo aplastadas y embarradas por doquier, no era la curiosa ausencia de cadáveres o las plumas grisáceas regadas a sus pies… Era algo raro, como sangre fresca, como… ¿cabello?... ¿pelo?, como polvo y un olor animal. _It_ no lo sabía definir, pero sí podía clasificarlo como no-perteneciente-a-Natura porque él conocía bien quiénes eran sus hermanos, cómo olían y cómo hablaban.

Desde el vientre, Steve sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió hacia arriba con lentitud. Se encorvó, dejando de caminar, y le sujetó a Leon el brazo; sus uñas se le clavaron mas sin afán de lastimarle.

— ¿Qué tienes? — le preguntó el policía, visiblemente preocupado y le sujetó de los hombros al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos.

El escalofrío se hizo más fuerte, Steve dobló las rodillas y se abrazó a sí mismo. Entornó los párpados y agitó la cabeza porque lo que veía no era lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, no era Leon, sino una visión turbia que le atemorizó…

Vislumbraba el batir de un par de alas enormes y dos ojos redondos y brillantes como canicas… Se le acercaban…y los veía venir rompiendo el espacio y el tiempo con una soberbia en el vuelo que ni los halcones conocen. Le asustó ver aquello cada vez más nítidamente, como si su cuerpo hubiera saltado un trecho de existencia para ir a caer, desconcertado, en un mal lugar.

Se aferró aún más el cuerpo y apretó los párpados, queriendo despertar… Pero la visión continuó ahí, atormentándolo. Las grandes plumas cenizas, las garras en las patas, el pico que se abría como grandes fauces y los ojos horriblemente penetrantes, rojos, inyectados de sangre, acaparaban con egoísmo la cabecita de Steve.

Era peor que una pesadilla verlo en su mente como una hojeada al futuro porque tenía la certidumbre de que _iba a pasar de verdad_; no permanecería por siempre en su pensamiento, tendría que vivirlo. Y al ser liberado de su trance y ver a Leon al frente suyo y a los demás escrutarlo con preocupación, no pudo más que sujetar el cuello del rubio, jalarlo y luego abandonarse a la gravedad para ir a caer ambos al piso. El temor de haber visto eso en su mente, abalanzándosele en su contra y rasgando el aire que tocaba, le hizo optar por medidas desesperadas.

La sorpresa de Leon cuando Steve lo jaló consigo hasta el piso, no fue fingida. Cayeron con un golpe seco y el huérfano le abrazó con fuerza.

_It_ volvió a ladrar, pero no por celos, sino porque había identificado qué producía ese olor que le llenaba sutilmente el pecho…

Era hora de tener miedo, era hora de tenerle respeto ocasional a la plaga, era buen momento para resguardarse y protegerse de lo que un lobo no sabe cazar y un arma manejada por alguien temeroso no puede matar. No más perros infectados, no más zombies incompletos; que para defenderse de algo que maneja el aire a voluntad y puede decapitarte en pleno vuelo, se necesitan más que balas y colmillos.

La nariz azabache de _It_ se arrugó con una rabia tremenda y sus celestes ojos de llenaron de Furias…

.-.

**Erinias.- "Son perras rabiosas del infierno. De ojos llenos de sangre, parecidas a negras y horribles arpías… La sangre humana les incita a sonreír." Esquilo.**

Steve yacía abrazando a Leon como a su propia vida —sí, ahora quería vivir; era un suicida con amplia experiencia pero reformado.

Ambos habían llegado al suelo y un parpadeo después _It_ había identificado "el olor". A raíz de esto, una gran conclusión le abordó y la llevó a cabo meticulosamente sin pensárselo demasiado: Saltó sobre Ada y la tiró al piso… Así es: le saltó encima y la hizo caer. No se trataba de falta de caballerosidad o querer hacerle una broma pesada, tampoco le abordaban deseos carnales que inmiscuyeran a la asiática… Lo hizo porque no podía gritar "¡Pecho tierra!", porque el suelo del pasillo de las galletas por donde caminaban era el lugar más accesible y seguro que podía encontrar, porque de haber quedado de pie le hubiesen arrancada la cabeza con todo y sus finos cabellos negros y… Bueno, ciertamente, lo hizo porque Leon ya estaba en el piso con Steve, y Chris estaba muy lejos hasta para su alcance-lupino-de-saltos-desesperados-salvavidas, y es que a decir verdad, _It_ hubiera preferido alejar un poquito del peligro a Chris o a Leon.

Pero ni hablar, un hermano es un hermano.

Ada no soltó su arma en el trayecto al suelo, inclusive pensó en meterle un par de balas al albino en la cabeza por su descarado arrebato. Mas antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera hacer,_ It_ sentenció en una palabra el miedo y justificó todo arrebato…

"_Erinias_" pronunció el perro-lobo.

Y ambos desearon que la tierra se los tragara vivos a todos para no tener que enfrentar a esas malditas criaturas…

El vestido de Ada se arrugó y una lentejuela saltó de él hacia el vacío. El adorno, brillante y suspendido en el aire, fue atrapado antes de caer por el puntiagudo pico de una abominación emplumada de gris que ya se precipitaba hacia ellos pero que se conformó con la nimiedad y volvió a subir.

Pronto, del techo comenzaron a desplomarse más pájaros en piruetas propias de aves de rapiña buscando alimento. Los chillidos de unas incitaban a otras a bajar y el barullo crecía incontrolablemente sobre las cabezas de los humanos, entre los aleteos y los silbidos espeluznantes. Muchas plumas les llovieron encima, como ceniza. Leon abrazaba al pelirrojo e _It_ tenía su cabeza sobre el regazo de Ada — el único lugar donde había alcanzado a colocarla antes de adherirse a la fuerza de gravedad— y la mujer (boca arriba), abrazaba el cuello del lobo con la mano izquierda mientras sostenía en la otra su arma.

Redfield se pegó a uno de los estantes del pasillo, entre éste y un carrito del super, sentado en el suelo y con la ametralladora entre sus brazos, y algunas cajas de Oreo le cayeron encima; le gritó a Jill que se tirara al piso, pero entre el ruido escabroso de las aves, ella no le escuchó.

Una Erinia, de alas anchas y que volaba entre la multitud, vislumbró la cabecita de Jill (y a la misma Jill) como algo comestible; se abrió paso entre las demás, bajó más allá de donde volaban las otras, más abajo del límite de los estantes, y abrió sus zarpas como cuchillas con la esperanza de conseguir un premio. Chilló poco antes de alcanzar a Jill, de sentir el calor de su espalda cerca de sus patas, y sus ojos rojizos se aguzaron al palparle el uniforme. Volvió a silbar en un chillido, esta vez más fuerte y lleno de rabia, cuando Billy tumbó a Jill y la mujer quedó fuera de su alcance inmediato.

El hombre, al haber visto que la Erinia planeaba hacia la retaguardia de Jill, se encaminó hacia ella, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la tiró al suelo.

El pajarraco únicamente consiguió arrancar el hombro derecho y una parte de la espalda del uniforme de Jill. Tela que, comestible o no, no apartó de sus garras mientras se elevaba en el aire, hacia el techo. Otras aves le persiguieron deseosas de robarle lo que había conseguido y el escándalo se marchó poco a poco con la tela rasgada. No quedó en el aire más que plumas y desconciertos; se marcharon a sus nidos oscuros en el techo del edificio.

No se gastó ni una sola bala (por fortuna) ya que se mantenían volando relativamente lejos del piso y, además, hubiera sido un martirio tratar apuntar y dar en el blanco. Y aunque hubiesen disparado y acertado, el ruido les hubiera atraído cada vez más cerca del suelo. Por suerte —y susto— permanecieron desconcertados, en silencio y en el suelo, sin mover más que sus ojos intentando enfocar eso que se movía más rápido que el viento.

El primero en incorporarse fue Chris, quien corrió hacia Jill, preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie.

Ella tenía sólo unos rasguños en la espalda y el hombro, nada profundos mejores que la opción de haber sido decapitada por un ave del mal agüero.

— No es nada— corroboró ella. Era un simple ardor lo que sentía—. Gracias — le dijo a Billy, puesto de pie ya.

Leon se acercó (mirando ocasionalmente al techo) y preguntó qué había sucedido… Prácticamente habían quedado incomunicados con el ruido de las aves a pesar de encontrarse en el mismo pasillo, y es que esas criaturas eran tan escandalosas cuando estaban juntas.

Lo siguiente fue dejar el suelo por la paz y dirigirse al baño —que quedaba de paso a la salida—; ya conseguirían comida en otro lugar donde no hubiera rapaces.

Entraron al baño de hombres (pues el de mujeres era un verdadero asco, en cuestiones de masacre, claro está) con la idea de alejarse un poco del altísimo techo de donde habían salido imprevisiblemente las aves y revisarle la herida a Jill. No estaban en las condiciones más higiénicas, pero al menos salía agua del lavabo y no había cuerpos, sólo sangre en el piso.

Lo hicieron en silencio, _It_ con una nota: "No ladrar".

Entretanto, Ada reflexionaba sobre la situación en El Paso y las cosas que no conocía del virus pero que acababa de ver. Por ejemplo: Ella no creía que se hubiese evacuado la ciudad o que la gente estuviese oculta en sus casas, entonces pues, si no había gran número de sobrevivientes, ¿por qué no había tantos zombies como debería?... Y alguien tan inteligente como ella no tuvo que pensar mucho para llegar a la respuesta: No había hordas de centenares de muertos-vivos en cada esquina porque los perros, las aves, las criaturas de ojos ámbar y otros las devoraban. Los zombies eran carne, ¿o no? Y con todo y su putrefacción otros seres infectados estaban dispuestos a comerlos, diezmando así su población.

Era escalofriante no ver demasiados zombies y luego, al encontrar un perro infectado, imaginarlos en su estómago.

Dios Santo, cada segundo más que pasaba en esa ciudad su repulsión hacia la plaga aumentaba.

"_Billy debe marcharse_ ya y acabar su parte del trabajo".

No es que no le gustara hacer las cosas ella misma: mujer, perspicaz, favorecida por la madre Naturaleza…de hecho, ¡era mejor! Pero Natura mandaba, y quería que Billy llevara a cabo su parte, confiaba en que así sería.

Bien pues, a seguir con el calvario…

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer y, sobre todo, por dejar reviews. Hasta la próxima.

**Galdor Ciryatan.**


	10. Asesinados y sobrevivientes

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **10**.- **Asesinados y sobrevivientes: ¿suerte o favoritismo?**

Jill Valentine no era ninguna puta, al contrario, era una dama respetable y digna. No digamos que era una santa, casta y, por tanto, virgen, pero ¿por qué carajo tenía que andar con la parte posterior del uniforme desgarrada y en el peligro de quedar sólo en sujetador si alguien le jalaba la manga?

— Aquélla— susurró Jill y señaló con su índice desde la puerta del baño. Más o menos a treinta y cinco metros, del otro lado de las cajas registradoras, se hallaba la ropa de dama —. En azul— especificó ella señalando una prenda que aún pendía de su gancho y, por consiguiente, no se hallaba en el suelo, pisoteada o visiblemente ensangrentada.

"¬¬ _Y todavía se_ da el lujo de escoger el color" pensó Chris, al lado de Jill, quien era el que recibía las instrucciones de la joven.

— ¿Segura que no necesitas vendas? — preguntó Leon apoyado en el lavabo.

— No. Estoy muy bien... Y en todo caso podemos conseguirlos en otro lugar.

— _It_ puede ir— le comprometió el rubio.

Jill estaba apunto de negar afablemente, pero Chris tuvo una idea…

.-.

_It_ salía del baño en silencio y con una mirada suspicaz hacia el techo.

— ¿Cómo va a saber qué prenda tomar? — le preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño a Chris. Obviamente, ella no conocía bien a _It_.

— Él sabe— se adelantó a contestar Leon llanamente.

"_Espero que traiga_ la azul".

— Sólo…cuídenlo.

Chris y Jill permanecieron en la entrada del baño con sus ametralladoras cargadas y las miradas al cielo rezando por que los pájaros no bajaran.

Entretanto, el perro-lobo andaba sin hacer resonar sus uñas. Sigilo… _It_ era bueno para eso. De hecho, era bueno para casi todo: tenía un olfato excelente, una memoria buena, era centrado y agudo, sabía anticiparse a las cuestiones humanas y era terriblemente apasionado; amaba a Natura y a Leon, a ninguno sobre el otro pero a cada uno en sus horarios respectivos.

Además de sus cualidades, _It_ era hermoso, tanto a los ojos humanos como a los que ven más allá de la piel y se adentran en las almas. Tenía un porte asombroso, digno de ser él, pero también podía adquirir un andar relajado y cómodo que invitaba a acariciarlo.

No había casi nada que _It_ hiciera mal, era excelente en todos sus roles: Actor, lobo, perro, sobreviviente, hijo y guardián; pero de éste último tenía una especialidad: Los celos.

Y es que últimamente los venía practicando con demasiada frecuencia, todo por causa de Steve… Steve y su paupérrima condición, Steve y sus ojos azul-verdes, Steve y su innato esplendor, Steve y su amor y entrega a Leon… ¡Bah! ¿Que _It_ no era parte perro a fin de cuentas? ¿Que no tenía también un par de serenas bóvedas celestes por ojos? ¿Acaso _It_ no era intuitivo y brillante? ¿Que no se entregaba, aunque fuera de manera diferente, a Leon?... Entonces ¿por qué el rubio había decidido amar a Steve si ya tenía a su perro-lobo incondicional? ¿Por qué amaba a un huérfano bueno-para-nada?

Al diablo… No lo entendía. Y siempre tuvo una mala impresión del pelirrojo desde que lo vio semidesnudo mientras dormía en el sofá de la sala; por eso le había gruñido aquella vez, para asustarlo y hacerlo irse. Mas no había servido; Steve seguía junto a Leon aún a estas alturas…y seguiría siempre.

Tristemente, ni Natura tenía facultades para ayudar a su hijo de pelaje blanco. El amor estaba en el campo del padre Tiempo; él hacía que éste se marchitara o perdurara por siempre. Mala suerte que _It_ no llevara buena relación con su padre. Ni hablar.

Tomó una blusa azul con cuidado de no rasgarla o ensalivarla (demasiado) y se dispuso a regresar en silencio. No obstante, se detuvo en seco, dejó caer la prenda sin siquiera reflexionarlo…y caminó… ¿En dirección a dónde?: A donde su oído lo llevó conducido por quejas y lamentos, doblando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha en los estantes llenos de suéteres, lejos de la vista de Leon…

_It_ puso las orejas en alto y pasó por sobre prendas pisoteadas y ensangrentadas, atraído por algo que definía como dolor ajeno y agonía.

El perro-lobo lo vio… Ahí… pero _él_ a _It_ no: Un humano —vivo aún— arrastrándose por el piso con los brazos sangrando y la cara al suelo empapada de sufrimiento y escarlata. El albino gimió quedo y afable para que el hombre percibiera su cercana presencia, pero al levantar éste el rostro, lo que el albino vio fue demasiado monstruoso…. El hombre sangraba de las cuencas de los ojos, que ya no eran más que carne arañada y picoteada, y se arrastraba a ciegas en la oscuridad de su dolor; cuando escuchó al lobo gemir, se asustó y se cubrió el rostro replegándose junto al estante, temeroso de que las aves hubiesen vuelto para devorarlo por completo.

_It_ lo miró de forma comprensiva… El hombre sufría, y si no moría desangrado y se convertía en un zombie, los pajarracos le darían muerte si bajaban hasta el piso, claro, cuando les diera hambre.

Decidió guardar silencio y permanecer como espectador a ser que se convirtiera en juez.

El hecho: Un humano, hijo de la madre Naturaleza (todavía). ¿Pero?: Llevarlo implicaba cargar con un estorbo —ya tenían a Steve, ¿para qué querían otro?— y además parecía demasiado asustado, casi en shock, y terminaría siendo un muerto-vivo.

Por otro lado, no podía dejarlo abandonado y en agonía. ¿No merecía ayuda? ¿Acaso no era un ser humano como cualquier otro?

"_Exacto… Un humano_ como cualquiera".

El perro-lobo lo escaneó de arriba abajo en su calidad de espectador y dedujo que no esplendía en lo más mínimo. No tenía puntos extras que lo hicieran preferido a Natura, ¿entonces?...

Entonces la respiración de _It_ se cortó y el corazón del hombre comenzó a latir con más fuerza que antes… Pisadas… Pisadas como de grandes garras… El humano empezó a arrastrarse con pánico, totalmente desesperado por escapar de ese sonido que se aproximaba.

Por su parte, _It_ se puso en guardia con los músculos tensos y el pelaje esponjado desafiando la gravedad. Y ahí fue cuando la vio… Una Erinia, una de verdad como en los mitos, hija de la Noche y de la sangre del Tiempo. Poseía el cuerpo de una exuberante mujer y extremidades propias de un ave. Tenía la piel oscura, tan negra como filosas sus garras; en sus ojos no se distinguían pupilas, estaban en blanco, contrastando, pero presentaban tintes tan notorios de voracidad que, acentuados por sus facciones, eran difíciles de no ver. Sus piernas terminaban en realidad en zarpas más ganchudas que las de los Cenzontles, sus alas eran pura negrura de plumas monstruosamente grandes, iguales a las de su cola, y el cabello largo y azabache le caía sobre los hombros y el pecho desnudos. De hecho, toda ella estaba desnuda, sólo vestía de negro y se adornaba con su sonrisa torcida.

¡Qué rabia! _It_ la miraba impotente y, a su vez, ella le clavaba la vista al humano. Eran los únicos tres en la escena… El perro-lobo se hallaba solo; si corría despavorido y cobarde de la Erinia, ésta lo atacaría y él no tenía muchas ventajas contra un animal alado; pero si se quedaba a enfrentarla… El punto era: ¿Valía la pena? ¿Realmente ese hombre desconocido y cuya vida se evaporaba como agua en el desierto, valía la pena? No lo conocía, no tenía una pizca de esplendor, Natura no le había ordenado salvarlo, entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo?

_It_ era un mentiroso y un fraude, no tenía conciencia más que para Leon y la madre de todos. ¿Por qué iba a importarle ese insignificante humano?

La Erinia caminó hacia el hombre que agonizaba quedo y le clavó la zarpa de su pata derecha en el muslo… Él dejó de arrastrarse.

"_Sufre… ¿No le_ vamos a ayudar?".

"…".

"Está vivo. ¡Míralo!".

"…No esplende".

"Vida es vida" se reprendió "¿Qué haría Leon en este caso?: Lo salvaría".

Exacto, Leon haría eso, e _It_ le era fiel. No obstante… "No soy una copia de un humano. Soy yo mismo. Además, no puedo interpretar lo que él haría en mi lugar, no está aquí para ordenarme y no iré a traerlo. Es esto una decisión propia".

"¿Decides abandonarlo, bastardo egoísta? Soy el mejor amigo del hombre, existo para hacerle compañía y no verlo morir. ¿Quién eres tú para ver la vida de un humano extinguirse?".

"Guardián de Leon, no de todo hombre" se defendió a sí mismo "Soy lo que Natura me hizo ser y nací como ella quiso; soy su hijo y la obedezco y la amo, pero a este hombre aquí frente a mí…no. A él nada le debo, no me ama y no le tengo obligaciones.

'No tiene futuro. ¿Qué no ves cómo está? Abre lo ojos tú que puedes ver".

Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara, _It _decidió acabar con la discusión de forma tajante… ¡Dios, él no le temía al hecho de ceder terreno! ¡No le asustaba retroceder!... Lo que sí le asustaba era que lo internaran en una institución mental por discutir consigo mismo. Qué loco, ¿no?

La Erinia, sin liberar al hombre de su zarpa, se inclinó y le tomó del cuello para alzarle medio cuerpo. Él se retorció pues le estaba doblando la espalda en un ángulo irrisorio. Su posición parecía apta para un video chusco, pero la verdad es que sólo podía gemir presa del sufrimiento hasta que la Erinia le apretó el cuello para hacerlo callar.

¿Era por esa bestia que los pájaros no bajaban al piso de la tienda, porque ella estaba ahí y le temían?... Quizás. ¿Era por ella que no había cuerpos regados por doquier en el suelo, porque se alimentaba de ellos?... Probablemente. ¿Había que enfrentar a esa Erinia…o 'respetarla'?

¿Qué pasaba si se le otorgaba respeto a la plaga? ¿Y si _It_ decidía voltear la mirada a un lado e ir a tomar de una maldita vez la estúpida blusa azul? ¿Qué sucedía si se le prestaba espacio al virus, sólo por un momento…sólo mientras Billy se marchaba en busca de Birkin? Es decir, la plaga iba a perecer, ¿por qué enfrentarla todo el tiempo si a veces se le podía evadir hasta que ese momento llegara?

"_¿No es algo _cobarde?"…

Pero el perro-lobo no encontró respuesta a esa pregunta porque un atisbo de miedo le recorría lentamente. En realidad NO quería dar con la respuesta. ¿Y si resultaba ser "sí"?

¡Bah, era una Erinia nada más! No le estaba entregando América libre al virus.

Tomó una decisión… Por el bien suyo, el de Leon y los demás, eligió abandonar a ese humano, eligió dejar en paz a la Erinia para que ella sosegara su hambre. No habría pelea, no conduciría a la arpía hasta los humanos en un afán tonto de huir cobardemente de ella, simplemente se alejaría en silencio sin provocar problemas y todo mundo saldría ileso de la tienda. Le daría su espacio a la negra predadora y nadie se enteraría si siquiera de su existencia, se sacrificaría una vida inútil para proteger a quien _It _amaba porque, a fin de cuentas, el albino era en la tierra algo muy cercano a un brazo de Natura; podría favorecer a quien él apreciara y abandonar a su suerte a quien nada debía agradecer.

Se marchó… Dio la vuelta con cautela mientras la Erinia se entretenía con el pobre desgraciado que tenía a su merced; ella lo ignoró, a propósito o no, pero el fiel can se fue sin el menor ápice de remordimiento.

Al volver _It_ en dirección al baño (con la prenda azul en su hocico), Leon ya le esperaba a la entrada con impaciencia.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? — susurró.

El albino le miró con ternura y gimió en tono de disculpa; para aumentar la emotividad del momento, meneó el rabo.

Pero Leon no le había regañado, únicamente se había preocupado por su mascota y, cuando la tuvo cerca, le acarició la cabeza mientras retiraba la blusa azul de su hocico.

— Buen perro, _It_, buen perro.

Nada se removió en las entrañas del albino…

La culpa no le había podido tocar.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Un último adiós

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

No creo que Nickleback llegue a leer esto, pero deseo agradecerle infinitamente por esa maravillosa canción que es Photograph. Gracias.

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **11**.- **Un último adiós**

No le importaba comer en el suelo, no hoy; no necesitaba su plato, más aún, no necesitaba ninguna clase de plato, comer del suelo una vez en su perra vida no iba a matarle. Estaba bien y contento porque andar en ayunas le ponía irritable pero ahora ya tenía alimento.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Leon asomó la cabeza por ese pasillo de la tienda (se hallaban en una gasolinera Texaco), pero al ver que _It_ ya se las había arreglado para tirar una bolsa de croquetas al piso y abrirla, le dejó solo — No te alejes— sentenció antes de irse.

_It_ continuó comiendo de la bolsa mientras que, no muy lejos de ahí, Jill se hallaba sentada sobre el mostrador (junto a la registradora), con la Tommy gun sobre sus muslos, vistiendo la blusa azul y bendiciendo a ese mini-super por tener café.

Le encantaba el solo hecho de mirar el vapor de la bebida porque la relajaba y la arrancaba de la realidad; se sentía como aquella niña otrora pequeña que, sentada en la altísima mecedora de su madre, bamboleaba las piernas en el vacío y discutía con su hermana sobre quién era mejor: Rainbow Brite o El Último Unicornio. En fin, se sentía bien y a gusto; como si en realidad no hubiese monstruos allá afuera.

Continuando con el recorrido nos encontramos a Chris, quien vigilaba la entrada de la tienda, pero a lo que más le prestaba atención era a los panquecitos que comía con gran ímpetu. Tenía hambre, ¿y qué? Era humano.

En su compañía estaba Ada, siempre silenciosa, sentada en el borde de la banqueta a la entrada del lugar.

— ¿No vas a comer nada? — indagó el hombre.

Ella negó.

— No tengo hambre.

Agotado el tema ambos callaron. Chris quería iniciar plática; le daba curiosidad saber cómo una mujer que se veía tan exquisita (aunque muy segura de sí misma) había sobrevivido y estaba ahí. Más aún, cómo tenía un arma en su poder y cómo había contado con la suerte de encontrar a otros sobrevivientes. Claro que Redfield también tenía curiosidad acerca de las miradas 'raras' entre Leon y Steve, mas ya no les preguntaba nada.

Curiosidad era curiosidad al fin y al cabo, pero decidió satisfacer la referente a Ada (por lo menos).

¿Cuál era su historia a detalle?... Todavía le intrigaba aquello.

Chris se aclaró la garganta y se recargó en la fachada del establecimiento mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo.

— Entonces…— Preguntar de lleno "¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" no era muy sensato ni cortés…pero de todas formas lo hizo: — ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

De ser otra persona, Ada se hubiese apabullado con lo directo de Chris, pero ya hemos aclarado que las mulas son mulas y que Ada es Ada, así que ella se limitó a intentar responderle, sin mucho sentimiento, pero con mucha credibilidad.

— Yo sólo tuve suerte de no estar en un lugar demasiado malo cuando esto se desató; no hay gran ciencia en ello. He tenido suerte hasta ahora y espero conservarla.

¿Suerte?... ¡Bah! Eran mentiras; Natura le ayudaba.

— ¿Te encontrabas sola?

"_Siempre he estado_ sola"… — Sí. Pero me valgo por mí misma, no tengo problemas con ello.

— Ya veo…— Bueno, al menos ya sabía un poco más de Ada: Era segura, autosuficiente, independiente y al parecer había recorrido sola su camino hasta antes de encontrarlos a ellos. ¿Y el arma?... — ¿De dónde la sacaste? — Chris señaló la Browning HP y luego se metió a la boca otro pedazo de panqué; mientras comía, esperó a que la mujer le contestara.

— Es un cacharro nada más. La compré hace tiempo, por seguridad.

— Es una Browning High-Power, y está en muy buenas condiciones— puntualizó el hombre.

— Sé lo que es— afirmó ella sin el más mínimo deje de ofensa.

— ¿Conoces de armas? ¿Eres policía o algo así? — Chris le sonrió ampliamente, por la ironía, y volvió a comer del panqué.

— Algo así.

Ada se puso de pie y ostentó uno de esos esbozos de sonrisa, esos que usan las mujeres y que son profundos e indescifrables porque no sabemos si intentan decirnos que somos unos estúpidos o que realmente se ríen con nosotros.

Por alguna razón, Chris se sintió pequeñito al contemplar a esa mujer, de pie, erguida, con los hombros hacia atrás y un aura de "soy un ángel aquí en la Tierra, pero no puedes tocarme, estoy fuera de tu alcance".

.-.

Leon le sonrió y le besó la nariz y el labio inferior; le acababa de cambiar las vendas y, como no había nadie cerca que los pudiera ver, el sonrojo de Steve vino y se fue tan rápido como el gesto que lo provocó.

El pelirrojo se hallaba sentado sobre una caja que estaba contra la pared, frente a un estante con alcohol, vendas, botiquines de primeros auxilios, banditas adhesivas…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a permanecer aquí? — preguntó el huérfano.

— No mucho. Hay que llegar a la casa de mi madre.

A Steve le desilusionó la respuesta. Estaba adolorido y quería descansar, además, la tienda estaba relativamente limpia de zombies en su interior y había comida; se sentía un poco más seguro ahí que andando por la calles de la ciudad. Pero en fin, si era lo que Leon decía…

El rubio le volvió a besar, esta vez en la frente… Eran esas simples caricias las que le devolvían la vida a Steve poco a poco.

— Busca algo para comer, ¿quieres? Pronto nos iremos.

Steve asintió y se puso de pie con cuidado; las heridas le punzaban pero sabía tolerar el dolor, sino, el miedo a las 'repercusiones físicas' le hubiera puesto un_ hasta aquí_ luego de su primer intento de suicidio. Pero nunca fue así.

Buscó algo ligero, apetecible, que le contentara el estómago y que estuviera lejos de los refrigeradores y, por ende, de las cervezas. Una adicción de años no se superaba en una semana, Steve tenía noción de eso y sabía que no le convenía una recaída o siquiera sentir tentación.

.-.

En otro lugar del mini-super estaba Billy, solo, mientras su mente se debatía sobre si debía ir en busca de Birkin o no, sin compañía o con ella y cómo excusarse para ir o si debía simplemente 'desaparecer'.

Un suspiro quedo salió de sus labios.

— "…te ayudaré" —le había dicho aquella mujer de ojos fríos y grisáceos. ¡Carajo! ¡Pues si ella tenía tanto voluntad de quedarse con _It_ y compañía que le ayudara a marcharse solo y todos contentos! ¡Que Ada se quedara a arreglar sus asuntos y que él pudiera irse en santa paz a hacer su trabajo!

Ciertamente, Billy ya quería partir; no tenía intenciones de inmiscuir a esa gente en su 'asunto' son William. De eso nada. Pero no podía decir "Adiós, no se preocupen" y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Por Dios que Ada tenía que ayudarle, aunque fuera por esa última vez.

.-.

Luego del pequeño receso en la gasolinera Texaco y de haberse hecho de una mochila, un botiquín y unos cachivaches más (que Jill cargaba), continuaron andando rumbo a la casa de Zahra. No faltaban muchas cuadras para llegar, pero la presión, el miedo constante y el Sol ardiente en el cielo despejado les hacían sentir algo de cansancio más rápido de lo normal.

Mientras más se acercaban a la casa, Leon sentía cómo se le empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta, cada vez más grande, y creía que si no veía pronto a su madre algo en su interior iba a desmoronarse lentamente y con mucho dolor.

Cada paso era difícil de dar, cada zombie que encontraban le hacía rezar por el bienestar de su madre, rezar porque la realidad fuera benevolente y amena. No es que fuese remilgoso, no pedía a esa señora de pelo encanecido sin un solo moretón o rasguño, la aceptaría como fuera, ¡pero viva!

La marcha y el tiempo mataban a Leon, consumían su energía y él sentía que si eso se prolongaba más no tendría fuerza para afrontar lo que podría venir. Quería llegar a la casa de su madre porque la angustia estaba creciendo como un monstruo descomunal y no estaba seguro de si podría seguir llevándolo a cuestas…

.-.

-_Ringggg… Ringggg…_-

El medio día se aproximaba y el calor del ambiente subía con pereza al igual que la intranquilidad en Leon y hasta en Chris. Zahra era prácticamente como una tía, la segunda de dos que tenían los hermanos Redfield (la otra residía en Omaha) y demás familiares ya habían muertos o eran tan lejanos que el único lazo de sangre que los unía era el color de ésta. "La tía Zahrita" le decía Claire de pequeña.

-_Ringggg… Ringggg…_-

"_Si algo les_ pasa a ellas dos voy a estar muy solo" pensaba Chris con inquietud, sobre todo por Claire; ella era joven y tenía mucho futuro. Además, ¿qué tal si a él le pasaba algo?... Claire aún dependía de su hermano en muchos aspectos, no podía dejarla sola. En definitiva, no iba a dejarse vencer por nada hasta salir de esa ciudad con Claire en una sola pieza.

— _Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera de servicio. No es necesario que lo reporte a_... — rezaba la voz al otro lado de la línea antes de que Chris colgara el teléfono de golpe y con enojo.

Salió de la cabina telefónica con gesto de fastidio y dijo: — Nada.

— Claire es inteligente, estará bien— le animó Leon.

Redfield asintió con una mueca de derrota y siguieron caminando.

Dos cuadras… Únicamente un par de cuadras y ahí estaría la casa de Zahra, de un piso y con barandal blanco y bajito, pintada de rosa pastel y con un saúco en el jardín frontal. Indudablemente eso continuaría ahí por mucho tiempo, la casa estaría allí aguardando cuando llegaran, pero, y ¿Zarha?

Las dudas y el miedo mordisqueaban el corazón de Leon y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Ahí estaba… Ahí estaba ya la casa frente a ellos. La puerta frontal y la de la reja estaban abiertas de par en par… Qué angustia… Leon se aventuraba a entrar primero cuando Chris le puso una mano en el hombro; el rubio se detuvo a mitad del umbral y se giró para ver a su amigo.

— Yo entro primero— se ofreció Redfield.

Un leve asentimiento, nada más, fue la respuesta de Leon.

Cruzar el camino de grava entre el barandal y la puerta de la casa fue como un calvario en el que uno siente que los segundos se estiran hasta convertirse en horas sólo para torturarte; era como un trance en el que la angustia se convierte en un dolor que nos va adormeciendo poco a poco y al final no sabemos dónde quedó la realidad o cuándo entramos de lleno en la fantasía.

La lengua de Leon se puso pastosa y cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba tan tensa que podría haberse roto con el soplo del viento. Mas no había siquiera una tenue corriente de aire, éste se encontraba estancado y salpicado de sangre aquí y allá, impregnado de putrefacción acullá y… En resumen: Lo regular.

Cuando Chris entró a la casa con la ametralladora más que lista y sus sentidos alertas, a Leon le palpitaba el corazón en la boca del estómago. El rubio llamó a su madre con un nudo en la garganta y no hubo contestación.

Extrañamente —o no tan extrañamente— Steve también estaba muy inquieto. Su unión con Leon les hacía compartir muchas sensaciones, y dada la reciente muerte de Luis (o al menos su descubrimiento), ambos estaban a un paso de convertirse en auténticos manojos de nervios.

- ¡Chank! -

Un ruido se escuchó en el interior de la casa e hizo que Steve respingara; se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y apretó los dientes. Igualmente, a _It_ no le reconfortó el sonido, sobre todo por su oído tan sensible.

Chris se aventuró hacia el comedor, de donde pareció proceder el ruido, que era algo más como un golpe, y al entrar ahí no supo si las cosas se estaban volviendo nítidas o turbándose más…

Bajo la repisa volcada donde la tía Zahra solía guardar cachivaches, libros, revistas y más cachivaches, había un ser muy familiar para _It_, bastante conocido por Leon y Chris y que provocó caras de asco… De ojos almendrados, dientes blancos y pelo revuelto color castaño. _It_ no recordaba bien su nombre, pero sí haberla visto antes… ¿Pasha? ¿Micha?... ¡Michel! Eso es, así se llamaba la pastor alemán que ahora tenía medio cuerpo bajo la repisa de madera.

Ella luchaba frenéticamente por liberarse, tratando de arrastrar su cuerpo con sus patas delanteras (libres), pero sólo lograba raspar ­el suelo y desprender poco a poco su parte trasera. Jadeaba y tenía los ojos y la lengua hinchados.

_It_ le gruñó con repudio pero ella no parecía prestar atención, se avocaba a la tarea de mirar a la nada y deshacerse de sus cuartos traseros. La piel se le estiraba hasta romperse pero no manaba sangre; y ¿por qué?: Porque era una infectada, nada más y nada menos.

- ¡Chank! -

La hebilla del collar que aún portaba golpeó con fuerza el piso en medio del forcejeo. Un esfuerzo más, un jadeo más, una marca más en el suelo y la piel se estiró de forma asquerosa, un hueso (probablemente una vértebra) se desprendió de su lugar y el cuerpo de Michel (o más bien la parte que no estaba atrapada) avanzó hacia delante una distancia irrisoria.

"_Pobre Michel_" pensó Chris "_la _señora Daniels la quería tanto". Pero no se tentó el corazón para acabar con el sufrimiento del cánido; una bala en su cráneo y Michel dejó de moverse.

Descanse en paz Michel Daniels. Punto, así era la vida, corta; no importaba cómo había ido a parar bajo la repisa y ya estaba muerta. No tenía quién le llorara y su existencia dejó el mundo en silencio… Un silencio que embargó la casa luego del efímero estruendo del balazo. Ni una mosca volaba. El pelambre de _It_ estaba erizado y la boca de Leon continuaba pastosa.

"_¿Mamá?_" caviló el rubio…

¿Qué había hecho Michel antes de que llagaran? ¿Por qué tanto silencio? ¿Por qué no habían oído siquiera un grito de sobresalto de una dama cuarentona luego del disparo? ¿Es que no había nadie ahí que gritara por el repentino estruendo? ¿Es que no había nadie vivo ahí?... ¿Nadie?

La sola idea de sopesar el _sí_ aterrorizaba a Leon, le carcomía por dentro, por eso decidió espantar todas las preguntas y sus posibles respuestas y empezar a revisar la casa. Necesitaba hacer algo, quemar energía antes de que el nudo en su garganta le ahogara.

— Busca en el patio trasero— dijo Chris a Jill luego de que el rubio saliera de ahí.

Por otra parte, _It_ también inició su propia y minuciosa revisión, guiándose por su olfato; y ya que Ada y Billy no tenían vela en el entierro, aguardaron afuera, cuidando la entrada. Steve no tenía ganas de estar con ellos, mucho menos con Ada, y siguió en silencio a Leon a lo largo de toda su búsqueda.

"Seguro que ella está bien" quiso decir el pelirrojo en más de una ocasión, para animar, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían. Consolar no era para él, ni aunque se tratara de Leon, a quien quería con fervor.

Cuando nadie te ha consolado antes, ¿cómo aprendes tú a hacerlo?... No puedes, y Steve decidió quedarse callado antes que meter la pata en un experimento de "Haber si acaso mis palabras llegan a animarte por casualidad".

/.-._It'_s POV.-./

¿Por qué no estaba ahí?… ¿Por qué no estaba ahí?... Leon la merecía; por Natura que así era. Buena madre, encantadora dama, alegre y tierna, que animaba y sabía lo límites establecer. Leon la merecía…pero ella no estaba más ahí.

La búsqueda debía comenzar, la latente reserva de fracasar…no causó desanimo en mí. Mas en Leon, su mirada entristecida le delataba traicionara; y el nudo en la garganta, desapercibido no pasaba, no hablaba, era un mudo pragmático, convencional. Las palabras, antes de salir de su boca, le hubieran rasgado la garganta como cuerdas ásperas aferradas al viento y bañadas en sollozos que a veces el humano no quiere dejar salir aunque la angustia le esté matando. El silencio era mejor, menos mortal y más sosegado, casi un amigo de los que atraviesan lagos de amargura y se empapan de su aflicción.

Qué mal día era ése… Abarrotada de zombies insulsos mi cabeza, sucio y caminando donde los humanos me llevaban, con Ada, con Steve, Natura lejos de mí y la plaga creciendo y 'viviendo', la madre de Leon sin paradero. ¿Dónde estaba?... Oh, correcto, mi trabajo era ése.

Y es que no era fácil, su olor llenaba la casa nostálgicamente.

Pasé la nariz por la alfombra del pasillo, entre los muebles de ahí, elevando la cabeza hasta la base de los cuadros, más arriba de la cenefa… Tela raída, vieja, a eso olía; a la casa de una anciana…y yo a la caza de su búsqueda.

Leon impotente, Ada en sus mentiras (su costumbre), yo en mi mundo de perro-lobo, Steve con sus nervios de alambre —oxidado, por supuesto—; Billy como el cancerbero del lugar, sin inmiscuirse en la búsqueda, prioridad; Chris, amigo; Jill, compañera, apoyo. Y el día no paraba, no daba respiro; el Sol avanzaba con parsimonia y todo sufrimiento se dilataba con el calor…

Fuera error, o por mera condena de mi estirpe, Chris pasó… ¡Me pisó!... ¡Me pisó la mano que arrastro, sin consenso, sin autorización! Murmuró algo… ¿Perdón?... No importa, siguió de largo por el pasillo adelantándose a donde yo ya caminaba: El baño… Santo recinto con una bañera que yo tuve alguna vez que probar…

Leon recién me conocía —yo le había salvado la vida— y tuvo el descaro de darme un baño en pleno invierno… Nevaba poco ese día, mas me metió en la tina a la fuerza. Su madre, algo sobre las pulgas había dicho, ¡pero yo no tenía!

Y al fin, ¿quién gastó si tiempo en mí? ¿Quién me secó el pelo luego del forzoso baño? ¿Quién arropó y acogió a este extraño en un día de frialdad?... No fue toda la familia Kennedy, reunida en el cálido hogar por motivo de la festividad… Fue Zahra… Fue Leon…

Y al abrir Chris de golpe la puerta atrancada del baño y ver a Zahra a través del marco de madera con sus labios pálidos y una mano en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta me ahogó el gemido que estuvo a punto de escapar… No estaba ahí… Zahra realmente no estaba ahí; por más que la buscase nunca hallaría su alma porque ésta se había ido con el último latido de se corazón. Se había ido…y Leon no merecía esto. La aflicción… El dolor. ¿Por qué se marchó?

La cara de horror, los sorprendidos ojos de Chris clavados en los fríos e idos de Zarha, convenciéronme de no querer ver eso en Leon. ¿Y si era tarde?... Ya iba hacia allá, jalado por el sonido del portazo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer?... Si la veía, se derrumbaría. ¿Impedirlo? Tal vez… Como guardián, no deseaba verlo herido.

Decídete, ¡decídete!

Le corté el paso. Esponjado mi pelo, los colmillos fuera.

— ¡Detente! — Pero no quería oírme, sordo estaba por la adrenalina— ¡Alto!

Mordí su pierna, sin fuerza. El pantalón, ganchado quedó a mis dientes… Lo jalé, lo jalé con fuerza. No debía verla, no merecía algo así.

— ¡Cierra la puerta! — y Chris pareció entender. Un portazo y pronunció algo, a Leon, que no era una gran idea entrar al baño.

— Apártate— le dijo Leon, luego me gritó: — ¡_It_! Déjame.

Obedecerle no era opción, no figuraba en la lista. No y otra vez ¡no!

Que no la viera, por Natura que yo no deseaba que la viera.

Gruñí, jalé, rasgué…decidido a detenerlo. Volvió a gritar y el pasillo se encogió. En su corazón, una fisura figuró y la desesperación brotó lentamente.

¿Por qué se lastimaba a sí mismo? ¿Por qué? Que la dejara ir.

Chris lo sujetó de los hombros. Le solté. Me adueñé de la puerta del baño.

Un guardián… Protegerlo… Tenía que protegerlo.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

El barullo resonaba en el pasillo, el cual se le antojaba cada más pequeño a los ahí presentes, y no eran sólo tres, Jill y Steve también estaban.

Los gritos se propagaban más allá del lugar, fuera de la casa, pero aún así, ni Billy o Ada encontraron muy conveniente entrar; eran…asuntos de familia, prácticamente.

Y, además, eran tres contra Leon, más gente no hacía falta para defender el argumento de Jill, _It_ y Chris de "No entres ahí o se te zafará un tornillo. Deseamos lo mejor para ti".

No era justo que ellos decidieran, aunque fuese por su bien, lo que debía ver o no. Era un adulto, no necesitaba que lo tomaran de la mano para explicarle las cosas de la vida.

Finalmente, harto de que, por la fuerza. Chris no lo dejara entrar, siguió de largo por el pasillo. El nudo en la garganta no le abandonaba todavía y se sentía incapaz.

Salió al patio trasero, dando un portazo y dejando atrás a los otros. Se sentía…vacío, triste. El Sol le lastimaba los ojos; y el dolor, su alma. Se quedó de pie a mitad del patio.

Ya sabía que Zahra no se hallaba ahí, entonces ¿para qué ver su cuerpo frío? ¿Para qué mirar la expresión de dolor que no había abandonado su rostro horas después de la muerte? ¿Para qué torturarse?... ¿Era por la curiosidad inherente al ser humano? ¿Por morbo?

"_No…_". Leon sabía por qué era, en el fondo, lo entendía bien.

Y en ese momento, bajo la luz del día y de agonías y dolores abarrotados, dos corazones heridos fundieron su sufrimiento en un abrazo…

"_No me gusta_ verte triste" soltó Steve, saliendo de la casa. Era el único que no estaba en su contra ahora.

Leon lo miró sin responder y con idéntico sentimiento porque temía que los ojos del huérfano no volvieran a brillar como antes luego de lo de Luis.

— Sólo quisiera verla…una última vez— murmuró el rubio.

Steve no tenía palabras para consolarlo; trataba de lidiar con su propio dolor y al mismo tiempo continuar con su vida; únicamente se pegó al pecho del rubio y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Trataba de arrancar su mente del recuerdo de Zahra.

"_Mírame a mí_, déjala ir… Céntrate en mí, por favor… Yo estoy vivo y te necesito. Te necesito" imploraba.

— Steve…— musitó justo en su oído y convirtió el abrazo en algo mutuo.

No les preocupaba que los vieran, el dolor en sus vidas les hacía pasar las extrañas condiciones de su relación a segundo término.

El abrazo era lo importante, el contacto y la tibieza de otra alma que también lloraba, lo relevante, la idea de tener alguien a su lado y vivir juntos lo que el destino les deparara.

Un dulce beso en los labios y una caricia después, el dolor parecía haber amainado.

.-.

El pasillo le parecía Leon ahora tan grande, eterno de recorrer. Vacío como estaba, sólo con _It_ ante la puerta del baño, adquiría una nostalgia que le embargaba de pies a cabeza.

— Ve con los demás— habló el policía al joven—, deben estar afuera, y diles que vamos a irnos de aquí, que vamos a ir por Claire y a salir de la ciudad. Te alcanzo en un minuto.

El albino alzó las orejas. No le cuadraba el tono de Leon, era decidido y tramaba algo.

— No hagas esto— le pidió Steve—. Vámonos ya. No tienes por qué verla…

— Vete, de verdad voy a estar bien, lo juro.

El joven quiso protestar más, pero no quería pasarse del lado de los que creían saber qué era mejor para el rubio. Allende, creía en su palabra. Se fue cojeando, apoyándose en la pared y confiando en la fuerza de Leon.

Cuando el pelirrojo se hubo marchado, una palabra salió de la boca de Kennedy: "_It_", y el susodicho estampó su mirada en los ojos grisáceos de Leon.

Chris lo había delegado como guardián de la puerta de la discordia porque confiaba en su inteligencia, su determinación y, además, porque el cariño que le tenía a Kennedy lo obligaría a impedir que éste cruzara la puerta.

— "¿Cómo estás tan seguro de la capacidad de un animal así?" — había vuelto Jill a poner en tela de juicio a _It_.

— "Te consiguió tu blusa azul, ¿o no?" — le había argumentado Redfield.

Y así era que el albino se encontraba como cancerbero.

— _It_— le volvió a llamar su 'dueño'.

El perro-lobo se mantuvo firme y sin mover un músculo.

— ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

"_No, no, no_ y de nuevo no".

El rubio se arrodilló frente al de ojos azules; éste se tensó, no temía que Leon intentara algo desconcertante o que jugara sucio —lo conocía— pero si llegaba a ser así, estaba dispuesto incluso a morderle la piel.

El rubio le palmeó los pómulos, le acarició el sedoso pelaje del cuello…

"_Quiere ablandarme_" pensó _It_.

— Escucha… Realmente escucha— empezó a hablarle con calma en lo que era poco más que un susurro apenas audible—: Lo que voy a pedirte lo diré sólo una vez, sólo en este momento y quiero que me ayudes— Lo miraba a los ojos con decisión, con anhelo y esperanza—. Quiero…que me dejes abrir esta puerta…que me dejes ver del otro lado…

La voz de Leon se apagaba con lentitud y las palabras empezaron a ahogarse y a morir en su boca.

—… Déjame hacer esto, es…es algo que necesito… Algo que quiero…que quiero hacer. No me negarás esto…

"_¡No lo escuches!_" se gritaba a sí mismo el albino, pero la voz de ese hombre, que se quebraba poco a poco, le seducía y no podía dejar de escucharlo.

— _It_…quiero que me dejes ver a mi madre…una última vez…

"_No pidas eso_, no le pidas las llaves de la puerta a un guardián".

—…Déjame…despedirme de ella…— y la voz de Leon Kennedy se rompió por completo en la última palabra antes de que el inminente llanto reclamara sus ojos.

"_Por favor no_ vayas a llorar… Eso nos lastima… No lo hagas".

Pero era inevitable que las lágrimas cayeran por su propio peso, no se les podía detener.

_It _no tenía corazón para seguir mirándolo a los ojos, apartó la vista así como su cuerpo de la entrada del baño. Si los lobos pudiesen llorar, éste lo hubiera hecho, por impotencia, por tristeza… Por más fuerte que se hubiese sentido —o de verdad sido— no tenía la capacidad para enfrentar los ojos de Leon, llorosos, llenos de melancolía y deseos, porque toda su fuerza (existente o imaginaria) era doblegada por lo que sentía hacia el rubio; por eso tuvo que apartarse, dejar de ser un guardián y comportarse comprensivo. Se doblegó porque lo que Leon le pedía…lo pedía de corazón.

Así, las bisagras rechinaron al abrirse la puerta y ese aire de desconcierto que reina sobre las cosas muertas se posesionó de Leon. _It _por su parte, se marchó; ya había visto a Zahra y no poseía el morbo suficiente como para mirarla de nuevo.

Al instante en que el rubio tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su madre, las preguntas se le echaron encima como bestias salvajes y hambrientas… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba muerta? ¿Cuánto pasó ahí dentro antes de desfallecer? ¿Había sufrido? ¿Habría sido un infarto? ¿Se habría encontrado en el baño cuando el virus tocó ese sector de la ciudad? ¿Michel la habría orillado a refugiarse ahí? ¿Había tenido la desdicha de ver gente muerta caminar por las calles?...

Pero entre más preguntas, menos quería saber. La ignorancia era un velo que le cubría los ojos a los detalles y a las cosas aterradoras.

— Mamá— susurró como si en realidad ella estuviese ahí para escucharlo.

Aún tenía la cara húmeda y no enjugaba sus lágrimas porque tenía presente que derramaría más.

— Vengo a…decirte algo…

Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y con el más estúpido, inocente e ingenuo de los cuidados colocó el cuerpo de su madre contra la pared, dejándola sentada junto a la bañera.

— Voy a irme…— dijo y le cerró los párpados para luego arreglarle el cuello de la blusa.

Ella llevaba algo no muy formal para morir, pero de todas formas su hijo quitó las arrugas de la tela y el cabello de su frente… Lo tenía encanecido desde hacía algún tiempo.

—…pero antes te digo que fuiste la mejor madre que yo hubiera podido pedir. — Más lágrima cayeron —. Y también estoy aquí porque quería despedirme… Decirte adiós.

En ese momento, la voz de Leon no se quebraba, era firme, agradable y resuelta.

El rubio se levantó del suelo de mosaicos blancos.

— Debo irme.

Contempló una vez más el cuerpo frío, las ojeras y las arrugas de la piel, los labios que habían perdido su tonalidad rosada y trató de ser fuerte y no desmoronarse porque tenía la convicción de que Zahra había vivido su vida y, allende, que había cierto pelirrojo que lo necesitaba cuerdo e íntegro para poder amarlo.

— Adiós, mamá… Adiós…

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Galdor C._


	12. Separación

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **12**.- **Separación**

Corrían… Casi era de noche. Chris estaba empapado en sudor y no contaba ya con muchas balas en su arma (aunque tenían más munición, pero, indiscutiblemente, correr les había parecido más razonable), pero ya no importaba, el peligro había quedado atrás —al parecer—. Las decenas de zombies que hacía alguna hora o menos habían encontrado, no tuvieron las condiciones para correr por más de diez cuadras para alcanzar el alimento. Qué lástima; los humanos vivos habían sido más rápidos, obviamente, pero ahora se hallaban fuera de ruta, más que exhaustos y con menos balas.

Haciendo un recuento, se dirigían a la casa de Redfield (en busca de Claire) cuando llegaron al extremo de que: al mirar a la derecha, veían zombies; al mirar a la izquierda, veían zombies; al agachar la vista, veían un zombie arrastrándose. Gastaron balas inútilmente intentando limpiar su camino, pero finalmente tuvieron que desviarse. Ahora, Steve estaba que se moría, no aguantaba sus heridas, le hormigueaban y del dolor tenía entumidas algunas partes del cuerpo. A ratos no sentía, el agudo dolor era la anestesia que se mitigaba a sí mismo.

"_Leon, necesito descansar_" llamaba al rubio en cuyos hombros de apoyaba "De verdad…ya no puedo más".

"_Tranquilo, creo que _ya los dejamos bastante atrás".

— Chris, detente un segundo.

El de pelo castaño jadeaba mientras aún seguía trotando a la cabeza del grupo. Leon y Steve iban atrás (por las condiciones del pelirrojo).

— Para, ¿quieres?... Todos estamos cansados— le pidió Jill a Redfield—. Y así vemos qué vamos a hacer.

Si por Chris fuera, seguiría corriendo hasta dar con su hermana y salir de El Paso, pero si Leon y Jill le pedían que se detuviera…

En el acto, Steve se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, muerto de cansado y aspirando enormes bocanadas de aire. Había perdido varias cosas: Noción del tiempo, sensación de dolor en las piernas —ahora solamente todo le hormigueaba— y una muñequera (la del brazo izquierdo) causa de que un zombie había intentado jalarlo hacia sí. Pero también había ganado algo: Un dolor de cabeza.

Lamentablemente, cuando tenía jaqueca a similar, no esplendía como a él le gustaba: No lo controlaba tan bien y a veces había demasiadas voces en su cabeza, voces que no buscaba, o incluso (en ciertas ocasiones) todo se apagaba y no podía captar ni un ápice de pensamiento.

Quería dormir… Tumbarse a mitad de la calle y quedar dormido para no sentir ni escuchar nada más que el jadeo del rubio a su lado.

— Bien… ¿Dónde estamos? — Chris trató de ubicarse pero sólo veía edificios de ladrillo, altos y viejos, sin siquiera reconocer uno. La calle era, ciertamente, estrecha y no había un solo señalamiento a la vista—. Oh no, creo que nos desviamos más de lo que pensaba— murmuró mirando en todas direcciones pero Jill alcanzó a oírlo.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Y en dónde estamos?

Él se encogió de hombros. Obviamente, no lo sabía.

El Solo continuaba andando, ocultándose en el horizonte y abandonando la ciudad antes de que la noche llegara y las criaturas más espeluznantes salieran de sus agujeros.

Billy se sentó en la acera, con la espalda contra un hidrante. Tenía las botas llenas de sangre y el cabello revuelto. ¡Cómo odiaba esa ciudad! Ahí había pasado los peores días de su vida. Si salía vivo, se mudaría más al norte, a Oregon, tal vez, o a Wisconsin; lo que fuese que estuviese un par de estados lejos de Texas.

.-.

Era una zona de fábricas viejas y bodegas, eso ya lo tenían bien claro. El problema es que se hallaban aún demasiado lejos de la casa de Claire y ya oscurecía.

— ¡Si nos vamos ya llega…!

— ¡No! ¡No me estás escuchando! — le gritaba Billy—. No podemos andar por ahí a media noche. ¿Crees que es muy seguro?

— ¡¿Y tú crees que quiero dejar que mi hermana pase otra noche sola en un lugar así?!

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes si está sola!

— ¡Podría estarlo y eso no me deja tranquilo!— vociferó Chris.

La verdad es que Billy creía que la chica en cuestión, fuese quien fuese, ya estaría muerta. Las 'cosas' que había visto en El Paso no dejaban mucho margen al "Está viva por suerte". Una persona…Una sola persona, no tenía muchas posibilidades. Pero un grupo…tal vez. Y con suerte en exceso (la suerte de Leon, _It_, Ada y Steve) se podía evadir a la muerte un tiempo, aunque tentarla no era buena idea.

— ¡Tu hermana…— "_seguro está muerta!_"… No… Billy no era así. No podía decirle eso a Redfield.

— ¡No hables de Claire! No la conoces.

La discusión se prolongaba. Suerte que ninguno de los dos traía arma o ya se habrían matado.

Los demás estaban sentados en la entrada de una pequeña bodega… "Índigo"-algo se llamaba, y la fachada era azul. La rampa de acceso para discapacitados tenías marcas de sangre y, ahí enfrente, en el cajón azul, había un auto abandonado. Al costado de éste era donde Chris y Billy reñían.

Jill cuidaba la ametralladora de Redfield (de loca se la iba a dar) y Ada tenía, en su mano izquierda, la M1911 y, en la derecha, su Browning H P (igual, de loca le entregaba su arma a Billy).

Y es que la discusión ya hasta rayaba lo cómico: Dos hombres 'maduros' peleando como niños sobre un asunto serio, y cuando alguien más intentaba entrar en la pelea simplemente era desoído como si no existiera.

Por eso estaban sentados como espectadores, hastiados de la riña pero incapaces de irrumpir en ella para terminarla.

"_Podríamos seguir buscando _a Claire" se dirigió el rubio al huérfano sin quitar la mirada de la discusión "si se callaran ya y nos pusiéramos en marcha".

Leon no esperaba una respuesta muy profunda a su comentario, sino únicamente un simple asentimiento por parte de Steve…pero ni siquiera eso obtuvo.

"…".

"¿Steve? ¿Me oíste?".

El policía rubio giró la cabeza hacía el joven… Lo encontró durmiendo recargado en la fachada del lugar, un poco atrás y a su derecha, casi junto a la rampa para discapacitados. El muchacho tenía la espalda encorvada, las rodillas un poco elevadas, los dedos de sus manos entrelazados y descansando sobre su vientre, la boca abierta —respirando por ella— y la cabeza ladeada contra el muro. Parecía que dormía tan a placer, despreocupado.

¿Qué? ¿La discusión lo había arrullado? ¿Cómo podía estar tan a gusto?

Leon temió que Steve despertara sobresaltado por los gritos de aquellos hombres en el estacionamiento y digamos que le pareció muy factible que se le moviera el mundo y se 'deslizara accidentalmente' por la rampa para discapacitados… Vamos, que tuviera un despertar accidentado por dormirse cerca de un lugar no muy horizontal.

El rubio se sentó junto a él y le rodeó los hombros atrayéndolo hacia sí, dejó su rifle a un lado y por un momento se dedicó exclusivamente a contemplar su rostro sucio y su cabello desordenado. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y el aire que llenaba sus pulmones se colaba a través de ellos… Por Natura, ¡era verdad!... Era un ángel, ni más ni menos. Un ángel, remilgoso, sin religión, sin familia, sin un Dios, fastidioso, pero un ángel.

Leon juraba que no podría verse mejor más que con alas y una aureola.

— Mmmh…— Steve se removió bajo el brazo de Leon y buscó más del calor que siempre procuraba.

Nadie los veía, los demás estaban embelesados en la discusión, y el rubio le lamió una mejilla a Steve. Éste pareció dar un pequeño jadeo o suspiro, fuera porque sintió el gesto de Leon o porque tenía una pesadilla, mas luego volvió a callar por un rato hasta que pareció querer pronunciar algo entre sueños…

—…a…mad…— susurraba.

Leon le escuchaba sin descifrar el mensaje… De hecho, era el único que le escuchaba: Jill estaba cuatro metros a la izquierda, del otro lado de un bote de basura y cenicero; _It_ y Ada se hallaban aún más allá y los gritos de Chris o Coen opacaban cualquier murmullo o sonido de Steve.

El rubio continuó poniendo atención al huérfano hasta que éste se estremeció y pronunció completa la palabra que sus labios entrecortaban…

—…madre…— y entonces volvió a quedarse en paz, durmiendo como bebé después de haber sacado eso de su pecho.

A Leon le pareció extraño que pronunciara es palabra pues sentía que no tenía nada que ver con Zahra. Lamentablemente, el rubio no sabía cómo comprobarlo, no tenía idea de cómo ver en la mente de Steve y de sus pensamientos no le llegaba ni un ápice. Tampoco quería despertarlo únicamente para preguntarle, hubiese sido egoísta y, ciertamente, le gustaba verlo dormir.

Su inconciencia tal vez despertaba aún más ese sentido protector que manaba de Leon y, le pesara a quien le pesara, el ocaso hacía al huérfano más atractivo a los ojos de Kennedy. ¿Irrelevante? Tal vez; pero a Leon le gustaba cómo la muerte de un Sol al final de la calle acentuaba y hacía más llamativo el cabello y las facciones de Steve. La piel de su rostro y sus brazos era más morena, pero Leon sabía que bajo la ropa era un tanto menos; había probado esa piel antes, la había olido y visto lo bastante cerca como para deducir que el joven no solía o no gustaba de tomar el Sol. Y esto a su vez le hacía _querer creer_ que el cuerpo del muchacho no había sido visto por muchos ojos, lo cual era una estupidez pues Leon estaba bien enterado de la promiscuidad del pelirrojo. Aunque, se vale soñar, ¿no?

Pero he aquí, en este punto de historia, que todos los sueños de Leon, Chris y Jill, se dispararon hasta las nubes impulsados por esperanza hueca…sólo para caer de nuevo y hacerse trizas.

El inconfundible ruido de las hélices de un helicóptero fue lo que quebró la discusión entre Billy y Chris antes de que ésta alcanzara su momento más álgido… Ahí, los sueños y esperanza parecieron tambalearse en incertidumbre.

— Es… ¿un helicóptero? — No podía creerlo: que estuvieran buscando sobrevivientes y que los hubieran hallado, porque eso tenía que ser: Búsqueda y rescate.

Leon despertó al pelirrojo cuando la esperanza empezó a crecer ante la idea de ser salvados. El ruido de las aspas se acercaba con una lentitud tortuosa al tiempo que Coen y Chris quitaban la vista del otro para elevarla al cielo enrojecido.

Jill se puso de pie casi en un salto, llena de alegría, cuando el helicóptero emergió de detrás de una vieja fábrica…pero no le desconcertó en lo más mínimo que la aeronave no portara símbolos del estado de Texas o menos aún de los Estados Unidos o de algún cuerpo de rescate, porque en verdad lo único que tenía era el logo de una compañía sin vela en un entierro así…aparentemente.

Steve, por su parte, a pesar del dolor de cabeza y la confusión de haber despertado por los zarandeos de Leon, logró reconocer el símbolo a los costados del helicóptero con una facilidad asombrosa… Lo había visto bastantes veces como para no olvidarlo en años…pero…lo había visto en hospitales, en los cuales excursionaba con frecuencia por sus intentos de _partida_. ¿Qué hacía el logo de una compañía de medicamentos sobre un helicóptero que sobrevolaba una ciudad caótica?

— Umbrella… — murmuró. Le era desconcertante. Ver ahí un helicóptero de la AFI pidiendo indicaciones para llegar al bosque de Chapultepec le hubiese parecido mil veces más cuerdo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aquí! — gritaba Jill. En ella, la esperanza y los sueños casi llegaban al pico.

Y ¿cuándo fue el declive? ¿Cuándo se precipitó todo buen presentimiento al carajo?... Cuando el helicóptero quedó tres cuartos de perfil, la puerta se abrió y un hombre que asía una ametralladora asomó de él; cuando empezaron a llover balas; cuando Billy gritó y cayó al piso al tiempo que la palabra _Umbrella_ rondaba su aturdida mente… Ahí, todo pensamiento positivo se fue al diablo.

Chris arrastró a Coen jalándolo de los brazos, intentando alejarlo de las ráfagas de balas, entretanto el hombre de cabello largo se quejaba y su cuerpo dejaba un rastro escarlata en el estacionamiento.

— Billy— murmuró Ada al verlo herido.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se dejó sentir apenas Coen hubo sido arrastrado detrás del auto en el cajón para discapacitados, una tan fuerte que dobló las rodillas de Steve cuando él y Leon se dirigían a un costado de la bodega (fuera del alcance de las balas), tan salvaje que el helicóptero se sacudió por unos inciertos segundos y el hombre de la ametralladora se tambaleó, dejando de disparar y sujetándose a la puerta con vértigo…pero, curiosamente, no era un ráfaga tan fuerte para evitar que Ada tomara la M1911 de Billy y que una bala de ésta fuera a parar a la mano con la que el hombre del helicóptero se sujetaba de la puerta… O tal vez, eso no era algo que el viento quisiera evitar.

Ni tarda ni perezosa otra ráfaga llegó y el helicóptero volvió a tambalearse sin darle tiempo al hombre herido a casi nada, quien en medio de un grito se desplomó de la aeronave.

.-.-.-.

Norman era un gran piloto, de hecho, llevaba dos años trabajando para Umbrella y nunca había existido una sola queja de su desempeño; pero cuando la nave se sacudió —y cabe destacar que la puerta del lado de Jack estaba abierta— éste último no pudo evitar gritarle.

— ¡Cabrón! ¡Ten cuidado con esta cosa! — vociferó luego de dejar de disparar y sujetarse fuertemente a la puerta con su mano enguantada.

— ¡No soy yo! — se justificó Norman estabilizando el helicóptero.

— ¡Bah! — espetó Jack.

A su lado iba sentado Abraham (quien en verdad no le profesaba mucha simpatía): — Cierra el hocico, es el mejor piloto que tenemos.

Norman no le prestó atención al cumplido de Abraham… Miraba hacia abajo, donde una mujer de vestido negro comenzó a alzar un arma en dirección a ellos; y entonces, a Norman le se le ocurrió la brillante y fugaz idea de mover el armatoste que mantenía el culo de los tres lejos del piso y de los zombies a ser que acaso aquella mujer tuviera intenciones de disparar. No obstante, el balazo vino primero y otra sacudida hizo que Jack cayera al tiempo que la mano le sangraba y un grito de horror le traspasaba los labios.

Con la caída…se le rompió el cuello.

— ¡Vámonos! — vociferó Abraham, quien no había movido un solo músculo para evitar que Jack se desplomara con todo y su ametralladora.

— ¡Vámonos ya! — insistió— ¡Seguiremos buscando en otra parte!

Norman miró a través del cristal del helicóptero por un segundo… La mujer continuaba ahí…

"_Bah, todos sabían_ que Jack era un antipático".

.-.-.-.

A Steve le temblaban las piernas aún diez minutos después de lo ocurrido causa de la sospechosa retirada de los hombres —porque lo que ellos buscaban no estaba ahí—, como si haberles disparado intentando darles muerte hubiese sido un juego; causa también de ver el logo de una importante farmacéutica estampado en los costados del helicóptero; de escuchar los disparos mezclados con el ruido de las hélices y después el golpe seco del cuerpo de Jack; le temblaban las piernas sólo de ver la sangre de Billy empapando su ropa y marcando el estacionamiento como una señal de un ritual satánico… Bueno, tal vez era una gran exageración (puesto que Coen sólo había recibido tres roces); pero a decir verdad, Steve le tenía gran pavor a la sangre…

La primera vez que se cortó las venas lo encontraron inconciente en el piso de su departamento, pero el desmayo no fue por falta del líquido granate, de eso nada; se había asustado tanto al verse empapado de rojo que perdió el conocimiento. Si bien Steve no se andaba con niñerías, tampoco era un super-hombre; tenía sus fobias y sus miedos.

Aquella vez en la estación de policía, cuando los ojos ámbar lo perseguían, había llegado a agradecer la oscuridad en un momento de locura porque de haberse podido ver el cuerpo ensangrentado quizás hubiera caído desmayado…

— ¡Billy!

Ada se arrodilló junto a él… No iba a desangrase, pero haberlo visto caer en medio de los disparos fue bastante…mhmm…preocupante, a decir verdad.

Aunque (también a decir verdad) el prófugo solamente tenía un ligero roce cerca del hombro, uno en el tobillo (fue lo que lo hizo caer) y el más considerable en el brazo izquierdo.

Aún así, a Chris le asombró la suerte de ese hombre al revisarlo y corroborar que sus heridas eran superficiales. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo alguien tenía una puta suerte así, eh?

.-.

/.-. Billy's POV .-./

Decidido… Me marchaba esa misma noche. Herido o no, iba a irme. ¡No dejaría que Umbrella continuara jugando con las vidas de las personas, que matara a los pocos sobrevivientes que habíamos ahí como un juego de tiro al blanco! ¡No dejaría que se llevaran de ahí a Birkin con vida, que lo sacaran de esa ciudad como si nada hubiese pasado!

Tenía que encontrar primero a Birkin y matarlo para que todo conocimiento del virus muriera con él, para que Umbrella no continuara con sus experimentos…

Por eso estuve tantos días oculto en la ciudad en lugar de huir… ¡Dios, por eso estaba ahí! ¡Por eso! ¡Para matar a William y que Umbrella se olvidara de él y de su proyecto! ¡Para que no vieran futuro en esa endemoniada idea de revivir a los muertos!

Después de todo, Umbrella nunca le había dado tanta importancia a lo que investigaba Birkin, se trataba de una prueba piloto, de un "¿qué tal si…?" y nada más. Por eso creí que no mandarían a nadie a rescatar a Birkin, porque pensé que no les importaba… Pero ahora que las cosas se han salido de control…

Espero estar a tiempo… Espero que no sea tarde… Espero poder matar a Birkin yo mismo.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

— Tenemos que quedaros aquí hoy— decía Ada—. Ya oscureció y Billy está herido… Tiene que descansar— Exageraba, ambos los sabían… Recién había caído la noche y Coen ya estaba puesto de pie.

— Pero Claire…— Comenzó a protestar Chris.

— Ella tiene razón— habló Leon—. Y todos estamos cansados. Mira a Steve… No puede dar un paso más. Si quieres tú y yo vamos a buscar a Claire…pero que los demás se queden a descansar. Si la encontramos volvemos aquí, pero…

Era utópico… Era darle a Chris esperanza hueca y él lo entendía porque un mensaje subliminal venía implícito: "No será fácil encontrar a tu hermana con vida. Soy tu amigo y puedo acompañarte hasta el final del camino pero creo que no conduce a ninguna parte. No caminaremos para simplemente encontrarla y volver…".

— No… Déjalo así… Claire estará bien— dijo apático y con la mirada ida.

No lo creía en realidad, no como se oía… Tal vez el "Estar bien" no tenía que ser referente a este mundo, ¿verdad? Quizás la resignación le comenzaba a invadir de a poco.

¿Es difícil resignarse? ¿Es difícil en realidad?... ¿Era esa sensación la que anegaba a Chris o era la confianza de que Claire sí estaría bien?

Tal vez la madre de todos estaba sonriendo.

.-.

La Luna, a pesar de no estar llena, brillaba en el cielo de la noche como la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando salgamos de aquí? — se dirigió Leon a sí mismo.

Se hallaba en compañía de _It_ y miraba con curiosidad a través de la puerta, hacia la Luna o, en su defecto, hacia el estacionamiento y al cadáver que ahí yacía.

Lo habían registrado. Le quitaron la ametralladora y revisaron su ropa pero no encontraron nada realmente útil. No le dieron ningún entierro digno, nada, ni un adiós. No llevaba consigo identificaciones o similar; en su uniforme, el bordado "Umbrella" no despejaba muchas dudas. Simplemente…lo habían dejado ahí.

Ahora estaban dentro de la bodega, se disponían a pasar la noche ahí. Leon hacía la primera guardia; estaba sentado en el piso, justo frente a la doble puerta de cristal, con las piernas estiradas cuan largas eran e _It _ descansando las cabeza sobre una de ellas… Parecía dormir, mas sólo tenía los ojos cerrados.

A la espalda del rubio se hallaba el mostrador, en el cual se recargaban tanto él como su rifle.

_It_ suspiró.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando nos vallamos de aquí o alguien nos rescate, voy a comprarte una pizza tamaño familiar para ti solo… ¿De qué la quieres? Carnes frías, seguro ¿eh?

El albino movió el rabo y continuó acurrucado.

— Quién sabe, tal vez y sí no rescate alguien. ¿Crees que los de Greenpeace vengan por ti? — le preguntó.

Su mascota abrió lo ojos y lo miró. Parecía sonreír, parecían hacerle gracia sus comentarios. Pero lo más extraño era que daba la impresión de entender lo que el rubio decía.

— Sí… Seguro Greepeace viene por este cachorro. Con un poco de suerte podrían confundirte con un lobo. ¿Por casualidad no estás en peligro de extinción? Porque creo que así se darían más prisa en venir.

La mascota bostezó y se echó de lado con la espalda al mostrador y la cabeza sobre el muslo de Leon. Volvió a suspirar.

El policía le acarició el cuello mientras miraba la Luna a través de las puertas de vidrio.

Un día más ahí, una noche más…

.-.-.-.

Ada, sumida en total reflexión, se hallaba en la parte trasera de la bodega, sola. ¿Cómo hacer para que Billy se fuera en busca de Birkin sin levantar sospechas?... Eso le aquejaba un poco, al igual que la 'condición' de Coen (otra exageración). Hey, él estaba bien.

"_¿Y si voy_ con él?" se preguntó, pero de inmediato acalló esa idea. Ella debía quedarse y salir de la ciudad con todos los demás; era lo que la madre de todos quería y mandaba. Además, debía limar asperezas con Steve. Considerando que eran de los poco sobrevivientes, resultaba muy difícil seguir evitándose. Ella y él tenían que hablar, sostener una charla y que la mujer sacara de su pecho _eso_ que llevaba tiempo molestándola, que le dijera a Steve las cosas que sabía y que siempre le ocultó por creerlo demasiado inmaduro.

A fin de cuentas, ¿quién era ella para negarle algunas verdades que le concernían?

Bah, daba igual; lo había hecho porque mucha información de 'esa' clase en una cabecita así de inestable no hubiera dado como resultado algo bueno. Pero pronto hablarían, sí, y Steve se daría por enterado de un par de cosas relevantes.

Billy llegó a donde estaba Ada. Ambos se miraron largo rato sin decir una palabra hasta que la mujer rompió el silencio

— Debes irte— le dijo y evadió su mirada.

Él no respondió. ¡Por supuesto que ya lo sabía!...pero… ¿lo aceptaba, le gustaba?

— Encontraré una manera para que te den por muerto. Será fácil

"_Wow, qué alegría_ me da oír eso" pensó con sorna.

El hombre de cabello largo dio unos pasos hasta la pared y se recargó en ella. Sus heridas, vendadas, ya no dolían.

— Billy— le llamó al ver que no respondía—. Billy…— "_Por Natura, di_ algo o te haré marchar a punta de cachetadas".

— Billy…

Se estaba exasperando…

Ella se acercó a él caminando a trancos.

— ¡Di algo o márchate de una vez! — vociferó.

Ada estaba algo desconcertada, enfadada quizá, y se inclinó para tomar al hombre de su ropa y exigirle una respuesta. ¡Él no podía simplemente decir "No" y acobardarse! ¡No podía dar marcha atrás justo ahora!

No obstante, antes de que ella lograra aprisionar la playera de Coen entre sus delgados dedos, él tomó su muñeca con fuerza suficiente para detenerla y desconcertarla aún más pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

De nuevo, la asiática murmuró el nombre del otro mientras, esta vez, se miraban cara. Cabe destacar que por la posición de Ada, Billy hubiese podido tener un panorama de las mil maravillas; cúlpese al escote de ella. No obstante, eso no le importaba gran cosa al prófugo, sonreía, de hecho; pero porque había logrado hacer enfadar a Ada y ver esa expresión en una mujer _así_ valía oro.

— ¿Crees…— comenzó a decir Billy antes de liberarla con delicadeza—crees que podamos salir de aquí con vida y…que nos volvamos a ver?

El gesto de enfado abandonó a Ada y le siguió uno que nunca solía tocar su piel: El sonrojo; uno diluido mas nítido y que Billy supo captar y apreciar.

— Huh…— Ella no sabía qué responder, volverse a ver no era algo que estuviera en sus planes. Allende, creía que Coen desvariaba, que estaba diciendo tonterías. Se irguió completamente y le dio la espalda. Acto seguido, ignorando su comentario: — Vete ya… Se hace tarde.

— Ada. — Había algo en su forma de pronunciar aquella palabra, algo que había cambiado desde que se conocieron.

De improvisto, ella sintió las manos de Billy que apenas se aventuraron a rozar la piel de sus antebrazos.

— ¿Crees que pueda ser así? — habló cerca de su oído, en voz baja—. Ada…

¿Por qué diablos tenía que pronunciarlo _así_?... Como si se conocieran de tiempo o fueran amigos… Como si doliera la separación o…posiblemente…sólo como una pequeña posibilidad:… Como si la idea de no volver a verse fuera lo que preocupara en mayor importancia.

Al diablo… Sin girarse para verlo a los ojos, la mujer tomó una de las manos de Coen y habló intentando no mentir, tratando de poner un poco de honestidad en cada palabra:

— ¿Y tú crees…que si te digo que _sí_ podrás irte y…tal vez volver?

Billy asintió en un murmullo y acercó más su cuerpo al de ella.

¿Quién podía saberlo? Quizá él se iría y volvería, quizás no era el clásico _hasta nunca_ sino más bien el ameno _hasta pronto_, quizás ella de verdad creía eso, quizás quería que así fuera…

¿Quién podría saberlo? Tal vez no era el fin de una efímera relación… Tal vez…

Y no era el frío, de eso nada, no era la falta de más compañía ni los traumas psicológicos sufridos lo que provocaron ese acercamiento entre ambos; no fue el hecho de saber que se marcharía solo lo que hizo que Billy acercara más y más su cuerpo al de la mujer y que la abrazara con austeridad, por el simple gesto, porque era un abrazo y punto, porque sentía que quería hacerlo y que podía, que ella se lo permitiría. Y a decir verdad, así fue. Ada permaneció quieta y en silencio, sin reproches ni reclamos, con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás apoyada en el pecho de Billy.

Hacía tanto tiempo que ella no se sentía así, tantos años sin que un hombre la tocara de aquella forma. La recorrían sensaciones conocidas y nostálgicas pero tan empolvadas que parecerían nuevas. No sería mentira decir que hace más de veinte años un hombre no se acercaba a ella _así_… Veinte años… Tanto tiempo sola; tantas noches desde aquélla en la que ella misma decidió que sería mejor estar sola… Sin esposo, sin prole, sin compañía alguna para poder recorrer cada trecho del camino sin tener que cuidar de alguien más.

— Vete— dijo por no primera vez en la noche y Billy se separó de ella apenas un ápice tan pequeño que ni la luz ni el viento podrían marcar la distancia entre ambos.

— Cuando esto termine…te buscaré.

Acto seguido, tomó el mentón de Ada para girar su cabeza hacia sí y plantarle un beso en la sien. La mujer sólo atinó a cerrar lo ojos, dejar que el momento pasara y luego apartarse de él con cierta brusquedad al tiempo que volvía a pedirle que se fuera ya, a lo que él finalmente accedió sin más protesta que un _espero verte pronto_.

Ada le dio su Browning H P con todas las balas que traía y trató de sonreír mientras él salía por la pequeña puerta trasera de la bodega… Sin embargo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo… No pudo sonreír.

.-.-.-.

Steve levantó el rifle y lo puso sobre el mostrador para luego sentarse donde había estado el arma: Junto a Leon. Desde su lado, _It_ le dirigió una mirada al pelirrojo.

"_Este muslo es _mío". Y removió su cabeza sobre la pierna del rubio.

Steve no le dio importancia; abrazó a Leon de lado, por el cuello, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Por su parte, el policía no podía apartar la mirada de las piernas del joven: Heridas y vendadas al fin y al cabo, pero blancas, largas, de excelentes proporciones y suaves al tacto. Al final de su embelesamiento (luego de un rato muy considerable), pudo hacerle una pregunta:

— Steve… ¿Dónde diablos están tus pantalones?

— Me los quité, ¿no se nota? — respondió con ese tono burlón y sarcástico que tal vez nunca abandonaría por completo—. En la bodega hace calor— se quejó.

Kennedy únicamente suspiró resignado y lo abrazó. Al menos su playera azul-oscuro le cubría una parte de su santa anatomía; ya era ganancia, ¿no? Y es que tampoco llevaba nada de calzado.

— Ponte algo en los pies, ¿quieres? Vas a enfermarte.

El pelirrojo agachó la mirada al mismo tiempo que encogía las piernas.

— Es que…mis tenis están ensangrentados.

— Oh, basta… No pongas esa cara.

Leon comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

— Es que me da asco— habló en voz baja y con la miradas triste—. Me da asco ver sangre — se sinceró.

Mas no era "asco" la palabra correcta sino más bien "miedo" u "horror". Caso muy diferente en Leon; él no se asustaba cuando veía un poco de sangre. Inclusive, cuando desvirgó a Steve llegó a rasgarlo y hacerle sangrar; ambos vivieron un pequeño episodio de "shock", de eso no cabe duda, era inevitable, pero pasada la conmoción Leon le compensó… Había lamido toda la sangre de su piel en un acto dulce, amoroso y, más que nada, impulsivo y erótico. Leon no había resistido la tentación de probar la piel del joven de aquella forma, tan repentina, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse a cada roce de su carnosa lengua, y al final para poder disfrutar de un gemido ahogado cuando lamió su entrada lentamente…

— Basta— le reprochó un Steve sonrojado que no hacía más que atrapar sus pensamientos subidos de tono.

— Lo siento— se disculpó en el acto—. Estaba recordando y yo… No me di cuenta de… ¡Ejem! — se aclaró la garganta únicamente para callar y, sólo entonces, darse cuenta de que la mano que antes acariciaba la espalda del menor se hallaba ahora en su cintura.

— Lo siento— volvió a repetir en un susurro y se limitó simplemente a abrazar al pelirrojo.

Ok, ya era suficiente, ¡ya era demasiado, de hecho!... _It_ se levantó como si algo le hubiera pinchado. Estaba bastante colmado de Steve, de su olor, de sus miradas. Bah, que lo partiera un rayo, él no se iba a ensuciar las patas con el huérfano. Se marchó de la recepción de la bodega, pero apenas se hubo ido, un grito agudo se dejó oír en derredor.

Parecía venir más de afuera de la bodega que de cualquier otra parte, mas aún así Leon y el pelirrojo se levantaron para dirigirse hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento. Y es que el grito, casualmente el de una mujer, se asemejaba mucho a la voz de Ada.

Al instante, Leon le preguntó a Steve por ella.

— No lo sé… Creo que estaba con los demás allá atrás— contestó, si no con un deje de fastidio, al menos con un poco de indiferencia por tratarse de Ada.

.-.-.-.

La mujer de ojos rasgados volvió a gritar en un tono lleno de desesperación, casi parecía miedo.

Al entra de nuevo a la bodega, por la puerta de atrás (justo cuando Jill, Chris e _It_ arribaban atraídos por los gritos), cerró de un portazo y se recargó en el helado metal a su espalda. Llevaba el vestido desgarrado, colgando jirones de tela negra salpicados de lentejuelas en su muslo derecho, jadeaba y tenía el cabello alborotado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Chris, algo conmocionado.

En eso, llegaron Steve y Leon.

— Billy…—comenzó a pronunciar Ada en medio de sus jadeos—. Billy…—su rostro se descompuso en algo que parecía tristeza y su respiración agitada asemejaba sollozos ahogados—. Se… _Algo _se lo llevó. — Agachó la mirada y con el puño golpeó la puerta a su espalda como un gesto de impotencia de alguien que ha fracasado.

En ese momento, _It_ sintió gran admiración por ella… Era tan buena actriz… Las facciones de su rostro no delataban la mentira y, en realidad, se veía preocupada, lucía triste.

Lo que el perro-lobo ignoraba era que probablemente ella se había metido demasiado en el papel, que quizás parte de aquello no era una actuación, que tal vez sí sentía algo triste…

¡Bah! El detalle de haberse rasgado el vestido y desordenarse el pelo era lo que llamaba la atención del albino, lo importante, lo que le distraía de intentar escrutar el interior de la mujer en busca de mentiras (aunque de antemano estaba convencido de que todo era una farsa para que Billy partiera).

Qué buena actriz…

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

Galdor C.


	13. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

**Nota**: Hoy he subido dos capítulos porque el número 14 es bastante corto.

En fin, el fic está a punto de acabar. Subiré después el capítulo 15 y luego el 16 (que es el final) con su respectivo epílogo. Así que ya no nos leeremos más que un par de veces. Me gustaría haber tenido más apoyo; y lo digo sin menospreciar las reviews de nadie. Pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Esto es un yaoi y esto es Ojala la gente dejara de estigmatizar este tipo de lecturas y empezaran a ser de mente abierta. Como sea, un solo hombre no puede cambiar el mundo :P (Ni aunque tenga un alter ego).

Espero que los pocos que leen esto lo disfruten mucho porque procuro hacer mi esfuerzo para ustedes, que son mis amados lectores. Gócenlo.

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **13**.- **Explicaciones**

No había por qué cuestionar a Ada, por qué no creerle. Parecía una persona honesta y, además, en al callejón trasero de la bodega había un desastre; no digamos que encontraron precisamente sangre, jirones de ropa o partes del cuerpo de Billy, pero no había por qué ir en busca de fantasmas. Si la dama de rostro exaltado y vestido negro decía que _algo_ se lo había llevado, era porque de seguro una cosa así había sucedido. ¿Por qué no creerle?

"_Porque es un_ fraude, casi como yo" hubiese respondido _It_, mas nadie le consultó.

.-.

A las 8 PM, Chris llegó al mostrador a relevar a Leon en la guardia, venía acompañado del cuadrúpedo del grupo mientras el rubio se hallaba con Steve (quien ya traía otra vez pantalones).

— No te duermas— pronunció Scott al tiempo que se ponía de pie junto al huérfano.

Chris le sonrió.

— Lo recordaré.

Mientras la pareja se marchaba, Leon pasó su brazo por los hombros del menor, quien venía algo adormilado y se tambaleaba un poco al caminar. Eso le daba escalofríos al rubio, se lo recordaba a cuando estaba tomado. Pero luego sentía el leve vaivén de la cadera de Steve (parte también del caminar tambaleándose) y el joven elevaba la mirada de ojos soñolientos y entrecerrados para verlo y dedicarle una sonrisita imperceptible. Sólo así, Leon se calmaba.

.-.

Mientras el pelirrojo iba al baño —porque con todo y su austeridad, la bodega tenía un pequeño baño— Leon se quedó con Jill.

La joven le clavó la mirada al otro policía mientras la sonrisa nada disimulada que aparecía en sus labios la hacía ver más joven.

— ¿Qué? — espetó Kennedy sin poder evitar que la sonrisa se le contagiara.

Jill se echó a reír.

— No es nada. —Obviamente, sí había _algo_. — Es que…

— Anda, dime.

— Cuidas mucho de Steve, ¿no? Y él no se despega de ti nunca.

A pesar del comentario, la sonrisa de Leon no se rompió.

— Creo que…es normal en situaciones _así_.

A pesar de ello, Jill tenía la percepción de que las cosas iban más allá de una preocupación circunstancial.

— Oh, vamos, Leon… Hay más que lo que me dices, ¿verdad? —se arriesgó a decir ella.

A ese punto, el gesto de alegría en Leon flaqueó un poco.

— Sólo me preocupo por él. ¿Por qué había de haber más?

Jill volvió a echarse a reír con una mirada pícara.

.-.

A la salida del baño, Steve apagó la luz y contempló con poco agrado a la persona que yacía de pie en el pasillo.

"_Lo que me_ faltaba… Ada".

— Necesitamos hablar— dijo ella, y aunque no era ninguna petición o pregunta, Steve se dio el lujo de negarse y elevar la voz para proferir un "Déjame solo"; mas eso no desanimó a la mujer, porque cuando el joven intentó pasar de largo, ella le sujetó del brazo.

En el acto, a Steve se le vino a la cabeza la idea de gritar (léase _gritarle_) pero por la ahora ausencia de adormecimiento su mente lúcida la traía un recuerdo que no le agradaba en absoluto, una memoria bastante penosa de cuando ella lo había tirado (fuese por accidente o no) sobre la acera cerca del edificio de Luis. Y si gritaba ahora, Leon lo escucharía y vendría a 'salvarlo', confirmando que no podía defenderse de una simple mujer… Porque, en realidad, para Steve, el punto era ése: Ada era una mujer y nada más (según él). Y para un ego como el del pelirrojo (si bien casi inexistente pero que era uno de los pilares de su terquedad) el hecho de ver su integridad afectada en una segunda ocasión por una mujer, era algo casi inadmisible.

Por todos los cielos, ¡él Esplendía! ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que no pudiese defenderse de Ada?... No lo era.

De hecho, su mejor arma contra todo en la vida era su Esplendor… ¿Por qué no usarlo? ¿Por qué no ponerlo a prueba como aquella noche en la jefatura de policía?... Cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a un monstruo diez veces más fuerte que él, supo que no podía pelear en igualdad de circunstancias y vencerlo de forma convencional. Pero al menos podía confundir su pequeño cerebro al punto de volverlo loco, y la mejor forma para eso eran las imágenes en espacios temporales: Imágenes del pasado, del futuro, del presente, imágenes reales y ficticias, de personas, cosas, sucesos… Todo entremezclado como miles de diapositivas en desorden aterrizaron en la mente de la criatura hasta desquiciarla y hacerle perder el hilo del espacio y el tiempo presente.

En una ocasión, Steve se lo había dicho a Leon: Las imágenes son confusas; pero no sólo porque las recibes de un lugar ajeno a tu mente que no es tangible, sino también porque suelen acaparar los sentidos sin control.

Así pues, Steve pensó en una forma para librarse de Ada (con suerte y sería para siempre, dependía de la magnitud del susto), porque originalmente quería sólo eso (el susto), no volverla loca de remate.

Unas cuantas memorias de Steve puestas en esa cabecita asiática originarían un par de traumas. Tal vez imágenes de cuando se cortó las venas, de cuando un policía lo golpeó por "Ebrio Intransigente", o tal vez le mostraría imágenes incluso de diarios amarillistas donde las fotos de la bien llamada _Nota Roja_ no eran más que sangre…

Nah, al diablo, lo que fuera estaría bien.

Steve sujetó la muñeca de la mano con que Ada le sostenía el brazo; si no con saña, con resentimiento.

— Quiero que me dejes en paz— habló él, más en tono de amenaza que de petición.

Entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, procedió con lo que (según él) era "la mejor manera de hacer las cosas". Cerró los ojos para obtener un ápice más de concentración y apretó con fuerza la muñeca de Ada —a lo que ella ni se inmutó—. El muchacho hubiera esperado alguna queja, un "¿Qué pretendes?, suéltame", mas nada de eso se dio; un punto más a su concentración, y una agobiante carga de remembranzas empezó a saltar la línea entre él y Ada…

Ideas claras y sin sentido, recuerdos poco amenos, imágenes henchidas de sangre y desesperación, de sombras y luces cegadoras, imágenes cargadas de alcohol y sexo amargo, de una niñez destrozada y charcos de lágrimas; recuerdos propios y ajenos, los vividos en carne propia y los escuchados de boca de algún hombre en un bar. La melancolía y el dolor en una forma pura a manera de retratos desvaídos por el Padre Tiempo.

Steve hizo memoria de cosas que al principio ni siquiera contempló; llegó a acariciar con las yemas de los dedos su niñez y a atraer lo innegables y vívidos recuerdos de su travesía por una ciudad de muerte.

Cuando por fin se detuvo —a pesar de lo confortable que se le antojaba el hecho de liberar las memorias podridas— pensó que disfrutaría de una cara de desconcierto estampada en Ada, pero también, antes de abrir los párpados, le surcó una fugaz idea: Se había extralimitado, quizá. Por lo que al mirar a los ojos de la mujer, abrió los suyos desmesuradamente por la expresión que ella ostentaba, por el erróneo efecto que había provocado, más que nada.

.-.-.-. Lejos de ahí .-.-.-.

Contemplaba la bicicleta con algo de duda. ¿Cuál sería la mejor anécdota para contar a sus nietos?: _a)_ "Billy Coen, prófugo, buscando a un hombre sin paradero en medio de una ciudad que olía a carne muerta y sin idea de a dónde ir", o _b)_ "Billy Coen, prófugo, buscando a un hombre sin paradero en medio de una ciudad que olía a carne muerta y sin idea de a dónde ir mientras montaba una bici rosada".

Indiscutiblemente, sí era más ridículo andar en la bicicleta. Planteémoslo así: Un hombre que ya andaba cerca de los 30 pedaleando sobre una bicicleta que tenía el manubrio doblado y que era de un color más o menos rosa-estoy-aquí. Todo eso en plena noche en un lugar desolado.

No obstante, Billy terminó optando por la bici. No podría arrollar zombies con ella, pero si les quitaba los listones del manubrio izquierdo e ignoraba las mil y un calcas de Mi Pequeño Pony, todo se sentiría más cuerdo. Hey, al menos la bicicleta era de un tamaño apto para él, no es que estuviésemos hablando de un triciclo como para kindergardeanos, aunque Billy no pudo evitar pensar en qué tipo de imbécil retrasado usaría una bici así, pero aún, quién la usaría en público.

Lamentablemente, a él le tocaba usarla; Dios quisiera y los zombies no notaran su colorido transporte.

.-.-.-. De vuelta a la bodega .-.-.-.

Nada… No había nada diferente en ese rostro de facciones suaves.

— Esas cosas no funcionan conmigo— anunció Ada y una sonrisa de burla adornó su cara.

Steve creía haberse extralimitado, pero la verdad es que Ada estaba a leguas de mostrar signos de demencia.

La mujer se soltó del agarre del huérfano y lo puso contra la pared, a lo que el pelirrojo sólo alcanzó a balbucear palabras de incredulidad. No entendía cómo era que ella no se había inmutado o sorprendido, le parecía descabellado porque debería haber funcionado con cualquier ser vivo del planeta; aún con un moribundo o un zombie con atisbos de vida apenas perceptibles se hubiese vuelto ajeno a la cordura. Pero _ella_ no.

"_¿Por qué no?_" se preguntó a sí mismo el huérfano.

— Te demostraré por qué— respondió la mujer violando la privacidad de su pensamiento y su sonrisa se ensanchó al tiempo que agarraba a Steve del cuello de la ropa y lo despegaba del suelo.

Él no pudo más que sorprenderse y forcejear. No sabía qué lo tenía más anonadado: La fuerza de ella o el gesto de haber leído su pensamiento. Y es que Steve nunca había podido entrar en la mente de Ada, ahora _creía_ saber por qué.

A medida que los pies del joven se despegaban del suelo, se sentía más ligero, estúpidamente más ligero, porque era como si flotara y las manos de Ada no estuviesen allí. Pero también el aire se le iba, los parpados se le cerraban y una extraña sensación de letargo lo acariciaba. Algo lo estaba arrastrando a la inconciencia y ahogándolo lentamente.

Para cuando Ada lo dejó caer el piso, su frágil cuerpo estaba helado como el de un cadáver y el recorrido se sintió como diez paseos en el Kilauea.

— ¿Ahora estás dispuesto a hablar? — "_¿O necesitas que_ te lo diga de forma menos convencional?".

— Más humillado no puedo estar— habló Steve con enojo desde el suelo. Las manos le temblaban como maracas y con ellas se aferraba el estómago porque llegó a creer que éste se había quedado allá arriba antes de que el Kilauea lo azotara contra el piso.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó.

— Hablar.

— ¿Sobre qué?

El pelirrojo se recargó en la pared y descubrió que también los pies y las rodillas le temblaban; se quedó sentado ahí.

— Esplendes, ¿por qué no lo adivinas?

Tenía el Esplendor, efectivamente, pero se quedó callado. Ahora _sabía_ por qué exactamente no podía leer la mente de Ada a voluntad, lo sabía sin temor a equivocarse: Ella también tenía un don pero lo había logrado desarrollar hasta límites que Steve no imaginaba.

— Algún día— empezó a hablar ella entretanto se sentaba al lado del huérfano en un gesto bastante cálido y amigable—, con el tiempo y la práctica, aprenderás que puedes lograr más de lo que crees con tu Esplendor.

Steve evadía su mirada, no así la cercanía de su cuerpo, que a decir verdad era cálido al punto de ser reconfortante (al menos de momento).

El pelirrojo estaba frío, se sentía frío, y se abrazó las piernas.

— ¿Por qué…?— balbuceó— ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que era diferente…como yo? — Había vuelto a hablarle de usted.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no me tuteas?

Steve meneó la cabeza metida entre sus rodillas e ignoró el comentario de la mujer.

— Me hubiese ayudado mucho saber que había alguien muy parecido a mí.

Eso lo decía basado en Leon pues luego de conocerlo y averiguar mutuamente que el otro Esplendía, las cosas habían sido muy diferentes.

— ¿Sabe que Leon también Esplende? — le preguntó el pelirrojo, más que nada como un dato curioso.

Ella asintió: — Sí, pero en ti esto es más fuerte. Puedes desarrollarlo mucho, ¿sabes? Y no necesitas de alguien que te enseñe, tú solo eres capaz.

— Entonces, ¿no me dice esto porque va a ayudarme o algo así?

— Sólo quiero encarrilarte. De verdad, no me necesitas para nada.

Steve sacó la cabeza de entre las rodillas y la miró. De improvisto le volvieron las ganas de hablarle nuevamente de tú, y no por falta de respeto, sino porque quería un acercamiento más profundo. ¡Ada estaba viendo potencial en él, lo estaba animando a que tenía futuro! Por Dios Santo que si no sentía un acercamiento no podría creer lo que ella estaba diciendo. Era algo casi sin precedentes, necesitaba encontrar una prueba de que todo eso era verdad, constatar que una persona a parte de Leon veía algo prometedor en su reactiva cabecita de adolescente problemático… Necesitaba hallar sinceridad en Ada: Una aguja en un pajar. Era más fácil encontrar imperfecciones en su rostro, Steve lo percibía. Pero no se amedrentó, estuvo escrutándola con paciencia en busca de una señal. Y finalmente, luego de encontrar absolutamente nada más allá de sus bellos ojos…la señal llegó sola…

La mano de Ada se alzó hacia el mentón del joven y le levantó más el rostro… Sus manos eran frágiles en apariencia, pero el punto es que Steve se daba cuenta de que podían ser tan agradables como de cuidado… Muy parecido al esplendor, que podía usarlo en actos buenos y malos.

Steve no necesitó más que esa relación de ideas (y es que no encontró más) para tener la certidumbre de que Ada era como él y que estaba decidiendo ser sincera y agradable.

.-.-.-.

Norman y Abraham seguían deambulando por la ciudad —tampoco es que amaran su trabajo pero por él les pagaban, ¿no? —. Hasta que Birkin fuera localizado, debían seguir buscando. Después de todo, era un hombre valioso a pesar del desastre que había provocado y del hecho de atentar contra Umbrella…

William ya tenía la soga al cuello en ese entonces y no encontraba forma de dar por terminada su 'relación' con Umbrella. Ok, había desarrollado el virus, lo había probado en la morgue del Puesta de Sol con resultados satisfactorios…pero eso lo estaba hundiendo más y más. Quería salir de la investigación —que al principio había sido personal hasta que Umbrella decidió probar suerte y comprarla— porque todo eso era tan ilegal, tan escabroso y hasta tan contrario al juramento hipocrático que estaba totalmente seguro de que el Diablo ya le tenía un lugar reservado en el averno hiciera lo que hiciera.

No obstante, de haber intentado cortar por lo sano, Umbrella lo habría desaparecido tanto a él como a sus investigaciones. Por eso, William trató de sacarle provecho al virus (por "provecho" entiéndase "dinero"), el suficiente para desaparecer del mapa. Encontró casualmente a un comprador que estaba interesado y contaba con recursos como para permitirse el lujo de adquirir un virus que revivía a los muertos.

El intercambio se realizó en el sótano del Puesta de Sol (donde William había desarrollado y puesto a prueba la plaga): Maletín por maletín, equitativo, el dinero pedido a cambio de dos muestras del virus y dos del antídoto. ¿Qué? William no era estúpido, había desarrollado una cura; la había probado en pacientes del hospital luego de administrarle dosis del virus. Sólo un par de ellos había muerto por el tiempo que llevaba la plaga en su organismo sin ser combatida. Una lástima por ellos: Reacción alérgica que degeneró rápidamente la enfermedad y paro respiratorio según el caso de cada paciente.

Así pues, William consiguió su dinero mas antes de poder salir de El Paso la plaga se desató.

El hombre con quien había hecho el intercambio, un tal Albert-algo, no era de buena fe. En realidad, al principio era un agente de Umbrella destinado a tentar a William para descubrirlo traidor —la compañía ya tenía sus sospechas—; pero luego de hacerse de las muestras, Albert traicionó no sólo a Birkin sino también a Umbrella liberando el virus en la ciudad. Otra compañía le había ofrecido mejor paga y 'prestaciones'. Así es que ahora, Umbrella estaba algo desconcertada. El virus nunca debió ser desatado, no era al plan, pero a Albert le pareció que sería un bonito regalo de despedida.

Lamentablemente, Umbrella no estaba segura de eso; pero de todas formas la orden era rescatar a Birkin y asesinar a Albert si se le llegaba a encontrar ahí —fuera por traidor, que no lo tenían bien en claro, o por incompetente ya que bien y podría haber sido un accidente.

Como fuera, no volverían a ver a Albert, era muy probable. Él ya no estaba en la ciudad y contaba con la protección de una compañía rival de Umbrella.

.-.-.-.

/.-. Billy's POV .-./

Albert me había traicionado a mí también. Creo que más que nada para él fue un juego confabular contra mí.

Éramos amigos…o eso creía yo. Siempre supe que trabajaba para Umbrella, y cuando habló de traicionar a ese hombre, Birkin, y a la compañía misma, yo le di todo el apoyo que pude para hacerle ver que si tomaba una decisión así habría muchos problemas. Y aún así, cuando optó por ponerse en contra de una compañía internacional para la que había trabajado por mucho tiempo y de la cual conocía su peligrosidad, yo estuve ahí, siempre.

¿Y cómo me pagó? Me llenó de información que tal vez yo no deseaba ni necesitaba y me convirtió en una de esas personas odiadas y perseguidas por saber demasiado; me hirió por la espalda y quizás la cicatriz nunca llegue a quitarse… Además, convirtió la cuestión del virus en una responsabilidad personal; sabiéndolo bien, yo no pude desatenderme así como así.

Gracias a él, ahora yo me encontraba en El Paso a la búsqueda de Birkin con la esperanza de, al matarlo, acabar con el futuro del virus. Así, yo podría redimirme de haber sido tan estúpido con Albert y quizás tendría oportunidad de limpiar mi reputación o siquiera de iniciar otra vida…

Como fuese, volví a toparme con el helicóptero de Umbrella, sólo que esta vez ellos no me vieron, por suerte. Aterrizaban sobre el techo de un edificio de tres o cuatro pisos; y si la suerte comenzaba a sonreírme, quizás habían encontrado a Birkin por mí y señalado su ubicación casi con luces de neón y el ruido de las aspas…o quizás sólo habían parado a descansar.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

No, Norman y Abraham hubiesen parado a descansar únicamente estando algo lejos de El Paso… Unas 20 millas mínimo si alguien les preguntaba opinión.

Pero ahora mismo no podían irse de la ciudad. ¡Habían encontrado a William! Su prioridad de misión estaba a unos pasos de resolverse… Bueno, tal vez a unas "escaleras" pues habían aterrizado en un techo (haberlo hecho en medio de la estrecha calle no hubiese sido muy inteligente).

No obstante, antes de que Birkin pudiese subir por las escaleras de incendios y llegar a su salvación, Billy Coen echaría sus esperanzas al caño con su sorpresiva llegada; mataría a Abraham y a Norman en medio de una agradable sorpresa mientras la suerte aún le sonreía, pero cuando ésta contrajera la mueca hasta la indiferencia…Birkin volvería a escapar.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Galdor C.**


	14. Una mala compañía

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **14**.- **Una mala compañía**

Ahora sí, TODO se iba al diablo para William Birkin. No tenía esperanza de escapar. La soga que durante mucho tiempo había estado atada a su cuello se negaba a irse y cada vez lo ahorcaba más. ¿No sería mejor rendirse? ¿Por qué no darle el gusto a su suerte y meterse una bala en medio de los ojos?

"_No puedo, necesito_ las balas para abrirme paso entre los zombies". Su propia idea la pareció tan irónica, irrisoria y descabellada que llegó a dudar que él mismo se hubiese respondido semejante estupidez.

Continuó andando. Con algo de suerte y podría haber dejado muy atrás a Coen…de no ser por que el prófugo contaba con una flamante bici rosa que había dejado aparcada antes de comenzar a subir la escalera para incendios tras de Birkin… Lo demás era historia: Un par de bobos de Umbrella que asomaron la cabeza por la cornisa para ver con _qué_ forcejeaba Birkin y a cambio recibieron una bala en la frente.

"_No me queda nada_… Vinieron a sacarme de aquí —aunque yo no creí que Umbrella se arriesgara por mí— y _él_ los mató… ¿Por qué no acabo con esto?".

Sí, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Estaba atrapado y con pocas balas, estaba solo y la soga y la soga se ceñía a su cuello con insistencia a pesar de haber logrado escapar del prófugo chiflado que tenía algo en su contra… Y entonces, ¿por qué no acaba de una vez?... Pues porque Birkin no era un suicida decidido, le temía al dolor y creía que ese dolor era más grande y malvado que su situación actual; no tenía el valor de desprenderse de su vida por _su propio bien_.

Así que de mientras seguiría caminando, seguiría huyendo.

.-.-.-. Más tarde .-.-.-.

¡Maldita la enorme suerte que a veces pueden tener los desgraciados hijos de perra como William Birkin! ¡Maldita! … Y es que para su bien, encontró un muy singular grupo de sobrevivientes luego de largo tiempo de andar vagando. Parecía que hasta la plaga tenía suerte para repartir a manos llenas, mientras que a Natura…se le estaba acabando porque dicho grupo eran Leon y compañía.

William los vio desde lejos, y si bien no estaba dispuesto a compartir Su Historia con otros, la compañía era mejor hasta cierto punto. Ya inventaría alguna historia. Lo importante es que no le hicieran demasiadas preguntas, la curiosidad era mala, sobre todo la referente a lo que llevaba consigo: (No el arma) sino la mochila en su hombro y un par de cosillas más en sus bolsillos… Muestras del virus… Si nadie las veía y no preguntaban todo estaría de maravilla y quizás hasta podría salir de la ciudad con el resto del grupo y empezar una nueva vida, ¿por qué no?

Las personas a las que se unió Birkin eran seis —y un perro—. Tres eran hombres, dos de los cuales portaban armas a la vista, cosa que animó más a William para hacerles gritos y señas desde que los vio de "Hey, soy otro vivo. Me les uno, más es mejor, ¿eh?". Como fuere, el grupo lo aceptó ingenuamente como "Otro suertudo sobreviviente" excepto Ada e _It_, quienes a sus espaldas le dirigían frías miradas de odio. A Jill sólo le daba mala espina.

"_¿Dónde diablos está_ Bill?" pensaba Ada "Más le vale que esté vivo y que no se presente aquí así como así. Todos lo creen muerto; si llega de la nada y le da un balazo a Birkin mi actuación se va a desacreditar mucho y tendremos que explicar cosas que no deben salir a la luz".

Claro que Billy estaba vivo; William tenía un arma pero Ada no lo consideraba tan diestro como para haberlo matado; no, él era más del tipo que huían.

Dos de los que formaban parte del grupo eran un par de jóvenes —al menos los más jóvenes según se veía—. Uno era Steve, el único a parte del perro que no portaba arma alguna (aunque, hey, tenía su Esplendor). El otro joven en realidad era una chica; llevaba una ametralladora que a Birkin le recordó vagamente a las de Norman y Abraham, además, la chica, de pelo castaño, iba adherida por completo al brazo de uno de los hombres: Chris. Ambos se veían estúpidamente felices, como si no estuvieran parados donde sus pies tocaban el suelo, parecerían un par de enamorados (a no ser porque el único gesto de amor era la adhesión de ella al brazo de él).

Aunque ya que uno lo pensaba bien, ambos tenían un parecido peculiar…como si fueran…¿hermanos?

La chica en cuestión era Claire Redfield; la Claire Redfield a la que, de pequeños, Leon y Chris le habían metido un mechón de cabello a la sopa que había hecho la tía Zahrita; la Claire que estudiaba para ser doctora, neurocirujana si el sueldo de su hermano alcanzaba; la Claire extraviada en la ciudad a la que una horda de caníbales andantes (la misma con la que horas atrás se habían topado Chris y los demás) la habían desviado afortunadamente hacia su hermano.

Quizás, a Natura todavía no se le acababa la suerte para repartir por caridad.

.-.

Jill y Leon miraban a los hermanos Redfield con gesto ameno. Se alegraban por ellos dos, en sobremanera por Claire, quien, si no estaba precisamente lista para un maratón, se encontraba siquiera viva y sin infectar.

Considerablemente, _It_ también se sentía bien por Chris, aunque no daba brincos de alegría… Un día en la cena de Acción de Gracias, Claire había tirado un tenedor por donde, casualmente, _It_ pasaba. Bah, fue un accidente, sí, muy agradecido, ¿y el sangrado en su oreja quién se lo quitaba, eh? Un poco más a la izquierda y le hubiera dejado ciego, un poco más de velocidad al cubierto y ahora estaría usando un coqueto piercing.

En fin, a Steve, Birkin y Ada les daba igual la chica. Una más, punto.

Lo que en definitiva no le parecía irrelevante a Ada, era Billy; oteaba los alrededores cada cuando en busca de él, pero no había señales. Eso le sentaba de maravilla a William y era un alivio a su inquietud por estar con gente propensa a la curiosidad. Aunque a ciencia cierta no estaba lo suficientemente inquieto o nervioso como debiera.

Todo eso era de lo más extraño, como si el coyote hubiese caído en la boca del conejo sin que ninguno lo supiera. William era la manzana podrida del grupo y la mayoría lo ignoraba, era la peor persona con la que pudieron haberse topado en tal situación.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Galdor C.**


	15. El pozo oscuro

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

**Nota: -** Este es el capítulo penúltimo. Disfrútenlo mucho.

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **15**.- **El pozo oscuro**

William Birkin era una de las pocas y extrañas personas a las que Steve no les podía leer la mente, como a Ada, salvo que en el caso de ella era por su Esplendor y porque no 'dejaba' que nadie se metiera en su cabeza.

No, William no Esplendía, la raíz de su bloqueo para con Steve era algo retorcido que vivía en el fondo de su cerebro y que se asemejaba a un monstruo ensombrecido por la vida, antes brillante, y que ahora dotaba a Birkin de una coraza de enajenación tal que lo aislaba de manera formidable. Fue ese monstruo quien lo separó de su familia y lo embotelló en su trabajo, fue el que concibió la enferma idea de revivir a los muertos y también era, en esencia, el mismo Birkin.

Él había dejado ya su época maravillosa y prometedora, su juventud y a ese doctor otrora apasionado por la vida para fusionarse con ese monstruo oscuro que vivía dentro de sí.

Steve no sabía nada de eso ni lo sospechaba, allende, William no despertaba su interés, así que si no podía entrar a su mente…pues que las cosas se quedaran de esa forma y punto.

.-.-.-.

Ahora la esperanza volvía a llegar a pico. Estaban todos juntos (excepto Billy, descanse en paz ese pobre cristiano) y si caminaban todo el día, quizás parte de la noche, Dios sabía que podían salir de la ciudad de una vez por todas. No tenían idea de qué encontrarían, pero por lo clavos de Cristo que hasta el desierto era mejor que estar asomando temerosamente la cabeza en cada esquina.

Lamentablemente, estaban todavía un poco lejos de eso. Tendrían que caminar y caminar y caminar más antes de poder ver los límites de la ciudad. El Paso era un lugar grande, demasiado.

En el transcurso de eso, Chris permaneció junto a su hermana; _It_ con Ada vigilando que Birkin no se deschavetara… A Leon le parecía curioso cómo su fiel can había hecho amistad con esa mujer, era algo raro en el albino, además ella no se veía cariñosa con el animal. Era…extraño.

Jill ya podía verse a salvo de todo eso, con ropa limpia y un expresso entre sus manos; trataba de ser positiva.

Steve iba callado. ¿Qué haría con su vida si lograba sobrevivir? Indiscutiblemente, permanecería con Leon, pero…¿y después? ¿Volvería a la escuela acaso, trabajaría o estaría demasiado ocupado haciéndole el amor al rubio que no tendría tiempo para otras cosas?

Resultara como resultara, sería diferente, realmente diferente de como era todo antes.

.-.-.-. Al atardecer .-.-.-.

Estaba nublándose. Natura se preparaba para dar un verdadero espectáculo de fuego, luces y agua en El Paso, todo con la intención de barrer la plaga luego de que sus dorados hijos salieran de la ciudad. La hora se acercaba inexorablemente. Y también…una decepción se acercaba.

Mientras el Sol moría, un escalofrío recorrió a Ada, la cual miró a _It_… Algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo que ella ignoraba. El perro-lobo hizo un gesto como si se encogiera de hombros. ¿Y qué si algo no cuadraba? Ya casi salían de ahí de todas formas.

La mujer volvió la vista el camino. Sí, quizás ya no importaba si no todo encajaba perfectamente…

Pero sí importaba.

Un ladrido espeluznante elevó hasta las nubes enrojecidas un réquiem auto-profanado. No era _It_, él estaba silencioso. Venía de lejos el sonido, un aullido lanzado por una criatura que se compadecía de sí misma. Probablemente era un perro (infectado o no) que chillaba a causa de algún agudo dolor, tan agudo como el grito que acaparó el cielo por un instante en que el grupo de sobrevivientes se detuvo en seco.

El sonido, que marcó el fin a la agonía del can, era demasiado familiar como para no asustarse al reconocerlo… Era la Furia… Era la Erinia, que ahora vagaba por la ciudad buscando alimento. Se había ido del Wal-Mart (les había dejado la tienda a los pajarracos chillones) y desde entonces había comido, básicamente, criaturas infectadas, perros en su mayoría. Los infelices no la veían venir, sólo sentían unas zarpas asesinas desgarrándoles la espalda y luego se despegaban del suelo. Casi ninguno tenía tiempo de objetar, la Erinia simplemente los levantaba como el águila a los pequeños corderos y adiós inmunda existencia. Mas algunos (como el que Leon y compañía acababan de escuchar) tenían oportunidad de luchar (en vano) solamente para acabar más destrozados.

— Andando— exhortó Chris—. Falta poco.

Y el Sol seguía muriendo.

Si la Erinia los encontraba en plena noche, aún si ya estaban fuera de la ciudad, todo sería un desastre. Pero no, no los encontró durante la noche…los halló al atardecer.

A esa hora, la sed estaba matando a Steve, ni siquiera habían desayunado o comido, con el cuento de que casi lo lograban… y sentía la boca seca y la lengua pastosa.

El Sol estaba a sus espaldas y un horror tremendo alcanzó a Steve cuado una descomunal sombra alada cruzó ante sus ojos. No pudo girarse para ver qué la provocó, se quedó involuntariamente congelado al tiempo que las imágenes de lo que estaba a punto de ser y que todavía no era le acariciaban escurridizamente el pensamiento… Premoniciones o como les quieran llamar, lo cierto es que no eran nada alentadoras.

Se trataba de imágenes manchadas de sangre y lágrimas, espolvoreadas por plumas negras y sazonadas con dolor irremediable.

Para cuando Steve volvió a la cordura y la conciencia absolutas, si giró hacia Leon con lágrimas amenazando desbordar por su cara; y antes de que pudiera aferrarse a él, abrazarle con toda su alma y apoyarse en su pecho…la Erinia vino y se lo arrebató con crueldad; esa bruja de piel carbonizada y cuerpo de ninfa bajó del cielo escarlata y apoyó sus ganchudas patas en los hombros de Leon para levantarlo del suelo. El rubio alcanzó sólo a girar la cabeza y contempló a un palmo la cara de una bestia mitad mujer, mitad ave, su sonrisa torcida y los ojos en blanco, pero no tuvo tiempo para más. La Erinia, que estaba encogida sobre Leon, se dispuso a alzar el vuelo a no ser que su presa fuera demasiado pesada, pero de eso nada, para ella no. El rostro de Leon se contrajo en un grito de dolor, las zarpas se le enterraron en la carne y sintió el tirón de la bestia hacia arriba. Por ello (por el tirón), Steve no pudo sujetar bien a Leon y cayó de espaldas.

Las alas de la Furia se extendieron y cernieron sombras sobre los ahí presentes, quienes en medio del terror se giraban hacia atrás (pues Leon iba con Steve en la retaguardia del grupo). Chris levantó la ametralladora desde el segundo en que escuchó gritar a su amigo, y otro segundo más tarde ya apuntaba al monstruo sobre él.

- ¡Bang! ¡Bang! -

Sólo eso y la Erinia se desembarazó de su presa por propia voluntad, todo en pos de arrojarse contra el humano que acababa de darle un balazo en el muslo y otro en el vientre. Fue sólo un instante lo que ella necesitó para estar prácticamente sobre Chris, pero no iba a devorarlo, no a él.

La bestia apartó son su mano rápidamente la ametralladora Thomson que amenazaba con disparar de nuevo, incluso dobló ligeramente el cañón; y en cuanto al humano que la portaba… Su pata izquierda, la _sana_, lo tomó por el cuello cosa de un abrir y cerrar de ojos y luego lo arrojó a un lado. Gracias a Natura no le rompió el cuello ni las garras le perforaron la yugular. Fue más una patada lo que la Erinia hizo y que lo lanzó hacia Jill (llevándose a Claire de pasada pues seguía adherida a su hermano).

La Furia aterrizó en el suelo, en medio del conmocionado grupo de humanos, para reponerse. No sangraba de las heridas abiertas por los balazos porque, indiscutiblemente, sangrar no era para criaturas para ella, pero le provocaba un cosquilleo extraño.

Steve ya se había arrastrado hasta Leon. El rubio sangraba de los hombros pero la criatura no le provocó daño como para dislocárselos o heridas tan grandes como para desangrarse. En cambio, si ella hubiera levantado el vuelo… Bueno, sería harina de otro costal.

Por su parte (su egoísta y cobarde parte) Birkin se había esfumado… Entiéndase "esfumado" por "salido corriendo a ocultarse al callejón más cercano". Tenía un arma, sí, pero no iba a enfrentarse contra una criatura que podía sacarle los ojos en un tris, no iba, tampoco, a arriesgarse por esas personas. Si podía ocultarse y salir ileso, genial para él…

Y por lo demás, ¿qué quedaba? Una mujer y un perro, los cuales la Erinia descartó como amenaza luego de sopesar la situación en un tiempo que realmente no pasó de dos o tres segundos.

Y es que todo pasó tan rápido. Las cosas se vinieron abajo con una velocidad asombrosa.

La Erinia se giró hacia Leon y el huérfano, sonriendo, flexionando las patas para lanzarse otra vez contra el policía. No obstante, lo que ella consideró no-amenazante le dio un balazo en el hombro, otro en el ala y uno último cerca del pecho… Fue Ada; ella le había dado su Browning HP a Billy (le había dicho a los demás que por la supuesta criatura que se llevó a Coen, no había tenido idea de dónde la dejó por último) y por ello Jill le dio su pistola puesto que ella ya tenía su Tommy Gun.

La Furia, que hacía honor a su nombre, miró con sus ojos blancos a la mujer asiática. Rabia, nada más que eso ostentaba. Sin embargo, no la atacó. Si tanto protegían a ese rubio, perfecto, lo devoraría ahí frente a sus ojos. Después de todo, ya había probado las balas de sus armas y no provocaban un efecto digamos contundente. Ignoró a Ada y se abalanzó contra Leon.

El policía estaba aún algo aturdido y su rifle había caído a una distancia considerable; estirando el adolorido brazo alcanzó a tomarlo, mas no tenía la fuerza ni el tiempo que hubiera necesitado. Punzadas que le acalambraban los músculos nacían de sus hombros y le recorrían hasta las yemas de los dedos.

El rifle fue tomado con brusquedad por las garras de la Furia y arrojado lejos. Parecería un mal chiste, pero el arma que cruzaba los aires a una distancia pequeña del suelo, golpeó la frente de una Jill que recién se incorporaba, desmayándola. Chris, que fue testigo cercano de esto último, le quitó la ametralladora de Umbrella a su hermana y le pidió algo…

— Quédate con Jill. Cuídala ¡y cuídate tú!

Dicho esto mientras se podía de pie, elevó el cañón de la ametralladora en dirección al cuello de la arpía. Unos tiros y estaba seguro de que dejaría en paz a Leon. Ya le había dado varios balazos, ¿no? Unos más y tal vez se rendiría. Ada pensaba igual, se disponía a disparar a la cabeza de la criatura sobre cuidado de no herir a Leon. El gatillo de la pistola y de la ametralladora estaban a punto de presionarse. _It_ ladraba enojado consigo mismo porque era su culpa que esa Erinia estuviera ahí, quería reparar su error antes de que algo más trágico sucediera, pero no era tan estúpido o tan valiente para abalanzarse contra la arpía si Ada y Chris estaban por dispararle. No obstante, sí había alguien dispuesto a hacer algo así: Steve. No era tan estúpido ni tan valiente, pero por amor se hacen locuras. Era el candidato ideal.

Cuando el pelirrojo vio a la Erinia sobre Leon —y cabe destacar que no miró hacia Ada o hacia Chris—, se puso de pie lleno de cólera, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la bestia para taclearla y salvar al rubio de un zarpazo que le hubiera destrozado la cara.

El pelirrojo farfulló algo antes de caer sobre la bestia —algún recordatorio del 10 de mayo, seguro.

— ¡A un lado! — reclamó Chris por espacio apartando ligeramente el arma.

La Erinia cambió de posición al rodar por el suelo. El huérfano fue quien quedó abajo y luego tomó entre sus manos la cara de la otra; antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa (con su Esplendor o en absoluto con lo que fuera), la Erinia le apartó las manos y le arañó el rostro. Al tiempo que lo hacía, sintió cosquilleos en las alas… Ada y Chris le disparaban pero ella se mantenía inmutable, el dolor no la alcanzaba porque había perdido el tacto.

En ese momento, _It_ se dejó llevar por un impulso que Ada (o cualquier cuerdo) calificaría de "idiota" y echó a caer rumbo a la Furia con una motivación doble.

La mujer, tal como Chris, dejaron de disparar y las plumas que se desprendían o se despedazaban en las alas de la Erinia dejaron de llover sobre Steve.

¿Qué? ¿Era el día del imbécil que se pone en medio de un campo de tiro?

— ¡_It_! — "_¡Aléjate!_".

"_¡No me digas_ lo que tengo que hacer!" gritó con voz profunda y decidida.

No entendía por qué Ada le pedía eso. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba?

"¡Hago mi trabajo de guardián y además te hago un favor!...".

Era verdad y Ada lo entendía, y hubiera preferido que _It_ no menospreciara su inteligencia y no le hubiera 'explicado' lo que ella ya comprendía. Pero el albino lo dijo, lo dijo con todas sus letras sin pensar en las consecuencias. En otras circunstancias no lo hubiese siquiera mencionado por error, pero el contexto y la rabia consigo mismo a causa de la culpa le obligó a tratar de desahogarse hiriendo a Ada por algo que sabía que a ella le pesaba y que no debía sacarse a la luz.

"… ¿Quieres que la Erinia mate a Steve? ¡Es tu hijo!".

Embistió a la arpía por el costado y la tumbó con ruido sordo en le concreto.

El pelirrojo quedó libre, sollozaba y no tenía idea de lo que en torno a él se agitaba.

"_¡Sólo haz tu _trabajo!" reclamó Ada "¡Que te importe un bledo lo que le pase a Steve!".

De hecho, siempre le había importado poco. Era a Leon a quien quería, Steve sólo…le irritaba. Mas el cambio repentino tenía su fundamento: Si el policía amaba a ese 'huérfano', ¿cómo se sentiría si la Erinia lo mataba? _It_ no podría soportar la tristeza de Leon, había tratado de hacerlo en la casa de Zahra…pero las lágrimas del rubio hirieron su corazón. Si cuidar de Leon era mantenerlo vivo y vigilar que no se desmoronara su alma, tendría también que proteger a Steve. Ni hablar.

— ¡Chris! Aleja a Leon— habló Ada.

Redfield se aventuró a ir por su amigo de la infancia, cuyo cuerpo yacía peligrosamente cerca de la lucha que estaba por desatarse entre _It_ y la Erinia.

Leon estaba inmóvil, no podía incorporarse porque sus adoloridos brazos le eran totalmente inútiles. Tenían las sensibilidad al 100 y la utilidad de un molino de viento en el espacio exterior.

— Steve…—intentó hablar, pero calló al azotarle una punzada agónica en los deltoides.

— Tranquilo. Él…estará bien. — No lo creía, pero tenía que decírselo, era algo que Leon hubiera hecho.

_It_ se le echo encima a la negra arpía antes de que ésta tuviera oportunidad de incorporarse. La atacó implacablemente con su mejor arma: Una mandíbula fuerte repleta de colmillos blancos y filosos. Le mordió las alas y se las desgarró lo más posible, mientras lo hacía arañó su espalda con las patas delanteras.

La ninfa oscura alzó medio cuerpo apoyándose en sus brazos totalmente extendidos y miró sobre su hombro. Esbozó un gesto de enojo y se predispuso a levantarse para librarse de _It_; no obstante, en ese justo momento el 'huérfano' pelirrojo le pateó la cara. Él estaba sobre el suelo, de espaldas y apoyado en sus codos; la cara le sangraba y tenía los ojos entornados.

La Erinia alcanzó a levantar su brazo izquierdo, el más próximo al pelirrojo, en plena patada y le rasgó el pantalón son sus uñas puntiagudas; mas no sólo eso, también le arañó la piel a una profundidad considerable. A pesar de eso, Steve no mandó que sus músculos se contrajeran presas del dolor, terminó la patada mientras el odio y el cariño lo alentaban.

_It_ le mordió un hombro a la Furia, ley del talión, y le clavó los colmillos cuan largos eran hasta que estos tocaron algo sólido entre la carne: Hueso. El albino agitó la cabeza sin soltar a la otra tratando de desgarrarle la amarga y oscura carne.

La Erinia a su vez desplegó las alas y las agitó y dio una voltereta en el piso en pro de alejar al lobo, se convulsionó en el piso y chilló terriblemente mostrando los dientes. Su grito agudo y penetrante lastimó los oídos de todos los presentes, más especialmente a los del parásito que la molestaba pues éste era de sentidos sensibles.

El lobo blanco la soltó en medio de un gemido y quedó tendido en el suelo. Se incorporó lentamente, de forma tardía, pues la Furia se dejó ir contra él, chillando de rabia y manoteando con sus garras. Causa de eso, _It_ se desequilibró, cerró los ojos (rezaba por que no fuera la última vez que lo hacía) y las rodillas se le doblaron de improvisto para precipitarse al suelo, de costado.

Su pelaje se había manchado de sangre, la cual era propia y salía de su piel gota a gota, con dolor, con agonía, igual que los gemidos de su hocico. Las heridas que le plantaba la Erinia en su cuerpo se profundizaban a cada segundo, a cada dificultoso respirar. _It_ sentía que al llenar sus pulmones de aire la piel se le estiraba hasta el infinito y los rasguños crecían separando su pelaje para dejar al descubierto la carne sangrante; sentía que si se movía y se ponía de pie, su cuerpo se despedazaría en jirones; que si abría los ojos, el ardor en sus párpados se los destrozaría… Mas los abrió, y también gruñó, con lo que un rasguño cerca de su mejilla se corrió más arriba.

Le mordió a la Erinia una de sus manos cuando ésta iba a arañarlo de nuevo y cabeceó con toda su fuerza todavía tendido en el suelo. La piel negra se desgarró en las fauces de _It_ y la carne fue atravesada por los colmillos una vez más.

Ella chilló y se irguió jalando su mano atrapada. Dio varios tirones y aunque al final _It_ ya sólo le mordía las puntas de los dedos, se negaba a soltarla.

Entonces, por más tercamente estúpido que pareciera —porque de alguien tenía Steve que haber heredado lo terco y, dicho sea de paso, los genes de ladrón— Ada volvió a disparar contra la Furia, le vació todo el cargador en el pecho aprovechando su postura mas esta no se inmutaba…hasta que sintió cómo algo dentro de sí era alcanzado por una bala, algo igual de negro que su piel, carnoso y que dio la impresión de explotar dentro de su pecho… Su corazón.

La Erinia se detuvo en seco con la mirada ida, paralizada. La sensación nueva no era como los cosquilleos de los otros balazos, sino una especie de caricia resbaladiza y mojada que se deslizaba hacia abajo dentro de su podrido cuerpo y…además…vagamente parecida al dolor.

Jadeos lentos entremezclados con gruñidos salieron de la boca de la Furia al tiempo que ésta giraba su cabeza hacia Ada con una expresión colérica y amenazante. El cabello largo y azabache, quebrado, cubría parte de su rostro mas no aminoraba el tono iracundo de la Erinia, más bien lo acrecentaba,

Sin perder el tiempo, Ada volvió a disparar después de recargar su arma; esta vez arremetió contra el cráneo de una criatura que no se quedó quieta en lo más mínimo. La Erinia atacó a la mujer precipitándose sobre ella mientras chillaba. No obstante, el chillido se vio cortado en seco cuando la garganta de la bestia fue atravesada por dos tiros que iban dirigidos a su cabeza. Y aún así, ella no detuvo su avanzar rumbo a Ada; la ira la movía a trancos y el ruido de las descomunales garras de las patas se disparó hasta los oídos de los dispuestos a escuchar.

Por el irregular caminar de la Erinia —debido a que no era una criatura propiamente terrestre— el cargador se terminó antes de que alguna bala pudiera tocar su cráneo más allá de un rozón.

¿Dónde estaba pues la prodigiosa puntería de aquella dama asiática?... Se había esfumado al romperse el secreto a voces… _It_ y Ada sabían que Steve era el hijo de ésta última, conocían que el otro lo sabía, pero era algo para callar, una de esas cuestiones que no se discuten nunca y que procuran barrerse bajo la alfombra, un "Asunto Personal" concerniente sólo a la madre en cuestión y que no deseaba publicar a todo mundo. Sin embargo, el perro-lobo había roto la delgada película que sellaba el secreto y una sustancia corrosiva llamada "culpa" circulaba por el organismo de Ada…

La mujer, años atrás, había no sólo abandonado a su vástago prácticamente a su suerte, sino que también lo había alejado del cuidado de su padre. Ella sabía que lo que crecía dentro de sus entrañas sería una criaturita "no muy normal", y el padre (al parecer de ella) no entendería ni tendría el criterio para criarla. Él no Esplendería ni aunque se tragara un foco de mil watts, era normal. Y Ada deseaba marcharse sola, pero…dejar al niño con ese hombre hubiese sido peor que dejarlo solo, ¿no? No es que él fuese mala persona, de hecho era maravilloso, pero haría sufrir a Steve y viceversa. ¿Cómo criar a un hijo que no es normal y, encima de todo, sin el apoyo de la madre? ¿Cómo verte criado por un hombre que no alcanza a entender que eres diferente?

Fuese por el bien de los tres o no, pero cada quien avanzó solo en la vida.

La asiática se preparó para enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a la Erinia cuando su cargador se vació. La bestia se hallaba a unos metros de distancia. Ada hubiese podido soportar las heridas, el dolor físico, la angustia de sangrar y los traumas de pelear contra una criatura 'así', incluso el alto riesgo de infectarse…pero lo que en realidad vino…fue demasiado hasta para ella. Hasta le hizo soltar su pistola vacía y abrir los ojos de par en par.

Steve se cruzó en el camino de la Erinia al ver que ésta amenazaba a Ada. El joven se había puesto de pie dificultosamente, le sangraba una pierna y el rostro, pero su voluntad podía más que el dolor. La Furia no menospreció su presencia y cambió de objetivo… Incluso, pensó, era hora de alzar el vuelo.

El pelirrojo trató de permanecer firme al darse cuenta de que la bestia se preparaba para embestirlo; plantó sus pies en el suelo con fuerza y esperó a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

A Erinia encogió las rodillas y saltó con las garras por el frente. Las enormes uñas de sus patas apresaron a Steve por el abdomen y los costados y se enterraron en su piel mientras que sus zarpas lo tomaron por los brazos.

A ese entonces, la firmeza del pelirrojo había expirado. Se dobló y comenzó a caer de espaldas hacia el suelo con el peso de la ninfa negra sobre sí. Steve ya había dado toda la pelea que podía; empezaba a sentirse como coladera a causa de todos los agujeros y rasguños sangrantes en su castigado cuerpo. Y cuando las Erinia desplegó sus alas y tomó impulso, antes de que el joven llegara a tocar el piso, éste se sintió melancólicamente feliz… Tuvo la certeza de que era el fin, de que todo (lo bueno y lo malo de su vida) estaba por terminar, de que la Erinia alzaría el vuelo con él entre sus garras y se marcharía… Estaba feliz… Se lo llevaría, a él y sólo a él, y dejaría a los demás en paz. Se alejaría de Leon y eso era lo que le hacía feliz.

La luz del ocaso se coló entre las alas de la bestia a través de los agujeros de las balas, las perforó entre hilos dorados y escarlatas y cuando trató de volar…se dio cuenta de que eso de no sentir, no era tan productivo como parecería… Sin darse cuenta, sus plumas y sus alas habían recibido mucho daño cortesía de Ada y Chris, y no estaban en condiciones de levantar el peso extra de un cuerpo. Quizás era hora de retirarse.

Se deshizo de Steve para volver a tomar impulso, con lo cual el 'huérfano' fue azotado en el duro concreto de la calle, y volvió a aletear.

En ese momento, mientras Steve sentía los primeros indicios de una jaqueca y las nubes en el Este se aceraban hacia El Paso, Ada hizo una aparición. Fuese por la rabia de que el secreto a voces se hubiese roto entre ella e _It_, por lo cerca que estaban todos de salir de la cuidad al ser fastidiados o realmente por que Steve estuviera herido y medio muerto, pero la mujer sentía unas ganas tremendas de desquitarse con la Erinia. En el proceso, defendió a Steve, a su hijo, mas ella no lo veía así; nunca consideró al pelirrojo su vástago, hubiese sido hipócrita. Nunca lo crío, no lo cuidó, no vivió con él mientras crecía… Para Ada, su hijo estaba perdido 20 años y medio en el pasado en el momento que decidió seguir a Natura y no creía poder recuperarlo. Aún así, en algún punto había pensado que él merecía saber quién era ella en realidad. Le había revelado que también Esplendía, pero lo de su condición de 'huérfano'…tal vez ya no habría tiempo para aclarar eso…

La Erinia tenía la mirada elevada el cielo y no se dio cuenta de que Ada llegó corriendo y elevó la pierna derecha para dar una patada asombrosamente alta, la cual alcanzó a la bestia en el rostro, de lleno, y la desequilibró y lastimó al punto de que encogió el cuerpo y cayó al piso (a un metro o dos de Steve). Quedó boca arriba y mareada (si es que podía sentir algo semejante), los ojos entornados… Ada los miró… No eran como los ojos de los zombies, tenían una expresión fúrica y maniaca; además, la Erinia los usaba en sobremanera ya que era una bestia voladora; su oído no le servía gran cosa porque sus propios chillidos la lastimarían, en cuanto al gusto no era muy remilgosa y se conformaba con cualquier comida, qué decir del olfato, y el tacto no lo tenía. Lo único que le servía era su vista. Sus ojos eran tan blancos y expresivos que por el contraste resaltaban enormemente; no tenían gran cantidad de las características venas rojas y estaban casi vidriosos.

"_Sus ojos_" repitió Ada mentalmente y se precipitó sobre la Furia movida por una idea vaga pero prometedora. Se sentó sobre el vientre de la bestia y tomó sus muñecas aprovechando su desconcierto.

"_¡Sus ojos!_". Esta vez lo gritó, se dirigía hacia _It_.

Desde algún punto entre el dolor, la culpa y la desesperanza, el albino de ojos azules se irguió lánguidamente.

"_¿Qué con ellos?_"preguntó _It_, mas no esperó respuesta pues su intelecto daba lo suficiente como para realizar una asociación de ideas muy similar a la de la asiática.

"Un último esfuerzo" se dijo a sí mismo. Sus largas patas, "escuálidas" a muchos pareceres, se pusieron en movimiento.

El albino casi no respiraba, no dejaba que el aire entrara por su nariz porque sentía que su pecho se haría gigante y la piel se le despedazaría y caería al suelo. Tenía un despiadado escozor quemándole las heridas y la agonía era el motor que removía su coraje y, éste, a su vez, sus patas.

"Exímete" volvió a hablar para su conciencia.

Ada forcejeaba con la Erinia. Por centímetros ésta casi la arañó antes de la llegada del albino, pero la mujer era fuerte.

_It_ no se tentó para hacer lo que supuso era lo correcto. Se acercó a la bestia e inclinó la cabeza mientras abría el hocico. La Erinia miró con horror los colmillos blancos acercándose a su cara y luego, sólo un segundo después, ya los tenía clavados en su piel. El albino le mordió el cráneo y sus dientes le atravesaron la sien y la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo, cabeceó una vez y le desgarró el párpado y, con ello, el blanco y brillante globo ocular.

Ada continuaba con la tarea de retener a la Furia, pero ella no era tan pesada y cada vez le costaba más.

_It_ por su parte estaba entretenidísimo mordiendo el rostro de la ninfa. Por su posición y los forcejeos de la otra le estaba costando un infierno echar a perder el ojo derecho, pero se aplicó y lo logró.

Para ese entonces, la Erinia estaba vuelta loca. Se hallaban quitándole el único sentido que realmente le servía, pronto se encontraría indefensa y tendría que huir. Ada temía que se fuera a soltar…y en realidad no faltaba mucho para eso.

Concluido su trabajo amateur de desfiguramiento facial, _It_ dio un paso atrás y se percató de los forcejeos de Ada. Ya no tenía qué perder, seguramente estaba infectado y la sensación resbalosa de los ojos de la Erinia entre su lengua se lo aseguraba. Bah, ¿qué mas daba? El último esfuerzo luego del último, ¿no? lanzó una mordida que acertó a la mano de la arpía y concentró toda su fuerza en sus mandíbulas. No la soltó, cerró los párpados, respiró imperceptiblemente y se dejó caer con la mano entre sus fauces.

De manera que no podía resultar más oportuna, Chris hizo su arribo.

— ¡Ada! — le gritó preocupado— ¡Apártate!

Ante la latente preocupación de ver que la Erinia se le fuera de las manos a Ada, Chris tomó uno de sus brazos (del que no se había apoderado el hocico del perro-lobo) y la asiática quedó en la oportunidad de quitarse en cuanto le placiera. Y así lo hizo. La bestia se removió en el suelo a ciegas, chillando de desesperación al sentirse agredida y vulnerable. _It _liberó su mano poco a poco y se quedó inmóvil en el áspero pavimento; la Furia golpeó su cuerpo un par de veces antes de arrastrarse a gatas en otra dirección, pero el albino no se movió más, se quedó ahí tendido con los parpados cerrados.

— Vámonos— Chris tomó a Ada del brazo.

Había visto a la Erinia convulsionarse en el piso, gritar y palparse el rostro los suficientes segundos para deducir que estaba fuera de combate. Es decir, ya ni siquiera se ponía de pie, se sentía vulnerable y desorientada, quería esconderse, quería alejarse; a lo más que llegaba era a dar patadas frenéticamente al aire y a arrastrase de aquí para allá. Era un cuadro penoso (aunque bien merecido).

Y por otra parte había una imagen peor: Un lobo albino, otrora hermoso, manchado de sangre y con el hocico entreabierto y el cuerpo quieto. Al verlo, Chris había creído que estaba… Bueno, había pesado lo peor.

— No— negó Ada.

Chris frunció el entrecejo. No había más que hacer que dejarlo ahí, ¿verdad?

— Dame tu chaqueta— pidió ella.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para él — y señaló a _It_.

Como todo un caballero, procedió a dársela. La mujer la tomó y se encaminó hacia el albino; cubrió su cuerpo con la prenda…y luego lo tomó en brazos. Lo cargó. Ella no iba a dejarlo ahí así sin más.

La Erinia ya estaba bastantes metros lejos de ahí, avanzando a gatas.

Jill y Leon habían sido arrastrados sobre la acera 200 metros más allá —Claire estaba con ellos viendo qué podía hacer por las heridas del rubio— y Chris y Ada avanzaron hacia ellos. Claro, Redfield pasó primero por cierto 'huérfano' tirado a media calle y lo llevó en brazos.

Steve tenía los ojos cerrados. El dolor (en toda la extensión de la palabra) inundaba su alma y su cuerpo.

Había vuelto a caer en su pozo oscuro… De alguna manera, todos habían caído, pero él era quien mejor lo sabía…y le pesaba.

.-.-.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

.-.-.-.

**Galdor C.**


	16. Can't Repeat

**Notas: - **¿Cómo no terminar esta historia con una canción de The Offspring? Explícitamente: "Can't Repeat" es propiedad del grupo punk de California, The Offspring.

**-** Bien pues, este es el capítulo final. Cualquier inconformidad, duda o sugerencia, en los reviews. Gracias por leer hasta el final y perdón por la tardanza; la escuela me absorbe a veces.

Besos y abrazos para todos y mil y un gracias.

.-.

"**Luz de Sol"**

Por: **Galdor** **C**iryatan

CAPÍTULO **16.- Can't Repeat**

¿Por qué la existencia no le hacía un favor y lo arrancaba de la vida? ¿Por qué hacerlo sufrir más de la cuenta? Ya había suficiente castigo entre zombies siguiéndole los pasos, cargos de conciencia porque Todo era culpa suya y cobardía, ¿no? Ya era suficiente sufrimiento, ¿o no?... Al menos así lo creía William desde su pequeño mundo en el callejón detrás de un depósito de basura. No había salido de ahí desde que se presentara la Erinia y no tenía ganas de asomar la cabeza a la calle. Esa horrible mujer alada seguía por ahí, arrastrándose entre las sombras de la joven noche. Además, estaban esas otras personas… Creía que la Furia habría matado a alguna y herido a otras, seguro estaban infectadas y acercárseles no figuraba en la lista de pasatiempo de William B.; no. Era mejor quedarse en el callejón y rezar por una muerte rápida e indolora. Tenía su arma, cierto…pero no el valor para usarla.

Así pues, permaneció ahí hasta que oyó pasos. Eran claramente humanos, pero no se trataba de Chris, Ada, Leon o ninguno de ellos. A decir verdad, el grupo no prestó mucha atención a Birkin; sabían que huyó cuando llegó la Erinia, también que tenía una arma y no trató siquiera de usarla para ayudar a Leon y, ahora, teniendo tres heridos, no iban a ir a buscarlo. Había prioridades.

La persona que entró al callejón, en cambio, tenía prioridades diferentes; una de ellas: Encontrar a William y matarlo.

.-.-.-.

Leon estaba de pie recargado en el muro. Miraba a Steve mientras éste respiraba lentamente; no había abierto los ojos desde que aquéllo sucedió y tenía la cara con rasguños, la ropa sucia y los pensamientos apagados. Lo único que negaba que estuviera muerto era su respirar… Pausado. Su pecho se movía de arriba abajo con pereza, como si en cualquier momento fuera de dejar de hacerlo.

Leon no podía apartar la mirada de él. Si el vaivén del pecho de Steve se retardaba medio segundo, el rubio se alarmaba. Lo observaba con fijeza para asegurarse, a cada instante, de que seguía vivo.

Lo peor de todo es que hacía cosa de media hora podrían haber estado pensando en qué harían al salir de ahí. Y de improvisto, todo se había ido a pique. Ahora no podían ver el futuro de la misma manera, no se atrevían a pensar sobre las cosas lindas del mañana porque en realidad amenazaban con ser terribles, tal como las del hoy…

Steve no regresaría a la escuela, _It_ no correría por los pasillos de una nueva casa para reñir con el pelirrojo y Leon no los vería hacerlo porque, ciertamente, no habría nada qué ver. Sólo sombras del pasado y recuerdos que estiran las manos para ser alcanzados…

.-.-.-.

_I Woke The Other Day  
And Saw My World Has Changed  
The Past Is Over But Tomorrow's Wishful Thinking  
I Can't Hold Onto What's Been Done  
I Can't Grab Onto What's To Come  
And I'M Just Wishing I Could Stop, But…_

.-.-.-.

A Chris no le gustaba ver a Leon torturándose cada segundo al ver a Steve.

— Recuéstate. O al menos siéntate. Descansa.

Leon negó. Tal vez se sentaría, pero recostarse jamás, si lo hacía necesitaba ayuda para volver a ponerse de pie.

— Saldremos de aquí y encontraremos a alguien que los trate— le animó Redfield—. Ambos estarán bien.

El hermano de Claire se refería a Steve y a _It_… Sí, el perro-lobo seguía con vida. Ada se había dado cuenta, no lo subestimaba.

Era fácil dar por muerto al albino si sólo se le veía ahí, tendido e inmóvil, sangrando, pero su corazón latía. Era fuerte. La calidad de estático que presentaba en todo su ser era… Era por su gran pasión por la actuación, ¿pues por qué más?... Leon no lo vería morir. _It_ era longevo y tenía que continuar para seguir cuidando del rubio. Eso era todo.

Finalmente, Leon se deslizó hasta sentarse en el piso, pero siguió mirando a Steve.

Chris, dándose por bien servido, se marchó con su hermana, quien cuidaba de la todavía inconciente Jill…

.-.-.-.

_Life Goes On  
Come Of Age  
Can't Hold On  
Turn The Page…_  
.-.-.-.

En su letargo, Steve sentía que el maldito dolor de cabeza no daba tregua. Lo mantenía algo conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no lo dejaba sumirse en la fase más profunda del sueño. Su mente divagaba, botando en las paredes de su cerebro como una pelota de ping-pong, lo que hacía que cada vez el dolor de cabeza fuera más fuerte. No sentía los dedos de las manos pero sí el latido de su propio corazón…y le daba punzadas en las sienes y en los oidos al escucharlo, cuestión que propiciaba el incremento de la jaqueca.

Parecía que todo estaba en su contra, como si las sombras hubiesen girado cada flecha al viento hacia su pecho para no dejarle nada al azar y a la suerte de Steve (que en esos momentos parecía casi agotada). Sin embargo, el joven seguía con vida.

¿Por qué?

Se había sumido en la penumbra de la desesperanza y el desfallecimiento le hablaba al oído. Tenía la mente atenazada por el dolor, las cosas malas de su pasado y las buenas del futuro que no podría realizar ya nunca jamás.

¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Su martirizado cuerpo sufría como nunca antes en su vida. Sus heridas habían sido tratadas por Claire lo mejor posible tomando en cuenta el contexto, pero no había nada que pudiera mitigar el dolor, éste sólo crecía y crecía sin que se le impusieran barreras.

¿Por qué seguía vivo, pues? ¿Era una especie de sádico castigo que le imponía Dios por haber tratado de cambiar su naturaleza para ser una persona feliz y apegada a la vida? ¿Era un castigo, eh? ¿Era una clase de ironía de la vida: "Verás, Steve, antes trataste de suicidarte, pero como ahora quieres vivir voy a hacerte sufrir hasta la muerte"? ¿Era eso, una especie de mal chiste que solamente una de las dos partes disfrutaba?

En medio del dolor y del incómodo adormecimiento provocado por el cansancio, Steve sintió algo vívido, una sensación que estaba más del lado de la vigilia que del sueño… Una mano cálida sosteniendo la suya.

_.-.-.-._

_Memories Are Bittersweet  
The Good Times We Can't Repeat  
Those Days Are Gone And We Can Never Get Them Back  
Now We Must Move Ahead  
Despite Our Fear And Dread  
We're All Just Wishing We Could Stop, But_

_.-.-.-._

William se estremeció cuando una bota asomó a su escondite; se acurrucó contra la pared e intentó obligarse a tomar el arma que yacía en el suelo junto a su mochila…mas no lo logró. ¿Qué ganaría con defenderse de la persona que ahora compartía el callejón con él?: Más tiempo en este mundo. Optó por quedarse quieto, sin embargo, al mostrarse una figura alta de cabello largo ante él únicamente atinó a estremecerse de nuevo y pensar en el lunático que tenía días siguiéndolo.

Billy se agachó y lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa, lo puso de pie a la fuerza y lo azotó contra la pared.

William le tenía miedo a seguir viviendo pero también a la muerte. Estaba desubicado y no sabía si agradecer la presencia de ese chiflado ahí o luchar por liberarse.

De cualquier forma, se quedó inmóvil esperando a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, que fuera indoloro y rápido. No obstante, nada semejante se presentó, sólo el sonido constante de tacones altos acercándose a la boca del callejón… Ada.

— No lo hagas aún— pidió la mujer con naturalidad—. Tiene algo que necesito.

— ¿Qué cosa?

La asiática se tomó su tiempo para responder e hizo un gesto.

— El antídoto para el virus.

Coen frunció el entrecejo y ella sonrió. A su vez, Birkin _despertó_ y empezó a forcejear.

— ¿Cómo saben eso?

Ada sonrió sin responder. ¿Qué caso tenía dar explicaciones a una persona que estaba a punto de morir?

.-.-.-.

La asiática caminó de vuelta con los otros con la naturalidad propia de alguien que no miente, que no conspira las muertes de otros y que sólo se ha retirado unos minutos para ir a hacer pis y que ha prometido ser precavida al estar lejos del grupo—la excusa perfecta. Tenía los brazos cruzados debajo del busto; ocultaba algo y Chris o Claire lo hubieran notado de no ser porque estaban muy ocupados tratando de hacer que Jill volviera en sí.

Como fuere, Ada pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Leon.

— ¿Aún guardas esperanza? — le preguntó sin preámbulo.

_.-.-.-._

_Life Goes On  
Come Of Age  
Can't Hold On  
Turn The Page_

Time Rolls On  
Wipe Your Eyes  
Yesterday Laughs  
Tomorrow Cries  
.-.-.-.

El rubio sostenía la mano de Steve desde hacía un par de minutos pero el joven seguía inmóvil. Al escuchar la pregunta de Ada, quiso desde lo más profundo de su corazón, ser positivo.

— Sí— mas no pudo evitar que otra palabra saliera de sus labios—, pero…

— ¿Qué te preocupa? — Se acercó más a él aún con los brazos cruzados.

— Es…

A Leon le costaba decirlo con todas sus letras, sentía que si o hacía estaría siendo pesimista.

— Creo que van a vivir, pero… Todo lo que dijo Billy sobre el virus y quedar infectado… Yo… No sé… Me preocupan Steve e _It_, ellos…— se interrumpió para callar definitivamente. Se había explayado todo lo que creía conveniente y soportable para su alma y esperaba que Ada entendiera.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te preocupas por ti mismo?

Leon se miró un hombro tristemente y luego negó con la cabeza.

Contrastando, la mujer de cabello oscuro sonrió.

— Estarán bien. Todos van a estar bien— le aseguró para luego mostrarle lo que escondía entre sus brazos.

Leon levantó una ceja. No comprendía.

La mujer le entregó los antídotos y después miró de reojo a los hermanos Redfield y a Jill.

— Ellos no tienen por qué enterarse de esto. Confía en mí y guarda el secreto… Son antídotos— murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

.-.-.-.

Ada regresó con Claire y Chris rato después.

— Aún no despierta— observó la asiática con sus ojos sobre Jill.

— No— habló Chris en un susurro.

Ada se puso de rodillas junto a la chica de cabello castaño corto que yacía recargada en la pared, sentada sobre la acera y con la cabeza ladeada. Le acarició los mechones de pelo que estaban ante la frente de su inconciente cabecita. De improvisto, Jill se estremeció como si lo hiciera por el contacto de Ada.

— ¿Todavía estamos aquí? — habló triste al observar que el panorama era el mismo a excepción de la falta total de luz ya que el alumbrado público no funcionaba.

Chris asintió pero le prometió que pronto saldrían de la ciudad. Luego, Claire comenzó a hacerle las preguntas de rigor: Que si podía caminar, que si no se sentía mareada, que si veía bien…

Perdieron un minuto en eso, máximo, tiempo suficiente para que, disimuladamente entre las sombras, Leon usara el antídoto del virus y desapareciera cualquier vestigio de él.

_It_ despertó; Steve, no. El joven comenzaba a vislumbrar un par de _por qués_, los cuales habían estado ahí siempre, pero se habían perdido entre su letargo. No obstante, casi todas sus preguntas (o, mejor dicho, las respuestas) conducían a Leon. Era por él por quien vivía y nada más, punto, ¿para qué darle más vueltas al asunto?... Lo amaba y juntos saldrían adelante.

_.-.-.-._

_With All Our Joys And Fears  
Wrapped In Forgotten Years  
The Past Is Laughing As Today Just Slips Away  
Time Tears Down What We've Made  
And Sets Another Stage  
And I'm Just Wishing We Could Stop  
_

_.-.-.-._

Medio kilómetro más adelante nadie quiso escuchar el disparo que puso fin a la vida de William Birkin. Siguieron caminando en silencio, con los nervios destazados y los pies adoloridos, como un acto pactado y no volvieron la vista hacia atrás.

Ada cargaba a _It_ y Chris a Steve. Claire iba al pendiente de Jill y Leon; algo así como observación luego de pre-darlo de alta.

Las nubes cubrían gran parte de El Paso y los relámpagos ocasionales iluminaban la ciudad con su brillante color violeta. El estruendo (algo lejano, a decir verdad) de uno de estos, fue lo que despertó finalmente a Steve. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, con una lentitud acorde al dolor de su cuerpo, y miró al oscuro horizonte al que se dirigían… Pero miento, no estaba tan lleno de penumbras; los enormes focos reflectores de los puestos de vigilancia distribuidos alrededor de El Paso les recibieron a la salida de la ciudad puesta en cuarentena.

Aunque no estaba en los brazos de quien hubiera deseado, sino en los de Chris, Steve sonrió luego de haber oteado el horizonte en el cual aparecía la silueta de un rubio caminando al frente.

"_Te amo, Leon_".

_.-.-.-._

_Life Goes On  
Come Of Age  
Can't Hold On  
Turn The Page_

Time Rolls On  
Wipe These Eyes  
Yesterday Laughs  
Tomorrow Cries

_.-.-.-._

FIN.

**Galdor C.**


	17. Epílogo

Dedicado a Maverick Isondú

Epílogo.- **Días de luz**

**La Catástrofe**

_En El Paso se dio la más impresionante tormenta eléctrica registrada desde hacía décadas en un estado texano. Curiosamente, el fenómeno coincidió con el periodo de cuarentena que vivía la ciudad desde hacía unos días a raíz de un brote vírico de naturaleza desconocida. Desgraciadamente, la tormenta arrasó con cualquier cosa que pudiera dar indicios sobre la procedencia de dicho virus._

_La ciudad quedó totalmente inhabitable: Por supuesto que el sistema de alcantarillado no dio abasto para las precipitaciones constantes; muchos edificios se derrumbaron, quedando en pie únicamente los cimientos; se encontraron cadáveres mutilados en todo rincón de la ciudad así como animales muertos, casi todos sin identificar por el alto grado de descomposición e incluso miembros faltantes._

_Llovió varios días seguidos luego de la espectacular tormenta que incendió centros comerciales, zonas de fábricas y cientos de casas por igual, dificultando las labores de búsqueda._

_No obstante que la mayoría de los desconcertados sobrevivientes habían logrado salir de la ciudad antes de que la infección alcanzara proporciones incontrolables, hubo algunos pocos afortunados que escaparon al holocausto justo a tiempo…_

.-.-.-.

**La vida de Ada**

_Un parpadeo después de que cruzaran la línea de cuarentena conducidos por agentes armados, la mujer desapareció. Simplemente así, se fue. Todos notaron su ausencia pero nadie la volvió a ver (ni los agentes). Nunca._

_Los que mejor entendían eran Steve e It, pero callaron._

_Ada trató de olvidar El Paso y todo lo ocurrido allí. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar el hecho no haberle dicho a Steve que ella era su madre. Trataba de convencerse (de nuevo) de que era lo mejor para él; el pelirrojo estaba herido, cansado y lleno de nuevos traumas. ¿De qué le hubiera servido saber?_

_Desapareció otra vez de su vida antes de poder decirle "Adiós" y no dejó que su conciencia la castigara. "Había hecho lo correcto"._

_Contrario a lo que ella hubiera pensado, Natura no tenía más trabajo para que realizara, no más. Le dio el resto de su vida libre, por así decirlo (porque de momento no había cosas que pintaran mal a futuro), para que hiciera lo que le placiera; por supuesto, intentó tener una relación con Billy, sin embargo, las cosas no se dieron tan bien. 5 meses y medio después de lo de El Paso, rompieron, y Ada volvió a la vida solitaria._

.-.-.-.

**La vida de Billy**

_Salió de El Paso unos kilómetros más al sur que Leon y compañía, en otro puesto de control, y luego de que todo el alboroto relacionado con la ciudad se calmara un poco y pudiera ocultarse de los medio que acosaban a todo sobreviviente como en una cacería de brujas, buscó a Ada. La encontró y empezaron un bonito noviazgo y una vida nueva en un pueblo pequeño de Cali. Él dio lo mejor de sí mismo, pero cuando empezó a pensar en el matrimonio (sólo a pensar, no a proponerlo), la chica voló._

_Billy nunca supo explícitamente que ella esplendía. Ada nunca lo dijo._

_Él aceptó que en la vida había altas y bajas, renunció a su empleo, vendió la casa y se mudó a un departamento que compró en Los Angeles antes de que la gente le empezara a preguntar por Ada. En un lugar pequeño las cosas no se pueden ocultar. "Pueblo chico…"_

_Comenzó de nuevo en Los Angeles, en el agradable anonimato de la gran ciudad. Conoció a una mujer llamada Sylvia y año y medio después, se casaron; no tuvieron hijos._

_Billy no volvió a tener problemas con la ley. Vivió plenamente y murió a los 67, dejando viuda a Sylvia por dos días para luego volver a encontrarse en lo que sea que halla dentro de la no-vida (auténtica)._

.-.-.-.

**La vida de Chris**

_Siguió haciendo lo que le gustaba: Ser policía. Durante un tiempo él y Claire estuvieron viviendo con la tía Conny, en Omaha, Nebraska, hasta que él comenzó a trabajar de nuevo y se permitieron una casa pequeña, modesta._

_Frecuentó mucho a Leon durante años (y viceversa), nunca dejaron de ser amigos. En verano se visitaban y eran los que más solían hablar sobre El Paso y lo ocurrido ahí (lo bueno y lo malo)._

_Chris siempre trató de saber más sobre eso, por lo que un trece de Diciembre lo encontraron muerto en un callejón de Broken Bow sin más huellas de violencia que un tiro en la sien. Tenía su cartera y todo lo de valor, por lo que se descartó la opción de un asalto._

_La verdad es que a sus sesenta-y-tantos años, la vida sedentaria lo orilló a revivir lo de El Paso y a curiosear aquí y allá, pero cuando empezó a volverse molesto, Umbrella lo silenció. Nadie logró relacionar a la compañía con el asesinato de Chris o siquiera con los incidentes de El Paso, por lo que seguían en sus negocios habituales —no incluidos los virus levanta-muertos, claro, eso había sido un desastre._

.-.-.-.

**La vida de Claire**

_Por un par de meses trabajó en un bar llamado Alta Tensión, como mesera. Cuando Chris regresó a trabajar y salieron de casa de la tía Conny, volvió a los estudios. Se hizo neurocirujana —y una muy exitosa—, se casó dos veces y tuvo una hija con su segundo esposo._

_Le fue bien en la vida y estuvo agradecida de no recordar mucho de lo desagradable de El Paso. Su mente lo bloqueó como medio de defensa. Fue a algunas terapias con una psicóloga llamada Kat, pero desistió cuando empezó a recordar cosas que no le dejaban dormir por la noche._

.-.-.-.

**La vida de _It_**

_Pasaron varias semanas antes de que se recuperara de la pelea con la Erinia. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo… Dejó de lado las mentiras y los guiones teatrales para dedicarse a su nueva familia (conservó la pasión)._

_Jamás se decidió a hablar con palabras humanas con Leon o Steve a pesar de que hubiera podido decirles muchas cosas importantes, aunque con Bryan… Bueno, esa es otra historia._

_Siempre se comportó como una mascota casi normal luego de que se mudaran a una preciosa casa de dos pisos y con jardín trasero, en el centro de Lincoln, Nebraska._

_Tuvo una vida larga y siempre cuidó bien de su familia. Su mente y su cuerpo conservaban muchas cicatrices, pero la entrega a quienes amaba le hacía olvidarlas._

.-.-.-.

**La vida de Jill**

_Ella no continuó trabajando como oficial de policía. Se asoció con su hermana y entre ambas abrieron un café llamado Paris. El negocio prosperó y tuvieron la posibilidad de abrir sucursales._

_Jill se casó con Chris y tuvieron ni más ni menos que tres hijos. Se amaban mucho y a ella le dolió enormemente su muerte. No volvió a tener otro esposo, no a su edad, no con lo mucho que extrañaba a Chris._

_Ella vivió hasta los 85._

.-.-.-.

**La vida de Leon**

_Está de más decir que pasó el resto de sus días con Steve. Le pidió formalmente matrimonio cuando cumplieron un año de conocerse. A pesar de lo extraño que les resultaba, sus amigos y su familia asistieron a la ceremonia._

_Cosa de tres años y medio después, adoptaron un niño, uno muy especial llamado Bryan. El chiquillo tenía ocho años y fracción y esplendía. Fue cuando empezaron a vivir en una casa más grande y Leon le pidió a It que se comportara un poco más 'normal' ya que ahora tenían a un niño a su cuidado y no quería que dicho niño creciera pensando que todos los perros del mundo se comportaban 'raro'._

_Como fuera, It siempre gustó de hablar con Bryan en silencio, en secreto._

_Leon quería mucho al pequeño, lo amaba como si fuera propio y pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Las únicas ocasiones en que se 'deshacía' de él eran cuando quería estar a solas con Steve._

_Fue un buen padre e, indiscutiblemente, tuvo una vida maravillosa. Amó mucho y fue correspondido._

.-.-.-.

**La vida de Steve**

_Fue tan buena como la de Leon puesto que la compartieron. Finalmente las sombras le dieron tregua, regresó a los estudios y se mantuvo sobrio hasta en el día de su boda._

_De todos, fue el que más tiempo pasó en terapia por traumas sufridos, y cuando su vida y su mente se sintieron un poquito más estables, adoptaron a Bryan. Él y el niño formaron lazos muy fuertes; le hizo muy feliz a Steve conocerlo, pasar tiempo con él y enseñarle lo que sabía sobre el Esplendor. A veces no daban la impresión de padre e hijo, sino de amigos._

_Todas las tardes, Steve salía de la escuela e iba a recoger a Bryan a la guardería —el pequeño estaba un rato ahí luego de su escuela hasta que su padre llegaba— y se iban caminando a casa, sólo eran cuatro cuadras. Bryan tomaba a Steve de la mano y le contaba con lujo de detalle lo que había hecho en el día. Era un niño atento, alegre y parlanchín._

_Al llegar a la casa, Steve lo sentaba a ver TV un rato mientras quemaba el arroz o se decidía a pedir pizza. ¿Qué decir? A Leon se le daba la cocina, a Steve no._

_Cuidaba del niño hasta que Leon llegaba y podía disponer de un íntimo tiempo para sí mismo. Se duchaba y, curiosamente, durante ese proceso, Leon mandaba a Bryan (acompañado de It) a jugar con Emily, la niña que vivía al lado y cuyos padres eran personas encantadoras._

_Steve estaba enormemente agradecido de tener vecino así porque de esa forma podía disfrutar de los gemidos que le arrancaba Leon con algo de soledad, de sus cuerpos empapados en sudor y en el agua de la ducha con algo de privacidad…_

_Le encantaba su vida ahora, aunque Leon besara y acariciara las disimuladas cicatrices de su cuerpo y alguna pesadilla ocasional le espantaran el sueño, no podía estar mejor. Y ahora, cada que quería, podía sonreír._

.-.-.-.


End file.
